Like Father Like Son
by Author-chan
Summary: Post-Seisouhen Kenshin has finally atoned for all his sins he comitted as a hitokiri, but what of his sins as a Rurouni? Kenshin has to fix what happened between him and Kenji, but how can he when he's dead?
1. Memories

Author-chan's notes: Hello everyone! This is Author-chan speaking! I'm out with a new fic! My first Rurouni Kenshin fic too (well, at least it's the first RK fic that I've posted. I've written others, but I haven't posted them yet). Anyway, this fic is set after the last OAV, after Kenshin and Kaoru's deaths. I've been intrigued by Kenshin and Kaoru's son Kenji for the longest time. I've never understood his personality very well (mostly because he never appears in the anime series, as far as I know, and only briefly in the manga, making that the only info on Kenji that I have is from the OAV and various fanfics.) So I decided I wanted to take a crack at trying to unravel Kenji's persona (like so many other fanfic writers out there). And although Kenji is probably going to be an interesting character to write, I have to admit I love Kenshin _way_ too much not to have him in my first RK fic. ^_^ Kenshin is so kawaii!!!

*Disclaimer: Author-chan does not own Rurouni Kenshin. Author-chan is too unworthy to own such an amazing anime. However this does not mean that Author-chan does not have happy little dreams about Rurouni Kenshin. ^_^

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter One: Memories)

The young man stood amidst the stately trees. His eyes took in the serene picture that the grove made, instantly seeing every detail of the gnarled branches, heavy with pink blossoms. However his mind barely registered the scene splayed out before him. All he could remember was the two figures that he had found there two years ago, the cherry blossoms falling about them like snow…

***

__

Two years ago…

The young man was running, faster than he had ever before. He had just got back home to the Kamiya dojo, only to open the shoji doors and discover the place completely empty. A fear like no other had gripped his soul then, a fear similar to the fear of the unknown. But somewhere in his heart he knew what had happened, but he refused to except it. Not when he was just beginning to understand everything…

So the young man ran, his hair whipping behind him, trying to think of every possible location of where his mother could be. Could she be by the docks, waiting for his father, the father he barely knew, but was beginning to understand after just a few days of carrying his sword? No, that was impossible. She was too sick now to walk that far. She must be nearby, but where?

Turning a corner, the youth found himself facing a long line of cherry trees. Feeling his heart tug in that direction, the young man began to step forward to the grove. But then, he hesitated. What if his instincts were wrong? What if she wasn't there? He had to find her quickly, she would only make herself more ill by going out. And there was something he had to tell her. He had to tell her that he was beginning to understand his father, understand his father's guilt, his ideals, and his sorrow. He wanted to tell her he wanted to know his father, and not to shun him. She would be proud of him once he told her that, he knew. But where was she?

After a few more minutes' hesitation, the young man entered the cherry tree grove. Inside his discovered his mother…and, lying on the ground with his head in her lap, his father. Himura Kenji rushed over to his parents, opening his mouth to speak.

"Kaa-san, tou-san!" Kenji cried out, "You're here! I-I have something-"

"He can't hear you, Kenji," his mother's voice interrupted him quietly. Kenji suddenly noticed that his mother had been stroking his father's cheek. Kenji's eyes widened as he stared into his father's gently smiling face.

"T-the cross-shaped scar!" Kenji whispered in awe, "It's gone!" 

"That's not all that's gone," Himura Kaoru murmured, a small sad smile on her face. Slowly, she lifted her face to look into her son's eyes.

"W-what's going on, kaa-san?" Kenji whispered, noticing the unshed tears in his mother's eyes.

"He's finally free, Kenji," she answered, closing her eyes and letting the tears drip down to splash on her husband's healed face, "After all these years, he's finally free."

It was then in that instant that Himura Kenji realized that his father wasn't moving. He even lacked the telltale movements in the chest that signified breathing. Kenji collapsed on the ground, bitter understanding rushing over him. His father, Himura Kenshin, was dead.

__

'Why, tou-san?' Kenji thought, his throat tight, _'Why didn't you wait for me? I wanted to know you, damn it! Why didn't you wait for me to get to know you? Or at least say goodbye? WHY, DAMN YOU?!!!'_

***

Back in the "present"

Kenji felt his throat tighten again as he remembered that moment. Why didn't his father wait for him? Why did he have to leave this world then? Kenji felt his hand tighten on the hilt of his sword -his father's sword, the sakabatou. He could feel his hand tremble with unshed sorrow and anger.

Kenji closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He could remember that, a few months later, his mother had also died. This time he had been there to watch her die. He remembered the look in her eyes. She was happy that she was going to see _him_ again.

Kenji gritted his teeth. Two years ago, after his duel with Yahiko, he had begun to understand why his father always left his family to travel around the country seeking atonement. After being hit by the sakabatou it felt like to Kenji that he was bearing his father's burden. All of his father's pain was thrust upon his shoulders and he had no choice but to buckle under the heavy sword. He was beginning to forgive his father for always leaving, until, until...

Until his father left this world forever. Kenji couldn't help but rage in frustration that he would never know his father now. He couldn't forgive his father for leaving that one last time. At least when his father left all those other times both Kenji and his mother knew he would come back. Now, Himura Kenshin could never come back. The dead could never return to the land of the living…

…Or could they?

Author-chan's notes: And so chapter one is finished. Er, it's kind of shorter than most chapters I write, but I couldn't resist leaving the chapter off there. It was _way_ too perfect of an ending! But don't worry, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Also, notes on Kenji's personality. When I watched the OAV I got the impression that Kenji was angry with his father all the time 'cause Kenshin always left him and Kaoru to wander around Japan looking for atonement for his sins. But I noticed near the end of the OAV, after his duel with Yahiko, Kenji seemed to be a bit more understanding of his father. I don't think Kenji _truly_ understood Kenshin, but he was beginning to understand. Anyway, in this fic, Kenji hasn't forgiven Kenshin 100% for leaving all the time to wander about, but he has forgiven him a _little _bit. But what really makes Kenji angry with Kenshin is the fact that Kenshin died before Kenji could get to know his father or even say goodbye. 

Well, until next time, ja ne! (Don't forget to R+R)


	2. Home

Author-chan's notes: Hi again! I'm up with chapter 2 of "Like Father Like Son". To be honest, this fic has been floating around in my head for the longest time. It's good to finally be writing it down. Well, enjoy chapter 2!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Two: Home)

The Kamiya dojo

"Tadaima!" Kenji called, sliding the shoji to the dojo open. Somewhere inside his mind, the young man sighed.

__

'He_ used to say that phrase just like that,'_ a voice in Kenji's head murmured sadly. Kenji growled in annoyance.

__

'Everyone_ says tadaima just like that, not just tou-san,'_ Kenji argued back.

__

'Not like that,' the voice retorted, _'Only he could say that phrase with that amount of yearning and relief, almost as if he was both happy and sad at the same time at coming home.' _

'Shut up about him already,' Kenji growled at the voice, _'I don't want to talk about him.'_

'Why not?' the voice argued back, _'It's the anniversary of his death, it's only natural that you would think about him.'_

'Shut up and leave me alone!' Kenji snarled in his mind. With that, the redhead turned his mind away from his thoughts, just as his wife, with their baby son in her arms, entered the room.

"Anata?" his wife, Chizuru, said quietly, walking up next to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Iie," Kenji lied, taking his son, Sasuke, from her. Chizuru frowned, but did not press the matter. Kenji would tell her when he was ready.

"Tousan, tousan!" little Sasuke giggled, wrapping his chubby little arms around Kenji's neck. Kenji couldn't help but smile, his former misery forgotten.

"Oi, Sasuke-chan," Kenji grinned, "How was your day with kaa-san?"

"Tousan, tousan!" Sasuke kept on gurgling, latching himself more firmly on his father. Chizuru sighed.

"All he did today was ask for you," the raven-haired woman said, "Sasuke-chan seems to be obsessed with you, anata. I think it has something to do with your hair."

"I have no idea what you mean, koishii," Kenji said with false innocence. Kenji had inherited a head full of flaming red locks from his father, and like Kenshin, Kenji had grown it out long, though most of the time Kenji tied it up in a high silky ponytail in contrast to Kenshin's low bushy one. Ever since Sasuke had been born, the youngster had been fascinated by Kenji's bright red ponytail. Chizuru had to sigh at the fact that her husband had better looking hair than hers. Her hair was a common raven-colored black. She also kept it cut shorter than her husband did -her hair only went a little bit past her shoulders while Kenji's nearly reached his waist when let down. Sasuke had inherited his mother's hair color. The little boy had a wild tuff of black hair on top of his head that no amount of combing could fully tame. Kenji had once mentioned to his wife that it probably had something to do with his father. Kenji had told Chizuru that his father had extremely bushy hair and that he wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke shared this trait. Sasuke also had clear blue eyes, an eye color shared by both of his parents. 

"Tousan!" Sasuke chirped again, burying his chubby baby face into Kenji's shoulder.

"See what I mean, anata?" Chizuru said with a slight smile on her face, "He's obsessed with you." Kenji laughed.

"Oi Kenji, Chizuru!" a voice outside called, "Anyone home?"

"Yahiko-san?" Kenji called back, "Is that you?"

"Who else?" the voice grumbled as the shoji swung back to reveal the spiky-haired swordsman. 

"Ya'ko!" Sasuke gurgled, finally letting go of Kenji's neck and waving his arms at his "uncle".

"Hey there, Sasuke-chan!" Yahiko grinned, plucking the child from his father's grip, "How was your day?"

"Tousan!" Sasuke replied with a cute baby smile. Yahiko nodded sagely.

"Let me guess, he was calling for Kenji all day," Yahiko deduced. Both Kenji and Chizuru nodded. Yahiko laughed.

"That's just like you, Kenji," Yahiko pointed out, "Only you used to call for Kaoru all the time. It was funny watching Kenshin turn into an oro-ing heap every time you tugged at his hair and demanded he give you your kaa-san." Kenji looked at the floor.

"I suppose it was," Kenji murmured softly, "Tou-san said 'oro' a lot, didn't he?"

"Aa," Yahiko nodded, "That phrase was part of what made Kenshin, Kenshin." There was a long silent pause. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, clearly feeling the tension in the air.

"Yahiko-san?" Chizuru began, breaking the silence, "Can you watch Sasuke for a moment as I talk to Kenji?"

"Okay, Chizuru-san," Yahiko nodded. Chizuru smiled, grabbed Kenji's arm, and left to go to another room. Yahiko sighed and looked at the baby in his arms.

"Want something to eat, Sasuke-chan?"

***

Meanwhile with Kenji and Chizuru

"Kenji, is there something wrong?" Chizuru asked for the second time that day. Her husband shook his head.

"Nothing," Kenji replied, "Just some old memories."

"Old ghosts of the past, is that it?" Chizuru asked.

"You can say that," Kenji murmured. Chizuru frowned slightly. She had always known that Kenji had troubles in his past, but then again, who didn't? She knew he didn't like talking about the past, and she didn't want to pry. After all, he didn't pry into her past life, so why should she? All that mattered was the present. 

"I'm sorry, anata," Chizuru whispered, drawing her husband into a hug.

"Don't be," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments before Chizuru pulled back, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Chizuru?" Kenji asked, blinking his bright blue eyes.

"Kenji, how much do you love Sasuke?" Chizuru asked suddenly.

"You ought to know the answer to that question," Kenji replied, "Both you and him are my whole world."

"Do you think you can have another person in that world of yours?" Chizuru asked. Kenji blinked in confusion.

"What are you saying, koishii?" Kenji asked. Chizuru looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I talked to your Aunt Megumi the other day," Chizuru began, "And it seems we're going to have another child…"

"Oh, koishii!" Kenji cried, hugging her tight. Chizuru smiled and returned the hug. 

***

Meanwhile with Yahiko and Sasuke

"Ya'ko!" Sasuke giggled as Yahiko placed the child down on the floor of the dojo.

"Okay, Sasuke-chan," Yahiko began, "I'm going into the kitchen to get me -er us -some food. You have to wait here like a good boy and not get into any trouble while I'm cooking, alright?"

"Ya'ko!" Sasuke grinned from the floor. Yahiko sighed and smiled slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yahiko murmured, "But just in case, play with this until I come back." Yahiko brought out a small red paper ball and handed it to the one-year-old.

"Ball, ball!" Sasuke cried in delight, batting the ball around the floor and crawling after it.

"Be back soon, Sasuke-chan!" And with that, the spiky-haired man walked off to the kitchen. Sasuke paid him no mind. All his thoughts were on the bright red ball.

"Ball!" Sasuke yelped, batting it away again. The red sphere floated in the air for a few moments and then started to descend gracefully, like a falling leaf in the breeze. The ball landed next to the man who was sitting against the wall. Sasuke blinked at the stranger, who had not been there a moment ago, then grinned, instantly recognizing him. After all, who else could have such bright red hair? The man blinked at the ball and then glanced at Sasuke.

"Oro? Is this yours, de gozaru ka?" 

***

In the kitchen with Yahiko

"That should do it!" Yahiko said proudly, laying out the fried fish on a dish. The swordsman grinned to himself. Tsubame would be proud of him. She and he had been married for a few years, and over that time Tsubame had been teaching her husband how to cook. After all, since they lived in a restaurant one could never have too many cooks. 

After laying out his fish, Yahiko spooned out some leftover rice onto the dish as well. After thinking for a moment, he spooned out a little bit more rice. Sasuke would probably want something to eat as well. Yahiko grabbed a pair of chopsticks and popped one of the pieces of fish in his mouth, sighing a little bit.

__

'Not bad,' he thought, _'but it's still not as good as Tsubame's or Kenshin's cooking.'_ Shrugging to himself, Yahiko headed back to the room Sasuke was, hoping the kid hadn't gotten in trouble while he was gone.

***

Back with Sasuke

Sasuke giggled at his father's antics. Sasuke kept on hitting the ball into the air and then the red-haired man would try to catch it. However, whenever the man reached at the sphere it would slip through his fingers like water. After a few more times of trying to catch the ball, the man finally gave up and plopped down next to Sasuke.

"That was fun, de gozaru," the man said with a smile. Sasuke grinned back.

"Tousan!" Sasuke chirped. The man smiled sadly, hanging his head so that his bright red bangs his deep violet eyes.

"Iie," he whispered, barely audible. Sasuke didn't hear him, but instead tilted his head, confused at his "father's" sudden melancholy. 

"Tousan?" Sasuke questioned, confused. Suddenly another voice floated through the room.

"Sasuke-chan, I'm back!" Yahiko's voice called. The red-haired man beside Sasuke stiffened at the voice.

"Yahiko," the man whispered almost sadly, "Sessha is sorry, Sasuke-chan, but I have to go, de gozaru."

"Tousan?" Sasuke blinked. The redhead smiled at him.

"Don't worry," the man murmured, ruffling Sasuke's hair gently. Sasuke giggled and closed his eyes at the motion. It felt as if a cool spring breeze was playing with his hair rather than a human hand.

"Sasuke-chan!" Yahiko's voice said as Sasuke head the shoji door open with a snap. Sasuke opened his eyes only to discover that his father was gone and the floor of the room was covered in cherry blossom petals.

"What happened?!" Yahiko yelped, nearly dropping his plate when he saw the pink and white mess. Sasuke blinked at his "uncle".

"Tousan?"

***

Meanwhile with Kenji and Chizuru

The happy couple was sitting on their futon and talking about their family's future, now that they both knew that a new addition was on the way. Kenji's spirits were much higher than they were a few minutes ago. His father's death was the last thing on his mind now. Suddenly, a voice floated throughout the house, interrupting the couple's conversation.

"What happened?!" Yahiko's voice yelped. Both husband and wife glanced at each other, then at the door. Kenji sighed and stood up, gesturing for Chizuru to stay where she was.

"Don't worry about it, koishii," Kenji said with a soft smile, "I'll handle it." And with a grace that could only be achieved through years of handling a sword, Kenji strode out of the room.

"Yahiko? Is there something wrong?" Kenji called as he opened the shoji door to the room where Yahiko and his son were. The young redhead almost choked when he saw the mess that was in the room.

"W-what? How?" Kenji sputtered looking at the pile of sakura blossoms around his son. Yahiko looked at him, equally bewildered.

"I have no idea," the spiky-haired man said, his eyes wide, "I only left Sasuke alone for a few minutes and when I came back…" Yahiko gestured at the mess to emphasize his point. Kenji just stared. Sasuke sat in the middle of the blossoms, also confused. The little boy looked up at Kenji and blinked.

"Tousan?" Sasuke hiccuped. Kenji picked the boy up. 

"Do you think someone came in here?" Kenji asked, worry in his voice.

"Don't be stupid," Yahiko scoffed, "What sort of idiot would come in here, dump a pile of flowers on the floor, then leave without doing anything else?"

"Then what? How did these blossoms get in here?" Kenji asked. Yahiko shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe the door was open and they got blown in here by the wind," Yahiko reasoned. Kenji snorted.

"That's even stupider than my explanation," Kenji scoffed, "The door's closed."

"Maybe we should ask Sasuke what happened," Yahiko suggested.

"Sasuke can barely say ten words!" Kenji protested. Yahiko shrugged.

"It's worth a shot," Yahiko pointed out, "What words does Sasuke know?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but he can barely say ten," Kenji answered.

"Is that it?" Yahiko asked, surprised. Kenji nodded his head. Yahiko sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Yahiko murmured. Yahiko then turned to the small child.

"Alright, Sasuke-chan, I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them, okay?" Yahiko declared. 

"Ya'ko!" Sasuke chirped. Kenji raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Are you sure he knows what you're asking him?" Kenji asked.

"Sure! Kids are smarter than they look," Yahiko said confidently, "Look, I'll prove it to you. Sasuke-chan, who am I?"

"Ya'ko!"

"Who is holding you?" Yahiko pressed on.

"Tousan!"

"What were you playing with earlier?"

"Ball!"

"See, told you he's smarter than he looks," Yahiko said triumphantly. Kenji rolled his eyes.

"Alright, go on," Kenji sighed. Yahiko grinned and turned all of his attention to Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke-chan, was the door open when I wasn't here?" Yahiko asked.

"Iie!"

"Okay, that means that the flowers did not get blown in here by the wind," Yahiko reasoned, "Alright, Sasuke-chan, do you know how the pretty flowers got here?"

"Iie!"

"This isn't helping," Kenji sighed, two seconds away from walking out the door, "Let's just clean this mess up, and forget about it."

"Wait a second!" Yahiko ordered, "Sasuke-chan, was anyone in here when I was gone?"

"Hai!" The two men looked at each other after Sasuke's statement, their faces pale.

"Do you know who it was?" Yahiko asked. Sasuke grinned and answered.

"Tousan!"

"No, no, Sasuke-chan, tou-san was with kaa-san, not with you," Kenji said, shaking his head.

"Maybe he means someone who looked like you," Yahiko reasoned, "Or at least someone who looked more like you than me."

"Maybe," Kenji murmured, "But who in this area looks more like me than you? With my hair, the only person it could have been is a foreigner and what kind of foreigner would come here?"

"Sasuke-chan," Yahiko began slowly, "Was there anything different about tou-san earlier? Any facial features different from tou-san or did he say anything that sounded funny?" Sasuke paused for a moment, as if he was thinking it over.

"This isn't working, Yahiko," Kenji sighed as he handed his son to his friend, "I'm going to get a broom to clean this mess up. Sasuke probably remembered wrong. It is possible that the door was open and the petals just got blown in here by the wind."

"Aren't you the least bit curious what happened in here, Kenji?" Yahiko asked.

"There are more important things to worry about than how a pile of flowers ended up in my home," Kenji replied. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

"That boy has no sense of adventure," Yahiko muttered, sighing a bit. Meanwhile, Sasuke suddenly found an answer to Yahiko's earlier question to him.

"Gozaru!" Sasuke suddenly said, answering Yahiko. Yahiko's eyes grew wide.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Yahiko whispered, his body shaking slightly. Sasuke blinked at him.

"Sasuke-chan," Yahiko began, still in shock, "Repeat what you just said."

"Gozaru!" Sasuke chirped again, not realizing the pain he was awakening within the man holding him. On the ground, the pile of blossoms rustled, as if stirred by some unknown wind. Neither Yahiko nor Sasuke paid the motion any mind.

***

The red-haired man sighed, as he sat on the porch outside the dojo. Maybe talking with Sasuke wasn't such a good idea. But how could he help it? He never guessed that he would live long enough to see his grandchildren, so it was rather surprising that he was able to see Sasuke. Of course that didn't mean he lived long enough to do so. The ghost of Himura Kenshin/Shinta sighed again. It was good to see Sasuke. Being with the boy made him feel like he was still alive. 

__

'Stop fooling yourself, Himura,' Kenshin thought to himself, _'you are dead and there's nothing you can do about it.'_

"Anata?" a soft voice behind the former rurouni murmured. The red-haired ghost turned his head around to face the spirit of his blue-eyed wife.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin greeted, his infamous Rurouni-smile on his face, "How are you, de gozaru ka?"

"Better than you," Kaoru answered, sitting down next to him, "Really, Shinta, do you have to keep torturing yourself? You did that enough when you were alive."

"Anou, old habits die hard?" Kenshin suggested, mentally wincing at his horrible pun. 

"Shinta!" Kaoru yelled.

"Oro!" the former Rurouni yelped, "You'll disturb everyone in the dojo, Kaoru-dono!"

"Shinta no baka!" Kaoru yelled, her translucent face beginning to flush as if she was still alive, "They can't hear us! We're dead, remember?!" Kenshin looked down, his long bangs hiding his face.

"Aa, that we are," the dead man murmured. Kaoru instantly calmed down, her concern for her husband overriding her anger.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked, drawing her husband into a gentle hug.

"Today is the day sessha came home for the last time," Kenshin answered quietly, not looking up at her.

"Your day of death," Kaoru realized. Kenshin nodded.

"So that's why you're all depressed," Kaoru murmured.

"It's not that," Kenshin said, "Sessha feels that there is something wrong. There is something that sessha has to do."

"There shouldn't be anything else that you need to do," Kaoru reasoned, "You've atoned for your sins at least a hundred times over! The cross-shaped scar is gone, anata. You are allowed to move on. _We_ are allowed to move on."

"Perhaps I have atoned for the sins sessha committed as Hitokiri Battousai," Kenshin murmured, "But there is one last person who sessha has wronged. Sessha must fix that wrong, de gozaru."

"You're talking about Kenji," Kaoru realized. Her husband nodded. The blue-eyed ghost looked at him mournfully.

"Then what do you propose we should do, anata?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," Kenshin answered.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice from behind the couple piped up. The two startled spirits turned around, their eyes wide.

"Anou, who are you, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked the visitor.

"And how can you see us?!" Kaoru yelped.

Author-chan's notes: A much longer chapter than the last one. *sigh* I forgot how slow things are in the beginning of stories. Hopefully things will start speeding up soon.

By the way, in the OAV, when Yahiko gave Kenji the sakabatou, he mentioned that he was late in giving the sword to Kenji for his coming of age present. So I deduced that Kenji must have been either 15 or 16 in the OAV, making him 17 or 18 in this fic. If some of you are going to complain on how being 17 or 18 is a bit young to be married and have kids, I just want to remind you that Kenshin was 15 himself when he got married to Tomoe. Also Sasuke is only a couple of months old. As for Chizuru, Kenji's wife, she's about Kenji's age. 

Please R+R!!!

Oh, and by the way, does anyone know when Saito Hajime's date of death? Or even the general year when he dies? If you know, please tell me!


	3. To Be Dead

Author-chan's notes: WHEEEEE!!!!!! CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!! (Heheh, I rhymed! Sugoi!) Author-chan is in a good mood, yes indeed! ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Three: To Be Dead)

Back with Kaoru, Kenshin, and their "guest"

"Anou, who are you, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked the visitor.

"And how can you see us?!" Kaoru yelped.

"Please let me introduce myself," the stranger said, "I am Shingami."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, "As in Shingami, the god of death?"

"Correct, Kenshin-san!" Shingami chirped. Both Kaoru and Kenshin blinked at the stranger, and then blinked some more.

"Anou, Shingami-dono, but you don't _look_ like the god of death," Kenshin said. 

"I get that all the time," the kami sighed. The god of death was short, shorter even than Kaoru and Kenshin. The reason for his size might have something to do with the fact he looked like an eight-year-old boy. Shingami's pale face had large green eyes with a gold starburst pattern around pupil, a cute button nose, and a wide mouth that was quick to grin. He had long light brown hair that was tied back in a long braid that reached his waist. (AN: Yes, everyone, he has Duo Maxwell's hair. I just could not resist!) He was wearing a dark green gi that matched his eyes with golden phoenixes embroidered at the hems and a pair of clean white hakama. And he looked solid, not transparent like a ghost. Both Kenshin and Kaoru instinctively knew that although Shingami looked solid, a normal human being would not see him. But all in all, he looked like an adorable life-sized doll.

"Kawaii!" Kaoru cried, grabbing the chibi-sized kami in a hug.

"Ack!" Shingami yelped as he was smothered by Kaoru's bear-like embrace. Kenshin had to stifle a chuckle. There had been times when he was a recipient of that hug. After a few minutes, Kaoru finally released Shingami. The poor kami collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Gomen," Kaoru apologized, blushing slightly, "I just couldn't resist. You're so cute! It's hard to believe you're the god of death."

"Arigato, Kaoru-san," the pint-sized god of death said with a slight blush.

"I don't want to be rude," Kaoru said, "But, what are you doing here? Don't you have important things to do?"

"Yeah, well, my assistants are taking care of all that," Shingami said, waving the question aside.

"'Assistants'?" Kaoru and Kenshin blinked. Shingami nodded.

"Hai, assistants," Shingami said, "Kenshin-san, you used to be one of my assistants, so don't look so surprised."

"He did?" Kaoru blinked.

"Back during the Bakumastu," Kenshin realized, "when sessha was a hitokiri."

"Hai!" Shingami nodded, a wide grin on his face, "You were one of the best assistants I had during that time. You finished all your assignments quickly and neatly, unlike some idiots I could mention…"

"Shingami-dono, can you please not talk about that, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked, his head bent so that his ginger bangs hid his eyes. Shingami gave the former hitokiri a small smile of understanding. 

"Alright, Kenshin-san," Shingami nodded.

"You said you could help us, Shingami-sama," Kaoru said, changing the subject, "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'll show you," Shingami said with a mischievous little smile. Husband and wife looked at each other, not quite sure whether or not they should trust that grin. They soon discovered how right they were as soon as the child-like god began chanting.

"Anata!" Kaoru yelled, as her husband's already transparent form dissolved into nothingness. The female kendo teacher whirled to glare at the god of death.

"What did you do to him?!" Kaoru yelled, shimmering ghost-tears running down her translucent face, "I don't care who you say you are, but if you hurt my anata, I will personally hunt you down!"

"Calm down, Kaoru-san!" Shingami said, holding his hands up defensively, "Kenshin-san is fine. After all, you can't kill what is already dead."

"Then where is he?!" Kaoru hissed, looking extremely dangerous indeed. Shingami, like so many others before him, found himself fearing the petite woman despite himself.

"I'll explain, just calm down, Kaoru-san!" Shingami wailed pathetically, looking every inch like a child. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Reaching over, she drew the tearful child-kami into her arms, soothing him like she had soothed a five-year-old Kenji so many years ago.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan," Kaoru murmured, "But I'm worried about my Shinta. Can you tell me where you sent him?" After a few more sniffles, Shingami quickly calmed down and looked up at Kaoru.

"Well, it's like this…" the green-eyed being began.

***

Meanwhile with Kenshin: place unknown

__

'Where is sessha? It's so dark. Is sessha in hell? No, not hell. Hell wouldn't feel like this. Hell is torture, this is --this is…Then where is sessha? What is going on, de gozaru? Kaoru? Where are you, koishii? KAORU!!! KAORU!!!'

Call as he might, no one responded to or even heard the rurouni. And as silence, despair, and darkness began to take over his mind, one last thought was whispered, before the mind spiraled into oblivion.

__

'K-Kenji…'

***

Ten minutes later, back with Kaoru and Shingami

"YOU WHAT?!" Kaoru yelled, her eyes almost falling out of their sockets after hearing Shingami's explanation. Shingami looked ready to cry again.

"I t-thought it was a g-good idea!" the chibi-kami hiccuped. 

"But still!" Kaoru yelped, still in the grip of disbelief, "That is the most twisted, weird, and _insane_ thing I've heard in my life! Or afterlife for that matter!"

"Even more twisted than Jin-e-san?" Shingami asked, still looking wet around the eyes.

"Nothing is as twisted as Jin-e," Kaoru muttered. Shingami smiled a little.

"Well, I guess that's a start," Shingami said optimistically. Kaoru smiled gently, and ruffled Shingami's brown bangs.

"Are you sure you're who you say you are, Shin-chan?" Kaoru asked. Shingami nodded. Kaoru sighed.

"It's kind of strange," Kaoru murmured, "You're so much more than what you seem. That's just like Shinta."

"Do you think that's just a coincidence, Kaoru-san?" Shingami asked, with a mischievous little smile.

"Iie," Kaoru shook her head, "I stopped believing in coincidences and impossibilities the day my husband came into my life."

"So what do you want to do now, Kaoru-san?" Shingami asked.

"Watch and wait, like you told me to do," Kaoru answered. Suddenly the ghost-woman smiled a grin as sly as any of the ones Shingami flashed earlier.

"Kaoru-san?" Shingami asked, blinking at the smile.

"I was just wondering how Shinta would react as soon as he finds out what exactly you did to him," Kaoru answered. Shingami grinned as widely as Kaoru.

"Let's find out, ne?"

***

Back inside the dojo

"Clean!" Sasuke giggled from his spot on the floor.

"Aa," Yahiko sighed, plopping down next to the child. Yahiko and Kenji had spent the last half-hour cleaning up the pile of blossoms that had mysteriously appeared on the floor, and at the moment the spiky-haired swordsman was tired. He hated cleaning. As Yahiko sat on the floor contemplating, his thoughts inevitably turned to the word Sasuke said earlier. If Kenji ever found out that Sasuke had said that…And how had Sasuke learned that word? Is it possible that…Nah.

"Ya'ko?" Sasuke blinked, crawling into his surrogate uncle's lap. 

"I'm fine, Sasuke-chan," Yahiko sighed, looking down at the baby staring up at him, "It's just old memories." Sasuke blinked, clearly not understanding. 

"Ya'ko?" Sasuke blinked. Yahiko sighed, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Sasuke, just promise me something, okay?" Yahiko began, "Promise me you won't ever say 'gozaru' in front of your father." 

"'Kay!" the baby cheerfully agreed. Yahiko smiled. Well, that was one problem solved. Sasuke was such an obedient child, unlike some little red-haired boys he could name…

"Yahiko?" a voice called. Ah, speak of the devil. The shoji slid open to reveal Kenji and Chizuru.

"Hmm?" the spiky-haired man asked, raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"I have something I want to tell you, and Sasuke too," Kenji began, looking a bit nervous.

"Actually, _we_ have something to tell you," Chizuru piped up, interrupting her husband. 

"Well, what is it?" Yahiko asked, a slight edge to his voice. They were up to something.

"Well, Chizuru went to Aunt Megumi a few days ago, and -" Kenji began.

"And I was there because I kept getting sick, especially in the morning -" Chizuru interrupted.

"So Aunt Megumi checked Chizuru out -" Kenji continued.

"And she discovered I was fine -"

"Except for one thing -"

"And that was -"

"That Chizuru-chan was -"

"Pregnant!" they finished together.

"WHAT?!" Yahiko yelped, as the two finished their interesting dialogue. The couple smiled at the shocked man. 

"That's right, Yahiko," Chizuru said with a smile, "I'm pregnant. Sasuke is going to have a little brother or sister."

"Whoa," Yahiko said, awe-struck, "Tsubame and I didn't have any kids until we were married for at least a year! And now, five years later, we still only have one! Damn, Kenji, but you're a fast one!"

"Yahiko!" Kenji yelped, reddening slightly. Yahiko smirked.

"It's true!" the older man pointed out.

"Tousan?" Sasuke questioned, pulling on the leg of Kenji's hakama. Kenji grinned, and picked up his son.

"Do understand what we're saying, Sasuke-chan?" Kenji asked, grinning at the child, "Kaa-san is going to have a baby!"

"Baby," Sasuke repeated, sounding kind of awed.

"That's right," Kenji said, still smiling, "You're going to be a big brother. You're going to have to take care of the baby, okay?"

"Kay!" Sasuke chirped, smiling cutely. Kenji laughed and ruffled Sasuke's midnight-black hair. 

"I suppose you guys are going to go out and tell Sanosuke, right? I'm assuming Megumi already knows," Yahiko said. Kenji and Chizuru nodded. Two years ago, after Kenshin and Kaoru's deaths, Sanosuke had returned to Japan. One reason why he returned was because the government was no longer chasing him. A bigger reason why he had returned was out of respect for his two dead friends. But the most important reason why Sanosuke had returned was because he wanted to settle down with Megumi. It wasn't long after the ex-gangster had returned, when he and the fox-doctor finally got married. 

"Do you want me to watch Sasuke while you two are out?" Yahiko asked. Kenji shook his head.

"It's alright. We'll take him with us," Kenji said, waving the question aside. 

"Did you hear that, Sasuke-chan?" Yahiko asked the chubby child in Kenji's arms, "You're going to see your Uncle Sano!"

"Sano! Sano!" Sasuke chirped.

"See, koishii, Sasuke isn't obsessed with _me_," Kenji pointed out to his wife, "He likes Sanosuke-san better."

"It's the rooster hair," Yahiko and Chizuru sighed at the same time. Kenji laughed.

***

Back with Kaoru and Shingami

"Alright, it seems everything is set!" Shingami told Kaoru cheerfully.

"I hope everything will turn out alright," Kaoru murmured.

"Of course it will, Kaoru-san," Shingami said with a bright smile, "This is Kenshin-san we're talking about. He can take care of himself."

"In a sword-fight, maybe," Kaoru began, "But this is different, Shin-chan."

"True," Shingami agreed, "But I think he'll do just fine. Anyway, we have to believe in him."

"I've always believed in him," Kaoru said with a small smile, "He'll make it. He'll make Kenji understand."

"And maybe win back a piece of his soul in the process, ne?" Shingami added.

Author-chan's notes: And so, Chapter 3 is finished! YAY! And yes, I know that those conversations with Kaoru and Shingami were pretty vague, but everything will be cleared up in the next couple of chapters. Can anyone guess what happened to Kenshin? Personally, I think it's pretty easy to guess what happened; I'm so see through. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!

If you notice, Shingami has all sorts of violent mood swings. *winces* I hope no one is bothered by this. Originally he didn't have such sudden mood shifts, but it just came out that way. *sighs* Oh well. I still like him despite his flaws. I'll build up on his character soon enough.

I hope everyone is fine with how I'm portraying Kenji. I never liked him being a bratty little kid, cause I just couldn't see him that way. Kaoru and Kenshin would have raised him better than that. I always pictured him feeling left out, and kind of lonely; a boy wanting to know his father, but not being able to. But, since Kenji older in this story and has a family of his own, I pictured him as a family man --the family man that Kenshin should have been and wanted to be.

Please R+R!!!


	4. To Be Born

Author-chan's notes: *Author-chan is nowhere to be seen. Instead, the director of the fic appears on the scene.*

Director- Hello everyone. Due to a, er, "great tragedy", Author-chan is currently wailing away like a screeching banshee, and will be unable to do the Author Notes. However the story will go on as planed, so don't worry. 

Author-chan's voice- *crying hysterically* They cut my hair! How could they cut my hair?! Now it's all -_even and short_!!! And now I don't have Inuyasha's hairstyle anymore! It's so sad! *wails again*

Director- *sweat dropping like there is no tomorrow* Ahem. Don't mind that. Enjoy the chapter!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Four: To Be Born)

__

Nine months later…

"KENJI!!!!" Chizuru screamed. The redhead next to her winced as his wife crushed his hand with her steel-like grip. It had been nine months since the anniversary of Kenshin's death -nine months since Chizuru told Kenji that she was pregnant, and now the baby was due. Chizuru was in labor and she was obviously in much pain.

"Are you alright, koishii?" Kenji asked Chizuru, mentally wincing at his stupid question. Chizuru glared up at her husband.

"Does it look like I'm fine?!" the woman snarled. Kenji sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, Chizuru-san," Megumi said soothingly, "It will only be a couple of hours now before the baby comes."

"Hours?!" Chizuru wailed. Kenji felt like crying himself. If Chizuru squeezed his hand any harder, it might just shatter. Kenji looked at Megumi. The female doctor had appeared to help Chizuru through the birthing, and for that Kenji was grateful. However, one would think that Megumi would be able to do a little bit more…

"Where are the others?" Kenji asked Megumi, trying to distract himself from the pain in his hand.

"Knowing Yahiko and that rooster-head of a husband of mine, they're in the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Sasuke should be with them," Megumi answered calmly. Kenji sighed.

"I guess this means I'm going to have to go shopping for food," Kenji predicted.

"Don't you even _think_ about leaving me, Himura Kenji, because if you do, I will hunt you down!" Chizuru snarled. Kenji laughed nervously.

"I wasn't, koishii," Kenji assured her. Chizuru glared at her husband.

"Good," she growled. Kenji sweat dropped.

__

'Why can't this birth be as easy as Sasuke's was?' Kenji and Chizuru thought at the same time. 

***

In the kitchen with Sasuke, Sanosuke, and Yahiko

"Kuso, where is the fish?" Sano growled. Yahiko sighed and shrugged.

"Kuso! Kuso!" Sasuke laughed, repeating Sano. Yahiko sweat dropped.

"Anou, Sasuke-chan, please don't say that," Yahiko pleaded with the child, "Your tou-san won't be happy if he found out we were teaching you curse words." 

"The kid can say what he wants, Yahiko-chan," Sano growled at the swordsman.

"Don't call me 'chan'!" Yahiko yelled, "I'm not a child anymore, tori-atama!"

"You sure act like it," Sano teased. Yahiko growled at the former fighter-for-hire and whapped Sano over the head with his bokken.

"ITAI!" Sano yelped, "When will you ever learn to respect your elders?"

"When my elders start acting like elders," Yahiko shot back.

"Yahiko-chan!"

"Tori-atama!"

"Gaki-chan!"

"Ahou!"

"Damn, you're starting to sound like Saito!" Sano gritted out. 

"Look who's talking!" Yahiko growled with a glare. 

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two adults with wide blue eyes. Smiling, he pointed at both at them and said, "Baka! Baka!"

"Nani?!" the two men yelped. Sasuke giggled again, stood up, and teetered out of the kitchen, his steps slightly unsteady since the child had only started walking a few weeks ago. Sano and Yahiko looked at each other in shock.

"Tell me we didn't just get called idiots by a one-year-old," Sano asked. Yahiko didn't say anything. He was completely dumbstruck. Sano groaned. 

***

In the dojo with Sasuke

Sasuke wandered about the dojo, poking his nose into everything, as any child would. Finally satisfying his lust for exploration, the toddler plopped down on the ground for a little rest. The child knew that Kaa-san and Tou-san were doing something very important with Aunt Megumi that had to do with the baby. Sasuke couldn't wait to see the baby. Tousan had promised if he was good and patient he would be able to see the baby. So far, Sasuke had done just that. Sasuke continued to wander the dojo, until he was in one of the larger training halls. To his surprise he was not alone. Sasuke blinked at the woman and young boy he found in there. 

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned innocently, blinking at the two intruders. The two people turned to him, surprise written on their features. 

"Sasuke?" the woman gasped, her blue eyes wide. 

"Kaasan?" Sasuke blinked. No, it wasn't Kaa-san. This woman looked a lot like Kaa-san with her pretty face, black hair, and blue eyes. But this woman's hair was much longer than Kaa-san's hair. Also, although she did not look very old, this woman still looked a little bit older than Kaa-san. But what was really odd was that this woman made him feel like he was near Tou-san for some strange reason.

"Shin-chan, why can Sasuke see us?" the woman whispered to the young boy next to her. The boy looked to be seven or eight, with a long brown braid, and wide eyes that were an odd mix of green and gold.

"I have no idea," the boy replied, his own green and gold eyes wide, "He really shouldn't be able unless…"

"Unless what?" the woman asked.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru-san," the boy said calmly, as he walked over to Sasuke, "I just need to fix a few things with his eyes." As soon as the brown-haired boy was right in front of Sasuke, he bent down a little bit to be eye-level to Sasuke.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked innocently. The brown-haired boy smiled at the toddler.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-san," the brown-haired boy said, soothingly, "This won't hurt a bit. But we can't have you seeing what you shouldn't know about." And with that, the brown-haired boy placed a hand on Sasuke's head and uttered a brief chant. There was a bright flash of light, which caused Sasuke to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Sasuke discovered that both the woman and the boy were gone from his sight. But what he did not know was that they had never left the room.

***

Back with Kenshin: place unknown

Kenshin felt himself starting to wake. It felt as if he had been sleeping for a lifetime. As he slowly opened his eyes, he discovered he still had no idea where he was. The place that he was at was darker than night, like he remembered, but for some reason, the area felt smaller and more cramped than before. A tiny stab of panic entered his heart. It felt like he was trapped in a tiny box; there was barely any room to move. Before his panic could escalate further, the former rurouni tried taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. But something was wrong. He couldn't breathe. Pure, blinding panic filled the redhead. He forgot that he was already dead, he forgot that he was one of the greatest swordsmen that ever lived, and the instinct for survival took control. He had to live! He had to protect his family: the Kenshingumi, Kaoru, Kenji… Kenshin just knew he had to get out. It felt as if he was performing the ougi of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu again, even though it had been over ten years since he was able to perform any of the special techniques of his sword style. 

__

'Nothing is stronger than the will to live,' the words of Kenshin's shishou had told him when he mastered the ougi echoed through his mind. In less than a heartbeat Kenshin found himself free from the darkened space, and in a bright spacious room. And, for the first time since he had died, breathing again. Then he heard the crying.

***

Meanwhile with Kenji, Chizuru, and Megumi

"Push, Chizuru-san!" Megumi cried, "Just a little bit more!"

"Dear kami-sama!" Chizuru screamed as she pushed. Giving birth was horrible! Next to her, Kenji gently squeezed her hand to reassure her. Chizuru fell back down, breathing heavily.

"Just one more push, Chizuru-san," Megumi told the laboring woman, "It will be over soon."

"It better," Chizuru hissed as she tried pushing again. Chizuru gave off one last cry of pain and then the ordeal was finally over.

The thin cries of Kenji and Chizuru's second child echoed throughout the room. Chizuru smiled tiredly at her husband who smiled back, love radiating from his blue eyes. Megumi gently washed the child, wrapped it up in a blanket, and then handed the tiny bundle to his mother. The baby was still wailing a bit as Chizuru took her newborn child.

"Congratulations," Megumi said, with a smile, "It's a boy."

"A boy," Chizuru murmured tiredly, as she suddenly fainted from exhaustion. Kenji smiled proudly down at his wife, then plucked the still crying child from her arms. Gently, Kenji rubbed the baby's back until he calmed down and stopped crying. Kenji smiled to himself. He was quite proud of his ability to take care of children, although he knew both Yahiko and Sanosuke would laugh themselves silly if they ever found out about this womanly trait. The baby, now calm, looked up at Kenji. The young red-haired swordsman felt himself go pale and tried not to gasp as he looked into a pair of eyes of an unnerving and familiar shade.

***

Meanwhile with Kenshin

Kenshin heard the cries of a newborn baby. His first thought was where was that cry was coming from. His second thought was where in the world was he now! The room where he was now was full of light, a stark contrast to the darkened space he was in earlier. The unexpected light was making his eyes hurt, so he had quickly closed them. But he could still feel what was going around him using his ki sensing abilities. He was able to sense the ki of a man and two women, one of the women obviously being the mother. But for some strange reason, he couldn't sense the ki signature of the baby. Also the energies of the people in the room were familiar to him, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out who they were. The bright lights and the baby's thin wailing were distracting him, rendering him unable to think strait. 

In a few moments, Kenshin felt water being poured over him, very _cold_ water to be exact. Kenshin heard the baby's cries become slightly louder as the water splashed over him, as if in protest of the cold liquid. Then he felt a blanket wrap around him and the sensation of being carried. It was at that moment that realization hit him like a brick. The reason why he couldn't sense the baby's ki energy was be cause _he_ was the baby. Confusion entered the ex-hitokiri's mind. How had this happened? And why was he crying? And how can he stop crying? To his horror, Kenshin discovered he had no idea how to stop crying.

Meanwhile, Kenshin dimly felt himself get placed into the arms of his new mother. She and the other woman (probably the midwife) exchanged a few words, but Kenshin's own cries in his ears made their brief conversation sound garbled. Then, after the two women talked, Kenshin felt himself get picked up by the man in the room. The man gently rubbed Kenshin's back. In his mind, Kenshin gave off a small sigh of relief as he felt his baby body finally comply with his wishes and stopped crying. And he had that man to thank for that. The former rurouni looked up at the man, and nearly fainted in shock as he recognized the pale face with the wide blue eyes and long red hair. 

"Is there something wrong, Kenji-san?" a familiar voice to Kenshin's right asked the man holding him. Kenji simply handed the baby to the woman, and Kenshin found himself staring into the face of an old friend, Megumi.

"K-Ken-san?" Megumi gasped, as she looked at the baby in her arms, "Kenji-san, this baby looks like your father!"

"Hai," Kenji murmured, his blue eyes dark with broken memories. Kenshin felt a stab of guilt pierce through him, and for once, it wasn't caused by his past as Battousai.

Author-chan's notes: And so ends chapter four. *sane side takes over* What was I thinking?! I turned Kenshin into a baby! Kenji's baby to be exact! Kuso, Kenshin is his own grandfather! What have I done?! *psycho side takes over* Heheh, this is going to be fun, yes indeed. *grins evilly* Congratulations to everyone who guessed correctly to what I did to Kenshin. *evil grin turns even more psychotic* And yes everyone, I am that insane. Muhahahahahahaha!!! *People in white lab coats appear, stuff A-chan into a straightjacket, and wheel her away*

By the way, much thanks to **Maeve Riannon** who clarified to A-chan that Saito died in his seventies. *whistles* Darn, he lived a long life…

Please R+R!!!! 


	5. To Live Again

Author-chan's notes: I'm tired, I hate homework, and I discovered making a kusudama (a type of ornamental origami paper ball) is hard! @_@ Oro! You have to be very careful when making them, 'cause if you aren't the pieces that you have assembled can fall apart on you. (I realized why they call it a **kus**udama, because it makes you screech "**Kus**o!" when you're making it! Heheheh. Bad joke.) *sighs* Yare, yare. I'm getting the hang of it, slowly but surely, and it's starting to look very nice. Okay, moving on…

Much thanks to **JML** who pointed out to this lowly fanfic writer that I had been spelling Shinigami's name incorrectly. Silly me. Apparently there is an "I" in between the "Shin" and the "gami". This mistake shall be corrected from this chapter onwards. 

Also, further thanks to **JML **and** Maria Cline** for giving me more info on Saito. *blushes* You see, although this unworthy one is a huge fan of Kenshin-san, I also have great respect for a certain Wolf of Mibu. Face it, the instant Saito said "Aku Soku Zan" I was practically sold! Sure he isn't the cutest anime character on the block, but his personality, his attitude, and his idea of justice is what ranks him up among my top ten favorites (that plus he was actually a real historical person). He's like the yin to Kenshin's yang, the dark side of the Rurouni Kenshin series, if you will (along with Battousai of course). Anyway, getting back on track, you may end up seeing Saito later on in this fic, but not for a _long_ time, if at all. I want to make sure he's good and dead first…*pauses to think* How morbid of me. I sound like I'm tenderizing meat or something. *gets hungry look* Heheheh, roast Saito with a side of mash potatoes…*blinks* Oh, my gosh, I _am_ psycho!!! I need to be locked away in a padded room! As far away from Shishio as possible though. He frightens me…

Anyway, enough with my senseless babbling. On with the fic! 

Key:

"talking"

__

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

*** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Five: To Live Again)

Back with Kenshin

It had been only a couple of hours since Kenshin had been reborn and the poor ex-rurouni was confused. Here he was stuck in the body of a newborn baby, or to be more precise, the body of Kenji's newborn son. The poor former wanderer felt like turning into an oroing heap. He was his own grandson! How confusing is that! And to make matters worse, Kenshin had no idea how to control his new body. Despite the commands he gave his infant body, it just didn't seem to listen. After a while, the little redhead gave up in trying to make himself move to his will. He sighed (mentally, of course, since his new form didn't seem to know how to sigh like he wanted to), and decided to lay back and take a little nap. Being a child again seemed to have given him a baby's need for sleep.

"KONNICHI WA, KENSHIN-SAN!!!" a very loud voice yelled near him. Kenshin's violet eyes snapped open wide, and he heard himself give off a little shriek. Leaning over him was a pair of familiar green and gold eyes and wide grin.

__

/Shinigami-dono?!/ Kenshin thought in shock, staring at the god of death. Shinigami was now much bigger than Kenshin remembered him, probably because he himself was much smaller than before. Also, Kenshin noticed that Shinigami's outfit had changed a bit. His hakama were gray this time, and his forest green gi had a gray collar and no golden embroidery. (AN: I drew a picture of Shinigami in this outfit. He actually looks pretty good.) The child-like kami grinned down at the ghost turned baby.

"Hai!" Shinigami answered, as if he was able to hear Kenshin's thoughts, "I'm glad to see everything is going as planned, Kenshin-san."

__

/Oro?/ Kenshin thought, _/What do you mean by that, de gozaru ka? And do you think it is wise to be talking to sessha like this? Kenji, Sano, Yahiko, Sasuke, and Megumi-dono are somewhere in the dojo and Chizuru-dono is right here sleeping. They might hear you, de gozaru./_

"Don't worry about that Kenshin-san," the kami said, waving the redhead's worries aside, "Nobody will see or hear me, unless I want them to. Plus, just in case that body of yours decides to wail, I've got this room shielded, so no one in the dojo will hear."

__

/What about Chizuru-dono?/ Kenshin asked, quickly picking up that he could communicate to the green-eyed being through thought, _/She's right here./_ And indeed, Chizuru was lying right next to Kenshin, fast asleep. 

"Don't worry about that," Shinigami assured him, "Chizuru-san is in a deep sleep. She won't wake up anytime soon."

__

/Sessha hopes you are right,/ Kenshin mentally sighed.

"Don't worry, anata, Shin-chan knows what he's talking about," a new voice announced. Kaoru's ghostly form appeared right behind Shinigami to smile at her husband.

__

/Kaoru-koishii,/ Kenshin murmured, _/Sessha was worried about you, de gozaru yo./_

"Same here, anata," Kaoru said, kneeling down, so that she was closer to him, "How are you feeling?"

__

/Confused,/ the rurouni admitted, _/What happened, de gozaru ka?/_

"Maybe I should be the one to clarify about that," Shinigami began, blushing a bit, "Are you familiar with the concept of reincarnation, Kenshin-san?"

__

/Aa,/ Kenshin answered.

"Good," Shinigami said with a grin, "Well you see what happened to you was that you were reincarnated. It's as simple as that, Kenshin-san."

__

/Anou, Shinigami-dono,/ Kenshin began, his tiny body fidgeting a bit, _/There has to be more than that to it, de gozaru. Isn't it that when one is reincarnated, one's memories of his or her past life erased? And doesn't it take a couple of decades if not centuries for a person to be reborn? All of sessha's memories are intact, and I have only been dead for two years, de gozaru./_

"Good point, Kenshin-san," Shinigami admitted, "You're a special case. See, what happened is that your normal cycle of reincarnation was broken, making you what we call a 'forced reincarnation'. You were reincarnated before you were supposed to, causing you to retain all your old memories."

__

/Oh,/ Kenshin thought, blinking, _/Is there anything else to this, Shinigami-dono? And why sessha was reincarnated as Kenji's son?/_

"I was just getting to that," Shinigami grumbled, slightly irritated at being interrupted, "You wanted to fix what happened between you and your son, right Kenshin-san? Well, as a ghost, you had limited options in achieving you goal. You would have to either possess someone to talk to him or Kenji-san would have to be some sort of spirit medium. Kenji- san is no spirit medium, and I know you wouldn't want to intrude into someone's mind, Kenshin-san."

"What is a spirit medium?" Kaoru asked, interrupting the kami.

"A spirit medium is a living human being who can see ghosts," Shinigami explained, "The strongest mediums can see demons and gods without much trouble or training."

"Wait a second!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Yesterday, Sasuke was able to see us, until you chanted that spell, Shin-chan."

"Hai," Shinigami nodded, "Sasuke is a spirit medium, and a strong one. Actually, he's _too_ strong. Normal spirit mediums have their powers kick in when they become teenagers, and even then they have to be trained to use them. I just adjusted his powers a little bit. Sasuke won't be seeing ghosts until he's older and trained. If I didn't, any random spirit or demon could posses Sasuke and take advantage of his powers and body. Spirit medians are quite fascinating. Many of them can do all sorts of things besides just see ghosts. They can expel ghosts and send them to the Afterlife, speed up the growth of plants, use healing spells, see the future, and –"

__

/Anou, Shinigami-dono?/ Kenshin thought, interrupting the miniature kami, _/Not to be rude, but you are getting off topic, de gozaru./_

"Oh, sorry," Shinigami said, blushing, "Yes, um, anyway, since possession and spirit mediums won't work in your case, Kenshin-san, we had you reincarnated. However, there is a catch to your rebirth. Several catches actually."

__

/What kind of catches?/ Kenshin asked. Shinigami placed a hand behind his head and grinned apologetically.

"Look, Kenshin-san," Shinigami began hurriedly, a faint blush touching his cheeks, "I don't normally do this sort of thing, bringing people back from the dead and all. In fact, I didn't read the instructions all the way through until _after_ I put you into your new body, so actually I didn't find out about all the drawbacks until later, and, uh, yeah…Don't be mad at me!"

"Just answer Shinta's question," Kaoru snapped impatiently.

"Ah, yes, the catches," Shinigami began, looking nervous, "One is obviously that you're going to have to grow up all over again. You're going to have to age naturally and all that."

__

/Sessha can live with that,/ Kenshin thought, not worried too much.

"Catch number two," Shinigami continued, "You're, um –how do I put this –dead, sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Kaoru asked, "I thought you said Shinta was reincarnated. That would make him alive, right?"

"Yes, and no," Shinigami said with a sigh, "Through the process of reincarnation, Kenshin-san was given a living body, but since his rebirth was forced, his soul is technically still dead. If someone were to read his ki energy right now, they would either find out he doesn't have one, or it feels strange. No one in the house, not Chizuru, Sasuke, Yahiko, or Sanosuke, can sense ki, and I'm positive that Hiko-san never got far enough into Kenji-san's training to teach him how to sense ki. So you shouldn't worry about your family getting freaked out by your odd ki energy, Kenshin-san."

"Will not having a ki signature affect Shinta in any way?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really," Shinigami answered, "Kenshin-san will be able to function normally, and he'll still be able to sense ki and use his other ki techniques as usual, but if he was to run into anyone who could sense ki, that person might start asking some uncomfortable questions. They might even try to fight Kenshin-san. It's not every day that you run into a red-haired baby zombie after all."

__

/Oro!/ Kenshin thought out indignantly, _/Sessha is not a zombie!/_

"Technically, you sort of are, Kenshin-san," Shinigami coughed, "You're a special _type_ of zombie. Most zombies have a dead soul and a dead body, but you have a dead soul and a _living_ body. Lucky you. Since you're in this half-dead state, you're able to see ghosts as if you were still a ghost. If you were fully alive you wouldn't be able to see Kaoru-san or me because you aren't a trained spirit medium. Actually, you're better off than a spirit medium, Kenshin-san. There are certain spells that can cause a spirit medium's powers to go out of control, but those spells won't work on you. And being a half-zombie type thing, you won't die easily. Only holy or demonic weapons or certain kinds of spells will kill you, besides a natural death from old age. However, that doesn't mean you can't get hurt. If someone was to stab you through the heart right now, you won't die, but you'll be in a hell of a lot of pain. But I don't think you have to worry about that. I doubt you'll get in that sort of situation anytime soon."

"A thought just struck me, Shin-chan," Kaoru murmured, "How on earth did you do this? I mean, how did you put Shinta into our grandson's body? And what happened to the soul of the original baby?"

"There was no original baby," Shinigami explained, "It's actually a fascinating process. I had to loop around Kenshin-san's life force in a particular manner –I won't go into great detail into how I did it, because it's way too complicated –but the end result was that Kenshin-san is actually living in a near replica of his old body. The only difference between his body now and the one he had before is the fact that this one is harder to destroy and of course the fact that it's younger and untrained. So in reality, Kenshin-san isn't his own grandfather or Kenji-san's son, but rather his own clone. He is himself in every aspect. I just did a neat little trick that caused it so that Kenshin-san's new body would end up growing inside Chizuru-san. One could argue that Kenshin-san is Kenji-san's son _spiritually_, but that's also a complicated subject to discuss. And besides, I still needed part of Kenji-san to create Kenshin-san's new body. I can't just start from scratch, you know! And since Kenshin-san's original body was already cremated, I just used the part of Kenji-san that was Kenshin-san. So you can argue that Kenshin-san is Kenji-san's son."

"So let me get this strait," Kaoru began slowly, "Chizuru-chan and Kenji are not Shinta's parents."

"They are and they are not," Shinigami said mysteriously, "It's all how you look at it."

__

/Oro!/ Kenshin mentally squeaked, his eyes already having swirls in them, /_This is all very confusing, de gozaru! Let's just leave it that sessha was reincarnated as my own grandson and leave it at that!/_

"If that's what you want, Kenshin-san," Shinigami shrugged.

"Are there any more catches?" Kaoru asked, "The way you were acting earlier, I thought there would be worse things in store for my anata. We can deal with this sort of stuff." Shinigami paled at her words and began to shake. Here comes the bad news…

"There is another catch," Shinigami stated, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "You can't let anyone know who you are exactly."

__

/Oro?/ Kenshin blinked, confused. Kaoru sent Shinigami a bewildered look.

"It's all very simple!" Shinigami said in a rush, his voice starting to take on a hysterical note to it, "Kenshin-san can't let anyone know who he is, and he can't give any hints to his identity! If Kenshin-san even tried hinting to others who he is, a spell would automatically stop him. That means no saying 'de gozaru' or 'sessha' or 'dono' or even 'oro'! Not to mention you won't be able to use any of the special techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi in front of anyone who would recognize it! They're way too obvious, and you might as well wear a sign saying, 'Hi! I am Himura Kenshin, back from the dead'! Don't worry Kenshin-san, all your thoughts and actions will be your own. It's just that certain phrases and actions are unavailable to you." 

"NANI?!" Kaoru growled, steam practically coming out from her ears, "How is my anata going to fix things with our son, if he can't tell Kenji who he is?!"

"Well," Shinigami said, backing away from the angry ghost, "if a person was to correctly identify Kenshin-san, then the spell on Kenshin-san would be lifted, and he'll be able to talk to that person normally. But only with that person. If someone else were to come into hearing distance, the spell will instantly come back into effect."

"THAT HARDLY HELPS!!!!" Kaoru snarled, looming over the pint-sized kami.

"Gomen!!!" Shinigami cried out, cringing at Kaoru's anger, "Kenji-san is a smart boy, maybe he'll figure it out!"

"IN WHAT?!" Kaoru snarled, "TWENTY, THIRTY YEARS?! MAYBE EVEN _NEVER_!!!"

__

/Maa maa, Kaoru-dono!/ Kenshin thought hastily to his wife, _/Please, calm down!/_ Kenshin felt his body begin to fidget again, and he started to feel uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable.

"Get my anata out of that body this instant!" Kaoru yelled, ignoring Kenshin for the moment, "We'll try something else!"

"I can't!" Shinigami yelped, "There's no counter-spell! The only way to get Kenshin-san out of that body is to kill him! And because of his half dead state, it will _very_ hard to do so!"

__

/Anou…/ Kenshin thought to the others, trying to get their attention. He didn't like this feeling, this familiar felling…

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kaoru wailed, crying a bit, "My husband is stuck in the body of a baby, I'm a ghost, and my son has no idea what's going on and never will be able to! What are we going to do?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" Shinigami apologized over and over.

__

/Kaoru-koishii?!/ Kenshin thought urgently at his wife, _/Sessha is…There is something…/_ Suddenly, the poor rurouni couldn't hold it anymore. He opened his mouth against his will and began to bawl.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" a thin baby shriek echoed through the room.

"Anata?!" Kaoru cried out, surprised at her husband's reaction.

"Oh dear," Shinigami murmured as Kenshin cried against his will, "It seems Kenshin-san's body wants something."

__

/Oro!/ Kenshin squeaked mentally, as his body continued to wail, _/How does sessha stop this thing, de gozaru ka?!/_

"Anou, you can't stop it," Shinigami explained, "You won't have much control over your new body until you learn how to walk and talk properly. Which means you have about a year or two until you're able to control yourself fully. That's another one of the catches."

"Nani?!" Kaoru yelped, "Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!"

"Heheh, it slipped my mind?" Shinigami laughed nervously, while he sweat dropped like there was no tomorrow. Kaoru simply glared at him and Kenshin continued to howl.

"Uh…" a voice next to Kenshin moaned. Both Shinigami and Kaoru whipped their heads around to stare at Chizuru. The young woman fluttered open her blue eyes, smiled weakly, and looked in their direction.

"Hello," Chizuru murmured, her voice still a bit sleepy, "Who are you?"

***

Meanwhile with Yahiko, Sano, and Sasuke

"Jeez, kid, you sure are a little troublemaker, just like your tou-san," Yahiko grumbled as he picked up Sasuke. Yahiko and Sano had walked into the main dojo to find Sasuke sitting in a pile of bokkens. Yahiko knew that the wooden swords were supposed to be on the walls or on the racks that were lined up in the room. However, it seemed that Sasuke decided to play with them. In the end the all the training equipment in the room was on the floor in a big mess. Yahiko sighed, and looked the child over.

"Sasuke," Yahiko began in a serious tone, "If you don't behave, you won't get to see the new baby." Sasuke frowned a bit. He really wanted to see the baby…

"Oi, Yahiko-chan," Sano growled, walking over, "Don't tell the kid that. Don't worry, Sasuke-chan, you'll be able to see your otouto-chan in a bit. We just have to wait until your tou-san gives the thumbs up." Sasuke grinned at the taller man, instantly cheering up. Yahiko muttered something about roosters and kids under his breath. 

The spiky-haired swordsman continued to grumble as he handed Sasuke over to Sano. The ex-gangster grinned at the child, and placed Sasuke up on his shoulders. Almost instantly, Sasuke grabbed fistfuls of Sano's trademark hair.

"Sano, Sano!" Sasuke chirped. Sanosuke simply grinned and tolerated the child. Yahiko looked the scene over with a critical eye.

"Oi, tori-atama," Yahiko began, "Why is it that when I was a kid you would always get mad at me for biting on your head, but when Sasuke pulls on your hair, you don't do a thing?"

"I guess I mellowed out with age," Sano replied with a shrug. Sasuke giggled at the movement.

"Really?" Yahiko asked, blinking at his friend.

"Really," Sanosuke confirmed. Yahiko looked thoughtful for a moment, then, without warning, reached up and tugged at a spiky lock of Sano's rooster hair –_hard._

"ITAI!!!" Sano yelped, glaring down at the swordsman while a vein popped out from his forehead, "What was that for, Yahiko-chan?!"

"Just making sure that you really didn't mellow out," Yahiko replied, "It seems that you're the same old rooster-head, as usual."

"What does that mean?!" Sano growled, glaring at Yahiko. Sasuke simply looked on at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"It means you haven't changed," Yahiko answered, looking at Sano like he was an idiot, "So answer the question truthfully. Why did you get irritated with me, but not with Sasuke?"

"'Cause Sasuke is more civilized that a certain spiky-haired punk," Sano growled.

"That's true," Yahiko nodded, "Sasuke is a hundred times more civilized than you."

"NANI?!" Sano yelled, he eye twitching dangerously. Meanwhile Sasuke gave Sano's hair a gentle little tug.

"Ride!" the toddler demanded. Yahiko stifled a laugh as he watched Sano comply with the child's wishes without complaint or hesitation. Sasuke had a talent for wrapping everyone around his little finger. Laughing to himself, the swordsman sat back and watched the rooster become a horse.

__

'Kenshin, Kaoru, if you could see this now…' Yahiko thought wistfully. Behind him, a shadowy figure with red hair, watched the same scene, and thought the same thing. 

"Excuse me?" the shadow coughed, to get the trio's attention. All three, Sanosuke, Sasuke, and Yahiko turned to face Kenji, as the red-haired swordsman materialized out from the shadows.

"Kuso!" Sano swore, placing a hand over his chest, "You almost gave me a heart-attack sneaking up on us like that, Kenji!"

"Kuso, kuso!" Sasuke giggled, repeating his Uncle Sano. Kenji raised an eyebrow, and Yahiko buried his face in his hands.

"I swear, Kenji, I had nothing to do with teaching him how to curse," Yahiko groaned. 

"Shi'atta, Shi'atta!" Sasuke squeaked, still smiling.

"Did my son just say 'Shimatta'?" Kenji asked, his eyebrow rising even higher.

"Now I know _I_ didn't teach him _that_!" Sano yelped, looking at Yahiko, Yahiko looked away.

"Shut up, tori-atama," Yahiko growled, "I was chopping vegetables and nearly took off my finger. What would you say?"

"Kuso," Sano replied calmly. Kenji rubbed his temples.

"You two are a bad influence," Kenji sighed, reaching up, and taking his son off Sano's shoulders, "We're going to visit Chizuru-chan and the baby. You two are staying here. I don't want you troublemakers corrupting my _other_ son as well with your language."

"NANI?!" Yahiko and Sano yelped in protest at the younger man.

"Baka, baka," Sasuke grinned, looking at his "uncles".

"You know, I've been wondering who taught him that," Yahiko mused thoughtfully. Kenji had already turned away and was halfway out the room with Sasuke in his arms when he heard Yahiko.

"None of your business, _baka_," the red-haired young man grumbled.

***

Back with Kenshin, Kaoru, Shinigami, and Chizuru

"KUSO!!!" Shinigami cursed loudly as Chizuru woke up.

"Shin-chan!" Kaoru gasped in mock horror, "There's a baby in the room! Don't use that sort of language."

"Shimatta!" Shinigami swore, ignoring Kaoru as he continued to stare at Chizuru.

__

/Oro!/ Kenshin thought/squeaked as his body cried. In the meantime, Chizuru sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and continued to smile at the stranger in her room.

"Hello, little one," Chizuru cooed as she picked up the tiny wailing Kenshin, "Who are you? Are you hungry?" She didn't even spare a glance at Kaoru and Shinigami as she gathered her baby in her arms. Shinigami and Kaoru looked at her in disbelief.

"S-she was only talking to Kenshin-san this whole time?!" Shinigami gaped, his eyes just about ready to pop out of their sockets and become pretty green and gold marbles. 

"So she can't see us?" Kaoru asked, making sure. 

"Appears so, Kaoru-san," Shinigami answered, a note of relief in his voice. 

__

/Anou, Kaoru-koishii?/ Kenshin thought to his wife, as Chizuru cradled him, /_What is Chizuru-dono doing, de gozaru ka? Shouldn't she put sessha down before changing out of her yukata?/_ Kaoru looked the situation over and nearly laughed out loud. If her guess was right, her poor rurouni husband was going to turn into a blushing oroing heap very soon…

"She's not changing, anata," Kaoru explained, a hint of laughter coloring her voice, "She's going to feed you."

__

/Oro?/ Kenshin thought in confusion, _/With what, Kaoru-dono?/_ Kaoru snickered. Was it really that long since Kenji was a baby?

"Oh my!" Shinigami blinked, "Kenji-san is a very lucky man! Look at the size of Chizuru-san's breasts!"

__

/Oro?!/ Kenshin mentally squeaked again, his crying letting up for the briefest of seconds for him to catch sight of his daughter-in-law with half of her yukata hanging off her shoulder, exposing a good part of her torso. If he had any control over his body he would have blushed until his face was as red as his hair. Kaoru laughed at his reaction.

"She's going to breast-feed you, anata," Kaoru said through her giggles, "Remember? I did the exact same thing with Kenji."

__

/Chizuru-dono is going to stick that_ in sessha's mouth, de gozaru yo!/_ Kenshin thought with a mental yelp.

"Anata, how else are you going to eat?" Kaoru asked, "It's not like you can pick up a pair of chopsticks anymore."

__

/Oro,/ Kenshin mentally sighed, as Chizuru began to feed him, _/This is embarrassing, de gozaru yo!/_

"We all understand you would rather have your face pressed up against Kaoru-san's breasts, Kenshin-san, but please make the best out of it. I'm sure once you're back in the Spirit World, Kaoru-san will let you press your face up against her breasts all you want and then some!" Shinigami said cheerfully.

"NANI?!" a very red Kaoru yelled as she whapped the tiny kami over the head. Yep, all her previous anger towards the tiny kami was coming back with a vengeance.

__

/Oro,/ Kenshin mentally sighed again as his mouth sucked away on Chizuru's milk.

"So, how does it taste, Kenshin-san?" Shinigami asked, wisely bounding away from Kaoru's fists this time.

__

/Sessha feels that your question is a very improper, Shinigami-dono,/ Kenshin thought back to the green-eyed being stiffly.

"So?" Shinigami asked, blinking innocently.

"I'm curious as well, anata," Kaoru said, her anger towards Shinigami temporarily forgotten for the moment, "What does breast-milk taste like?" 

__

/Kaoru-koishii!/ Kenshin yelped in his mind. Kaoru chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're surprised," Kaoru mused, "You're cute as a baby, you're cute as an adult. Mou, anata! You're always so cute!"

__

/Kaoru-koishii,/ Kenshin began, his mind-voice becoming slightly husky, _/Sessha believes you are cuter though./_ Kaoru, who had full control over herself unlike Kenshin, found that her ghostly face had begun to flush a deep red. Sighing and kneeling down close to Chizuru, Kaoru began stroking Kenshin's downy baby hair. She, being a ghost and unable to affect the living world, did not dislodge a single strand of the flame colored fuzz, but Kenshin was still able to sense her gentle cool presence touching his scalp.

"How do you do that Shinta?" Kaoru asked in a whisper, "How do you make me blush like a maiden even after all these years? How can you make me feel so loved?"

__

/The same way you do it to me,/ Kenshin answered, dropping his usual polite speech for the moment, _/I love you, with all my heart, koishii./_

"I love you too, anata," Kaoru murmured, bending her head down to kiss his head with her translucent lips, "I'll be here with you, at your side, until this is finished. Let me share part of your burden, Shinta."

__

/Kaoru-dono…/ Kenshin began, his words sounding slightly slurred. Meanwhile, Chizuru pulled him away from her breast, placed him over her shoulder, and patted his back until he burped. Kaoru was about to tell him something else, but she discovered that her husband had fallen asleep on their daughter-in-law's shoulder. Kaoru caressed her husband's cheek one last time, before standing up.

"Take care of him, Chizuru-chan," Kaoru whispered to her son's wife kindly before she glided through the door. If the ghost had stayed in the room a few seconds more, she would have noticed the shocked expression on Chizuru's face as the living woman stared at the spot that the ghost had occupied just moments before. 

***

Back with Kaoru

The ghost of the former kendo instructor sighed as she left the room containing her husband and daughter-in-law and entered into the corridors of her home. Without realizing it, tears were streaking down her face like perfect crystals. Life and death was unfair, especially to her husband. And although he would not cry for himself, his wife would cry for him.

"Oh Shinta," Kaoru whispered, closing her eyes, "How are you going make amends with Kenji now? It already seemed hard enough when you were just a man stuck in a baby's body, but now? What now, anata? You can't tell him who you are, what sort of sacrifice you made for him…Why is fate so cruel to you?! You sacrificed everything for others: your youth, your life, your soul, even your sanity! Why can't fate give you a chance?" Kaoru slid down against the wall until she was huddled up, burying her tear-stained face into the kimono fabric that covered her knees. It was then that a hand touched her shoulder gently.

"Kaoru-san?" a familiar apologetic voice murmured.

"Go away," Kaoru choked out to Shinigami. The young-looking god of death continued to shake her shoulder.

"Kaoru-san," Shinigami called again, "Please, get up. We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," Kaoru replied in a deadpan voice. Shinigami winced at her tone. Although he did not know the blue-eyed woman as long as he had known others, he still cared for her. For those nine months that they had waited for Kenshin's rebirth they had gotten to know each other and even became…friends. And friendship, especially for this tiny kami, was an extremely valuable thing, more cherished than gold. 

Shinigami knew how much Kaoru was hurting, and could easily guess at Kenshin's feelings. Despite the fact the Kenshin was very apt at hiding his feelings, Shinigami knew that the former assassin hated the current situation even more than Kaoru did. After all, the god of death had known the former hitokiri for an incredibly long time. Shinigami sighed sadly. The couple's anger towards the current events was nothing compared to Shinigami's anger. He was angry with himself for causing so much pain to these people: the woman who had become his friend and the man he owed so much to…

"Kaoru-san," Shinigami tried again, "Please, listen! I have a plan to make this all work out, but you have to get up and listen!"

"Why should I?" Kaoru hissed, turning her tear-filled eyes to the kami.

"For Kenshin-san," the god of death answered.

"Your last plan landed Shinta in an worse position," Kaoru accused, "Don't you understand what he wants? He wants to make things right with our son! He wants to get to know Kenji, and have Kenji get to know him, as father and son! He wants Kenji to know he didn't forget about him, that he still loves his son, that he always _has_ loved his son."

"Kaoru-san," Shinigami sighed softly, "Has it ever occurred to you that Kenshin-san can still do these things?"

"Nani?" Kaoru whispered, her eyes starting to take on a glimmer of hope.

"Just because Kenshin-san can no longer tell anyone who he is, it doesn't mean he's changed on the inside," Shinigami began, "He and Kenji can still get to know and love and understand each other. Whether or not his name is 'Himura Kenshin' Kenshin-san is still Kenshin-san. You should know that, Kaoru-san. Kenshin-san has gone through several different names over his existence. Even you and I call the same man two different names. He can still correct his past with Kenji-san even without telling his son who he is. His heart, his mind is his, and he can still show that to Kenji-san."

"I-I never thought of it that way," Kaoru murmured, "So does that mean this 'forced reincarnation' plan can still work?"

"Of course!" Shinigami said with a small smile, "Trust in Kenshin-san."

"I always trust in my anata," Kaoru replied, a small smile also touching her lips.

"Come on then!" Shinigami cried, grabbing Kaoru's hand and pulling her up to a standing position, "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked, as Shinigami dragged her away. 

"Where do you think, Kaoru-san?" Shinigami asked, looking over his shoulder at her, "Back to where I was when you and Kenshin-san decided to ignore me and have a romantic moment with each other."

"We didn't give you _that_ much time to do anything," Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, you did," Shinigami grinned, "Anyway, we're going to go look up some loopholes for Kenshin-san. I mean, it's such a shame that he's unable to use his favorite catch phrases. Let's see if we can find a way for him to be able to use some of them, especially the 'oro'. And let's see if we can find a way to allow him to use Hiten Mitsurugi too. It'll be a shame if Kenshin-san is deprived of his sword techniques especially now that since he's in a new body that happens to be very hard to break. Now there isn't that whole downside of the Mitsurugi techniques breaking down his body as he gets older. Isn't that great? We can probably research all this stuff in the Spirit World's library!"

Kaoru decided not to talk as Shinigami rambled on, dragging her about with an ease that almost frightened her. In some distant corner of her mind, Kaoru realized how strong the pint-sized kami was, or perhaps it was just that she was much too light. Someone his size should not have been able to drag about a full-grown woman as if she was a feather. Kaoru marveled again at the fact that Shinigami, just like Kenshin, was much more than he appeared to be.

Author-chan's notes: And here is the end of chapter 5. Everything is going well, despite the fact that I revised and fixed many things in this chapter until I was somewhat satisfied. Hopefully, this chapter gives the answers to most of the questions that were asked by the reviews. However, if there are still some unanswered questions, the reason why is that those questions will be answered in upcoming chapters, namely the next one. This chapter was mostly explanation and some nice KK fluff, not much action _yet_, but that's okay. You can expect some action in later chapters though…(Oro! Spoiler! ^_^)

****

AGAIN! BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!! ^_^

If anyone is complaining on how much I limited Kenshin's abilities, don't worry! All those spells on Ken-chan are bound to have some loop holes. (Remember, Kaoru and Shinigami are going to look for those loop holes. Face it, I just can't deprive Kenshin of the 'oro'! I use it myself all the time in everyday conversation. That tiny word is so addictive! Once you start, you can't stop!) Besides, spells can be broken, and Kenshin is smart. He can work around the spells limiting his speech patterns and fighting abilities. I just didn't want Kenji to figure everything out too soon. It would spoil the story! Besides, what's the fun of having Kenshin tell Kenji who he is when he's a child and is in a body too weak to do anything? Let's let Kenshin-chan grow a bit, ne?

And about my reference to Kenji not knowing how to sense ki, let me explain. In the OAV Hiko mentioned that Hiten Mitsurugi would die with him. That means, that although Kenji trained with Hiko, he never got to learn any of the special techniques of Hiten Mitsurugi. From what I saw in the OAV (both during Kenji's training and his fight with Yahiko), I bet that Kenji only learned a basic battoujutsu move and god-like speed from Hiko, nothing more (I'm pretty sure he didn't use any special Hiten Mitsurugi techniques against Yahiko during their fight). However, Kenji is still a master of Kamiya Kasshin and has probably invented some moves of his own or improvised on ones he has seen (kind of like how Yahiko did his own version of Ryu Tsui Sen after watching Kenshin for so long). Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu, combined with god-like speed, is very formidable, so even though Kenji doesn't know Hiten Mitsurugi, he's still a very powerful swordsman. 

R+R Please!!! 


	6. Baby

Author-chan's notes: **HIYA, EVERYONE!!!!!!** A-chan is back with a new chapter! (I'm so proud! *sniffles*) 

Anyway, again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic. To **Maeve Riannon** and **JML**, thank you for pointing out my mistake about Kenji and his knowledge of Hiten Mitsurugi. According to **Maeve Riannon** and **JML,** Kenji does know _some_ moves of the style, namely Sou Ryu Sen (he's seen doing it during his practice sessions) and Ryu Tsui Sen (seen during his fight with Yahiko). Anyway, I'm sorry for my mistake. I haven't seen the OAV in a while (I'm scared to do so. I don't want to see Kenshin-chan die again! *sobs*). Maybe I ought to watch it again some time. (But A-chan is scared! Ken-chan don't die!!! *sobs again until her sensible side whaps her over the head*) The point is, Kenji doesn't know most of Hiten Mitsurugi and hasn't been taught how to read ki. The not being able to read ki part is _very_ important.

Also, a quick note to **kat**, who asked why Kaoru is calling Kenshin Shinta. Heheheh, actually I've been waiting for someone to ask this question. In the OAV, Kenshin tells Kaoru to call him Shinta, his original name, once he got back home to the dojo from China. He tells her to do that because since he was no longer a swordsman he no longer needed the name Kenshin, which is a swordsman's name.

Thanks again everyone, and now on with the fic!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Six: Baby)

Back with Kaoru and Shinigami

"Did you find anything yet, Kaoru-san?" Shinigami called to the raven-haired ghost. Kaoru and Shinigami were currently in the Spirit World looking through the vast library there in search of loopholes for the spells on Kenshin. So far their search did not bear much fruit.

"I think I found something here," Kaoru answered, trotting over to reach him. In her hand was a slim volume bound in aged and cracking leather.

"I'm sorry to say this Kaoru-san, but that doesn't look like much," Shinigami said, eyeing the thin book critically.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Kaoru snapped.

"True, true," Shinigami nodded, sweat dropping slightly at the ghost's tone.

"Did you find anything, Shin-chan?" Kaoru asked. Shinigami shook his head.

"Nothing much," Shinigami admitted with a sigh, "What I did find was so useless! Kenshin-san would do better off as he is now than if we tried any of the 'remedies' in this book!" To emphasize his point, Shinigami threw down a fat heavy-looking book down on the floor in disgust. Kaoru couldn't help but marvel at the tiny kami's strength. She could tell by the size and the loud thump that the book made that she would have had a hard time trying to pick that tome up, let alone carry it about as Shinigami had been doing earlier.

"Baka book," Shinigami sneered, glaring at the manuscript. Kaoru blinked slightly. Was it just her imagination or were her companion's eyes completely golden now instead of their usual green and gold mix?

"DIE!!!" Shinigami snarled suddenly, causing Kaoru to step back a few paces. The air around the green clad kami seemed to spark and gain a malevolent feel to it. The short little being seemed to radiate power and anger as he held up a hand and made exotic looking gestures at the thick book on the ground. Kaoru couldn't help but give off a little shriek as the tome on the floor burst into flames.

__

'T-that's just scary!' Kaoru thought to herself, her blue eyes wide, _'Shin-chan sure can be vicious when he wants to.'_ In some distant corner of the ghost's mind, she compared the sight before her to one she had seen years before. Those angry amber eyes seemed so familiar…But the comparison was swept out of her mind as Shinigami began speaking again.

"K-Kaoru-san?" Shinigami squeaked, coming closer to the blue-eyed ghost, "Are you alright?" Kaoru blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it. Looking into the kami's eyes Kaoru was relived to see they were back to their usual green and gold fusion. Perhaps it had just been her imagination…

"I'm fine," Kaoru murmured weakly, "Just don't scare me like that again."

"Gomen," Shinigami apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I got carried away."

"Don't worry about it," Kaoru laughed, making her way towards the portal that connected the Spirit World with the Land of the Living with the slim volume she had found tucked under her arm, "Come on, let's go. We need to show Shinta the loopholes I found!"

"Matte, Kaoru-san!" Shinigami yelped, trying to catch up with her, "I have shorter legs than you!"

The two ran off, not paying attention to anything else. Behind them lay the ashy remains of the fat book that Shinigami had incinerated. Kaoru had no idea, but the volume that lay smoking on the ground was the same book that Shinigami had found the spell that had turned Japan's most feared swordsman into a helpless child…

***

Back with Sano and Yahiko

"Bad influence?!" Sanosuke yelled to the empty air, "We aren't bad influences!" Yahiko and Sano were in the main part of the dojo, in the same spot they had been ever since Kenji had left with Sasuke to check up on Chizuru. The ex-gangster was still a bit irritated at Kenji's description of the two older fighters. If Sano and Yahiko were bad influences, then Kenji was as well.

"We aren't bad influences, but you most definitely are," Yahiko told the former fighter-for-hire with a weary sigh, pointedly ignoring the rooster-head's angry glare, "I wonder what the new baby looks like? Maybe he'll look like a little twin of Sasuke's."

"Maybe," Sano shrugged, sitting down against the wall and chewing on his infamous fish bone. Silence hung between the two friends for a while.

"Do you think they're watching?" Yahiko asked suddenly, his brown eyes dark with thoughts and memories.

"Who?" Sano asked, clueless.

"Kaoru and Kenshin, of course!" Yahiko snapped, hitting the ex-gangster on his rooster head with his bokken.

"Itai!" Sano hissed, rubbing his sore head, "What did you do that for?"

"For being a baka," Yahiko growled, "Well? Do you think they're watching us? I mean, they should, especially since they now have two grandkids."

"Who knows," Sano shrugged, "I just hope the two of them are finally happy. They deserve a little happiness." Sano sighed, and ran a hand through his spiky locks.

"Something the matter, tori-atama?" Yahiko asked, seeing the distant look on his friend's face.

"I was just thinking of when I found Kenshin back on the mainland," Sano replied, his eyes becoming even more distant as he recalled the painful memory, "He was a wreck back then. If it wasn't for his hair and his scar I would have sworn it was someone else I had met back there. You should have seen his eyes, Yahiko! I never want to see a man's eyes like that again._ Never._ It was like he had already died, they were so blank. He barely recognized me! But, but somehow even though his memory was all but gone and his body was three-fourths dead, Kenshin still had that desire to go home and see Jou-chan again. I think that was Kenshin's bravest moment, more so than when he fought Shishio or Enishi. He could have died, Yahiko, but instead he wanted to live, to see her one last time." Sano put a hand to his face as if to block out the painful memory. Yahiko was stunned. It was rare that Sano spoke so seriously.

"Kaoru was like that too, yet not exactly," Yahiko whispered, ready to tell his part of the story, "Only she didn't struggle to live. After Kenshin's death, she struggled to die. Now don't get me wrong. She didn't try to commit seppuku or anything like that. She just didn't try to get better. You won't believe how badly she wanted to see Kenshin again. Kaoru would always ask for fresh sakura blossoms each day. I guess they reminded her of Kenshin. You do know he died in the cherry blossom grove by the dojo, right?"

"I didn't," Sano answered, kind of surprised.

"Yeah," Yahiko nodded, "After we cremated Kenshin's body, we buried the ashes there, at the exact spot where he had died. Don't try looking for a marker, you won't find one. Kenshin always did just want a peaceful life where he was able to slip away into history without being noticed and just be a normal citizen. Besides, I don't want any idiot grave-robber with a grudge against Battousai to come and dig up Kenshin's grave."

"What about Jou-chan's ashes?" Sano asked.

"Where else?" Yahiko asked, "Right next to the man she loved."

"Aa," Sano nodded, looking into the distance. Closing his eyes, the ex-gangster was able to remember the past with such clarity. Kaoru was teaching/yelling at a ten-year-old Yahiko, Kenshin was washing the laundry with a smile as he watched the pair squabble between themselves, and he, Sagara Sanosuke, was lounging about as the foxy-doctor Megumi berated him on gambling again. Those days had been happy ones, and none of the Kenshin-Gumi had any idea of what was to come in their near future. Sano opened his eyes and stretched a bit, wincing as he heard a few bones pop. He never thought he was going to muse about this, but Sanosuke realized he was getting older.

"Kuso," Sano muttered under his breath as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yahiko asked, the dark tension of the room seeming to evaporate a bit.

"Where else?" Sano replied with a shrug, "I'm going to go get something to eat. Can you believe Kenji is going to make us wait to see the new baby? It's not fair that my wife gets to see the kid before I do. What makes the kitsune so special?"

"Maybe it's because she's a doctor?" Yahiko said, his voice full of sarcasm. In a distant part of both fighters' minds they realized that the mood of the room, which had previously been gloomy, began to lighten up again.

"Very funny, Yahiko-chan," Sano grumbled, "Are you going get something to eat too or not?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

***

Back with Shinigami and Kaoru

"Kaoru-san, MATTE!!!" Shinigami yelled, trying to keep up with Kaoru's longer legs. Kaoru, finally heeding his pleas, stopped and turned around, waiting for him to catch up. When Shinigami reached her, he fell to the ground, looking exhausted.

"Gomen, Shin-chan," Kaoru apologized, a slight gleam of mischief still in her eyes, "Was I going too fast?"

"YES!" Shinigami wailed childishly. Kaoru laughed slightly at his tone. Shinigami sent her a mock glare. The tiny kami wasn't really angry and it showed.

"Do you want to rest for a bit?" Kaoru asked, "We're almost back to the dojo."

"Let's rest," Shinigami suggested, "My legs hurt."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Kaoru mused, her eyes narrowing, "And I have a feeling that you probably could have kept up with me if you wanted to."

"Why do you say that, Kaoru-san?" Shinigami asked, looking like the perfect picture of innocence.

"You're not breathing hard," Kaoru stated bluntly, "And you're not sweating, even though your expression looks tired." Shinigami laughed slightly at her observations.

"Kaoru-san," Shinigami began, a small grin on his face, "I'm not human. What makes you think I would have human reactions?"

"Oh," Kaoru blinked, smacking herself mentally for being so stupid.

"Since we're going to rest a bit," Shinigami began, not paying attention to Kaoru's berating of herself, "can I see the book you found, Kaoru-san?"

"Alright," Kaoru agreed, handing the object over. Shinigami quickly skimmed through the contents, a small frown starting to form on his face.

"Most of this stuff I've already told you and Kenshin-san," Shinigami observed, "Kenshin-san can only talk and act normally around people who know who he is. Wait a second! Here's something interesting!"

"What?" Kaoru asked, excited.

"It seems that Kenshin-san act like himself around people who didn't know him at all in his past life," Shinigami began, reading the page again, "That means he can still use all his weird catch phrases and sword techniques around strangers! But if someone who can recognize him as being Himura Kenshin back from the dead came within hearing or seeing distance, all those restraining spells on Kenshin-san would come back in full effect."

"That's not very helpful, Shin-chan," Kaoru sighed, "We want _Kenji_ to find out about Shinta, not some stranger."

"Still, this might be helpful later," Shinigami pointed out.

"Anything else, Shin-chan?" Kaoru asked, trying not to let her impatience show.

"Just one more," Shinigami replied, "The rest of the book isn't helpful. It says here that if someone was to say a certain catch phrase or perform a certain technique in front of Kenshin-san that he knew before he died, then he can use it too and say he learned it from watching or hearing that other person."

"I suppose that's a bit better," Kaoru sighed, "But are you sure there's no way to remove the spells restricting my husband's speech patterns and movements?"

"If there is a way to lift the spells, it's not in this book," Shinigami shrugged, closing the book with a snap, "But I'm sure the answer is out there somewhere, and if we don't find it, then Kenshin-san will." Kaoru nodded in understanding. 

"Are you ready to go now?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai!" Shinigami answered, dusting off imaginary dust from his hakama, "But let me do something first." Closing his eyes, the child-like kami muttered a few words under his breath, obviously a spell.

"What did you do?" Kaoru asked.

"Compulsion spell," Shinigami replied, "I put it on Kenji-san. Don't worry, Kaoru-san, it won't hurt him. Your son will just discover he has the unexplainable desire to say a tiny little word more often then he used to…"

***

Back inside the room with Chizuru and Kenshin

"You're so tiny!" Chizuru murmured, stroking her baby's fuzzy red head, "You're much smaller than Sasuke was when he was born." The day-old child wiggled a bit in reply, opening his violet eyes briefly before going back to sleep. Chizuru smiled. What an adorable child. Ever since she had finished feeding the baby and he had gone to sleep, Chizuru had spent the time admiring the child. While Sasuke had her hair and eyes (or perhaps they were Kenji's eyes. It was hard to tell), the new baby had none of her features. The red hair, pale skin, and small frame were all traits of her husband. However, the baby's beautiful violet eyes belonged to neither one of his parents, and Chizuru was curious about where they came from. She supposed that one of Kenji's parents had violet eyes, since she knew that no one in her family had eyes of that shade.

"Chizuru?" a gentle voice from the doorway called, interrupting her thoughts. The young woman looked up to see her husband and older son there.

"The baby just went to sleep," Chizuru whispered, "Keep your voice down or else you'll wake him."

"Hai," Kenji and Sasuke replied, as Kenji swiftly walked over to Chizuru. Kenji gracefully sat down next to his wife with Sasuke in his arms.

"Baby," Sasuke said in an awed whisper. The one-year-old reached out with a chubby little hand to touch the little bundle in his mother's arms. The red-haired baby stirred a bit, but did not wake.

"What are we going to name him?" Chizuru asked. Kenji and Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes.

"We never thought of a name, did we?" Kenji realized, smacking himself mentally for not thinking about a name sooner.

"Now is a good time to start," Chizuru said with a smile, "Any suggestions?"

"I don't know," Kenji sighed.

"What about naming him after you, anata?" Chizuru suggested, "He looks so much like you."

"He looks more like my father than me," Kenji told her with a sigh, "Besides, don't you think everyone would get confused if there are two Kenjis running about?"

"True," Chizuru laughed, "What was your father's name?"

"Himura Kenshin," Kenji answered, "Why?"

"Kenshin," Chizuru murmured thoughtfully, "Heart of sword. How appropriate for a swordsman."

"Oro?" Kenji blinked at his wife.

"'Oro'?" Chizuru repeated, "Where did that come from?"

"It's something my father used to say a lot," Kenji answered, a slightly confused expression on his features, "I have no idea why I said it just then. I just had a weird feeling that I should."

"Well, it's a cute sound. You should say it more often," Chizuru said, "It suits you."

"Oro?!" Kenji squeaked indignantly. Chizuru laughed.

"Kenshin," Chizuru murmured again, looking thoughtfully at her younger son, "Do you think your father would mind if his grandson had his name?"

"We're not going to name him Kenshin," Kenji growled, his blue eyes getting a steely look to them.

"Tousan?" Sasuke questioned, surprised at the coldness in his father's voice.

"If you say so Kenji," Chizuru blinked, also surprised by Kenji's tone, but deciding it best not to press the issue.

"Gomen, koishii," Kenji sighed, running a pale hand through his hair, "It's just that, ever since I was a child, I would be compared to my father. I don't want this little one to share the same fate. He looks more like Tou-san than I do."

"I'm guessing your father had violet eyes as well," Chizuru commented.

"Hai," Kenji nodded, "Though Kaa-san once told me Tou-san eyes used to change color when he was angry." There was a lull in the conversation.

"So any more ideas on names?" Chizuru asked. To her surprise it wasn't her husband, but Sasuke who answered.

"Ken-nii!" Sasuke suggested with a wide grin. Chizuru and Kenji blinked at their dark-haired son.

"'Big brother Ken'?" Kenji repeated slowly. Chizuru laughed softly.

"He's not your big brother, Sasuke-chan," Chizuru said gently, "He's your younger brother. It should be Ken-otouto, not Ken-nii."

"Ken-nii-chan," said Sasuke with more force this time. Chizuru shook her head at her elder son's stubbornness.

"What about Kenichi?" Kenji suggested, "That way Sasuke-chan can still shorten it to 'Ken-nii'. It could be a nickname."

"Kenichi," Chizuru said slowly and thoughtfully, "I like it."

"Himura Kenichi," Kenji smiled, "What do you think, Sasuke-chan? Do you like it?"

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" Sasuke chirped, nodding his approval.

"Kenichi it is then," Kenji laughed.

***

Back with Yahiko and Sanosuke

"They named their kid Kenichi?" Sano whispered to Yahiko, "Is it just me, or do I see some sort of pattern going on here?" Yahiko shrugged in reply. The two of them were crouched outside of Chizuru and Kenji's room, peaking at the small family through a crack in the shoji. At their sides was a pair of dishes full of food that they had pilfered from the Himura kitchen. Sano, way too curious over the new baby to wait, had convinced Yahiko that they should go to the room anyway, and spy on the Himura family as well as the new addition.

"The baby's cute," Yahiko commented, making sure his voice was low. He turned his head a bit to get a better look at the baby, "He looks just like Kenji when he was born, red hair and all."

"Weren't you listening, Yahiko-chan?" Sano scoffed quietly, "The kid's got violet eyes, just like Kenshin. We don't have a mini-Kenji on our hands, we've got a mini-Kenshin."

"Only in looks," Yahiko reminded him quietly, "We have no idea what Kenichi's personality is going to be like."

"True, but I know one thing is for certain," Sano said with a reckless grin.

"And what is that, Tori-atama?" Yahiko asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Things won't be dull around here with Kenichi around," Sano replied, "I mean with a kid that looks that much like Kenshin, what else but adventure will follow?"

"Baka!" Yahiko growled, "Is fighting all you care about? The kid is barely a day old, and you're already thinking about dragging him into some wild stunt of yours! You planned the same thing when Sasuke was born!"

"Hey!" Sano hissed indignantly, "They're Kenshin's grandsons. Their bound to get into trouble sooner or later. I mean, Kenji got in a lot of messes, didn't he?"

"Boy did he ever," Yahiko grumbled under his breath.

Author-chan's notes: Short chapter, but that's okay, I'm building up to the good stuff later. So, Kenshin has a new name now. How many names does he have?! Let's see. There's Shinta, that's one. There's Kenshin, that's two. There's baka deshi, that's three. There's Himura, that's four. There's Battousai, that's five. There's Rurouni, that's six. And now Kenichi, that's seven. *whistles* That's a lot! And then we have to add in all the nicknames all us RK fans use such as Ken-chan and Oro-chan, and all those pet names Kaoru probably gave him such as anata and what not. 

Anyway, what to look for next: A little midnight talk (a midnight rant really) and maybe some fun time in the life of Baby Kenichi! (Darn it, but I'm itching for Kenshin to grow up a bit. I've got some interesting stuff planned once he hits five or so!)

Please R+R!


	7. Kenichi

Author-chan's notes: **HIYA, EVERYONE!!! **^_^ I'm up with chapter seven! Go me! 

Well, on with the fic!

Key:

"talking"

__

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

*** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Seven: Kenichi)

Night had fallen at the Kamiya dojo. It had been a week or so since Kenichi's birth (or rebirth to be precise). The usual dojo visitors had left for the day. Yahiko had left some time ago to prepare dinner for Tsubame and his five-year-old son Shinya. Megumi and Sanosuke had stayed a few hours longer before they too left to go back to Megumi's clinic, arguing, as usual, as they went. All who were left in the dojo were the Himura family. Sasuke had been put to bed, and had quickly fallen asleep after a bedtime story from his father. Chizuru had also fallen asleep, and the baby was resting with her. Kenji, however, couldn't sleep. He was walking outside in dojo yard looking restless. Unknown to the young redhead, his father had done the same thing many times before his death. Kenji stopped his pacing and looked up into the sky. A breeze came to ruffle his flame-colored locks. The wind played with his hair gently, and Kenji was briefly reminded of how his mother would smooth out his hair as a child. The gentle zephyr brought the fresh scent of sakura blossoms to his nose. It was funny. If he had thought about it, Kenji would have remembered that it was the wrong season for cherry blossoms…

Taking in one last breath of clean air, Kenji walked back towards his home, a slight longing expression on his face. A slender hand moved to brush the hilt of the heavy sword strapped on his back before Kenji entered the building that contained his family.

***

Kenshin could feel it again. That irritating feeling he got just before his infant body began wailing again. Kenshin grumbled mentally to himself. At the moment, he was sleeping peacefully, but apparently his body was having different plans. The poor ex-rurouni was battling with himself to stay asleep and rest a bit, but apparently he was fighting a losing battle. Kenshin could only sit back and do nothing as his disobedient body opened his eyes and began to cry.

He could faintly hear Chizuru's sleepy murmurs and grumbles. Then the sensation of being picked up and placed on someone's shoulder was felt as was a gentle rubbing motion on his back. Slowly, but surely, his cries calmed down to soft whimpers and then ceased all together. Kenshin's tiny hands grasped the fabric covering the shoulder he was resting on like it was a lifeline.

"You sure like attention, don't you Kenichi-chan?" the soft gentle tones of Kenshin's son implored. Kenshin almost squeaked in surprise, realizing that it was Kenji, not Chizuru, who had came to him. Kenji smiled down at the baby, still rubbing the child's back. On the floor, Chizuru murmured tiredly again, and Kenji decided it would be best if he continued attending to his "son" elsewhere so he wouldn't wake her. 

***

The main dojo, a few minutes later

Kenji paced about the dojo, his newborn son in his arms. He knew from his experiences with Sasuke that babies tended to fall asleep more easily if they were being moved around a bit. Although little Kenichi had stopped crying, he continued to stay awake, his vibrant violet eyes not leaving Kenji's face for a moment. Somewhere in Kenji's soul he shivered in fear. It was almost as if the child was analyzing him with an eerie calm that made Kenji think of when a swordsman gauged his opponent for weaknesses. His father, the man that Kenichi so closely resembled, had eyes like that, eyes that were constantly aware and allowed no detail to escape unnoticed despite the expressions on his face and the thoughts in his mind. Eyes like that didn't belong on the face of any child, let alone a newborn baby. 

Suddenly, Kenichi yawned, his little face scrunching up cutely. Kenji suppressed a laugh. How could he possibly think that this little thing in his arms could have eyes older than his? When Kenichi looked at him again, his large lavender eyes contained only child-like innocence and curiosity. Kenji smiled. No matter how much Kenichi looked like his grandfather, he wasn't him. Kenichi was his own person, and as long as he, Himura Kenji, was alive and breathing he would make sure his sons would be given every opportunity to grow up as themselves, not some legend's shadow. Kenji clutched his son tighter, allowing his chin to rest gently on Kenichi's downy red hair.

"Kenichi-chan," Kenji whispered quietly, "I know I'm not the perfect person. I'm not the best swordsman in the world; Yahiko is much better than I am. My –my tou-san was a much better swordsman than I am. I wasn't even the perfect son. I left my kaa-san, even though I knew she was sick, and I was at odds with my father, particularly his beliefs and his actions. I suppose I still am. But I shouldn't hate tou-san for what he was. He couldn't help the fact he was a conflicted soul with a hitokiri and a pacifist locked in eternal battle in his heart."

Kenji paused in his speech. Was it his imagination, or had Kenichi gone deathly still like his tou-san had done all those years ago under the sakura trees? Kenji took a deep breath, his teeth clenching.

"But I hate him!" Kenji growled, his blue eyes flashing stormily, "I shouldn't, because kaa-san didn't, but I do! I hate him! He abandoned us, kaa-san and me! And then he died! Why did he die, Kenichi-chan? Why, right when I was just about to figure him out? Why did he die right when I was going to forgive him? Couldn't he –couldn't he have waited for me at least to say goodbye?"

Kenji closed his eyes, letting hot tears slide down his cheeks and land on his son's head. The baby remained quiet, but he became stiff as a board. Kenji didn't notice that his "son's" tiny fists had balled themselves around the fabric of his gi in a death-grip. Kenji calmed himself down before speaking again. 

"I'm not quite sure what I can give you or your brother, Kenichi-chan," Kenji said in a quiet, gentle voice, "But I can give you tell you this: I will be a better father to you than I was a son. I will be a better father to you and Sasuke than my tou-san was to me. I promise."

Kenichi buried his head deeper into Kenji's chest, feeling a pain that Kenji could never guess at. The pair stood motionless in the center of the dojo, a father and a son sharing a pain from the past but being unaware of it. 

***

When dawn came the next day Kenji was surprised to find himself sitting against one of the dojo walls, rather than in his futon with Chizuru. Lying snuggled up in his arms was the red-haired form of a newborn baby; one tiny fist was still curled around his gi in desperation and sorrow, though Kenji did not understand that. The young man was pleased to see that the child was resting peacefully. Kenji laid a single finger on the child's cheek and stroked it, his finger going from temple to chin then lifting up to cross horizontally under the eye.

"Cross-shaped scars are always the most painful in this family," Kenji whispered quietly, "I hope you will never have to bear one."

***

Inside Kenshin's dream

__

Kenshin looked around at his surroundings. He knew he was dreaming; all the clues were too obvious. For one thing he wasn't in the dojo or even in Tokyo. Secondly, he was an adult. However, it decided it best not to worry about it too much. He did worry over the fact that he couldn't figure out where his dream had taken him. It looked so familiar, but he just couldn't…

"We're at Okami's inn, the Ishin Shishi headquarters, in Kyoto," a voice behind him said quietly, answering his unvoiced question. Kenshin turned around quickly only partially stunned that someone was able to get past his superb ki sensing abilities. In a dream the abilities and laws of the real world didn't always apply.

*Plunk* The sound of a small wooden top hitting the floor reached his ears before he even saw the toy. The wooden child's toy spun around in perfect rotation between Kenshin and the figure siting on the window bench before him.

"Sessha should have guessed it was you," Kenshin said without a trace of fear or surprise in his voice despite the fact that the other man was armed with a set of daisho while his trusty sakabatou was nowhere in sight. Kenshin didn't have to see the naked blades to know that neither the katana nor the wakazashi had a reverse blade. Both were perfect killing tools.

"Rurouni," the armed man greeted quietly, not bothering to look up. Instead, his eyes were riveted to the top on the floor.

"Battousai," the former wanderer replied with complete calm, acknowledging his darker side's presence. There had been many times over the years in similar dreams where the Rurouni side of Himura Kenshin's personality refused to address the hitokiri he once was. But things were different now, and his uneasiness towards Battousai had faded a bit, if not completely disappeared. 

His mental projection of his dark side hadn't changed at all over the years. Battousai appeared to be in his teens, no more than fifteen or sixteen, dressed in the Choshu uniform of dark blue and gray, black arm guards peaking out from the wide sleeves of the loose gi. Battousai's long red hair was tied up neatly in a silky topknot, the long bangs framing a face that owned piercing golden eyes. The rurouni knew that the hitokiri was being polite by not looking at him directly with those golden eyes. Anyone who stared into them was bound to feel uneasy even someone as closely aquatinted with Battousai as the Rurouni. The rurouni noted that the cheek marred by the cross-shaped scar was bleeding as if it was freshly cut, something unusual.

"You're unarmed," Battousai murmured, his golden eyes flicking upwards to glance at his other self before looking back down at the top. Battousai's sudden statement awoke the rurouni from his musings.

"Sessha hasn't worn the sakabatou in thirteen years, de gozaru," Rurouni shrugged.

"And I haven't worn a katana in over twice that number of years," Battousai reminded him. Suddenly, the hitokiri threw something at the wanderer. The Rurouni caught the sheathed form of the sakabatou easily, not bothering to ask his other self where he had gotten the sword. 

"This isn't necessary," Rurouni protested, looking down at his beloved weapon.

"But it isn't unwanted," the hitokiri retorted, looking up again briefly. Rurouni caught his other half's eyes with his own for only a brief moment. But he had seen what he was looking for.

"You're upset," the Rurouni commented calmly, "Is that why we are here?"

"And you are not?!" Battousai suddenly snarled, glaring up at his alter ego, "He hates us, Rurouni! Our son hates_ us! Or did you not hear him through that peace loving haze that clouds your mind?" Battousai's fiery golden orbs bore into the rurouni as if to tear apart his soul, emphasizing his anger. The rurouni was a bit surprised. Considering Battousai was more or less detached from the world, it was rare that his other side talked in any great lengths or with such emotion. So when he did, it was wise to listen. The gentler half closed his eyes against the hitokiri's accusations, despair coming off him in waves._

"You're wrong, de gozaru," Rurouni whispered, "He doesn't hate us_, he hates _sessha_. Kenji only hates the wanderer. If I remember correctly, he worships _you._"_

"Only because I am your opposite," _Battousai muttered, "Kenji has no idea what I am. Besides, you know as well as I do, that if I did not exist Kenji would have never hated us in the first place. If we had never joined the war and created me, the hitokiri in our heart, we would have never killed. And if we never murdered, then we would have never need to wander and look for redemption."_

"Batt—" Rurouni began, but Battousai stopped him with an amber glare.

"Don't lie to me and say you never thought about it," the hitokiri hissed, his eyes glowing eerily as if to stress his point, "If I had never existed then you would have been happy. We could have been Shinta, the peaceful farmer, instead of Kenshin, the conflicted swordsman. And we wouldn't be we. There would only be one of us. One mind, working in perfect harmony, instead of two."

"Does it matter now?" Rurouni asked, "We've been given a second chance, de gozaru. We better make it work."

"'A second chance'," Battousai murmured, looking back at the top on the floor. The old childhood toy had stopped spinning and was now lying limp on the ground, an inanimate object once more. 

"Don't mess this up, Rurouni," Battousai demanded of his gentler side quietly, not looking up, "I'm counting on you. There is only so many times you can restart a top spinning."

"Sessha will try," Rurouni answered, flashing a wide smile. Battousai simply grunted in return. He didn't even bother to look up to know that the wanderer's smile was strained and tired. They were both very tired. After all, there is only so many times a top can restart spinning before it becomes too old to play with.

***

In the real world

"SHIMATTA!!!" The sound of a male voice cursing was the first thing that Kenshin heard when he was disturbed from his slumber. Opening his eyes and giving of a shriek of protest against the noise, the reincarnated swordsman found himself in, of all places, the laundry basket. Instantly, he was curious on how he got there. Even when he was an adult, he would never fall asleep in the laundry basket!

Kenshin's musings were cut short when suddenly the shoji slid open with a sharp snap. There, in the doorway, was Chizuru, looking disheveled with her hair uncombed and her white yukata all rumpled. Her blue eyes were wide on her face with surprise. In less than an instant, Chizuru's eyes landed on her newborn's wailing form in the basket. 

"Kenichi-chan!" Chizuru gasped, rushing over to the laundry basket. The baby's wailing had subsided by the time Chizuru reached the basket to kneel by it. Making sure that her baby was safe, Chizuru turned her head towards the door, her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"HIMURA KENJI!!!" Chizuru shriek, in a voice that all but demanded that her husband haul his ass down to see her. Faster than it took to blink, Kenji was standing in the doorway, a worried expression stamped on his pale features. Within himself, Kenshin felt pride bloom. Hiko had taught Kenji well in the art of god-like speed.

"Chizuru, is there something wrong?" Kenji asked innocently. Kenshin noted that his son/father was currently wearing an old apron and that there was a heavy iron pan in one hand. Both indicated that Kenji had been in the kitchen cooking breakfast, and both indicated that it hadn't gone well. The once bright green apron had faded drastically. There were so many stains on it, most of them being soot and burn stains, that it was almost impossible to tell what color it had been. The only way Kenshin knew what color the apron was once was because it had been his originally. Silently, the former rurouni lamented over the loss of his once impeccably clean apron before he observed the iron pan. He was guessing that the pure black smoke and rancid smell coming from the pan were bad signs. 

__

'He may look like sessha, but his cooking comes completely from Kaoru-dono, de gozaru yo,' Kenshin thought to himself, sweat dropping mentally. At times like these he could even tolerate being breast-fed. 

"Anata," Chizuru gritted out, looking nothing more than a dragon about to strike, "Why is our son in the laundry basket?" At his wife's tone, Kenji had the brains to know he was in deep trouble.

"Ah, well you see, Zuru-chan," Kenji began, unconsciously backing away from his young wife, "I—"

"DON'T CALL ME 'ZURU-CHAN'!!!" Chizuru roared, glaring at her husband. In the basket, Kenshin felt like wailing again. What had happened to the quiet young lady that he and Kaoru had observed from time to time when they were both ghosts? Wasn't it that women got all hormonal _during_ pregnancy, not after? 

Kenji in the meantime had turned as pale as a sheet, his eyes wide, but not confused. It was obvious he had previous run-ins with his quiet wife's explosive temper. He knew it was always unwise to call her "Zuru-chan" even when she was calm. For some strange reason, the nickname had always bothered her, but for some strange reason (probably the same one) he would always accidentally call her that. 

"Maa, maa, Zuru-chan! Please calm down!" Kenji blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he was done for.

"Himura Kenji," Chizuru hissed icily, her eyes and stance giving off waves of anger that would have made even Saito flinch at, "You are _so_ sleeping in the shed tonight."

"Oro?!" Kenji yelped, the familiar sound not going unnoticed by the baby in the basket, "What for?!"

"For calling me 'Zuru-chan'," Chizuru sniffed, "I will not stand for having my name butchered like that. And also for leaving our son in the laundry basket full of dirty clothes."

"Those are clean!" Kenji protested, "I washed them earlier."

"If you did it, then they are still dirty," Chizuru replied. Kenji cringed. He knew he was terrible at cleaning and cooking and just about any household chore. If there was one thing he wished he inherited from his father it was his ability to cook without burning anything or turning the food into a new type of poison. Yare, yare, at least he cooked better than Chizuru…

"Oi, what's going on?" a voice asked. The shoji slid open to reveal Yahiko wearing his training clothes with a bokken slung over his shoulder, indicating he was there to teach the morning students who would be arriving shortly. He was, after all, one of the instructors at the Kamiya dojo along with Kenji. The spiky-haired swordsman lifted an eyebrow at the sight before him.

"What is Kenichi-chan doing in the laundry basket?" Yahiko asked, walking over and plucking the red-haired baby out.

"I was just asking Kenji that," Chizuru growled, her eyes flashing at the direction of her husband.

"I was cooking in the kitchen, Chizuru!" Kenji told her with an exasperated sigh, "I didn't have any other place to put Kenichi down. I couldn't just place him on the _cold hard _floor! And I wasn't going to take him into the kitchen with me!"

"He's got a point, Chizuru," Yahiko agreed, "If he had taken Kenichi-chan to the kitchen you would be short a kid."

"Oro?!" Kenji protested.

"Come on, Kenji!" Yahiko laughed, "You're a more of a disaster in the kitchen than your mother was!"

"At least I'm better than Chizuru," Kenji grumbled. In this hand, the iron pan sent a rather large puff of smoke. Kenji glared at the traitorous pan. Yahiko sighed mournfully.

"How did you two survive so long with both of you being horrible cooks?" Yahiko asked.

"Because we have you to cook for us, Yahiko-san," Chizuru answered, smiling slightly. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the dark-haired man grumbled, "I know I'm your perfect little slave." With a sigh, he handed Kenichi to Chizuru and walked over to Kenji, holding out his hand.

"Take that apron off," Yahiko sighed, "I'll cook. You teach the students."

"Thank you, Yahiko," Kenji sighed in relief, tossing the once green apron at the other swordsman. Then he handed over the pan.

"What in the seven hells did you do to the pan?!" Yahiko yelped, looking at the mess.

"I tried warming up some milk for breakfast," Kenji replied, "It kind of, um, burned."

"I'll say," Yahiko growled, "Don't you know anything? If milk burns in a pan it will _stick_, and it will be impossible to get out! And it can't be just milk in there. What else did you put into the pan?"

"Well, originally, I was cooking fried rice," Kenji began in a rush, "But the pan was so big, and there was extra room, so I decided to fry a fish in there too in the extra space. Then I decided, what the heck, might as well make it all into an omelet, so I added eggs, and stirred everything up. I was going to put the milk in a separate pan, but I accidentally poured it into this one. I didn't think it would matter too much. I mean, if I tilted the pan, then the milk would be on one side and everything else would be on the other side. And if the milk did mix in, I didn't think it would taste too bad. And then I remembered those herbs you showed me yesterday and I added those in…"

"B-baka!" Yahiko yelled, turning pale at Kenji's description of breakfast and then turning green at the mention of the herbs, "Those herbs were for medicine! Healing cuts and stuff like that, you know!"

"Oh," Kenji blinked, "Is that bad?"

"YES!" Yahiko growled, "Even without the herbs, your 'breakfast' would have been horrible! You burned it all! And I bet you didn't use any oil, making everything _stick_, so now you destroyed the pan!"

"I guess I'll have to buy a new one," Kenji shrugged.

"At times like this I _really_ miss Kenshin's food," Yahiko grumbled under his breath, so quietly no one else heard, "Even busu cooked better stuff than Kenji."

"Did you say something, Yahiko-san?" Chizuru asked.

"Nothing," Yahiko sighed as he trotted off to the kitchen. Chizuru and Kenji shrugged to themselves as Kenji went to prepare for class and Chizuru went to wake up Sasuke.

***

A few minutes later

The Himura family and Yahiko were all siting at the dinning table, eating a nontoxic breakfast, courtesy of Yahiko. Kenshin was just watching everyone else eating, already having been fed by Chizuru. Every time feeding time came, Kenshin would wonder if he could spontaneously combust from the embarrassment he felt. And then of course there was the teasing he had to endure from Shinigami and Kaoru…

"Ohayo, Kenshin-san!" a cheerful voice chirped. Ah, speak of the devil…

__

/Ohayo, Shinigami-dono, Kaoru-koishii, / Kenshin answered. The two spirits floated over towards the table.

"How are you, anata?" Kaoru asked, coming closer to her husband.

__

/Tired and embarrassed, / Kenshin answered truthfully.

"Kenshin-san got fed by Chizuru-san again," Shinigami snickered.

__

/Shinigami-dono! / Kenshin wailed mentally. Kaoru, in the meantime, pulled out a bokken out to thin air and whapped Shinigami over the head.

"ITAI!" the child-like kami yelped, rubbing his head, "What was that for, Kaoru-san?"

"For teasing my anata," Kaoru answered tartly, "Only I'm allowed to do that."

"That's unfair!" Shinigami protested, "I've known him longer!"

"So?" Kaoru shrugged. 

__

/Oro, / Kenshin sighed, _/Can we talk about something else, de gozaru? /_

"No problem, Kenshin-san," Shinigami said cheerfully, "Let's talk about your dream, ne?"

__

/Let's not, / Kenshin said, a hint of ice in his mental voice, _/And how do you know about that, Shinigami-dono? /_

"I like keeping tabs on my assistants," Shinigami shrugged, "By the way, that one dream with the sakura blossoms, the laundry basket, and Kaoru's blue ribbon was quite fascinating, Kenshin-san."

__

/Oro! / Kenshin yelped mentally, _/T-that's none of your business, de gozaru yo! /_

"Though to be honest, I liked the one with the onigiri better," Shinigami mused, snickering slightly, "Shame on you, Kenshin-san, having such dreams before you were married…"

__

/Oro! / Kenshin yelped again.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaoru asked, confused.

__

/N-nothing, Kaoru-dono! / Kenshin squeaked, _/Anou, look! Everyone is finished eating! /_

"So?" Shinigami asked, "I still think we ought to discuss your dream from earlier."

__

/Shinigami-san, / Kenshin's voice hissed in the kami's mind. Shinigami smiled calmly at his former assistant. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kenshin had directed his thoughts only towards Shinigami, carefully keeping Kaoru out of the conversation. The chibi kami had noticed the change in name suffixes as well as the faint swirl of gold in the reincarnated hitokiri's eyes. After all, he knew Kenshin the best. 

"Well, Kenshin-san, it looks like Kenji-san's students are coming," Shinigami said, pointedly changing the subject, "I'm guessing Chizuru-san is going to take you and Sasuke-san outside to watch."

__

/Maybe she will, de gozaru, / Kenshin answered, the cold tone leaving his voice as well as the amber glint in his eyes.

"Kaoru-san?" Shinigami began, "Will you please go get the book we found a week ago? I know we already found a loophole for Kenshin-san in there already, but I want to look over it again."

"I thought you found everything you needed, but alright," Kaoru answered, fading from view as she passed into the Spirit World. Shinigami sighed.

"I suppose we can talk more freely now, ne, Battousai-san?" Shinigami said, a slight smile gracing his features.

__

/That is not my name anymore, Shinigami-dono, / Kenshin reminded him quietly.

"Are you sure about that, Battousai-san?" Shinigami asked, "You are a hitokiri. You can't just erase such a big part of your past. Your dream should have told you that."

__

/Sessha wa Rurouni, de gozaru, / Kenshin said gently.

"Of course you are," Shinigami shrugged, "But you are also a hitokiri. You want Kenji to love and understand you, right? To understand you, he has to understand the hitokiri inside of you. That's one of the big reasons why Kenji and you were never close. Even if you had stayed in Tokyo, Kenji would have never truly understood you. You kept things hidden from him. Kenji only has fragmented knowledge of Hitokiri Battousai, which caused him, at least a little bit, to want to be like the hitokiri. The purpose of that dream was to tell you that the hitokiri is going to have some impact on Kenji's life."

__

/I doubt that, / came the cool reply. Shinigami didn't even need to look twice to know that the pair of eyes that were boring into him was of an amber shade. 

"Do you wish to bet on that, Battousai-san?" Shinigami asked, his eyes also glinting a heady gold.

__

/There is no need for Kenji to know me, / Battousai murmured, _/Besides, I have confidence in my other self. / _

"Should I take that as a yes?"

__

/Sessha wa Rurouni, / was the firm reply. Shinigami grinned. Kenshin's eyes were still golden…

Author-chan's notes: *bows to the readers* Gomen! I took too long in updating! I pray that everyone will forgive me!

Quick note to **JML**: You said that "koishii" is an adjective, not a noun. However, I've always seen it used as a noun, and I even looked it up in my Japanese to English dictionary and I'm pretty sure it's used as a noun. If you're able to prove me other wise and state your source, I would appreciate it. Also, thank you for your suggestion of nicknaming Chizuru "Zuru-chan". I hope you don't mind if I use it…

Also thanks to **Kazen ne Tsuki** for putting up my story on your website! You honor sessha so much! *sobs happily* And, a big thanks to my friend **Glenn** who reads over my chapters before I post them up. Thanks a lot! ^_^ 

And, if anyone out there is interested in a short drama/romance fic done completely in Kenshin's POV, I wrote one entitled, **"Taste"**. This one-shot explores a strange mystery that has barely been explored in RK: _"How the heck does Kenshin put up with Kaoru's cooking?!"_ Surprisingly, this was written in a completely serious tone. But I promise it's good, so please be nice and take a look! 

And thanks to everyone to has reviewed my fic! You guys inspire me!

Please R+R!!!


	8. Cops and Robbers

Author-chan's notes: HI EVERYONE!!! ^_^ Chapter 8 is here! I'm very happy now, because A-chan has currently gotten one of the Rurouni Kenshin soundtracks! "Heart of Sword" is my favorite RK ending song!!! *drools* It's so cool! It's just as cool as "My Will", the ending song from Inuyasha. If not, "Heart of Sword" is cooler!

Strange note: When A-chan made up Kenshin's new name, Kenichi, A-chan realized that (if using the right kind of kanji) Kenichi can be translated as "One sword". However, A-chan also realized that if by slightly changing the kanji of Ken-nii, Sasuke's nickname for his "baby brother", and making it Ken-ni, the nickname can be translated as "Two swords". A bit of a stretch, but it is possible. Maybe A-chan is being psycho and is making a play on words for our dear Ken-chan's mental state with his new name. Or maybe A-chan did it by accident and just realized what she had done so recently…And A-chan must have drunk too much sweetened fruit smoothes because she is referring to herself in third person. Opps.

Key:

"talking"

__

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

*** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Eight: Cops and Robbers)

A few months later…

Kenshin was lying in the laundry basket. Again. The ex-rurouni sighed (mentally of course). Ever since that first incident several months ago, Kenji and Chizuru had taken to placing him in the laundry basket whenever they need to put him down rather than putting him on the futon or the floor. Kenshin guessed it was some sort of odd humor on his new "parents" part. When Sano had first seen "Kenichi" in the basket, the former gangster started laughing his head off. Between snickers Kenshin could have sworn that the Sekihoutai survivor had said something along the lines of "just like his grandfather."

He may have liked doing the laundry in his past life, but he _never _fell asleep in the basket, thank you very much!

That was just in this lifetime. _And_ it was against his will.

When Sasuke first saw his "little brother" in the basket he had simply stated that "Ken-nii" was not dirty laundry. To this statement, Kenji had protested that the clothes were clean. Sasuke, being smarter than his mere two years, asked if his "Kaasan" cleaned the clothes. Kenji simply grumbled under his breath. It wasn't his fault he couldn't clean anything!

Kenshin was actually very sympathetic to Kenji's plight. Despite what the others thought, Kenji actually could do laundry. He did it very well actually. The cloth that Kenshin found himself surrounded in whenever he awoke in the basket was always impeccably clean, soft, and sweet smelling, even if Kenji was the one who did the washing. What lead to everyone's misconception on Kenji's laundry abilities was the fact that when it came to other household chores, such as cooking, sweeping, and scrubbing floors, Kenji came up lacking. Also, Chizuru was much better at laundry than her husband. Chizuru was much better at _all_ the household chores than her husband, and did each perfectly. The exception, of course, was cooking. Kenji was _much_ better than his wife was. Kenshin allowed himself a mental wince at the thought of Chizuru's cooking. Last time Chizuru had almost set the kitchen on fire making onigiri. Surprisingly, that was an improvement. In the Himura household everyone found it best just to call everyone's favorite slaves, Yahiko and Sano, to do the cooking or to eat out. Sometimes Megumi or Tsubame would come over and cook as well. Chizuru was banned from the kitchen and Kenji was getting close to that point. 

Kenshin lay in the basket waiting for someone to come by and pick him up. He would have liked to be able to climb out of the basket himself, but due to circumstances beyond his control, he was unable to. He was however slowly starting to get more control over his body. Not too long ago Kenshin was able to re-teach himself how to roll over. By his estimates, it wouldn't be too long before he would start crawling. And after crawling came walking, and with the ability to walk came the ability to control his body. However, due to the small space of the basket, Kenshin had no way of rolling over, let alone getting out. 

With nothing left to do but think, Kenshin let his mind wander off. He was alone in the dojo. Not even Kaoru or Shinigami were around. Well, he wasn't exactly alone. Sano was babysitting, or at least he was _supposed_ to be babysitting. At the moment, the white-clad ex-gangster was asleep somewhere within the dojo walls. Sano figured that if the baby wanted anything, it would wail, otherwise the kid was fine and happy and didn't need Sano's care. So Sano, being the loveable rooster-head that he was, decided it was naptime for him. Kenji, Chizuru, and Sasuke, in the meantime, were in the market buying food and other supplies. Kenshin had no doubt that Kenji was buying a new wok (AN: **JML**-san, thanks for telling me about the mistake with the pan, I changed it, see? I'm in your debt again. *bows*) to replace the old one he destroyed in his cooking endeavors a few months ago. Yahiko, on the other hand, was spending some quality time with his family. Kenshin had to smile (mentally) at that. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Yahiko was a young ten-year-old boy with potential. Now he was an accomplished swordsman with a steady career and a wonderful family. It almost made the ex-hitokiri jealous.

"Kenichi" gave off a wide yawn. It was time for a nap again. Kenshin was just about to close his eyes and drift off to dreamland when he felt something. His ki senses were ringing alarm bells in his mind and there was no way he could just ignore those feelings. Kenshin's eyes snapped wide open as unwelcome guests began making themselves known…

***

Just outside the dojo

Five young men dressed in Western clothing and black bandanas drawn over their faces were huddled together next to the entrance of the Kamiya dojo. They were neither residence of the dojo nor students. In fact, none of the inhabitants of the dojo (living or dead) could say that they recognized those young men. 

"Genji, do you think we should really be doing this?" one of the boys asked nervously, "This is a dojo!"

"A prosperous dojo," the boy named Genji pointed out, "That means this place has got to be full of valuable stuff!"

"What if some of the students try to get revenge on us for stealing from them?" the first boy asked, still worried.

"Swords are no match for guns," Genji retorted, pulling out a revolver from his coat pocket to emphasize his point. The first boy nodded, looking more confident. 

"Let's go and make our fortunes!" Genji called, rallying his "troops". 

The five interlopers squared their shoulders and flung open the door, their weapons out and ready…

***

Elsewhere in Tokyo; the police station

Tensions were running high at the police station. All the officers were on their toes today, being very careful not to make too much noise around a certain door. None of the officers even dared to breathe. For behind that certain door was the office of a certain lieutenant…a certain grumpy lieutenant…a certain grumpy lieutenant with a perchance of slaying people…

And that lieutenant was…

"KUSO!!! Didn't I tell ya people to shut up?!" a furious voice snarled from behind the doors.

…very, _very_ angry.

"Yes, sir!" the various police officers called back before running away to avoid their superior's wrath. The door to the office popped open and out came the dreaded lieutenant…Sawagejou Chou. (AN: Ha! Bet you all thought I was talking about Saito!)

"Idiots," Chou growled under his breath. Chou, formally known as Chou the Sword Hunter of the Juppongatana (and often called Houki-atama by a certain Tori-atama), had, after the defeat of Shishio, gone into the police force as the personal lackey of Saito Hajime, known in the police force as Lieutenant Fujita Goro. The former Juppongatana member had risen through the ranks until he had attained the rank of lieutenant, just like his former boss. He had quickly learned _why_ Saito acted like a complete bastard once he assumed the duties of an acting lieutenant. All that damn paper work was enough to make even Himura on his best and happiest Rurouni days want to return to being Hitokiri Battousai. And all that (*censored*) paper just seemed to keep on multiplying!!! If he could, Chou would have destroyed the busy work from hell a long time ago with a well-placed Orochi from his Hakujin no Tachi. However, to do so was to guarantee even more paper work that he would have to do. 

"I hate you, Saito," Chou snarled under his breath, as he returned to his office with the dreaded paper work covering his desk, "Why did ya have do go and leave me with all this damn work!" Chou continued to grumble to himself, even though he knew that doing so wouldn't bring the irritable Wolf of Mibu back from retirement. Who knew where that creepy-eyed nutty-killer went? As far as Chou was concerned, he hoped that Saito had jumped off a cliff somewhere and was now all buddy-buddy with his old dead Shinsengumi buddies. Either that, or the old wolf would suddenly appear like a happy little ghost and help Chou with the evil paper work. Hopefully it would be the latter. 

Chou continued to grumble to himself as he picked up a pen and the first form lying on his desk. Maybe, if he was lucky, the roof would fall on him and he would die and then he would get to see Saito in hell and beat the (*censored*) out of him for leaving the paper work behind. Either that, or maybe he would be called out to go on some mission. Chou really wanted a mission right now. He needed to kill something…

…Darn Saito and picking up that (*censored*) wolf's habits.

__

'Yep,' Chou thought as he furiously attacked the documents in front of him with his pen, _'I really need to kill something soon…'_

Outside his door a tiny figure wearing a green gi grinned. With surprising swiftness, the tiny figure glided away, his long chestnut braid flying behind him like the streamers of a kite. Of course, none of the police officers took heed of the seemingly eight-year-old child. They couldn't see him if they tried.

Only the dead could see Shinigami.

***

Back at the dojo

Kenshin was wary. There were five unknown people wandering about in the dojo, and, judging by their ki signatures, they weren't friendly. Kenshin guessed they were some petty thieves trying to rob the dojo. Nothing he couldn't handle…

…If he wasn't a baby.

Shimatta.

Well, Sano could deal with them. On hit from Sano's Futae no Kiwami and those intruders would be off running. And Sano was in the dojo…

…Sleeping soundly.

Kuso. Not even the apocalypse could wake up Sano when he wanted to take a nap! Where was the help when you needed it?

So Kenshin continued to worry. Kenji and Chizuru would be very upset when they found the dojo robbed, not to mention Kaoru…

Luckily, since the ex-hitokiri was currently a four-month-old baby and couldn't do anything except roll over, he wouldn't be blamed…

…Sano would. (In the deep dark depths of Kenshin's mind a small, almost invisible, icy smirk flickered on Battousai's lips and then disappeared like a dream. Served Zanza right for sleeping on the job.)

Still, even if it wasn't his fault, Kenshin, being Kenshin, would blame himself. Then he would feel gloomy. And then Kenji and Chizuru would get worried about "Kenichi's" mood and health. And then Kenshin would feel even worse for causing his "parents" to worry, because that was how Kenshin was.

Kenshin was too caught up in his thoughts to realize that the ki of the five intruders was getting closer. It wasn't until the shoji that led into the room he was in slid open did he realize how close the trespassers were. 

*

Glossary of Japanese terms for those who don't know

Kanji: Chinese characters for writing; Japanese characters are the hiragana and katakana, though plenty of fanfic writers just say "kanji" when referring to the various characters used in Chinese and Japanese writing.

Ken-nii: "Big brother Ken"; the "nii" is short for "onii-san" which means "older brother"; Sasuke's nickname for Kenichi

-chan: prefix put at the end of names to indicate familiarity; normally used with girls or young boys and can be used for close loved ones

rurouni: "wander"; actually it's a made up word and a play on words with "ronin"

(O)Kaa-san: "mother"

hitokiri: "manslayer" or "assassin"

ki: a person's aura; also spelled "chi"

dojo: martial arts school/training grounds

Kuso: all purpose curse word; shortened term of "Chikuso" (also A-chan's favorite curse word next to "Shimatta")

Shimatta: another all purpose curse word

Juppongatana: literally "The Ten Swords"; Shishio Makoto's elite fighting force, which Chou used to be part of; currently the Juppongatana is split up (or dead) and is spread out all over the world 

Houki-atama: "broom-head"; Chou's nickname referring to his outrageous broom-like hair

Tori-atama: "rooster-head"; Sanosuke's nickname referring to his spiky hair; a more literal translation would be "bird-head"

Orochi: the name of Chou's main attack; by swinging the Hakujin no Tachi across the ground, Chou can slash at his opponent from far away as well as destroy the ground in front of him (I can't properly describe it…-_-;)

Hakujin no Tachi: Chou's favorite sword; it's very long and thin allowing the wielder to attack enemies farther away from them as well as being able to control all the movements of the blade; in A-chan's opinion it's kinda like a whip only it's a sword…um…a bladed whip!

Wolves of Mibu: nickname of the Shinsengumi; their headquarters was located in Mibu

Shinsengumi: "Newly Selected Corps"; the Shinsengumi were a police force during the Meiji Revolution (better known as the Bakumastu) who were pro-shogun; the Shinsengumi were broken down into ten squads each lead by a squad captain (or gumi-chou), Saito was the captain of the third squad, and the Shinsengumi, at its height, had over 300 members

Shinigami: "God of Death"; It's more of a title than an actual name, but here I'm using it as a name, but whether or not it is a name is debatable. I might answer that question in later chapters though, so keep reading…

Zanza: Sanosuke's nickname back when he was a fighter-for-hire; it refers to the zanbatou, the giant sword Sanosuke referred to as his "partner".

*

Author-chan's notes: There we go, chapter 8. Thanks to all the reviewers out there who review this unworthy one's work. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I've been working on other fics as well and I need to pay attention to them too. The glossary was added on the pressuring of my friend **Allison**. She's been telling me to put a glossary for a while and I finally stopped being a lazy bum and put one up. If there is any problems with the glossary or any other part of the chapter/story, please tell me! And if any one can describe Chou's sword and weapon better than I can, please don't be shy!

Yay! I brought in Chou and everything! I'm so proud. I hope that pleases everyone who has been asking for more RK characters to pop up. Others RK characters are forthcoming. Ken-chan just needs to grow up a bit so he can deal with everyone. Maybe in later chapters (probably in a whole different Arc of the fic even) I'll bring together all the Juppongatana together again, though not necessarily on the same side. *Suddenly, sensible side pops up out of nowhere*

Sensible Side: Wait a second, A-chan! Aren't some of the Juppongatana members dead and in hell?

A-chan: *waves comment off* Details, details! 

Sensible Side: *sweat dropping* I can't believe I share a body with such an idiot!

Please R+R!!!


	9. Meetings

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! _A-chan yawns_ Gomen, but I'm feeling a bit lethargic today. I've been a bit sick lately, and the medicine I've been dosed with is the kind that makes you feel tired. Luckily, since I'm doing stuff, hopefully I won't fall asleep at the keyboard. Erg, I hate cough syrup…

Anyway, on with the fic!

Key:

"talking"

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

### indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Nine: Meetings)

#

Back in the Spirit World

Himura Kaoru was bored and lonely. At the moment, Shinigami was taking care of business in the world of the living. She guessed that the tiny kami was collecting some dead soul or something, since it was his job to do so. After all his assistants could only do so much.

Ordinarily, if Shin-chan were gone, Kaoru would go and visit her husband by herself so they could have some quality husband and wife moments. However, this time, Shinigami asked her (more like ordered her) to say in the Spirit World and not visit her Shinta until later on. Kaoru, being the free-spirited ghost that she was, was very tempted to disobey the god of death, and visit the former rurouni anyway. But, she was also very reasonable, and knew that there had to be a good reason behind Shinigami's request/order. So Kaoru stayed where she was. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Kaoru sighed to herself. She couldn't help but feel a bit of longing for her red-haired husband, even in his current state. She would love him no matter what, even if he was chibi-fied. Also, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Stop it," the blue-eyed ghost chided herself, "Shinta will be fine. Don't be such a worry-worm."

"Excuse me, miss, are you talking to yourself or to me?" a voice behind Kaoru asked. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise and whirled around to face the visitor, words of apology for not noticing him in the first place forming on her lips. Her words died as soon as she saw the other spirit behind her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kaoru shrieked.

###

Back at the Kamiya dojo

Kenshin heard the shoji slide open. He felt four ki signatures enter the room, one less than he expected. He quickly realized the last thief was somewhere else in the dojo, closer to where Sanosuke was. Lucky for him the laundry basket where he was resting in was in a corner on the other side of the room from where the thieves where. Kenshin hoped if his luck held out the thieves would over look the basket full of dirty clothes and leave him alone. For the meantime, the ex-rurouni tried listening the their conversation.

"Damn," one of the robbers murmured as he glanced around the dojo, "Look at all these wood swords! If they were real, we could make a fortune!"

"This dojo really is prosperous," a second thief murmured, plucking an ink painting from one the wall, "Hmm. This one looks like it dates back before the Bakumastu. It can get us a nice piece of cash, Genji."

'They must be talking about one of Kaoru's grandfather's paintings, de gozaru yo!' Kenshin realized as he listened to the men from his place in the basket, _'They shouldn't steal that! That is the last painting Kaoru has left from her grandfather! It's very precious to her! And they probably already have taken other things!'_

"What do you think you are, Sai? Some sort of art dealer?" Genji snickered after hearing his companion's assessment of the painting.

"My old man knew a merchant once," Sai, the second thief, shrugged, "I picked up a couple of things from him."

"Who, the merchant, or your old man?" a third thief, whose name was Shingo, snickered.

"Both," Sai smirked before rolling the painting up and tucking it away. The others didn't ask Sai to elaborate. They already knew Sai's father was a crook, just like Sai was.

"Oi, where's Haru?" Genji asked.

"I think he went to check the rest of the place out," Sai answered, "You know, to make sure that no one's here."

"We already know no one is here," Genji grumbled, "Shou made sure of it. He saw all the inhabitants leave, and there wouldn't be any students since all the instructors are out. Isn't that right, Shou?"

"Aa," the first robber, Shou, nodded, "I'm positive no one is here."

'Sessha wouldn't be so sure of that,' Kenshin thought to himself, _'Sano is still in the dojo and if he found out you were here, he would not take it easy on you, de gozaru.'_

"Don't be so sure, Shou," a quiet voice declared, as the shoji slid open to reveal the last member of the group, Haru.

"Find anything of value, Haru?" Shingo asked.

"Never mind that," Haru said, keeping his voice low, "There's someone in the dojo!"

"Nani?" Shou hissed, "But I was positive the owners were away!"

"Yeah, well it seems they have a house-sitter," Haru said sarcastically. Kenshin smiled mentally from the laundry basket. They wouldn't try anything as long as Sano was there.

"Do you think we can take him?" Sai asked.

"We won't have to," Haru answered, "The guy's asleep. As long as you morons keep it quiet, we won't have to deal with him."

Kenshin felt his spirits plummet at that comment. Sano was a sound sleeper; there was no doubt about that.

"Got it," Genji nodded, "So did you see anything worth stealing while you were wandering about?"

"Yeah, this," Haru answered smugly, as he presented his prize, which he had been hiding behind his back. The others' eyes widened in shock. Meanwhile, Kenshin was confused. Because of his position in the basket, all he could see was the ceiling. But there was an unpleasant feeling in his stomach about what the trespassers has stolen this time.

Then he heard the gasps of awe.

'They wouldn't have!' Kenshin thought in horror as realization hit him like a brick.

###

Back in the Spirit World

"I-I," Kaoru stammered, staring wide-eyed at the other ghost next to her, "I'm so sorry!" She had turned pale (paler than a ghost normally was) with fear. But that was no surprise, considering the ghost before her.

"Don't worry about it, miss," the dead man in front of Kaoru said soothingly, "Nearly everyone reacts that way when they first see me." He flashed her a smile that was supposed to reassure her, but it only made Kaoru feel worse. The man was mincemeat.

Literally.

Apparently, this man's death had been much more violent than Kaoru's had been. The poor man was more wounds and gore than anything else. Where his stomach once had been, there were several bleeding slashes that wept so much blood, Kaoru couldn't tell exactly how many lacerations there actually were. Then there was that terrible gash that started at his right shoulder then traveled down to his hip. Kaoru could tell that the injury has been created by a single downward slash of a sword. But the wound was so cleanly cut! What sort of sword could cut so easily through so much bone and flesh? It was almost as if the man was made of butter and then was cut with a hot knife. But the worse wound the man sported was the one on his neck. A gaping hole was rent into his neck, as if someone had stabbed a sword through it viciously. And Kaoru could tell by the wound's look that whoever created it _twisted_ their sword. Whoever had killed this man was a skilled swordsman.

An extremely skilled _brutal_ swordsman.

It was easy to tell that any one of the wounds that the man received was fatal. But since there were several fatal wounds on his person Kaoru could only speculate on what kind of demon would do this to a human being.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said again, "To what happened to you, I mean. It must have been painful, your death."

"Hai," the man answered quietly, smiling sadly, "Though _he_ didn't want it that way."

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked. The man laughed and waved her worries off.

"It's nothing, miss," the man said with a gentle smile, "I should be the one apologizing. I disturbed you, frightened you, and didn't even introduce myself!"

"Oh," Kaoru blushed, bowing formally to the man, "My name is Himura Kaoru. And you are?"

"Kyosato Akira," the man answered, giving her a bow in return, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Himura-san."

'Kyosato Akira,' Kaoru murmured in her head, a feeling of unease coming to rest in the pit of her stomach, _'Where have I heard that name before?'_

Before she had much time to dwell on that thought another one drifted into her mind to take its place. Ghosts had the ability to change their appearance so that they could look like they had at any point of their lives. They weren't restricted to looking like they had at the moment of their death. For example, Kaoru preferred to appear as she had when she had married Kenshin at eighteen. All ghosts, when they appeared as they did at their moment of death, felt a slight echo of pain they felt at their deaths. It was little wonder so many ghosts preferred to choose other moments of their lives to appear as.

Then why did Kyosato choose to appear as he did when he died when he died so violently? The pain he was feeling must be intense, even if it was dampened a bit.

Kaoru frowned. Something wasn't right…And where did she hear his name before?

###

Back with Shinigami

Shinigami smiled quietly to himself. His plan was working perfectly. Safety nets were being cast before danger arose and precautions were being taken to make sure the horrors that were to come would be dealt with easily. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together and Shinigami couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. He was carefully bringing together the players, and it was working out nicely.

Yes, nothing in _hell_ could destroy what he worked so hard for.

Somewhere deep in the tiny kami he felt a bit of regret. He was using Kenshin (and to some degree Kaoru) without their consent. The god of death had already used Kenshin before when the redhead had been forced to take on the role of Kyoto's most feared hitokiri. The last time Kenshin had been used by Shinigami, the man had barely survived, and even then he had not come out unscathed.

But still, it was all for a good cause! Shinigami may be using the couple, but he had a reason. Disaster all over the world would arise if he didn't use Kenshin and Kaoru's abilities. Besides, if things worked out as he planed, the pair wouldn't know they were being used until that last moment, and when that moment came, they wouldn't be able to back out. And on the plus side, if his plan worked, they wouldn't get hurt at all. They might even get something they wanted.

Even so, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Hopefully, the two would forgive him…someday.

###

Back in the dojo

"Is that what I think it is?" Shou asked in awe, looking at object Haru held casually in his hand.

"Yep!" Haru answered with a grin, "This here is a bona fide katana."

'N-Nani?!' Kenshin thought in horror, _'T-They have the sakabatou! Sessha cannot believe they have the sakabatou! Kenji must have left it behind when he went shopping with Chizuru-dono!'_

"Can I see it?" Sai asked, "I want to know how much it's worth."

"Sure," Haru shrugged, holding out the sheathed sword to his comrade. Sai turned the sword over in his hands, his face set in concentration.

"Well, since it's a sword, it had to be made at least in the first couple of years of the Meiji era, or it was made illegally," Sai announced, "And judging by the wear on the sheath and the hilt, it's well used, but still in good shape. Swords get enough money on the black market or in foreign markets as it is, but swords with a history behind them or made by some sort of famous sword-smith are even more expensive on the black market. And since this sword has been used, it probably has plenty of stories to tell."

"To bad we don't know what they are though," Haru murmured.

"Don't be a baka," Sai growled, "We can make up stuff and no one will know the difference. We can say this is the sword of Hitokiri Battousai for all I care."

'Little do they know,' Kenshin thought, finding it ironic that the thieves' first guess had been the right one.

"Who's Hitokiri Battousai?" Shou asked. Sai whapped Shou over the head with the sheathed katana.

'Baka,' a dark thought scoffed in Kenshin's mind.

"Baka," Sai scoffed, echoing Kenshin's thought, "Didn't your parents ever tell you stories of Kyoto's demon? Hitokiri Battousai was the most famous killer of the Bakumastu! They said he killed everyone in his path, and that his bloodlust turned his hair a deep red. A single look from the demon's flaming eyes was enough to kill a man, and even if you survived his gaze, there was still his lightning-fast sword to deal with! According to legend, Battousai disappeared after the Bakumastu, but that his ghost still haunts the streets of Kyoto, waiting for a victim to feed his craving for blood." Kenshin felt himself sweat dropping at Sai's description. It seemed the legend of Hitokiri Battousai had changed a bit over time. Idly, Kenshin wondered how the robbers would feel if they found out the real Battousai was standing (er, lying) just a few feet away from them.

"I doubt anyone would believe us if we said we found the sword that belonged to Battousai in a dojo," Shingo said, "I mean this is Tokyo, not Kyoto!"

"Some idiots will believe anything," Genji scoffed, "Well Sai? Aren't you going to draw that sword out?"

"Of course," Sai snorted, then grabbed the hilt and prepared to draw the sword out.

Kenshin felt his breath get caught in his throat. And when did his heartbeat become so loud?

The tiny rurouni felt a knot of worry settle in his stomach, but he couldn't understand _why_. Then _it_ came. A familiar and most hated feeling.

'Not now!' Kenshin thought in panic_, 'Sessha can't cry now!'_

#

Glossary

Shinigami: "God of Death"; It's more of a title than an actual name, but here I'm using it as a name, but whether or not it is a name rather than a title is debatable. I might answer that question in later chapters though, so keep reading…

chibi: a little person (particularly referring to the tiny squashed up form anime characters sometimes take on)

shoji: the rice paper walls in many traditional Japanese homes and dojo; shoji can also form sliding doors.

dojo: martial arts school/training grounds

Bakumastu: chaotic last days of the rule of the Tokugawa shoguns that heralded in the Meiji era (it was followed closely by the Boshin Wars).

Oi: "Yo"

de gozaru (yo/ka): an old fashioned polite "tag" that Kenshin adds to the end of his sentences; this phrase simply makes a sentence more polite; there isn't a proper translation in English, but in the anime dubbing it is translated as "that it is/that I am"

sessha: an old fashioned term for "I"; more literally means "this unworthy one"; _extremely_ polite

nani: "what"

sakabatou: Kenshin's reversed-blade sword; the sharp edge and blunt edge of the sword are reversed making it very hard to kill someone with it

-dono: an antique name-suffix; more polite than "-san"; means something along the lines of "Mr./Ms./Mrs." but a bit more polite

Meiji era: Era when Emperor Mutsuhito (more commonly known as Meiji) ruled Japan; a time of Westernization and an opening of trade to the outside world

baka: "idiot" "fool"

katana: "sword"; particularly referring to the long curved samurai sword that is most commonly seen

rurouni: "wander"; actually it's a made up word and a play on words with "ronin"

Hitokiri Battousai: Kenshin's nickname during the Bakumastu when he was an assassin; the name refers to his skill in the battoujutsu (sword-drawing) techniques

#

Author-chan's notes: FINISHED!!!! passes out in exhaustion. _Suddenly the Director appears_

Director: Heheh. Sorry about that. _pokes at A-chan's prone form_ She's out cold. Don't worry though. The next chapter will be forthcoming. And if anyone is wondering where Chou is, he'll appear more in the next couple of chapters. Meanwhile, everyone say "hi" to Kyosato-san! Does everyone remember who Kyosato san is?

Author-chan: _still out cold_ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Please R & R!!!


	10. Break In

Author-chan's notes: HIYA EVERYONE!!! I'm so glad to be back! I've been working on a few things lately, so I've been neglecting some of my fics, including this one! Bad, bad A-chan! That, coupled with an evil, demonic computer virus, has completely delayed all my updates! Not to mention my e-mails… _moans _Anyway I'm here with the next installment, so read to your hearts' content!

I've been feeling happy lately. I currently have two new friends! This tiny little tree my sister gave me (I call him Chibi Arbor) and my new four-inch figurine of Kenshin! _A-chan cuddles Kenshin figurine._ It's so cute! Now all I need is a Saito figurine so I can recreate the fight in the dojo between the two of them! I'm so happy!!!!!!

Before we get started, though, I've had some reviews about Akira's family name. Apparently everyone seems to remember Akira-san, but a few reviewers are disputing over how his name is spelled. So far there have been 3 versions given to me by the reviewers: Kyosato (which is the one I've been using), Kiyosatao, and Kiyosato. This is worse than the whole Saito/Saitou/Saitoh thing! Anyway, I need your help. Vote on the best spelling on Akira's name! (For the time being, he will be called Kyosato.)

Key:

"talking"

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

### indicates scene/time change won't let me use the star things anymore! _cries_)

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Ten: Break In)

At the Market Place

Large blue eyes stared at the items placed before them. Daikon. Rice. Tofu. Soy sauce. Salt. Vinegar. All of it was uncooked, and if those items knew what was best for them, they would stay that way. The pair of wide cobalt eyes continued to look at the groceries, feeling slightly sorry for in inanimate objects.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" a laughing voice questioned. Large blue eyes looked up from the items to gaze into a pair of identical blue eyes set on a larger face.

"Looking," Sasuke answered his father. The red-haired swordsman smiled, shifting Sasuke's weight in his arms a bit.

"Looking at what?" Kenji asked, playing innocent.

"Yucky stuff," Sasuke answered, equally innocent sounding.

"Only if your kaa-san got hold of if, ne?" Kenji joked.

"I heard that," Chizuru's voice sounded as she walked over to her elder son and husband. The two males were standing by a stall looking at the provisions they had bought. To be more precise, though, Kenji was standing while holding the two-year-old in his arms. When Chizuru came up to the pair of them, she raised an eyebrow, a look of mock sternness coming over her features.

"Zuru-chan, you're not offended are you? You know what I'm saying is true, but that I love you anyway," Kenji grinned at his wife. Chizuru frowned, her mock sternness melting away into the real thing. If Kenji had been paying more attention he would have noticed the warning signs and would have high-tailed it out of there. But alas…

"What have I told you about calling me that name, anata?" Chizuru asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Not to?" Kenji sweat dropped, backing away slightly.

"That's right," Chizuru nodded, smiling gently at her nervous husband. Kenji sighed in relief. Chizuru plucked Sasuke from Kenji's arms and started to walk away.

"Anata, don't forget," Chizuru called back, "You're the one taking everything back to the dojo."

"E-everything?!" Kenji yelped looking back at all their purchases. Daikon. Rice. Tofu. Soy sauce. Salt. Vinegar. The Himura family always bought in bulk too, since there were so many people that dropped by to mooch off them. (_coughSanocough_) All of that together…well it was too much for one man to carry! Kenji felt his eyes become swirls.

"Oro!" the redhead squeaked, trying not to pass out.

"Consider it punishment," Chizuru called to him, "I'll be waiting for you at the Akabeko!"

"Oro…"

Smirking slightly to herself, Chizuru walked away. Served Kenji right for calling her Zuru-chan after she had told him not to. Besides, her husband was a resourceful man. She knew that sooner or later he would figure out how to get everything to the dojo. Chizuru smiled to herself. She and Kenji loved to tease each other. Somehow the teasing made them more than just man and wife. It made them partners, allies, lovers, and best friends. Chizuru closed her eyes slightly, sighing in happiness. Kenji was the best thing that had happened to her. Him and her two sons, one who was being held in her arms, and the other one being looked after by Sano in the dojo. Yes, she, Himura Chizuru, was the happiest woman alive.

Chizuru, caught up so deeply in her thoughts, didn't pay attention to where she was going, and felt her shoulder bump against someone else's. Her eyes snapping open wide, the blue-eyed woman, turned around to face the man she had accidentally hit. She was about to open her mouth to apologize, but the words withered away in her mouth as she saw the man's face.

"You…Y-you're supposed to be dead!" Chizuru gasped out, staring at the man before her. The man stared at her, not in shock, but in amusement.

"I could say the same about you," the tall man retorted, "Raikouji Chizuru."

"Yamaguchi-san…" Chizuru whispered clutching her son closer to her.

###

Back at the dojo

Sai, the art dealer/thief in Genji's group, placed his hand on the hilt of the sword they had found in the dojo, preparing to draw it out. But then…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" a high-pitched cry sounded.

"Kami-sama!" several of the thieves swore. Sai dropped the sword, gripping his ears tightly.

"What the hell is that?!" Genji yelled over the noise.

"I-I think it's a baby," answered another one of Genji's thieves, Shou.

"You don't say?" Genji snarled out sarcastically, "Where the hell is it coming from, ahou?!"

"Oi, boss, it's coming from this basket over here!" Shingo called out, pointing to the corner where a defenseless laundry basket lay.

"Shimatta, get that thing to shut up!" Genji snarled, "It'll wake up that guy in the other room!"

"Yes, sir!" Shingo yelped, rushing over to the basket and pulling out the squirming bundle inside.

'Oro!' Kenshin squeaked/thought. Shingo was not a kind handler.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" the baby wailed louder.

###

Elsewhere in the dojo

There were certain things that Sagara Sanosuke held dear to his heart. One was his friends/family. Another was his sake. Third was his fighting abilities. And lastly there was his sleep. If Sano was deprived of any of said things close to his heart, Sano was not a happy rooster.

Due to a certain wailing baby one of said important things was being ripped away from the non-happy rooster. To be accurate, it was the last one.

So, with much grumbling and cursing, one Sagara Sanosuke picked himself up to find out was the red-haired ball of fluff wanted.

Now don't get Sano wrong, he loved the red-haired ball of fluff.

A new, louder wail vibrated through the dojo.

Okay, so he loved the red-haired ball of fluff _most _of the time.

Now wasn't one of those times.

"It better not be a dirty dipper, kid," Sano growled under his breath, walking towards the loud wailing.

Yep, and once again it was Uncle Sano to the rescue…maybe.

###

Back with Kenshin/Kenichi and the thieves

"Can this kid get any louder?!!" Shou cried.

"What did ya say?!" Haru, who was right next to him, asked. The baby in Shingo's arms continued to scream louder.

"Damn kid has to have lungs of steel!" Genji snarled, his hands clamped like oysters on his ears.

"We've got to get out of here fast!" Sai called out, scrambling to pick up the sword he had dropped.

"What?!" the others yelled at him, not hearing him.

"I SAID!!!" Sai began, trying to yell over the wailing child.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!" a new voice snarled. The thieves turned to see a man with spiky brown hair standing in the open doorway, looking –for lack of a better phrase –_very_ pissed off.

###

Back with Shinigami; location unknown

Green-gold eyes looked over the crisp white paper careful, checking for any flaws in the parchment or any of the writing splayed across it. Shinigami grinned to himself. Yes, this perfect! It looked just like the real thing, official and important, yet simple. The chibi kami patted himself on the back for a job well done. The lettering, the phrasing, heck, even the thick distinct seal was perfect, down to the last detail.

Yes, it was very helpful to have the powers of a kami.

"Now to get this to Chou-san," Shinigami murmured to himself, tucking the parchment away. Shinigami allowed himself one last mischievous grin before skipping away to find his quarry.

'Oh, this is going to be fun…'

###

At the Akabeko

Chizuru was sitting in a booth at the restaurant, breathing heavily. The building was packed with customers, but none of them noticed her. She was alone in the booth, since Sasuke had been whisked away by Tsubame to the kitchens to play with his "cousin" Shinya, Tsubame and Yahiko's son. None of the waiters came near her either, since Tsubame had already taken care of her orders.

For the first time in years, Chizuru felt utterly alone.

She had never felt alone since she had met Kenji. He had become her anchor and through him she had made many new friends as well as build up a wonderful caring family, one that she would protect at all costs. Her family, her friends…they didn't deserve to be dragged into her past.

But it seemed…it seemed that her past was coming back for her in the shape of a man she thought was long dead.

Yamaguchi-san…

Fear ripped through the young woman. Yamaguchi was powerful. If he wanted to he could cause the happiness Chizuru had built for herself to come crashing down on her. Her family would hate her for her secrets.

And that was the most terrifying thing Chizuru could think of.

"Hey, Chizuru!" a voice near her voiced, dragging her out of her thoughts and back to the present. Chizuru's cerulean eyes snapped open wide, just as Yahiko slipped into the booth that she was occupying.

"Y-Yahiko!" Chizuru yelped, the swordsman's presence startling her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my wife and I do own this place you know," Yahiko teased her good-naturedly. Chizuru looked down, not wanting to have to be trapped by the warrior's sharp cinnamon eyes and have all her secrets revealed by her eyes.

When Chizuru stayed silent for longer than expected, Yahiko frowned. It wasn't like the young woman to be so quiet. She and her husband were the most vocal pair Yahiko knew, besides Sanosuke and Megumi that is.

"Okay, Chizuru," Yahiko sighed, "I maybe thick-headed sometimes, but I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Chizuru lied.

"Yeah right," Yahiko snorted, "Look me in the eyes and say that."

"Nothing. Is. Wrong," Chizuru repeated slowly, looking into Yahiko's dark eyes as she said so. Yahiko raised an eyebrow, impressed that she had passed his test.

"Somehow I don't believe you anyway," Yahiko sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Yes."

"You know, Chizuru," Yahiko began, "Bottling up your feelings is bad for you. I've seen what doing that has done to people. I've watched the strongest of warriors crumble away when they hid their hearts. It hurts when you hide your feelings. But worse than that, it hurts the people around you. How do you think we feel when you hide your emotions from us, when we're supposed to be your closest companions? How do you think we feel as we watch you in pain and know we can't do a thing to help you because you won't let us?"

"Yahiko?" Chizuru questioned, looking at the tanned man. He had a far away look in his eyes as if he was no longer speaking to her but to someone else that no longer existed. She had seen that look before, and not only in Yahiko's eyes, but in Sanosuke's, Megumi's, and even Kenji's as well. Sometimes it scared her.

"Yahiko?" Chizuru said again, trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" the swordsman blinked, looking at her.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

###

Back at the dojo

Kenshin felt like cheering. Sano was awake, _and_ he caught the robbers red-handed. Now all that need to happen was for Sano to whack those poor fools over the head several times (maybe try a Futae no Kiwami or two on them) and little Kenichi was ready to go back to his peaceful nap.

Though having a lullaby and a good rocking before going to sleep wasn't a bad idea either. Besides, despite his gruffness, Sano wasn't _that_ bad of a singer…

Kenshin felt like mentally smacking himself several times. Sheesh, just four, five months in a baby's body and all of a sudden he was starting to think like one!

Suddenly, the little redhead yawned, his crying quieting. Apparently his body had just gotten tired of crying and wanted to go back to sleep. Or maybe his disobedient body realized that it was soon to be out of harm's way and was relaxing. Well, whatever the reason, "Kenichi" felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the adults heaved a small sigh of relief as the baby stopped crying, sparing their tortured eardrums. Although the robbers were confused that the child had suddenly stopped crying, Sano wasn't. The ex-gangster knew that Kenichi's moods shifted as quickly as the wind, one moment bawling his eyes out, the next cooing happily from amid the laundry.

'Oh yeah,' Sano thought to himself, _'He's Kenshin's grandson.'_

Tearing himself from his thoughts, Sano got back to the task at hand. Shooting out his best "I will maim you so bad you'll beg for death" glare at the five idiots who dared break into the dojo, Sano eased himself into a fighting stance.

"Alright, bastards, I'll give you a choice," the spiky-haired former fighter-for-hire snarled, "Either you give me Kenichi-chan and leave, or I'll rearrange your ugly faces!"

A few of the bandits took a sharp intake of breath at his words. Judging by his stance and well-built powerful frame, they could tell that the man before them could carry out his promise.

"Oh?" Genji drawled out mockingly, being one of the thieves not affected by Sanosuke's threats, "And just who are you to make demands of us, old man?"

Sano bristled at the "old man" comment. He was only thirty-six, damn it! He wasn't that old!

"Sagara Sanosuke," the brown-haired dojo border growled out at Genji. To his surprise (and satisfaction) one of the thieves paled at his name.

"S-Sagara Sanosuke?!" Sai gasped out, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the sheathed form of the sakabatou tighter, "My father told me about you! You're the fight-merchant, Zanza!"

"That's right, you idiot punk," Sano grinned wolfishly, looking for a brief moment like his one-time rival, Saito Hajime, "You just broke into a very dangerous fighter's home and tried to rob it!" Sano was almost tempted to tell them what other fighters frequented/lived at the dojo (i.e. Tokyo's Man of a Hundred Swords and what some crasser of the Bakumastu veterans, _coughSaitocough_, called "Battousai's Brat").

If the thieves didn't look pale before, they did now. They were facing down one of the famous street fighters in Tokyo! They had never planned for that!

Genji, in the meantime, wasn't afraid of some old gangster. He was the leader here! He was in control of the situation, not this "_Zanza"_. The leader of the thieves simply growled at the rooster-headed man before him and reached into his coat to grab his gun…

#

Glossary:

Daikon- type of long white radish

kaa-san- mother

-chan- name suffix; usually used for young girls and boys; can also be used to signify endearment

anata- "you", but when used by a wife to a husband it can be an endearment like "darling"

oro- Kenshin's (and Kenji's) all purpose little phrase; usually used to denote surprise or confusion (or just save the user's butt)

Kami-sama- "Lord God"; "gods"

Ahou- "moron"; stronger than "baka"

Shimatta- all purpose curse word

-san- name suffix; the equivalent to "Ms." or "Mr."

Shinigami-"God of Death"; It's more of a title than an actual name, but here I'm using it as a name, but whether or not it is a name rather than a title is debatable. I might answer that question in later chapters though, so keep reading…

Zanza- Sanosuke's nickname when he was a fighter-for-hire; refers to his "partner" his giant sword, the zanbatou

Tokyo's Man of a Hundred Swords- Yahiko's nickname; I've also seen it as "Tokyo's Man of a Hundred Hadomes (Sword-blocks)"; it refers to Yahiko's skill with the ougi (final technique) of the Kamiya Kasshin style, the Hadome (Sword-block)

Battousai- Kenshin's nickname when he was an hitokiri back in the Bakumastu; refers to Kenshin's skill in battoujutsu

Author-chan's notes: Finally! Finished with this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

Anyway, please review on how you want Akira's last name to be spelled: Kyosato, Kiyosatao, or Kiyosato

Also, thanks to **JML** for telling me the difference between shoji and fusuma. I'll keep it in mind as I continue to write.

And thanks to **misaoshiru** for your constant support of this fic. I loved your fic "Together Again?" by the way. I kinda want to see a sequel to that (hint, hint).

Please R & R!!!


	11. Kidnapped

Author-chan's notes: HIYA!!! Happy is me! I've got over hundred reviews here now, and I feel so happy that people are supporting my modest little fic. Thank you guys so much!!! _A-chan hugs everyone._

Uh, I seem to have a little problem. Apparently when the votes were cast to determine Akira's last name, the votes were split down the middle between Kyosato and Kiyosato. So to determine which name to use from now on, I'll be re-watching my copy of the first OAV in subtitles to find out which one was used there. I'll be using the spelling they use there. Which happens to be Kiyosato. Sorry to everyone who wanted Kyosato!

Oh, and to **T. Marauder, **who asked what Sano's age is currently in the fic, he's 36, as I mentioned in the last chapter. This story does after all take place 17-18 years after the RK series does and 2 years after the OAV. (Also I realize the quote you mentioned was supposed to be said to Kenshin rather than Chizuru. I purposely wrote it like that. I'm so pleased that someone caught that! )

So, a quick recount of how old everybody in the RK universe (as well as any original characters) is in the fic: Kenji and Chizuru are 17. Yahiko and Tsubame are 27. Megumi is 39, Sano is 36, and Chou, I'm guessing, is about as old as Sano, give or take a few years. Kenshin (if he was still alive) is 45, Kaoru (if alive) is 34, and Shinigami is a bloody kami and is freaking ageless. However, Kenshin as Kenichi is currently a cooing four-month-old baby while his "brother" Sasuke is a one-year-old (plus a few months). Our idiotic thieves are 19 (Haru and Sai), 20 (Shou), and 21 (Shingo and Genji). Saito should be 52 at this point and the elusive Hiko is 61. The mysterious Yamaguchi-san is who knows how old, since he is so darn mysterious. Misao and Aoshi are 33 and 43, respectively. Shishio and half of the Juppongatana are dead, crispy and living "down under" while the other half are scattered about the world, and I have no clue how old each one is. Enishi (if I did my calculations right) should be hovering around 40 while his sister, Tomoe, and her fiancé, Akira, are relaxing in the Afterlife and age doesn't really matter when you're dead.

Key:

"talking"

__

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

### indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Eleven: Kidnapped)

Back at the Akabeko

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Chizuru's words swirled in Yahiko's mind. The tanned swordsman blinked at the young woman. Did he hear her correctly?

"Why do you ask that, Chizuru?" Yahiko asked slowly. Chizuru sighed.

"Earlier today, I saw someone," Chizuru began, frowning slightly as she remembered the incident, "His name is Yamaguchi. He and I are cousins, though he's old enough to easily be my uncle. And although he and I are related, I never learned his first name."

"Why is that?" Yahiko inquired, when he noticed Chizuru had paused in her story.

"It is forbidden to speak it," Chizuru answered in a ghost of a voice, "Yamaguchi-san did something unforgivable by my family's standards, and was disowned long ago. In fact, although I call him 'Yamaguchi-san' that name has been forbidden to him. He has long since taken a different name, but I never learned it."

"What could this guy have done that was so unforgivable?" Yahiko asked, slightly confused.

"When he was nineteen, many years before I was born," Chizuru answered, "he left home. After that, Yamaguchi-san was disowned by the family. I've even heard that he took on a different name when he left."

"Nani?!" Yahiko yelped, "That makes no sense! Why would your family condemn leaving?"

"I don't know," Chizuru murmured, "But in my family, it's against the rules to leave home. I, like Yamaguchi-san, also ran away from home."

"To be with Kenji, right?"

"Hai," Chizuru nodded, "My family would never allow me to marry some unknown swordsman, especially in an age where swords were dying."

"No offense, Chizuru, but your family is crazy," Yahiko muttered, "So you met this Yamaguchi. What else happened? Just seeing this guy couldn't have gotten you so riled up."

"It's not just that," Chizuru agreed, "Yamaguchi-san knew all sorts of family secrets. Secrets that I was never taught, because I had left home before I could be told. Yamaguchi-san is also incredibly strong. Someone as powerful as Yamaguchi-san, especially since he knew so much, had to be eliminated. My family had sent out waves of assassins after him. I had heard that he had died two years ago. And when I saw him walking down the street, I thought it was a ghost."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Yahiko yelped, "You mean to tell me that your family tried to kill off some guy just because he was strong, knew some secrets, and left?!"

"Hai," Chizuru nodded, "You see, what I'm worried about is what if my family will hunt me down like they did Yamaguchi-san. They didn't before because I wasn't powerful or knowledgeable. But if my family ever discovered that both of us were in Tokyo then they would send more assassins. This time the assassins would be after me too, just for convenience sake."

"Shimatta," Yahiko cursed, "Don't worry, Chizuru. We'll protect you, Kenji, Sanosuke, and me. We've dealt with some really bad stuff before, so a couple of assassins should be nothing."

"Thank you," Chizuru murmured, "But you still don't understand Yahiko. It's not just the assassins, it's Yamaguchi-san himself. He's dangerous, and there is no way you can defeat him."

"We'll see about that," Yahiko growled determinedly.

###

Back at the dojo

Sano was feeling a bit more confident now that the five thieves that broke into the dojo were now deathly afraid of him. Well, make that four out of five of the thieves. One of them, the tall brunette that was obviously the leader, was glaring at Sanosuke. The former gangster glared right back. Who did this punk think he was?

Suddenly, Sano had an uneasy feeling, and it was coming from that punk! Something was wrong…But what?

"Oh sh–" Sano began, as realization hit him with the force of a speeding train. But the realization hit him too late. Genji, the leader of the thieves, had struck before Sano could even finish his curse.

**__**

BANG!!! the loud explosion of the gun in Genji's hand echoed throughout the dojo as the bullet found a target: Sano's left shoulder.

"KUSO!!!!!" Sano snarled at Genji, all but howling in pain as he clenched his right hand over the scarlet wound.

"Not another step, Zanza-san," Genji hissed coolly, still pointing his gun at Sano, "The next one will rip apart your heart if you come closer."

"Damn you," Sano raged, wanting nothing more than to turn the other man into chopped liver, "Let Kenichi-chan go!"

"Kenichi?" Genji drawled, flicking a glance to the tiny bundle still clenched in Shingo's arms, "So that's what that little noise maker is called…" Suddenly, Genji whipped his arm around so that the firearm was no longer facing Sano, but the sleeping baby.

"Boss?!" Shingo yelped, seeing the gun being pointed in his direction.

"Oi, Zanza," Genji said coldly, "If you try to stop us from leaving, I'll shoot the kid."

"Nani?!" Sano and the other thieves cried out.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Sano yelled, but didn't go any further in fear that Kenichi would be killed.

"Uh, boss?" Sai spoke up, clutching the stolen sakabatou in his grasp a little bit more tightly, "We all agreed it would be nice to steal some stuff for some extra cash, but to kill a kid? That's going a bit far, don't ya think?"

"Shut up, Sai," Genji growled, "Or I'll kill you too!"

"Boss, you've flipped your lid!" Shingo yelped, looking desperate. After all he was the one holding Kenichi.

"Let's make a deal, Zanza-san," Genji said in a voice like smooth silk, "You let us leave without making a fuss, and I won't kill the kid. When we finish making our getaway, I'll send someone to leave the brat at the police station, anonymously of course. Though if you tell the police to expect us, I'll have my delivery boy end this little one's life very, _very_ quickly. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sano grit out, "But understand this, punk. You have no idea what you're doing or who you're going to anger with your actions. And you better pray with all your damn soul that it will be me who finds you and not Kenichi's father or, worse, the ghost of his grandfather."

"Empty threats," Genji shrugged, turning away to leave, "Let's go men."

"This is a bad idea, boss," Sai muttered under his breath, but made no other argument as he and the other thieves left, taking the red-haired babe with them.

Meanwhile, Sano could do nothing but stare after them as they ran. The gangster felt a hot pain race up his arm, reminding him of his wounded shoulder.

"Kuso, this is worse than when Saito stabbed me," Sano growled, as his body began to weaken. Sano fell to his knees as a combination of pain and blood-loss began to defeat his fighting spirit.

"G-Gomen," he murmured to no one in particular as he fell to the ground, lost in a sea of black unconsciousness.

###

Back in the Spirit World

Kaoru bid farewell to Kiyosato. She had spent some long hours talking to the other ghost, and the two had become friends. She had ended up spilling nearly her entire life story to him in that time, from her childhood, to her life with Kenshin, and even her death. She also told Kiyosato about what her husband was doing, reincarnated in the body of a tiny baby. The man listened to it all, sharing her worries and offering advice as well as comfort. For some reason, Kaoru found it very easy to talk to him.

From him, Kaoru had actually learned very little; at least, she learned less than he had learned from her. She found out he had died during the Bakumastu, from an assassin. To her surprise, Kiyosato wasn't angry with his murderer for his death. He explained that his killer didn't need his hate, he hated himself for Kiyosato's death enough for the both of them. Plus the murderer had atoned for his sins, and it had been many years.

"Besides, Himura-san," Kiyosato had said, "I am happy here in the afterlife, happier than I ever was in life. Here, in death, I was able to wed the woman I was denied in life."

Kaoru still said she didn't understand, but Kiyosato had simply laughed and said she had to have been murdered by that particular assassin to understand, so it was perfectly fine that she did not.

"Men change, Himura-san," Kiyosato told her during his explanation, "My killer was no exception. He's a different person now, and no longer deserves my hatred."

For awhile, Kaoru had worried that Kiyosato's killer was Kenshin, but he reassured her that his killer was very much alive at the moment. That had rested Kaoru's fears. Reincarnated or not, Kaoru still considered her Shinta to be just as dead as she was. That plus Kenshin had only been sent after high officials during the Bakumastu, and Kiyosato had told her he was just a common soldier, and not even a good one.

Kiyosato had just gotten to telling her more about the wife he had married in the Spirit World, but Kaoru suddenly felt the urging to return to the land of the living.

"I think Shinta needs me," Kaoru had explained, "It's very urgent."

"I understand, Himura-san," Kiyosato had said gently, "Go to him."

"Maybe we can talk some more later," Kaoru had suggested, "Maybe we can get together in the living world and talk with Shinta together! Maybe you can bring your wife."

"Maybe," Kiyosato had shrugged, as he waved good-bye to Kaoru, smiling slightly. As soon as the dark-haired woman disappeared, another one took her place, creeping out of the shadows that she had been hiding in since Kiyosato and Kaoru had started talking.

"Tomoe," Kiyosato breathed, smiling at his white-clad wife, "So you have been watching all this time."

"Hai," the woman nodded, sitting down next to him gracefully. Yukishiro Tomoe, Himura Tomoe, Kiyosato Tomoe, whichever name people cared to call her, was still the same as she was in life with her dark eyes and hair with a pale face and red lips. Like Kiyosato she still bore the wounds that had caused her death. The ruby red blood that had seeped out of the long vertical wound that had killed her had stained her once immaculate white kimono. Despite the wound, she was still a beautiful woman, and she had lost none of her willowy grace when she died.

"Kaoru-san is just as I imagined her," Tomoe continued, referring to the other woman who had been there moments ago, the woman who was now Himura Kenshin's wife, "So beautiful, so kind, so perfect for him…"

"Jealous?" Kiyosato teased, trying to hide his own jealously for the redhead that had been his wife's husband in life. Kiyosato Akira didn't hate Himura Kenshin, but he couldn't deny that he felt jealousy towards his murderer.

"No," Tomoe shook her head, "I have you. You are the perfect one for me, the one who loved me even after life had stopped for both of us. And you shouldn't be jealous of Kenshin, anata. He is my past, and he considers me just his past as well. Kaoru-san is his past, present, and future, his soul mate."

"Tomoe-chan," Kiyosato murmured, holding his wife's hand, his eyes downcast, "Kaoru-san and Kenshin-san have problems ahead of them, don't they? That's why we have to look after them."

"Hai," Tomoe nodded, "I'm worried for them, and us as well. We'll end up tangled in this plot as well."

"What do you mean?" Kiyosato asked, looking up at her porcelain features.

"Something is stirring that should not be," Tomoe murmured, her dark eyes cloudy, "And this something will cause the bloody rain to fall once more…"

###

Back at the dojo

Kaoru entered her family's dojo, as silent as a shadow. Just one quick glance told the beautiful spirit that something was wrong. The dojo gate was open. The gate was _never_ open, unless there was someone here. And everything was silent, too silent for the building that once housed the loudest yells and teasing.

Kaoru's ghost floated towards the main dojo, hoping to find something, some clue to what happened. Why was she feeling so uneasy? Then she saw something that made her stop cold.

"SANO!!!" Kaoru cried out, running over and kneeling next to her fallen friend. The spiky-haired former fighter for hire had blacked out, and his shoulder was a mess of crimson and torn flesh. She tried to wake him, but her hand only passed through his body. The dead could never touch the living.

"Sano, wake up!" Kaoru begged urgently, "What happened? Who did this to you? Where are the others?"

"Ugh," Sano moaned, "K-Kenichi…"

"What about him?" Kaoru prompted, not caring that he couldn't hear her, "What happened to the baby? Sano, what happened to my husband?!"

"SANOSUKE!!!" a voice behind Kaoru shouted. Kaoru turned her head to see Kenji enter the dojo and drop the sack of rice he had been carrying. The young redhead raced over to the older man, and began checking his wounds.

"J-Jou-chan?" Sano murmured, opening his eyes a crack. He could have sworn he had heard Kaoru's voice, and when he had awoken to blue eyes staring at him, he had been so sure that it was her, his (all but) little sister. But as his eyes focused, he saw it was Kenji, not Kaoru tending to his wounds.

"Sanosuke, what happened?" Kenji asked, as he pressed a piece of cloth torn from his sleeve to Sano's gaping wound.

"Did you get them?" Sano murmured drowsily.

"The guys who did this to you?" Kenji guessed.

"The bastards who took Kenichi," Sano corrected. As soon as those words came from his lips, Kenji's face turned as white as a sheet.

__

'Kenichi…he's been kidnapped?!' Kenji thought in horror.

Unseen by the men, Kaoru screamed, the pain of losing her beloved worse than death.

###

Kenji wanted to scream. He wanted to deny what the wounded man before him had said. But more than anything, he wanted to throttle the men who _dared_ to take his son away.

"Stay here, Sano," Kenji ordered softly, standing up, "I'm going to get Megumi and then I'm going to hunt down whoever thought it wise to kidnap _my_ child."

"Kenji," Sano called, as the younger man reached the doorway, "They took the sakabatou too. You're weaponless and there were five of them, but four of them didn't want to go along with the fifth and kidnap Kenichi. The guy you're after is called Genji. Brown-hair and tall. You probably just need a bokken as long as you avoid the gun. Go get Kenichi back."

"Hai," Kenji nodded, "And thanks."

"Thank me by hitting that idiot over the head with a Ryu Tsui Sen," Sano muttered, closing his eyes.

"Aa," Kenji nodded as he grabbed a bokken on the wall and left.

Unknown to him, behind him trailed the ghost of his mother. Kaoru was no longer wearing usual kimono, but rather a white gi and dark blue hakama, the training outfit of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo. A ghostly bokken was gripped in her hand, her aura all but screaming her rage of what happened. In response to her anger, the sky began to darken, as if it too was furious.

"Don't worry, anata," Kaoru said, holding back tears, "Kenji and I will find you."

###

At the police station

Sawagejou Cho sat at his staring at the piece of paper in his hand. It was an arrest warrant for a group of five thieves. They were just petty thieves, the kind that broke into houses and stole stuff while the owners were away. They weren't much of a challenge.

However, when Cho glanced down the list of the places they had stolen from, the newest one caught his attention. They had robbed the Kamiya Dojo. Cho knew that place, he had visited it several times. He also knew who lived there currently, as well as those who used to live there.

"What sort of idiot would try to rob Battousai's family?" Cho muttered. He almost pitied those poor fools. Even though Battousai was dead, Battousai's brat was more than enough to do the job.

"Maybe I should arrest those idiots before Battousai's brat gets to them," Cho muttered as he stood up, "I heard the boy isn't as soft as his father was…"

Yep, there he was, Cho the Sword-Collector, evil minion turned "good" minion, off to save poor pathetic thieves from getting pummeled by a blunt sakabatou. Aw, what the heck? Who was he fooling? He didn't care if the five thieves got their heads smashed open like melons or sliced in half like logs. All he cared about was getting as far away from his evil twisted paperwork as possible. And capturing those idiotic thieves gave him the perfect excuse.

"Oi, Officer What's-your-name!" Cho yelled at the young cop that was at the front desk, "I'm going out to arrest some dangerous criminals and bring them to justice. Finish my paperwork, will ya?"

"B-But Sawagejou-san!" the younger officer sputtered, "You're supposed to do that, not me!"

"Are you questioning my orders, underling?" Cho barked, glaring at the younger man. The other officer cowered in fear.

"N-no sir," the unnamed officer croaked. The policeman knew better than to challenge his superior. Lieutenant Sawagejou had a reputation of being a frighteningly scary person well versed in the art of swordsmanship. There were rumors circulating in the police station that the lieutenant was a former assassin and that he had been trained by a Shinsengumi captain. No one was stupid enough not to think twice when confronting the red-clad swordsman.

"Good," Cho nodded at the officer's answer as he left, his trademark red coat fluttering behind him.

###

Back with Shinigami

Shinigami was frowning. Something had gone wrong. Sure he knew that those thieves would rob the dojo, but he hadn't expected them to kidnap Kenshin-san!

And Kaoru-san had meet Akira-san in the Spirit World! That was certainly unexpected. But it wasn't a bad thing, just unexpected.

But still, the fact that there were unanticipated factors popping up in his grand plan made Shinigami worried. What if something else unexpected, something _bad_ this time, happened? How would Shinigami's plan be affected? How would Kaoru and Kenshin be affected?

Shinigami sighed. One thing at a time, right? He would worry about the future when it came, not sooner.

Besides, since he had sent that false arrest warrant to Cho-san, which would mean that Cho would be able to save Kenshin-san, not to mention the sakabatou. And Cho would know where to return the sword and the baby. After all, with his distinct looks, who else who Kenshin-san be related to, but the Himura family? And Cho had seen the sakabatou before. After all, he had gotten an unsightly bruise, three broken ribs, and a fourth cracked one from that sword, not to mention an ache in his chest whenever a storm approached. And since the sakabatou was a non-killing weapon, Cho wouldn't want it in his collection.

And, if his plan went smoothly enough, Cho would gain an ally from this arrest, and Shinigami would get another important player in his plot.

Yes, everything would work out…Shinigami hoped.

###

At a shrine somewhere in Tokyo

The man known to Chizuru as Yamaguchi knelt in front of the shrine's altar, his hands pressed together in respectful prayer. After he finished, he stood, gave a respectful bow, and exited the small shrine to head towards the graveyard next to it. Instead of clapping twice and folding his hands in respectful prayer, as was custom, Yamaguchi continued standing, a slight smirk gracing his lips, as he stared at the neat rows of stone markers.

"You might as well come out," Yamaguchi drawled, "You know I can sense you."

Laughter echoed throughout the graveyard. The sound was hollow and cold, more mocking than kind. It seemed to come from every corner of the cemetery, from every unnatural shadow that hung around in that place. Fragile pink cherry blossoms fluttered on the ground at Yamaguchi's feet, even though the season for the flowers had passed nearly a month ago.

"Sakura. Cherry blossoms. The stair-steps to heaven. The divider between the living and the dead," Yamaguchi noted in a slightly morbid tone, his calm smirk never wavering from his face.

"Why have you come here?" a voice hissed in Yamaguchi's ear, "Your presence is not needed nor is it welcome, spirit medium."

Suddenly, Yamaguchi was no longer alone in the grave infested enclosure. But he had never been alone. Sitting on each grave-marker was a transparent person, a ghost.

"I seek answers," Yamaguchi said clearly, addressing the ghostly audience in front of him, obviously used to this sort of confrontation.

"What do you want, medium?" the ghosts asked, watching him warily. Yamaguchi's smirk grew. He had the upper hand in this situation. The ghost knew that even though they were no longer alive, if Yamaguchi desired it, they would all suffer great pain at his hands. He could give them endless torture, or seal them away in the Spirit World for all eternity. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to voice his request.

"I want to know what happened to Hitokiri Battousai…"

Author-chan's notes: And so here it is, chapter eleven. As you can see, the plot thickens, even more! Yamaguchi is a spirit medium, and is related to Chizuru! Well, at least we know where Sasuke got his spirit seeing abilities…

And a brief cameo by the sakura (cherry blossoms) again. In case people don't know, cherry blossoms have been seen as the stairway to heaven. They have also been seen as symbols of death since although they are very beautiful, they don't last long, only a week or so. And for those who watch X/1999 or Tokyo Babylon, you should remember the whole thing with cherry blossoms being pink because they feed off the blood of the corpses buried beneath them. Morbid huh? Sakura happens to be the national tree/flower of Japan.

And to **JML **and** Kanzen ne Tsuki** who wondered who the heck Yamaguchi was, let me say something: Yamaguchi is a pivotal character in this fic. Part of who he is was revealed in this chapter. The rest of his identity will come later. But I'm sure I left enough clues to tell everyone who he is exactly, if you know what to look for. I'll say one more thing: Yamaguchi-san is not an OC! He's in the RK universe already…Honest!

Thanks to everyone who supported my fic, and I'm sorry I'm not mentioning all of you by name…Please forgive me!

Uh, too lazy to do a glossary…I think I only used words that I've already defined before, so it should be okay…If you have any questions though, feel free to ask.

Well, R&R!


	12. Identities

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone. I'm out with chapter 12! Things seem to be rolling along here. I've been extremely happy lately, cause I got the first volume of Peacemaker Kurogane (both the DVD and the manga.) It's so good! Ever since I started reading up on the history of Rurouni Kenshin, I've become obsessed with the Bakumastu, particularly the Shinsengumi. PMK just helps feed my little obsession. (_Sighs dreamily _Okita-san…) Well enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

Key:

"talking"

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

&&& indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twelve: Identities)

The outskirts of Tokyo

Of all of Genji's henchmen, Sai was the smartest, craftiest, slyest and most creative of them. Heck, one could say that Sai was smarter than Genji himself. In Genji's group of thieves, Sai was the information gatherer. He kept up to date with all the rumors on the streets as well as all the police and government files. The police station was so pathetically easy to break into in Sai's opinion. Sai also knew how the worth of every piece of merchandise that he ever came across, making him essential to the thieves when they sold their loot on the black market.

But despite his usefulness, did Sai get any respect? _No!_ He did so much for Genji's little group, yet what he got nothing in return. Well, nothing except babysitting duty.

Sai grumbled at that. He had thought the original plan was to drop the kid off at the police station. But no. Genji had to change the plan at the last minute and try to use the kid as a hostage for ransom. Sai was betting that at the moment Genji was writing up a ransom note with that chicken scratch he called handwriting.

Sai glared at the chubby ball of fluff lying in his arms. It had been an entire hour since the group had kidnapped the kid, and the baby was still asleep! The tiny little thing had slept though everything, from Genji shooting Zanza's arm to the mad scramble back to the thieves headquarters. Sai couldn't believe that the kid didn't wake up at the gunshot. It was almost like the baby wasn't disturbed by it, as if it had heard gunshots before. Or maybe the kid was deaf or something…

Sai sighed, and tried to readjust the bundle in his arms. Shou had promised Sai that he would bring a basket to put the baby in, but so far, nothing. Well at least the kid was silent, which was a good thing. Boy, could that kid yell!

For some reason, Sai was having an uncomfortable feeling as he held the bundled up little baby. In fact, Sai had been feeling strange ever since Genji announced that they would be robbing the Kamiya dojo. Something about the name of that place set Sai's nerves on end. Was there a rumor about that place? Sai couldn't remember.

As Sai moved the baby to a more comfortable position, the thief took account of the how the kid looked. The baby was small; but then again all kids were small. The round cheeks and the weight of the baby told Sai that the kid was healthy, and he knew the kid had good lungs in him…at least he thought it was a him. Sai didn't bother to check for physical evidence, but with a name like "Kenichi" the kid was most likely a male.

Sai frowned a bit as he took note of the child's skin tone. Was it natural for a baby to be so pale? Was it natural for _anyone_ to be that pale? The kid was so light it caused the long fringe of eyelashes that fanned over the kid's cheeks to look darker than they really were. The rest of the baby was covered up in some sort of blanket-wrap. Out of curiosity, Sai pulled down the little hood that the blanket created to see how much hair the little tyke had. As soon as he did, Sai's world came crashing down.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

&&&

At Megumi's clinic

Megumi was having a slow day. Very few patients had come in, and to top it all off, they only were there for minor injuries or check-ups. Although this was boring for the doctor, Megumi had to admit it was good that no one was in great danger.

"MEGUMI-SAN!!!" Kenji's voice yelled as the swordsman burst into her office.

"Kenji-kun!" Megumi blinked, looking at the redhead, "What's the matter?"

"Sanosuke," Kenji gasped out, "Gunshot. Dojo. Quick."

"Nani?!" Megumi cried, her eyes wide.

"I have to get Kenichi," Kenji told her quickly, turning away to head out the door, "Take care of Sanosuke."

"Hai," Megumi nodded, quickly grabbing a packed bag she kept in situations like this. The doctor swiftly raced to the dojo, barely noticing the unnaturally dark clouds that were gathering when earlier it had been a perfect blue. As she ran, she prayed that her idiot husband didn't get himself killed this time.

&&&

Back with Cho

Cho swore as he looked up at the darkening sky. He hated rain. Rain meant that his prized swords could get wet and rust. Rain meant that his bright red coat would absorb water making it cling to his skin and add weight to his clothing making it harder for him to move like he wanted. Rain meant puddles that made splashes making it hard to walk silently. And rain meant Cho's signature hairdo would become wet and limp, causing the strands to fall down and make him look more like a mop-head. Yep, Cho hated rain.

So Cho decided it would be wise to take down the idiot punks before the rain fell. Which wouldn't be too hard for him, after all they were just a bunch of punks with little fighting abilities.

With that, Cho walked a little faster, not thinking about the fact that the dark clouds were talking a long time in spilling out their water.

&&&

The outskirts of Tokyo; Back with Sai and Kenichi

Sai was panicking. He was screaming like there was no tomorrow. Of course the little brat in his arms woke up too, and decided to add his cries to Sai's yells.

The kid had red hair. _Red!_ That was bad, very bad. There were only a few people in Japan with red hair, most of them being foreigners. But Sai knew he wasn't holding a foreign baby. What would a foreigner be doing hanging out in a dojo with Zanza as a nursemaid and a name like "Kenichi"?! No this kid was Japanese, pure and simple. And the only person in Japan who was not a foreigner with red hair was Hitokiri Battousai.

Sai had only thought of it as being a joke in saying that the sword they stole belonged to the legendary assassin. But as Sai began putting things together in his head, he realized it might not have been just a simple joke. Zanza's warning about the babe's father or grandfather coming after them echoed throughout Sai's head. With hair like that, Battousai and the baby in his arms were related.

And of course Sai just _had _to remember the rumor he heard about the Kamiya dojo. A rumor that stated that a mysterious wanderer with red hair and crossed scars had married the assistant master there over seventeen years ago. The rumors that circulated around that wanderer were enough to set Sai's nerves on end. An undefeatable swordsman with red hair and crossed scars once lived at the Kamiya dojo. An undefeatable swordsman with red hair and crossed scars once became known as Hitokiri Battousai. The dots connected in Sai's mind, and with Sai's lightning fast thinking, they connected very, _very_ fast.

'We're going to die, we're going to die!' Sai chanted in his mind, _'We kidnapped Battousai's grandkid. Got to be grandkid, with how Zanza was talking. We kidnapped Battousai's brat's brat! Damn it! According to the rumors Battousai's brat isn't as kind as Battousai himself! We might as well shoot ourselves now!'_

"SAI!" a voice shouted as the shoji was thrown open wide and Shou walked into the room from outside, "Why the hell are you and that kid wailing?!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!" Sai yelled into Shou's face. Shou growled at the other thief and smacked him. Hard.

"Ahou!" Shou yelled at Sai, as he grabbed the wailing baby out of Sai's arms and tried to calm the child. After a few minutes the baby's wails quieted down to minor hiccups.

"S-Shou, look at that kid," Sai whispered, shaking slightly, "Is there something odd about him, or is it just me?"

"Well, he's kinda pale," Shou muttered, looking the baby over, "And he's got weird hair. Red like the sunset."

"Or blood," Sai said morbidly, "Do you know what other person in Japan has red hair?"

"A foreigner?" Shou shrugged.

"Try Hitokiri Battousai," Sai hissed, "We kidnapped Battousai's grandchild!"

"Wha?" Shou's eyes widened, "Shimatta! B-but I thought Battousai was dead!"

"Ever heard of ghosts, moron?" Sai snapped. Shou gasped.

"Shimatta!" Shou swore again, "That would explain the weather outside!"

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked, as he threw the shoji open to glance out side. What he saw outside caused him to nearly faint.

The sky was filled with dark clouds, causing what should have been noon to be as black as night. Tendrils of lightning flickered throughout the sky, but there was no rain, no thunder. It looked like even the sky itself was angry at what the thieves had done. But it wasn't the sky that scared Sai so much. It was the figure that was coming closer and closer each second. A flash of lightning illuminated windswept tresses upon the figure's head.

The hair was a bloody red.

"Kami-sama!" Sai choked out.

###

Back with Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi frowned at the sky. So unnatural. Slowly his frown became a smirk. Someone had caused a ghost, and a powerful one at that, to become very, _very_ angry. He would have felt sorry for the poor fool that evoked the spirit's wrath, but he was having too much fun enjoying the show. It had been much too long since something like this had happened.

'I'm surprised none of the other ghosts or spirit mediums have stepped in to restrain this rampaging spirit,' Yamaguchi mused to himself, _'Unless of course this ghost is protected by a kami…'_

Yamaguchi smirked at the sky again, before he turned away. He had more important things to do than wonder after the rampaging of a violent ghost. There were other mediums that would deal with that. He had to find Himura Battousai, whether he was dead or alive.

Getting back on task, Yamaguchi made a beeline for the last place he need to look –the Kamiya dojo.

###

Back with Kaoru

Kaoru looked at the run-down building in front of her and her son. Here. This was where her Shinta was being held.

Kaoru hoped that he was alright. Sure, she knew that as his status as a forced reincarnation caused her husband to be very hard to kill, but she also knew that regardless of that, he could still feel pain. It wasn't like his pain receptors went away. And it wasn't like he had suddenly gained increased healing. From what Kaoru had gathered from Shinigami, Shinta only got increased healing if he was delivered a fatal blow. And even then, Shinta was subjugated to immense pain.

And what if those thieves got it into their mind to use the sakabatou on Shinta? The sakabatou was a holy weapon, and Shinta could easily die to a holy weapon, even his own. It wasn't that hard to skewer a baby on a sword, even a reversed-blade one.

Kaoru moved closer to the establishment that held her beloved prisoner. She was vaguely aware that Kenji did the same.

Yes, between her and Kenji this Genji character would pay for taking away someone they held dear.

###

Back with Yahiko and Chizuru at the Akabeko

"What could be taking Kenji so long?" Chizuru murmured, "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago with Sanosuke and Kenichi."

"Maybe he got caught up in the storm," Yahiko suggested, gesturing outside, "It is getting dark outside. Maybe he didn't want to go out until it cleared up."

"But it's not raining," Chizuru pointed out, "And a little water has never stopped Kenji before. Something must have happened."

"You don't think it might be your family's assassins, do you?" Yahiko asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Chizuru whispered, looking down.

"Do you want me to go over and check?" Yahiko asked.

"No," Chizuru shook her head, "I'm just going to go back to the dojo."

"NANI?!" Yahiko yelped, "You can't go out there alone! At least let me go with you!"

"If that's what you want," Chizuru nodded, with a sight smile, "I'll go get Sasuke from Tsubame."

###

Back with Cho

Cho grinned to himself. He was almost there at the thieves' hideout. Lucky for him, he had gotten a tip from a local snitch on the location of a hidden entrance. He would be easily be able to catch the robbers by surprise. And most of it was underground, meaning he wouldn't get wet once the rain started.

Finally, he reached the end of the tunnel he had been traveling in. Cho pushed up on the trap door located above his head and then quickly lifted himself out. He discovered that he was in a room inside the hideout, and that he wasn't alone. Two of the robbers were there, but thankfully their backs were turned against him.

Looking at the two robbers, he noticed one of them was carrying a bundle and was holding it close to his shoulder, so that the top of it was visible to Cho. After a few blinks and a second good look, Cho realized the bundle was really a baby.

'Hey, that kid has red hair and violet eyes!' Cho thought in astonishment, _'No way, these thieves kidnapped Battousai's brat's brat?!'_

###

Back at the dojo

"Baka rooster," Megumi scolded Sano as she finished bandaging him up, "I told you to stop courting death a long time ago. I'm your wife, so you don't need death as a mistress."

"This wasn't my fault," Sano, who had regained consciousness when Megumi arrived, muttered, "That bastard shot me!"

"No excuse," Megumi frowned, "You better be glad Kenji-kun is so fast. If he didn't get to me as fast as he did, you could have suffered much worse. Especially since you move around so much, that bullet might have gotten lodged in your shoulder more firmly, causing you to risk serious internal bleeding, not to mention lead poisoning."

"Yeah, that's the great thing about god-like speed," Sano said with a smile, as if in a lame half-joke. Megumi sighed.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the dojo gates.

"Wait here, tori-atama," Megumi said, standing up, "I'll be back as soon as I get rid of this salesman."

"Come back soon, Kitsune," Sano called back to her, as she left the room.

Megumi reached the gate and unlatched it, peering out to the person on the other side. Megumi's eyes widened as she identified the man standing there.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Megumi gasped, backing away from the tall man in her view. Without missing a beat, the man Chizuru knew as Yamaguchi-san strode into the dojo grounds calmly as if he had been invited in.

"My business in none of your concern, Kitsune," Yamaguchi drawled.

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Megumi frowned, glaring at the man. Although Chizuru knew this man as Yamaguchi, Megumi knew him under a different name, just like the rest of the Kenshin-gumi had. She knew who he was, and something in her knew what he was here for too. He was here for a certain red-haired rurouni who had been dead for two years.

"I'll ask you again," Megumi gritted out, carefully keeping distance between her and the lanky invader of the dojo, "What are you doing here, Saito?"

Author-chan's notes: And there! Yamaguchi's identity has been revealed! I was quite surprised, even after all the hints I gave in the last chapter, only one reviewer guessed Yamaguchi's identity correctly! And just so you all don't go off and yell at me that Yamaguchi isn't Saito's alias, but rather Fujita Goro is, let me explain. Saito was born with the name Yamaguchi. However when he was nineteen, he had to leave home and change his name, like Chizuru mentioned earlier. But what she didn't mention was that the reason why he left home was because he killed someone. Hence, Yamaguchi became Saito, went to Kyoto, joined the Shinsengumi (with support from the Aizu clan) and went on his way of becoming a figure in history.

Well, please R&R!


	13. Unlucky

Author-chan's notes: KONNICHI WA MINNA!!!!! I'm still alive! I'm drinking cold coffee and writing this fic on a napkin (though I'll be transferring that to my computer so that you guys can read it on of course). Opps! Coffee's gone. T.T Sad. Oh well. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son 

(Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky)

Back at the Dojo 

Sano lay on his futon, waiting for Megumi to arrive. Hearing the shoji slide open, the former fighter for hire picked up his head to greet his wife. He discovered, much to his displeasure (understatement), that trailing behind her was his one time rival, Saito Hajime.

Saito had changed a bit from the last time Sano had seen the cop. His slicked back hair was no longer uniformly black, but instead gray streaks peppered his hair. He was no longer sporting his crisp police uniform, but instead an outfit similar to the medicine peddler costume the Miburo had worn when Sanosuke had first met him. The change in wardrobe caused Sanosuke to think that the older man had left his job at the police force. But what really surprised Sano about the wolf's appearance was the absence of the usual ever-present katana at Saito's waist.

"What the hell are you doing here Saito?!" Sano snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the lanky man, "You better not be making trouble again, not with Kenichi kidnapped!"

"Nice to see you too, ahou," Saito smirked, "Wounded and helpless again, I see."

"Shut up!" Sano growled, glaring daggers at the former Wolf of Mibu, "What are you doing here?"

Saito was quiet for a long moment. He watched Sano, as if he was gauging whether or not the younger man deserved an answer. Suddenly he snorted, shaking his head briefly, a small smirk touching his features. Sanosuke had passed his test.

"I'm looking for Battousai," Saito responded with a shrug, "There's something I want to speak to him about." There was a moment of silence.

"You came to late, idiot wolf," Sano muttered, "Kenshin isn't here."

"Then I'll wait," Saito responded calmly, pulling out a cigarette. Sano laughed bitterly, a pain in his voice that was not from his wound.

"Then you'll be waiting for a long time," Sano hissed, "Kenshin has been dead for two years."

"Impossible!" Saito protested, the cigarette in his hand pausing in its journey to his mouth, "I haven't heard anything about Battousai crossing over to the Next Side."

"Believe it," Megumi said quietly, "Both Ken-san and Kaoru-chan have been dead for two years. Sano and I were at the funerals, and this time both of them were really dead, unlike that time with Enishi. I checked the bodies myself."

"Tanuki-chan may have crossed over," Saito retorted, "But I know that Battousai is alive. My…informants…agree to that."

"You're delusional!" Megumi cried out, "Both you and your 'informants'!"

"Whatever you say, Kitsune-onna," Saito shrugged, "But Battousai _is_ alive. And if you don't know where he is, then I have no need for furthering this conversation." With that being said, the former Miburo prepared to leave.

"Wait," Sano murmured, "What is it that you wanted to tell Kenshin?"

"Why do you want to know, ahou?" Saito sneered, "You think he's dead."

"And you think he's alive!" Sano retorted, "I can take you to the grave if you like, if you're still having trouble understanding!"

"No," Saito snorted, "Knowing how incompetent you are, you'll probably go off and get us lost."

"What was that?!" Sano snarled, getting up to his feet.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi chided him, "Stay down! You just got shot under an hour ago."

"But Megitsune!" Sano protested.

"No buts, Sagara Sanosuke," Megumi said tartly.

"Damn."

"Please," Megumi turned to Saito after scolding her husband, "Tell us what is it you want to say to Ken-san." Saito was quiet.

"Not all things stay in their graves, Kitsune," Saito said seriously after a long pause, "Dead men can walk if they so wish, and they speak loudly."

"Nani?" Megumi blinked.

"Is Battousai's brat still alive?" Saito asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Kenji-san?" Megumi blinked again, "Yes, he is, but why?"

"Since you two are so adamant that Battousai is dead and gone," Saito began, sticking his almost forgotten cigarette into his mouth, "I suppose I must conduct business with his son."

Saito reached into the sleeve lining of his Western style jacket to toss a folded up piece of paper onto Sano's lap.

"If you read it, you die. That paper is for Battousai's brat's eyes only," Saito said while lighting up his cigarette, "He'll know what to do once he reads that."

"Is that so?" Sano asked, picking up the piece of paper to stash it into his Aku jacket.

"Ahou," Saito said icily, "No matter what, remember this: that paper is for Battousai's brat's eyes alone. The only other person allowed to read it is Battousai himself. Your job is to make sure no one else reads that letter. It's important."

"Yeah, yeah, sure thing," Sano nodded, waving Saito's words off.

"If things go well, then I won't be needing to step foot into this dojo again," Saito murmured, as he reached for the shoji, "But if worse comes to worse, I might be back."

"Well then let's pray that things go well, ne?" Sano smirked jokingly.

"Hai," Saito nodded. Then the Wolf slid open the shoji and stepped out, disappearing from the grounds of the Kamiya Dojo.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Yahiko, Sasuke, and Chizuru

After leaving the Akabeko, Yahiko and Chizuru broke out to a light jog, or as much of a jog as Chizuru could manage with a kimono on. Yahiko was carrying a snoozing Sasuke as they ran. The three of them were only a few meters away from the dojo when Yahiko stopped dead in the street.

"I've got a bad feeling," Yahiko said suddenly.

"Why is that?" Chizuru asked.

"I feel like something horrible is coming this way," he replied, "Something evil, cruel, and murderous…"

"Fancy meeting you here, Chizuru-san, gaki-chan," a slow drawling voice intoned from the trio's right side. Turning, Chizuru and Yahiko came face to face with the last person they expected to see.

"Yamaguchi-san! /Saito, you bastard!" Chizuru/Yahiko shouted at the exact same time, their voices merging. Sasuke yawned a bit in Yahiko's arms before settling again.

"Yamaguchi?" Yahiko blinked at Chizuru.

"Saito?" Chizuru countered, equally confused.

"Ahou ga," Yamaguchi/Saito sighed, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigarette at the confounded pair.

"Hold up!" Yahiko yelped, "Saito, _you're_ Chizuru-chan's Yamaguchi-san? Her cousin?!"

"Distant cousin," Saito elaborated, "Though how you know Raikoji Chizuru-san is a mystery to me."

"We're…friends," Yahiko supplied cautiously. Suddenly Yahiko's brain kicked into high gear as he thought for a moment.

_'Oh Shimatta!'_ Yahiko thought in horrified shock, _'Saito's Chizuru's cousin! And Chizuru is married to…Oh that's so wrong! If Kenshin and Kaoru found out, they would be spinning in their graves! Related to Saito…Freaky. How can Chizuru stand it?'_

"How do you know Yamaguchi-san, Yahiko?" Chizuru asked, breaking Yahiko out of his stupor.

"Don't ask," Yahiko growled, his eyebrow twitching as he glared at the former Shinsengumi captain. Saito smirked down at the younger swordsman.

"You've grown up, brat," Saito commented off-handedly, "Battousai and his Tanuki-girl raised you well."

Yahiko blinked in surprise. "What's that got to do with –"

"How's Battousai's brat?" Saito asked, cutting Yahiko off, "I was going to ask the ahou back at the dojo, but he looked like he was about to pass out from his wounds."

"'Wounds'?!" Yahiko and Chizuru yelped in astonishment.

"What did you do to Sanosuke, you damn Wolf?!" Yahiko snarled, grabbing Saito's shirt front to drag the taller man to his eye level.

"Nothing," Saito replied, brushing the cinnamon-eyed swordsman's hands away as if they were lint, "Though that gunshot wound he got looked rather painful. And I do believe he mentioned something about a kidnapping…"

"Kenichi-chan!" Chizuru gasped, her face paling. Rushing past her cousin, the young woman ran towards the dojo as fast as she could.

"Chizuru!" Yahiko called after her as he too broke out into a run, Sasuke still in his arms.

As soon as he was alone, Saito sighed, leaning down to rub his tired muscles and aching joints.

"Yare, yare," Saito muttered, "Rushing about all over Tokyo like this…I'm getting too old, ne Okita-kun?"

A slight laugh in the wind, and then a voice.

"Never, Saito-san."

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenshin (Kenichi) and the thieves, Shou and Sai

"Dead," Sai whispered quietly, staring at the redhead in the distance, "We're so dead."

"That we are," Shou agreed, unconsciously holding the baby in his arms closer.

"I wish I could kill Genji first," Sai growled, "That bastard got us into this mess, and now we're all going to get skewered by Battousai's brat."

"Naw, don't be so negative," a voice from behind the two thieves piped up cheerfully, "If he's anything like his father, he'll more likely use a slashing attack. Probably get cut in half or beheaded, that's what will happen to ya."

"Kuso!" Sai snarled as he and Shou twirled to meet the intruder behind them.

The intruder was tall and thin wearing a ragged red coat which had obviously seen way too many years. A blue headband was tied around his forehead, which above it grew an impossibly tall mass of blond hair shaped like the bristles of a broom. One of the man's blue eyes was closed, which, along with his smirk, made it look like the man was leering at them. But what really stood out about the man, besides the hair, was the fact he was bristling with swords. With some quick deduction, Sai realized that the man before them was the infamous police lieutenant, Sawagejou Chou.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shou yelled at the older man.

"Your savior," Chou answered mockingly, "Unless ya wanna get done in by Himura Kenji that is."

"What do you mean 'savior'?" Sai questioned carefully, holding up a hand to motion his friend to be quiet.

"As I see it," Chou answered calmly in his Kansai accent, leaning back against the door, "ya have two options. One: Come with me. Or two: Stay here and face Battousai's brat's wrath."

"What about this little squealer?" Sai asked, jerking his thumb to indicate the wide-eyed baby in Shou's arms.

"Give the kid to me," Chou sighed, reaching his hands out. Without hesitation, Shou handed the baby over to the blond.

Holding the bundle carefully, Chou studied the baby. Pale skin, red hair, and large violet eyes…Yes there could be no mistake which family this baby belonged to.

"Just like Battousai," Chou murmured, "Right down to the exact shade of the eyes. Ya look more like your grandpa than your dad does. All that's missing is that scar."

"You sound like you knew Hitokiri Battousai," Sai commented. Chou grinned wolfishly at the two thieves.

"If ya count fighting him, getting a broken nose, three broken ribs, a fourth cracked one and an array of bruises, and then living to tell the tale 'knowing' Battousai, then yeah. I knew him."

"_You_ fought…" Sai choked, unable to finish the sentence.

"Know his brat too," the former Juppongatana said off-handedly, "Kenji sometimes helps the police, now an' then. Wish he worked full-time. He's more competent than those fools I normally have to work with. Good with a sword too."

"That's…nice…to know," Shou said nervously as he imagined that man who was "good with a sword" slice him up into ribbons.

"Enough talkin' then," Chou said suddenly. He walked over to the trap door he had appeared from, and kicked it open, "Get in, the both of you. If you're smart, once ya get out of the tunnel there, you'll go to the police station and tell them that Lieutenant Sawagejou sent ya. If you're dumb, you'll run."

The two thieves nodded, and jumped in.

Chou sighed as soon as the pair was out of sight. With the baby still in his arms, Chou sat down and waited for Kenji to make his appearance.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenji and Kaoru

Kenji stood in front of the run down building which served as the headquarters for the thieves that took his son. Feeling his face contort into a snarl, the red-haired swordsman threw open the shoji before striding in.

Unseen by him, Kaoru followed her son, her own anger fueling his unconsciously.

"Who the hell are you?!" a voice shouted as one of the thieves appeared from the hallway to face Kenji. It was Haru, the youngest of the thieves next to Sai.

Kenji didn't even grace the thief with an answer.Instead hesprung forward with insane speed. Kenji all but tackled the thief, pinning Haru to the ground with his bokken to the thief's neck as if it was a live blade rather than a wooden one.

"Where is my son?" Kenji hissed quietly in Haru's ear.

The thief, noticing that Kenji was lighter than him, grunted and tried to throw Kenji off of him. However, the redhead's strength was that of steel, and try as he might, Haru couldn't get him off.

"Rot in hell," Haru snarled back, seeing as he couldn't dislodge Kenji. Glaring at the rogue, Kenji pressed his bokken a bit harder on Haru's neck making it harder for the thief to breathe.

"You are in no position to make threats, thief-san," Kenji growled, "Now. Tell me where my son is!"

"You can't kill me!" Haru protested. Kenji gave him an almost cruel smile.

"But I can hurt you," the redhead replied, "I can give you a multitude of pain. I can maim you to the point where you would be completely useless. I can make you _suffer._ And I _will_ enjoy it."

"Monster," Haru whispered.

"Perhaps. Now tell me where Kenichi is!"

"Down the hall…Sai is watching him."

"Arigato," Kenji murmured softly. With that, Kenji stood up allowing the thief to sit up as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kenji blinked. Before Haru could react, Kenji swung the bokken in a perfect arc, smashing the wooden weapon against the thief's temple. In an instant, Haru crumpled liked a rag doll, unconscious.

With that, Kenji strode on, ready for his next battle.

**qpqpqpqp**

When Kenji left, Kaoru bent down to gaze at the oblivious Haru. Hovering her ghostly fingers above his bruising temple, the blue-eyed spirit frowned.

Kenji had put a lot of force in his blow…if he had been using the sakabatou, this thief would have been dead, his brains spilling out from his skull, instead of simply unconscious.

Kenji's rage was taking too strong of a hold on him…and that was dangerous.

Although she too was furious about what had happened to her Shinta, she knew that Shinta would never want her to become a murderer for his sake. And she knew that Kenji understood that too, that none of his family would want him to be a killer.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. The sword that gave life.

Kenji...would he be able to keep the vows as a master of Kamiya Kasshin?

Or would he end up following the wild hitokiri blood that he received from his father?

Katsujin-ken. Satsujin-ken. Life. Death.

Which would Kenji chose in his fury?

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenshin (Kenichi) and Chou

Kenshin shivered in Chou's arms, his untrained vocal cords making slight mewling sounds. He could feel it…the rush of ken-ki that flooded the thieves' headquarters. It wasn't the strength of the aura that alarmed him, but rather the feel of it. The swordsman who owned that ki wasn't just ready for a fight, he was ready for a bloodbath. Kenshin hadn't felt ki like that in so long…it made him nervous.

Especially since he knew whose ki that was.

"Oi, kid," Chou's rough voice grunted at the sound of Kenichi's mewling, "What's the matter?"

Kenshin stared up at the blond sword collector with his large mauve eyes, hiccupping a bit. How was he supposed to answer when he didn't know how to talk?

In the distance, they heard a voice roar.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryu Tsui Sen!"

"Hear that, kid?" Chou asked with a smirk on his face, "Your papa sounds just like your grandpa!"

_'That's what sessha was afraid of, de gozaru,"_ Kenshin thought.

Glossary

Miburo- One of the nicknames of the Shinsengumi (see Shinsengumi)

katana- Japanese long sword, normally worn by samurai

Battousai- Kenshin's nickname back during the Bakumastu (Meiji Revolution); the name refers to Kenshin's ability with battoujutsu, a sword-drawing technique used to accelerate the speed of the sword and kill an opponent in an instant

-san- name suffix/honorific; means something along the lines Mr. or Ms.

-chan- name suffix; normally used for young boys or girls; also a term of endearment

-kun- name suffix; normally used for boys; also can be used by a superior talking to an inferior

tanuki- "raccoon"; Kaoru's nickname

Kitsune(-onna)- "fox (woman)"; Megumi's nickname

Megitsune- a corruption of Megumi's nickname; a blend of her name and "kitsune"

Aku- "evil"

Ahou- "moron"; "idiot"; "fool"; etc.

Dojo- training hall/grounds for martial arts

gaki(-chan)- "brat(-chan)"; used here as Saito's unflattering nickname for Yahiko; gaki can also refer to a type of Japanese demons/imps

Shimatta- all purpose curse word

Shinsengumi- "Newly Selected Corps"; a police/samurai group during the Bakumastu in Kyoto that sided with the shogun; it had ten units that were each led by group captains, in turn the entire Shinsengumi were led by a Commander and a Vice-Commander; at it's height it had over 300 members

Okita- Okita Souji (or Soushi), first captain of the Shinsengumi; deceased by the first year of the Meiji (1868) from tuberculosis; famed to have been one of the greatest swordsmen of his time, if not the greatest

Kuso- all purpose curse word; shorted form of "chikuso"

Arigato- "thank you"

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu- sword school that Kaoru (as well as Yahiko and Kenji) follow/teach; Kamiya Kasshin is unlike other sword schools in the fact that it teaches how to defend without killing, prohibits the use of a katana, and is based on the idea of Katsujin-ken

Satsujin-ken- "the sword that kills"; idea that swords and swordsmanship can only be used to kill

Katsujin-ken "the sword that gives life"; idea that swords and swordsmanship can be used to protect without killing

ken-ki- "sword energy" (loose translation); ken-ki is often used to refer to the "aura" swordsmen project when fighting or angry

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- "Honorable Sword of the Flying Heavens" (loose translation); sword school that Kenshin (as well as his master Hiko) uses; the strength of Hiten Mitsurugi lies in its ability to allow the user to fight against many people at once; known for its speed, power, and aerial attacks

Ryu Tsui Sen "Dragon Hammer Flash"; one of the attacks of Hiten Mitsurugi; it is an aerial attack where the user jumps up and then slashes downward at the opponent, normally aiming for the head or shoulder; one of Kenshin's favorite attacks which he uses often; also one of the few Hiten Mitsurugi attacks that Kenji knows and the only Hiten Mitsurugi attack Yahiko knows

sessha- "this unworthy one"; an archaic way of saying "I"; a humbling term used by samurai in the olden days to refer to themselves; one of Kenshin's speech quirks

de gozaru (yo/ka)- a archaic polite tag that Kenshin puts at the end of his sentences to make them more polite; there isn't a translation of it for English, but the anime translates it as "that I do"

-

Author-chan's note: Heh, done with this chapter! I've had lots of you asking for Kenji to lay a smack-down on the bad guys, well here's a little taste. Kenji's going to be fighting Genji, the gun-totting leader of the thieves in the next chapter.

If anyone says that Kenji seems kind of freaky in this chapter, I agree. Yeah, I kind of made him scary-ish…wonder how that happened? Might have something to do with the fact I was listening to the soundtrack for "Trust and Betrayal". It has the saddest music!

Um, keep an eye out for Sai and Shou. I have plans for them later. (Not to mention Shinigami does too!)


	14. Rescue

Author-chan's notes: Hiya, everyone, A-chan speaking! I've got my Samurai Deeper Kyo vocals playing, so hopefully I'll be inspired into writing a really cool fight scene for Kenji with the inspiration I should (hopefully) be getting from this CD.

Some quick notes to my reviewers: Again, thanks for your input and corrections. I have no idea what I would do without them. I give every idea consideration, and try to fix any mistakes in later chapters. You guys are the best!

Enough of my chatter: on with the fic!!!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Fourteen: Rescue)

Back at the Dojo

"Kenichi has been kidnapped by thieves?!"

Sano winced at the sound of Chizuru's voice screaming in his ears. She, Sasuke, and Yahiko had rushed home after their talk with Yamaguchi/Saito. They had quickly squeezed the whole story out of Sano, who had been neatly bandaged up by Megumi.

"Gomen," Sano murmured, feeling lower than he had ever felt in his entire life.

_'If I had only fought a little bit harder…'_

"We're not blaming you, Sano," Yahiko said, trying to bring hi friend out of his darkening mood.

_'If I had been a little bit faster…'_

"Stop acting so miserable, rooster-head!" Megumi growled, "It's not your fault. At least you were here to put up a fight. We weren't. If anything, we failed more than you did."

_'But I was here! I could have done something!'_

"Yahiko-san and Megumi-san are right, Sanosuke-san," Chizuru murmured, "We can't really blame you. You were unarmed, and there were five of them with guns. You did everything you could, and I appreciate it."

"Don't feed me that line!" Sano snarled, glaring up at the others, "I should have done something! Why the hell was I so weak? Am I really that pathetic that I can't even help one person?! Am I?!"

"Sanosuke!" Megumi cried, "Calm down!"

"Like hell I will!" Sano snarled, smashing his fist against the floor, "If Kenichi gets hurt, then it's my fault."

"It would be the fault of his kidnappers," Chizuru said quietly, "It would be the fault of us for not being here to help you, Sanosuke-san. It would be my fault for failing to replace the lock on the gate, even though I had noticed it was weak several months ago. It was not your fault."

"Yeah," Yahiko nodded, "Besides, Kenji is going after those idiots. And that group wouldn't want to mess with an angry Kenji." Sano was silent.

_'Still…If anything happens. It's my fault. Am I really as helpless as Saito said I was? _

_'I need…I need to get stronger!'_

**qpqpqpqp**

At the Tokyo police station

Officer Miyazaki Takashi sat at the front desk, bored out of his mind. He was the one who was supposed to welcome anyone who came into the station, as well as one of the officers sent to guard the front door. But today was _so slow_! It drove him insane!

Suddenly, the doors to the station burst open, and two panting youths jogged in.

"You there!" Officer Miyazaki Takashi snarled at the two intruding brats, "What do you think you're doing?"

"W-we've been sent," one of the intruders gasped out to the officer.

"By who?" Miyazaki asked, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't an idiot. He knew a criminal when he saw one. And if Miyazaki knew anything it was that this pair reeked of criminal activity.

"L-Lieutenant Sawagejou," the other youth panted.

Miyazaki's eyebrows shot up. Lieutenant Sawagejou Chou? _That_ sword-crazy manic?

"Is that so?" Miyazaki asked skeptically, "How many guns was he wearing?"

"Guns?" the first intruder blinked, "I didn't see any guns on him. Just lots and lots of swords."

"Yeah," the second one nodded, "Though with that big red coat he was wearing, he might have been concealing one. But a doubt it. He was armed to the teeth with blades! What does he need for guns for?"

Miyazaki blinked at the pair for a moment, completely silent.

Then, he laughed.

"That sounds like Lieutenant Sawagejou Chou!" Miyazaki grinned, shaking his head, "Come on, you brats. I'll take you to the Lieutenant's office. Wait for him there, and don't touch anything, unless you want something cut off."

"Alright," the duo shrugged. Miyazaki smirked at the slight gleam that he caught in the two's eyes.

"I meant that that literally by the way," Miyazaki warned, "I've seen Officer Sawagejou during interrogations. It isn't pretty, picking up all the limbs…"

The two thieves gulped.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back in the Spirit World

Shinigami hummed to himself as he sat beneath a tree. It was nice being back in the Realm of Spirits, even though the human world was not without its advantages.

The tiny kami grinned to himself. Stage one of his plan was nearly complete. Most of the players had gathered, except for the ones in the old capital, but it was easy enough to get that group.

True, there was still some clean up to be dealt with, but Shinigami wasn't worried. Kenji and Chou could deal with it.

Things were beginning to unfold properly for once, even if he was breaking a ton of rules to make it happen. He would show everyone, even the Council of Kami, that Shinigami was not one to be trifled with or ignored.

For a moment, Shinigami's eyes bled more golden than green as he remembered the Council's decision. It wasn't fair! The whole Council was blind! Did they not see what they had done? They had all but condemned the human world!

And it was up to Shinigami, miniature kami, to save it. Even if it got him into a lot of trouble, it was worth it. And it would be fun too. Fixing the Council's decision, helping out Kenshin-san, messing up Enma-sama's plans…

Well, lighting a fire under Enma's ass was _always_ fun, no matter what.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" a smooth voice asked. Blinking his strange eyes, Shinigami looked up at the figure leaning over him.

"Tomoe-san!" Shinigami blinked in surprise at seeing the ghost of Himura Kenshin's first wife bent over him, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Shinigami-sama," Tomoe replied seriously, "Unlike others, I understand what is going on. I can spot the clues than others miss. I see what you are plotting, even if no one else can."

"Ah," Shinigami murmured, smiling lightly, "But do you know all of my plans?"

He paused for a moment, and when she didn't answer, he continued, "Are you going to try to stop me, Yukishiro Tomoe-san?"

"Tell me, Shinigami-sama," Tomoe began, kneeling down so that she would be at his eye level, "How can I, a mere ghost, and a cursed one at that, stop you, a kami?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Tomoe-san," Shinigami laughed lightly, "You know well enough how to stop me. The question is; do you want to?"

"I don't like how you are using Kenshin and Kaoru-san," Tomoe said icily, her dark eyes narrowing.

"But they will be the ones with the most to gain if this plan of mine works," Shinigami pointed out cheerfully.

"And they are the ones with the most to loose if this plan goes wrong," Tomoe countered, sighing a bit, "And no, Shinigami-sama, I will not stop you. If you wish, you may have my aid as well as the help of my husband, Kiyosato Akira. I pray that your scheme works, Shinigami-sama. For all our sakes."

And with that, the blood-covered ghost disappeared.

"So do I, Tomoe-san," Shinigami murmured, "So do I."

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenji

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryu Tsui Sen!"

The echoing roar of Kenji's attack muffled the sound of his bokken slamming downwards on soft flesh.

Barely.

In a single blow, the second robber who had gotten in Kenji's way (it was Shingo this time) fell beneath the wooden weapon, unconscious.

Kenji barely gave the fallen body a moment's glance, instead turning his attention to his weapon.

Cracked. It was cracked.

Kenji knew that going into battle with a broken weapon was suicide. The redhead swore under his breath. It was rare that he gave so much abuse to his bokken, normally favoring giving such treatment to the sakabatou, which could handle the stress.

Giving the wooden blade another quick once over, Kenji slowly lowered it, his fingers loose around the hilt. Then he quickly rushed down the hall.

It was time to find his father's weapon.

The sakabatou.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kaoru

After Kenji's first fight with one of the thieves, Kaoru decided to separate from her son, conducting her search for Kenshin alone. Floating from room to room, Kaoru looked like an aimless spirit…which she was, more or less. Suddenly, her searching came to a halt as a second spirit came into view, blocking her path.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kaoru screamed reflexively, startled by the other ghost's sudden appearance.

"Calm down, Himura-san!" the second ghost said quickly, wincing at her reaction, "It's me!"

"K-Kiyosato-san?" Kaoru gasped, recognizing the bloody ghost she had met earlier, "What are you doing here?" To her surprise, the other ghost blushed slightly.

"I was curious what your emergency on Earth was," Kiyosato admitted to her, "So I investigated, and found out that your reincarnated husband was kidnapped. Also, everyone in the Spirit World was curious why there was such a large release of spiritual energy in the land of the living. Some ghost's spiritual energy is spiking to the point of changing the sky outside. I am assuming that was you."

"H-Hai," Kaoru admitted with a blush, "I was angry."

"You're lucky that you're under the protection of the god of death at the moment, Himura-san," Kiyosato sighed, "Normally such rash behavior by a spirit would have grave consequences. It's a good thing you calmed down, even though it is only by a small amount. Who knows what the outcome would be if you had continued to let your rage grow?"

"Kiyosato-san, thank you for warning me," Kaoru said a bit impatiently, "But I am trying to find my husband."

"No need for that, Himura-san," Kiyosato laughed, "I know where he is. I'll lead you to him."

"Thank you so much!" Kaoru cried out happily as the two ghosts made their way through the building.

"You're welcome, Himura-san."

"Please, call me Kaoru," the blue-eyed woman said with a smile, "I keep thinking you're addressing my husband when you call me Himura-san."

"Kaoru-san then," Kiyosato nodded, "That certainly makes things simpler."

Kaoru paused for a moment.

What made what simpler?

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenshin (Kenichi) and Chou

Kenshin felt like sighing. At the time being, he was being held by the former Juppongatana member.

Make that the _sleeping,_ former Juppongatana member.

Apparently, Chou had decided to take a nap while waiting for Kenji to arrive. It irked Kenshin that Chou was completely undisturbed with the notion that Kenji was currently beating up some poor thugs.

_/Why is it that everyone falls asleep when watching sessha? /_ Kenshin asked rhetorically, sweat dropping slightly at notion.

"Who knows, anata?" a familiar voice floated back to Kenshin answering him.

_/K-Kaoru! /_ Kenshin yelped in surprise as his wife's form came into view. She smiled down at him.

"How are you, Shinta?" Kaoru asked, looking him over for any scratches.

_/Sessha is fine, /_ the former rurouni answered, _/Surprisingly enough, Chou came by. He sent the two that were guarding sessha to the police station, de gozaru. /_

"What's he doing here?" Kaoru asked, looking the former Juppongatana over suspiciously, "Last I heard of him he was working with Saito at the police station."

_/Apparently he's still working there, de gozaru, /_ Kenshin replied, _/Even so, sessha has no idea why he came here, de gozaru. Sessha is more curious about how you were able to find me. /_

"Simple," a new voice from behind Kaoru answered, "She had help from me."

Kenshin felt his amethyst eyes widen as a second form materialized next to Kaoru. It was a face he knew well from his old nightmares…

_/Kiyosato Akira, /_ Kenshin's mind voice whispered, his eyes dark with guilt and sorrow.

Kaoru's tone was laced with surprise as she asked, "Shinta, you know Kiyosato-san?" Both men ignored her.

"Himura-san," the bloody spirit replied with a slight upward twist of his lips, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me."

_/I may have been a demon, Kiyosato-san, /_ the former hitokiri said quietly, his violet eyes glinting a slight trace of gold, _/but I was never so heartless as to forget. /_

"Shinta?" Kaoru called again, becoming worried at her husband's tone. Kiyosato placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling lightly so not to worry the blue-eyed spirit.

"Never could anyone accuse you of being heartless and be telling the truth, Himura-san," Kiyosato murmured, addressing the ghost-turned-baby. Absentmindedly, he fingered the gaping hole in his throat, "You may have given me these wounds, but not a single one of them was given in spite, and I know that."

"Nani?" Kaoru yelped, looking back and forth from her husband and the bloody spirit who had guided her, "Kiyosato-san, are you telling me that Shinta was the one who killed you?"

_/Aa, /_ Kenshin replied for Kiyosato, shifting a bit uncomfortably in Chou's arms, _/Kiyosato-dono, sessha is so –/_

"–sorry, I know," Kiyosato finished for the redhead, "You have already been forgiven, Himura-san. You had my forgiveness long before the Bakumastu ended. You might be surprised how many so called 'victims' of Hitokiri Battousai feel the same way."

_/Still, sessha –/_

"Never mind about it now, Himura-san," Kiyosato said, waving Kenshin's words away, "I do believe your lovely wife is most confused. I think it would be best if you introduced me properly to her, ne?"

_/Aa, /_ Kenshin blushed softly, _/Kaoru-dono, this is Kiyosato Akira, a former Bakufu bodyguard and Yukishiro Tomoe's fiancé. /_

"Tomoe's fiancé?" Kaoru whispered, looking at Kiyosato, "Then you are…"

"Yes," Kiyosato nodded, "Actually, it's husband now. Tomoe-chan and I were married after we both died. And relax, Kaoru-san, I'm not here for vengeance."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I am here to help," Kiyosato replied with a soft smile.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Genji

Genji was stalking the hallways, carefully hiding in the shadows, his gun drawn. He wasn't an idiot. He recognized a battle cry when he heard one.

There was an intruder in the building and Genji was going to find him.

Peeking around a corner, the leader of the thieves got a glimpse of fire bright strands.

The intruder!

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenji

_Click._ Kenji's head shot up at the soft sound, instantly recognizing the sound of a gun being cocked. He had heard it often enough when he worked with the police.

Suddenly, a figure holding a gun rounded the corner in front of him, aimed the Western weapon, and fired.

**_BANG!! _**With split second thinking and the lightning reflexes taught to him by Hiko, Kenji was able to dodge the first shot fired.

Scarcely.

Kenji hissed as the bullet grazed his bicep, leaving a long bloody scratch.

_'This might be tougher than I thought…'_

**qpqpqpqp**

Meanwhile with Kaoru, Kiyosato, Kenshin (Kenichi) and Chou

**_BANG!!_** The first sound of the gun's report resounded throughout the building, causing the conversing spirits (and reincarnated baby) to look up in alarm. Chou, who had been sleeping soundly, quickly jumped to attention at the sound of gunfire.

"What was that?!" Kaoru, Chou, and Kiyosato cried out at the same time.

_/It appears that the fight has started, de gozaru, /_ Kenshin replied, his voice darkly serious.

"Kenji," Kaoru whispered, her eyes wide in fright.

"A gun," Chou murmured to himself, unaware that there were spirits listening to him, "How the hell is Battousai's brat supposed to fight a gun with that blunt sword of his?"

"Wait a second!" Kaoru cried out, not caring that Chou couldn't hear her, "Kenji doesn't have the sakabatou! He brought a bokken with him because –"

_/–the sakabatou is right here, de gozaru, /_ Kenshin finished for her grimly, looking at the sword leaning against the wall where Sai and Shou had left it.

"AH!!!" Chou yelled, also spying the sakabatou on the wall, "That little red-haired idiot! He's just like his father! Going into battle without a proper weapon! He's going to get killed!"

Quickly striping himself of his jacket, and bundling it up into a nest, Chou plopped the baby in his arm into the impromptu bassinet. Then grabbing the sakabatou off the wall, Chou rushed out the room and into the hall.

"Kiyosato-san!" Kaoru cried out, also standing up and heading towards the fusuma, "Keep Shinta company for me. I'm going to find Kenji!"

_/Be careful, Kaoru-dono! /_ Kenshin called after her, worry darkening his tone.

"Hai!" the blue-eyed spirit replied before phasing through the fusuma and into the hallway, leaving killer and victim alone for the time being.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenji and Genji

Kenji barely glanced at the laceration on his arm, instead focusing all his attention on Genji. Even though the wound was deep, it was on his left arm and not on his sword arm, or else there would be trouble. And his gi was soaking up the dripping blood, so Kenji was not worried about it creating a puddle that he could slip in.

Meanwhile, his opponent, Genji, swore. This guy was fast! How the heck was he supposed to shoot the intruder _properly_ if the little red-haired rat kept moving?

Kenji rushed forward, swinging his bokken in a downward strike. It didn't matter anymore that he only had a training sword and not the sakabatou. There was an enemy to be dealt with and that was all that mattered.

**_CRACK!_**Genji crossed his arms above his head to shield himself from Kenji's attack. The bokken, already damaged from the earlier fights, shattered on impact, leaving Kenji with only the broken hilt in his hands.

"Shimatta!" Kenji swore, staring at the ruined bokken in his hand.

"Don't move," a voice hissed into his ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenji saw the leader of the thieves with his gun.

The gun which was pressed directly at Kenji's temple.

"Nowhere to run now," Genji jeered at Kenji, "What will you do now, trapped and weaponless?"

"This!" Kenji hissed. Ducking down faster than the eye could see, Kenji slammed the broken hilt of his bokken on Genji's kneecap, shattering the bone.

"GAHAAAAAA!!!" Genji screamed as his legs buckled beneath him. Seizing his chance, Kenji tackled the thief, pinning him down and applying pressure on the hand holding the gun. As soon as Genji's fingers loosened around his weapon, Kenji grabbed the gun and threw it off down the hall.

"G-get off!" Genji panted, trying to toss Kenji off. Kenji just leaned in closer, not budging an inch.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Hiza Hijiki," Kenji murmured, informing the thief exactly what attack crippled him, "You should have known better than to kidnap the son of a swordsman. We tend to be…overprotective. I doubt you'll be able to stand on that leg again, kidnapper."

And with that, Kenji raised his fist, and smashed it into Genji's temple, knocking him out cold.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Chou

Chou rounded a corner, instantly spying an unconscious body on the floor and Kenji sitting calmly to the side.

"Kenji-han?" Chou called out as he reached the red-haired warrior.

"Lieutenant!" Kenji greeted, surprised to see the strange police officer he often worked with there and not at the station, "What are you doing here?"

"Making an arrest," Chou replied, sparing a glance at Genji's prone form, "but it looks like ya beat me to it."

"Take him away," Kenji sighed in disgust, "I never want to see this bastard again."

"Sure thing," Chou grinned. Then he tossed the sakabatou at Kenji who caught it, blinking in surprise.

"By the way, Kenji-han," Chou said while picking up Genji's limp body, "Yer kid is down that hallway in the third door to the right." Kenji blinked for a minute before the words sunk in.

"Thank you, so much!" Kenji beamed, bowing deeply to the sword-collector. Then he slipped the sakabatou into the ties of his hakama and rushed down the hall.

Chou was left standing in the hallway with Genji's body slung over his shoulder.

"Why is it I'm always left with the boring work?" Chou grumbled as be began to trudge away with his burden, "And why the hell is this guy so heavy?!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Kaoru smiled as she watched Kenji rush down the hall. Her little boy…no, he was a man now…had done fought the thieves all by himself. And he did it without breaking any of the rules of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

She was so proud of him.

Still smiling, Kaoru faded away leaving for the dojo to wait for her son and husband to come home.

It had been a tiring day for all of them.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back with Kenshin (Kenichi) and Kiyosato

Kiyosato smiled down at the man…no, child…who was his killer. The redhead had started yawning not too long ago and had fallen into a deep slumber. Kiyosato had to laugh at that. Ever since his death he had been observing the man called Hitokiri Battousai, and not once did he ever see the swordsman sleep this soundly or easily.

_'So it's true then,' _Kiyosato thought, _'At the moment Himura-san is so very vulnerable. This time it is he who needs protection. And it will be up to all of us whose lives Himura-san has touched to provide it.'_

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caused Kiyosato to look up. As the footsteps grew closer, Kiyosato focused his energy.

It was time to show off the power of a victim of Battousai's bloody blade.

Glossary:

Gomen- "sorry"

-san- name suffix/honorific; means something along the lines of Mr. or Ms.

Shinigami- "god of death"; in this story, Shinigami is being used as a name, but it can also be used as a title

kami- "god" or "gods"

Enma- Japanese god of the afterlife (Anyone see Yu Yu Hakusho?)

-sama- name suffix/honorific; means something along the lines of Lord, Lady, or Master; very polite

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu- "Honorable Sword of the Flying Heavens" (rough translation); sword technique used by Kenshin and his master Hiko, famous for its speed, battoujutsu attacks, and ability to let the user take on several opponents at once

Ryu Tsui Sen- "Dragon Mallet Flash"; a Hiten Mitsurugi attack where the user jumps into the air to slash downwards at the opponent, aiming for the head or shoulder; one of the few Hiten Mitsurugi techniques known to Kenji and Yahiko (thank you **JML **in pointing out that Yahiko also knows Ryu Shou Sen)

bokken- wooden training sword

sakabatou- Kenshin's reverse-blade sword; the dull and sharp edges are switched making it hard to kill with it

Hai- "Yes"

Juppongatana- "The Ten Swords"; an elite group of fighters assembled by Shishio Makoto; Chou was once a member

Sessha- "This unworthy one"; an archaic way of referring to oneself, normally used by samurai; it is one of Kenshin's trademark speech patterns; very humble

de gozaru (yo/ka)- an old-fashioned polite tag that Kenshin adds to his sentences to make them more polite; there is no proper translation to it in English, but the dubs have translated it as "that I am"

anata- "you"; when used by a woman referring to her husband, it can become an endearment

nani- "what"

Aa- "yes" or "yeah"

Hitokiri- "assassin", "manslayer", or "killer"

Battousai- Kenshin's nickname when he was a hitokiri; refers to his skill with battoujutsu

-dono- an antique name suffix/honorific; it is similar to "-san"; another one of Kenshin's trademark speech patterns as the Rurouni

Bakufu- another name for the shogunate; specifically referring to the Tokugawa regime

fusuma- the sliding doors inside traditional Japanese homes; shoji specifically lead outside (thanks to **JML** for the information)

gi- the kimono-like top we normally see Kenshin wearing

Shimatta- all purpose curse word

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu- sword style that Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenji use and teach; unique in the principle that it teaches students how to protect without killing

Hiza Hijiki- a Kamiya Kasshin technique where the user uses the hilt of the sword to shatter an opponent's kneecap; Kaoru is seen using this technique against Kamatari (A-chan actually looked this up for once)

-han- name suffix/honorific; similar to "-san" it is a trademark of the Kansai dialect

-

Author-chan's notes: Finished with chapter 14!!! Go me! And it's a little bit longer than usual, even without the Author Notes and Glossary. Yes I understand that Shinigami and Tomoe's conversation was very, _very_ vague, but that's how Shinigami tends to be. All will be veiled in due time…

Next installment: Kenji discovers some clues, Saito's letter is revealed, and Sano makes a decision…


	15. After Effects

Author-chan's notes: Hey, everyone! A-chan speaking! I've got chapter 15 for you! Enjoy!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

****

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Fifteen: After Effects)

Back with Kenji

Kenji could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a mad drum. He couldn't tell if it was the adrenaline from the fight, his worry over Kenichi, or just plain nervousness. But then again, what did he have to be nervous about? It was just Kenichi, right?

Third door to the right, Chou had said. Sliding open the fusuma Kenji stepped into the room, panting slightly. Kenji blinked several times. Why was the room so dark? It was the color of pitch in this room! How was he supposed to find Kenichi in here if he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face? Suddenly, quiet voice whispering from the darkness, made him freeze.

"It's about time you got here, Himura Kenji-san."

"Who's there?" Kenji demanded, drawing the sakabatou from his waist and crouching down into a defensive position. His eyes narrowed as the mysterious voice chuckled softly.

"You look like your father standing like that with your sword drawn, ready to fight," the voice commented, whispering into Kenji's ear, "Ready to kill…"

"Shut up!" Kenji shouted, slashing at the direction of the voice, only to meet air.

"Not so loud, Kenji-san," the voice scolded gently, as Kenji felt icy fingers caress his face lightly, "You'll wake the 'baby'…"

"Kenichi…" Kenji whispered, then a bit louder, "What the hell did you do to my son!"

"Nothing," the voice replied, too calm for Kenji's tastes, "I am not here to fight with you, Kenji-san."

"Then what do you want?" Kenji hissed, his hands gripping his sword tightly, "Who the hell are you? And-and how do you know my name?"

"So full of questions…" the voice sighed, "No doubt you will have more later. But as for how do I know you, it is because I have watched you and your family."

"For how long?" Kenji gritted out, "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"No," the voice laughed gently, "You might say I am a guardian…or you might say I am a vengeful spirit. And I have watched your family since before you were born. And as for what I want, I want to make sure that certain events play out the way I want them to."

"Damn it!" Kenji cursed, glaring at the darkness that encompassed his vision, "Why do you have to be so cryptic! Show yourself!"

"As you wish."

The air before Kenji seemed to shimmer, then twist to form a shape; a man dressed in samurai garb, covered in weeping wounds, with no feet.

"Mononoke," Kenji whispered, his eyes growing wide. The specter's pale lips twisted into a slight half smile.

"Very astute," the man replied, "Yes, you look very much like him, your father…except for the eyes. You have your mother's eyes. No doubt that pleased him greatly. Having her eyes meant you had more of her spirit than his…"

"How did you know them?" Kenji asked, refusing to let his fear consume him, "My parents."

"I gave your father a 'gift' once," the spirit murmured, gliding closer to Kenji, "But it was a spiteful one, one that nearly drove him mad with pain and guilt. And now, I am here to give you a gift as well."

"I'm sorry, but I would have to refuse," Kenji said as he stepped back, knowing better than to accept a present from a supernatural force.

"I'm afraid I would have to insist then," the ghost countered with a small smile, "I would suggest you take it, Himura Kenji-san. You might be surprised at its usefulness later in your lifetime."

"And how am I supposed to know that this 'gift' of yours won't harm me or my family?" Kenji asked suspiciously, eager to have his conversation with the ghost end so that he could go searching for Kenichi.

"It won't," the ghost replied, as he reached into the sleeve of his haori, "You have my word on that. I've lost my taste for revenge a long time ago."

"I'm guessing you're not going to let me pass until I take this 'gift' of yours, right?" Kenji realized, as he lowered the sakabatou.

"Hai." There was a lull in the conversation. Then Kenji sighed softly.

"Alright, mononoke-san," Kenji said, holding out his hand, "I accept your gift, and thank you for it." The ghost smiled at him.

"Use it well," the spirit told the red-haired swordsman as he placed something into Kenji's outstretched hand.

As Kenji stared at what lay in his palm, the shadows around him began to recede.

"W-Wait!" Kenji sputtered, looking up at the fading ghost, "What am I supposed to do with this!" The phantom laughed gently.

"You'll figure it out," the blood covered specter answered, "One day…"

And with that, the spirit and the shadows faded away into nothingness.

Kenji found himself standing in a small room with faint rays of sunlight streaming through holes in the paper shoji. Looking down, the swordsman found, snoozing at his feet, a very familiar bundle.

"Kenichi-chan," Kenji murmured as he picked up the tiny sleeping body gently, "You gave us all a scare…"

The infant continued to slumber on as Kenji took his time observing the strange gift the apparition had given him.

It was a bright red blossom.

**

* * *

**

Back with Kiyosato

Kiyosato Akira watched invisibly as Kenji picked up the slumbering baby and walked out of the building, no doubt heading home. A slight smile touched his bloodied features as he watched the slight form of the young swordsman head towards the sunset, his precious bundle cradled in his arms. Truly, if a man was meant to be a father, it was Himura Kenji.

As the two redheads faded from Kiyosato's line of vision, the spirit fell to his knees, completely exhausted. True, due to the circumstances of his death, Kiyosato was given the ability to appear before mortals regardless of whether they were spirit mediums or not, but to do so drained him. And it didn't help that he had also handed Kenji that flower…

Regardless of its appearance, that red bloom had several surprises. It was more than a paltry piece of vegetation. Bearing the likeness of the same flower laid on Kiyosato's corpse by Battousai, the crimson blossom now held by Kenji was infused with spiritual energies, ones that would be useful to the red-haired swordsman when the time came. And Kiyosato knew that the time would come that Kenji would have need of its services.

"Is everything finished here, anata?" a voice behind the deceased bodyguard asked. Kiyosato turned his head, a bright smile lighting up his features, to greet his wife, Tomoe.

"Aa," he replied, "Everything is set up."

"Good," Tomoe sighed, one of her rare smiles gracing her features, "I'm proud of you, anata. I hope you didn't worry Kenji-chan too much though."

"Heh," Kiyosato snorted as he took his wife's pale hand in his to tug her down to sit next to him, "Kenji-kun is strong enough not to let an old ghost like me trouble him."

"Akira…"

"Hush," Kiyosato murmured, kissing her temple, "If Kenji-kun didn't want surprises, he should have known better than to be born into the Himura family."

"Fair enough," Tomoe agreed, "We better start heading back."

"Not yet," Kiyosato protested softly as he traced patterns on her hand, "I like the living world. Let's stay here for a little bit longer…How does visiting Kyoto sound?"

"Wonderful," Tomoe said with a small smile, "We haven't visited Katsura-sama in ages…"

"You just love tormenting the poor man, don't you?" Kiyosato sighed, standing up, "I was hoping we could go see your brother…"

"Enishi?" Tomoe blinked, "That's a brilliant idea, anata! I haven't seen him in ages…"

"Then Kyoto it is," Kiyosato grinned, helping Tomoe up, "We can stay there for a few months and then come back to Tokyo in time for Himura-san's first birthday!"

"Does that mean we should get him a present?" Tomoe asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should get him something from Kyoto," Akira suggested.

Tomoe smiled at him as the couple disappeared, off to the old capital.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Dojo

Sano sat alone, staring at the ceiling. The others had left him to sleep, knowing he needed his rest to recover. Yahiko and Megumi had gone to the kitchen to cook dinner while Chizuru and Sasuke had gone outside to wash the laundry and wait for Kenji's and Kenichi's return. Although he needed his rest, Sanosuke, for the life of him, couldn't close his eyes.

_'Ahou,'_ Sano's consciousness snarled at him, sounding exactly like Saito. Sanosuke groaned. He hated it when his sub-consciousness started channeling the mangy Wolf.

_'Feeling sorry for yourself, are we?'_ Saito's voice mocked in his brain.

"It's not like that!" Sano protested.

_'It's exactly like that,'_ the Saito voice in Sanosuke's head snorted, _'You're acting all guilty because you couldn't take care of a baby…'_

"Shut up," Sano growled, clamping his hands on his ears, "It's my fault Kenichi got kidnapped."

_'I'm not arguing with you on that point, ahou,'_ the Saito voice sneered, _'You really are pathetic, not stopping those brats.'_

"Oi!" Sano yelled, "I don't need to hear that from you! And I'm not pathetic!"

_'If you aren't, then stop acting like it,_' Saito's voice countered, _'Ahou.'_

"Damn wolf," Sano muttered, "Haunts me even when he's not there."

_'Made a decision yet, ahou?'_ the Wolf's voice goaded, _'Are you going to wallow in self pity or are you going to do something about your weakness?'_

"What do you think!" Sano growled. Saito's mental voice began to laugh and then change into a different voice all together.

_'Good job, Sanosuke,'_ the warm tones of Captain Sagara chimed, _'And good luck!'

* * *

_

Outside Sano's door

Yahiko blinked at the one sided conversation he heard drift from Sanosuke's room. Next to him, Megumi did the same.

"Uh, Megumi," Yahiko began, his cinnamon eyes still blinking in confusion, "Are you sure Sano was shot in the shoulder and not in the head?"

"Pretty sure," the doctor answered, "Maybe all that chicken hair of his is weighing down on his brain."

"Maybe…"

* * *

Outside

Chizuru sighed quietly. She was letting her worry consume her, she knew. But her husband and her younger son were somewhere where she couldn't reach them.

Was the kidnapping the work of her family? Chizuru wasn't sure.

There was a reason why she had left the Raikoji family and that was to be with Kenji. But there was a second reason…

Chizuru's family scared the heck out of her. They were ruthless, even among themselves. And they were powerful. It was frightening to think of what they would do to her and her family if they ever found her.

She was terrified that if her family really was behind Kenichi's kidnapping that Kenji wouldn't find anything left of the baby. And she could do nothing about it but wait for Kenji's return. She knew better than to run off into nowhere and go on a wild goose chase. She had no idea where to start for one thing.

"Kaa-san?" a small voice at her knee implored, emphasized with a slight tug on her kimono. Looking down, Chizuru spared a small smile for her eldest, Sasuke.

"Is there something the matter, Sasuke-chan?"

"Tou-san?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with worried blue eyes.

"I don't know when he'll be back," Chizuru sighed, picking up her dark-haired son.

"Ken-nii?" Sasuke asked, using his nickname for Kenichi.

"I don't know about Kenichi-chan either," Chizuru sighed, "All we can hope for is that they –"

"Chizuru!" a voice from the gate called, interrupting her. Snapping her head up, the woman searched for the owner of the voice.

"Kenji!" Chizuru cried out, when she saw the familiar red-haired form coming closer.

"Tou-san!" Sasuke cried out as well, wiggling out of his mother's arms and running towards the red-haired swordsman. Laughing, the toddler latched himself on Kenji's leg.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan," Kenji smiled down at the little boy, reaching down to ruffle the black locks near his knee.

"Ken-nii?" Sasuke blinked up at his father. Kenji bent down so that Sasuke could see the bundle in his arms.

"He's asleep," Kenji told the toddler as he stroked cheek of the infant in his arms.

"Ken-nii tired?" Sasuke asked, blinking innocently.

"He's had a rough day," Kenji said, "He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up."

"Then you better give him to me," Chizuru said with a smile, coming up to her husband.

"Hey, Zuru-chan," Kenji greeted her with a small smile. Chizuru laughed, not even caring that her husband used the nickname she hated.

"I'm glad you two are alright," the dark-haired woman laughed, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Only a cut in the arm. Nothing bad. I was able to bandage it already," Kenji answered as he handed over the sleeping baby over to his wife, "How's Sanosuke doing?"

"He's patched up," Chizuru replied, "I think he feels guilty over what happened, though. He's been beating himself over the head ever since I got here, the poor guy."

"I'll talk to him," Kenji murmured, walking towards the house.

"Somehow, I feel that this whole thing was completely unfair to Sanosuke," Chizuru murmured, "I feel sorry for him."

"Life isn't fair, Chizuru," Kenji sighed, giving Sasuke's hair one last ruffle before going inside the dojo.

* * *

Back at the police station

Chou was groaned to himself. He barely got to do anything on his mission except baby-sit. Sure the kid he watched over was better behaved than most brats, but damn it, he was Chou the Sword Collector of the feared Juppongatana!

Okay, never mind that the Juppongatana was disbanded.

Never mind that Chou was now a (_cough_) respectable police officer.

Never mind that the Juppongatana's existence was only known by a handful of government officials, police officers, a certain ninja group in Kyoto led by a crazy weasel girl, and the Kenshin-gumi making them less than feared by the general public.

The point was that Chou was in a rotten mood because he didn't get any action.

Not to mention he had to haul a (censored) heavy thief back to the station and left his coat (his favorite red coat) with that round, cubby ball of red-haired fluff!

So here he was, back at the police station, snarling at any idiot who stepped in front of him.

He would have done Saito proud.

Barging through the door of his office, Chou glared at the two figures he saw inside.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Chou growled, glaring at the two thieves, Sai and Shou, he had sent to the station earlier.

"The officer at the entrance told us to come down here," Sai replied.

"Right," Chou sighed, massaging his temples, "Look you two, I'm gonna give ya a choice. Either you can be hauled off to jail to join your friend that Battousai's brat beat up, or you can stay with me and be my assistants."

"What would we do if we were your assistants?" Sai asked, looking at Chou over his spectacles.

"Anything I wanted," Chou answered smugly, "That means if I tell ya to do paperwork, ya do paperwork. If I tell ya to spy, ya spy. And if I tell ya ta jump off a bridge, ya do it with a happy smile. Got it?"

"Or else what?" Shou asked challengingly.

"Ya die," Chou answered with a smirk as the two thieves blanched.

Mentally Chou gave himself a pat on the back. The little speech he had just gave the duo was the same speech that Saito had given him when he had started as Saito's assistant. He was damn proud that he remembered all of it…even though he had modified it for his own Chou Style™.

"I think I'm gonna choose the dungeons," Shou said timidly. Sai snorted.

"I'll take your offer," Sai shrugged, "I've got too many things I want to do to be locked up in jail."

"Is that your final answer?" Chou asked, grinning manically, "I ain't an easy person ta get along with, ya know."

"That's fine," Sai grinned back, "Neither am I."

"Alright, kid," Chou shrugged, as he placed cuffs on Shou, "I'll be taking your friend to the jail while ya stay here. Don't even think about running off or messing anything up, I'll kill ya. By the way, what's yer name, glasses boy?"

"Sai," the bespectacled ex-thief turned cop assistant answered, "He's Shou."

"Ya gotta be kidding me," Chou muttered under his breath, staring at his new assistant.

Sai. Add "to". Sai-Saito…Damn it, why did that freaky wolf always have to haunt him! And Shou? Awfully close to Chou…The gods must be laughing at him.

Well at least Sai didn't look like Chou's old boss. The kid was medium height in contrast to Saito's lanky frame. He also didn't look like half starved animal like Saito normally did. Sai's dark hair was cut in a Western style similar to Soujiro the Tenken, only much messier. His crafty hazel eyes were shielded behind a pair of Western glasses, and he wore Western clothing more comfortably than Saito ever did.

"Somehow, I'm gonna regret this," Chou muttered under his breath as he led Shou down the hall.

Somewhere a kami laughed.

**

* * *

**

Back in Sano's room

Sano sat on his futon, making up plans for what he was going to do next. Megumi had already popped into his room earlier and he had mentioned his plans to her. First she thought he was crazy. Then she realized he was serious…and she agreed, reluctantly.

"Sanosuke," Kenji's crisp voice greeted him from the doorway, "I've been hearing how you've…"

"Look, Kenji," Sano interrupted the redhead, "I know what you're going to say, and I just want you to know: Shut up. I've already heard it from the others, and nothing you say is going to change the facts. I let Kenichi get kidnapped. It's my fault."

"Alright then," Kenji sighed, "It's your fault."

"EH!" Sano blinked at the redhead, surprised that he was agreeing.

"You say it's your fault, Sano," Kenji shrugged as he sat down across from the taller man, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Heh, you're too smart for your own good," Sano grinned, "I guess it won't surprise you when I say I'm going to be leaving for awhile to train."

"No, it won't," Kenji sighed, "Are you leaving Megumi-san, Sano?"

"Of course not!" Sano scoffed, "I'm not a complete idiot, Kenji. Megumi's coming with me. She'd kill me if I left her behind."

"Where are you going?" Kenji asked.

"Hokkaido," Sano replied, "There's an old friend of mine up there, Anji. He's the one who taught me Futae no Kiwami. I heard he settled up there even after he was let out of prison. I was hoping he could teach me the rest of the technique."

"Sou ka?" Kenji murmured, "When will you be back?"

"Haven't a clue," Sano admitted, "But if I can get Anji to come down here as soon as I find him, I might be back in a few weeks."

"In other words you'll be back in several months, considering how easily you get lost," Kenji joked.

"Oi! I resent that!" Sano growled, "'Sides, the fox will be there with me."

"Aa," Kenji murmured somberly, "What are we going to do without you two? Life's going to be boring without you two trying to kill each other."

"Don't worry about it," Sano grinned, "You've got a something else that needs your attention. You won't be bored."

"Oro?" Kenji blinked as Sano tossed him a piece of folded up paper, "What's this?"

"A letter from Saito Hajime," Sano replied, "He's a real bastard."

"Oro?" Kenji blinked again, holding the paper carefully as if it would blow up, "What do you mean?"

"Saito is crude, crass, and a complete dirty cop, worse than Chou," Sano answered, "But he's strong, _really_ strong. He's the only guy I've seen fight against your father and have the fight come out as a draw. Besides Hiko, he knew Kenshin the longest, back when Kenshin was Battousai."

"He knew Tou-san when he was Battousai?" Kenji asked, his blue eyes curious, "Did he fight Tou-san back during the Bakumatsu?"

"Yeah," Sano nodded, "Saito was the third captain of the Shinsengumi, the strongest enemies Kenshin had to face, and Saito was one of the strongest of the Shinsengumi. I hate that bastard."

"O-oro," Kenji sighed, "Did you read the letter?"

"Naw," Sano shook his head, "Saito said only you or Kenshin was allowed to read that thing. I'm not so stupid as to read someone else's letters. Knowing Saito, he probably found a way to booby trapped that thing against me."

"Oro!"

**

* * *

**

Night had fallen over the dojo. Sano and Megumi had left after telling everyone of their decision to leave for Hokkaido for awhile. Sasuke had broken up at the news, tugging at his Uncle Sano's hair, crying for him to stay. Currently, the couple was at their home packing for the trip. Yahiko had also headed back home, muttering about a "baka tori-atama." Sasuke and Kenichi had fallen asleep, Chizuru not far behind them. It had been a long day.

However, Kenji was still awake. Sitting alone in the dojo, the red-haired kenjutsu instructor stared hard at the objects in his hands: a folded up slip of rice paper and a bright red blossom.

"I don't understand this," Kenji muttered, clenching his hands, crushing both the paper and the flower, "Not one bit."

Opening his hands again, the paper remained in a crumpled mass, but the flower simply reformed back to its original position, whole, uncrushed, and perfect. Kenji sighed. He had been doing the same thing for the past few minutes, but no matter what he did, the flower did not change at all, remaining flawlessly formed.

"Well a mononoke did give it to me," Kenji murmured under his breath, "Of course it would be special."

Giving up on the flower for a moment and tucking it into his sleeve, Kenji turned all of his attention to the note in his hand. It looked harmless enough. It was certainly more normal than the blossom. But Kenji was apprehensive of the letter's contents. This Saito Hajime…A man his father had fought back in the Bakumatsu.

"Why would he speak to me?" Kenji wondered as he slowly unfolded the sheet of paper and read its contents.

**_Midnight_****_. Meet me at the _****_Tokyo_****_Museum_****_. The guard will show you in. Ask for Fujita Goro._**

It was simply signed **_Hajime._**

_'The __Tokyo__Museum__?' _Kenji thought, blinking, _'Why there? That's half way across the city. __Midnight__. Damn it, I only have half an hour to get there!'_

**

* * *

**

11:58 PM. Kenji dropped down from the rooftop he had running on to land directly in front of the museum, only slightly out of breath. Silently, he thanked Hiko for teaching him god-like speed as he strode towards the entrance of the western-style building.

"Hello?" Kenji called out to the guard standing duty.

"Shimatta!" the guard yelped, clearly taken by surprise. But as soon as the guard got a good view of Kenji, instead of calming down, his face turned as pale as a sheet, his limbs trembling.

"Oro?" Kenji blinked, surprised at the guard's demeanor, "Um, I'm here to see Fujita Goro-san…"

"F-Fujita-san?" the guard stuttered, "O-oh, yes. He told me to expect you. I didn't think he was really serious though…"

"Oro?" Kenji blinked again as the guard opened the doors to the museum and waved him in. Kenji followed the still shaking guard down the darkened halls, the only light being from the guard's pale lantern. Finally the guard stopped.

Kenji glanced around at the exhibit. The looming shapes of various displays cast their shadows across the swordsman, the darkness dying his red locks brown. Walking over to a display case next to a suit of samurai armor, Kenji peered inside…

…And then stepped back when a pale face framed with red hair stared back at him through paper, ink, and glass.

"I'll just leave this here," the guard murmured, setting down the lantern and scooting away. But Kenji barely heard him. He was too busy staring at the Nishiki painting behind the glass in front of him.

The place card that went with the painting read: "Hitokiri Battousai" by Tsukioka Tsunan. The card continued with a brief description of the painting, stating that it was Tsukioka-san's second to last Nishiki painting, the last being of Sagara Souzo, captain of the Sekihoutai.

"At least I know why the guard was so afraid of me," Kenji whispered, staring at the portrait of his father standing alone in a courtyard, his sword sheathed at his hip.

"Stunning likeness, ne?" a calm voice from behind Kenji remarked, stunning the redhead away from his musings, "Especially considering that Tsukioka only saw Battousai twice in person."

"Saito Hajime, I presume," Kenji said tartly, as he turned to face the smoking man behind him.

"A stunning likeness indeed," Saito smirked, looking the red-haired swordsman over, "If it wasn't for the eyes and the scar…"

"What do you want?" Kenji hissed, his eyes narrowing. He always hated it when people compared him to his father.

"So hostile," Saito sighed, taking a deep drag from his cigarette, "You get that from him, I suppose. You must be Kenji."

"Aa," Kenji answered, his nerves still on end around this man, "I'll ask you again; what do you want, Saito Hajime?"

"Don't be impatient," Saito scolded, walking up to the display Kenji had been looking over, "I see you were admiring the museum's new Bakumatsu exhibit. Ironically, I serve here not only as a guard, but also as a living relic for their presentation, and yet they have no idea that I am here. Heh, it was a good decision to keep away from artists and cameras."

"What's your point?" Kenji asked, wary of this man, the old wolf.

"There isn't much information on Battousai either," Saito continued, appearing to ignore the younger swordsman, "There are some myths and legends of him, which the museum has written down and on display. Most of his missions are unknown, the records of them sealed away. The only painting is here on display, and the only photographs are with your family, ne?"

"Aa," Kenji nodded, "Kaa-san kept all of them."

"The museum has one 'artifact' which is their prize," Saito proceeded on, gesturing to an object next to the painting behind the glass, "Battousai's katana, which he left behind at the battle of Toba Fushimi."

"Kami-sama," Kenji breathed as he turned towards the glass again, his eyes wide to drink in the sight of the sword, "This sword! It's…"

"It's cursed," Saito said bluntly.

"O-Oro?" Kenji blinked, staring at the smoking man beside him.

"The sword is cursed," Saito clarified, "That blade is saturated in the blood of men. Look closely. The trained eye can see that the sword shines red from the blood it drank from." Kenji shivered slightly.

"If Tou-san knew this sword was here, he'd throw a fit," Kenji murmured, still staring at the faintly gleaming katana, "How did the museum get it?"

"That doesn't matter," Saito replied, waving the question off and taking another drag from his cigarette, "I want you to take it home with you."

"N-nani?" Kenji sputtered, stepping away from both the sword and the swordsman.

"It's your birthright," Saito shrugged, "This sword rightfully belongs to your father, but since that rooster-ahou says he's 'dead', it's yours."

"I don't want it!" Kenji protested, "I already have the sakabatou. I don't need another sword, let alone a cursed one!"

"Ahou, you _will_ need that sword!" Saito snarled, "True, you won't need that katana for a few years, but still you will need it. That blunt piece of scrap metal at your hip won't be helpful for what is to come. You need a killing sword."

"I am a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!" Kenji snapped back, "I teach Katsujin-ken, the sword that gives life! I would disgrace my mother's teachings if I used a katana now! And you already said that sword is cursed."

"Stubborn, just like your parents," Saito snorted, "You deny a sword that you were admiring moments before and which is your right to bear, all because of a silly ideal."

"I won't use a katana. I have no need for it."

"You will," Saito said with perfect confidence, "I suggest you take it, or you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Kenji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe."

"You won't let me leave unless I take it, will you?" Kenji realized, feeling a hint of _deja vu_. Why did all of his father's mysterious old "friends" have to come out of the woodworks _now_ to give him things he had no clue about?

"Smart boy," Saito chuckled, the smoke from his cigarette wafting about his head, "Break the glass and get the sword."

"Are you insane!" Kenji hissed, "That case is the property of the museum! I don't have the money to pay for the damages!"

"Fine," Saito shrugged before casually lifting a fist and smashing the glass display.

"Shimatta!" Kenji gasped, his blue eyes wide with shock. Not only did that man smash a glass case without hesitation, but he did it easily without getting hurt by the shards. Saito Hajime was not the average old veteran…

"Take it," Saito grunted. Then he flicked a slip of paper with elaborate kanji breaking up the snowy whiteness of the page with soot black ink into the display case. Then, with one last smirk, the former Shinsengumi turned away, disappearing into the shadowed halls.

"Oro," Kenji sighed, reaching into the broken case and pulling the katana and its saya out. Kenji gave off a slight hiss as the jagged glass raked at his arm, drawing scarlet liquid from his veins. He shrugged it off, not even pay attention to where the blood dripped.

The katana in his hands, Kenji sped down the hallways, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next morning there was an article in the Tokyo newspaper about a theft at the Tokyo museum.

Although the museum was hosting many precious artifacts both from Japan and beyond its shores, only one item, a sword, had been taken.

There were only three clues of the identity of the thief: One being the eyewitness account of a guard which spoke of a red-haired swordsman, another being a chilling note that proclaimed "Tenchu" found in the display case, and the third being the displayed painting created by Tsukioka Tsunan which was splattered with blood.

In the darker, older streets of Tokyo, the name of Himura Battousai was whispered with as much reverence and fear as it had been during the nights of the Bakumatsu.

**

* * *

**

When Kenji finally arrived home, the sun was already rising. Although his encounter with Saito had not lasted long, he had spent a good amount of time running though the streets of Tokyo as if in a daze.

Cursed. The sword was cursed.

Kenji didn't even bother questioning the validity of Saito's statement; it was something the redhead just _knew_. Battousai's katana was cursed with the blood of slain men. As he stared at the blade, Kenji could see in his mind the dripping fresh redness of the gore that the sword once bathed in.

Kenji silently slipped into the dojo, grateful that no one else was awake yet. Ignoring the demands of his body for food, Kenji strode to the far corner of the dojo, unfastening the katana as well as the sakabatou from his belt.

Carefully leaning the two weapons against the wall, Kenji crouched down to stare at them. Sheathed, the two swords looked nearly identical. Neither was fancy, and both were incased in a black saya that Kenji could tell was lined with iron. There were nicks on the sheaths, indicating that the user had used the iron saya to his advantage in battle. The dark hilt wrappings of both were worn, but still serviceable.

However, when Kenji drew the two swords, one after the other, and laid the naked blades at his feet, their differences were obvious. In some distant part of his mind, Kenji remembered his mother telling him of how his father's sakabatou was a holy sword.

_'How ironic,'_ Kenji thought, _'Tou-san, a killer, then later a pacifist, wielded a cursed blade and a holy one. He always was one for strange coincidences. I bet he never thought that these two blades would ever be next to each other. And yet here they are, next to each other like the two parts of the yin yang.'_

Sheathing both swords, Kenji fastened the sakabatou on his waist, picking up the katana in his right hand. Silently, he strode to the storehouse outside and entered. Easily locating an empty box, Kenji placed the katana inside, stuffing the extra space with an old magenta gi he found in there. Shoving aside some random objects on one of the shelves in the storehouse, Kenji slipped the box into the empty space and arranged more objects in front of it to disguise the container with Battousai's katana in its bowels.

As Kenji left the storage-house to head to the kitchen, he idly wondered if he should visit the nearby temple to purchase a ward against evil.

As Kenji cooked (burned) breakfast, thoughts raced through his head at god-like speed. In some part of his mind Kenji was surprised he hadn't succumbed to a mental breakdown. Meeting a few of his father's ghosts (dead and not so dead), the mysterious flower, the cursed katana, the blessed sakabatou…really it was too much for him! Part of him wanted to curl up, go to sleep and forget the world. But he had to be strong for his family. They didn't need to worry…Sasuke and Kenichi were still too young, Chizuru was busy taking care of them and managing the household, Yahiko had his own problems to worry about, and Sanosuke and Megumi were leaving in a few days.

"I'll figure this out on my own," Kenji murmured, as breakfast burned to ashes under his hand, "After all, by the way that mononoke and Saito-san talked, I have plenty of time to figure it out…"

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere

Nightmares used to come easily for Himura Kenshin, but after his marriage with Kaoru they had all but stopped, except for some of the nights when he was away from the dojo. Kaoru had always soothed away the darkness in his soul, and when the two of them died, they had looked forward to an eternity with each other without the blood-guilt of the Bakumatsu trailing the former rurouni.

But now, a nightmare of the Bakumatsu was gripping fiercely to Kenshin's mind. The bloodstained streets of Kyoto whirled around him as his teenaged self, Hitokiri Battousai, walked through the writhing shadows, his katana ripping apart any who stood in his way. Ribbons of flesh fell to the earth with sickening splats. Bits of viscera littered his path; dismembered bodies seemed to reach out at him with their disconnected hands, and blank-faced, decapitated heads rolled past, their stares cold and accusing. And throughout all of this his katana, the one he had left at Toba Fushimi, glinted in the moonlight, mocking him with its presence.

Even with the knowledge that he had atoned, that his victims bore him no ill will, the ex-hitokiri's infantile body whimpered in fear and sorrow. The nightmare refused to leave, mocking him with his bloody blade. The whirling sword seemed to unnaturally grab Kenshin's attention. It was as if the blade was demanding to be the focus of the dream, to make Kenshin draw all his horror and suffering from the steel gripped in his hand.

But he had left it at Toba Fushimi! Battousai's katana had been abandoned and left to rust, never to be used by human hands again. Why was he dreaming of it now?

"KENSHIN!"

Amethyst eyes snapped open as a feminine cry rang in his ears. Leaning over him was Kaoru, her sapphire eyes filled with worry.

_/K-Kaoru/_ Kenshin thought-spoke to her. Closing her eyes and smiling at him, Kaoru sighed in relief.

"Oh, Shinta, thank goodness you're alright!" Kaoru sighed, "I was so worried! You looked like you were in pain…You weren't responding to me either…"

_/I-It was just a dream, de gozaru/ _Kenshin explained, _/Sessha is fine. /_

"You expect me to believe that?" Kaoru snorted, "What's wrong, anata?"

_/S-sessha is not exactly sure/_ Kenshin murmured, his tiny body fidgeting slightly, _/But there something wrong, de gozaru. Something with sessha's past…/_

"The past is behind you now!" Kaoru argued, "Everything is going to be alright!"

_/Kaoru, you are so optimistic, my light in the darkness/_ Kenshin murmured, dropping his formal speech for the moment, _/But you didn't see the blood in my dream…or feel the horrible sense of forbidding. I've only felt like this a handful of times in my life, but I know to trust it. Something is happening Kaoru, and I don't like it. /_

"Oh Shinta," Kaoru whispered, laying down and curling her ghostly body around his little living one in a protective manner, "Anata…Shinta…Kenshin…"

**

* * *

**

The Spirit World

Shinigami smiled grimly to himself as he closed a book, satisfied in his findings. At last the stage was set…Well mostly. All that was needed was a little bit of time and a few more players. All the tools were there at least…

Shinigami smirked as he wondered what Enma-sama would do once the miniature kami's plan was carried out. Shinigami did really love messing with the other kami.

"Nine more years," Shinigami murmured to himself, "I can wait…That just gives me more time to make Kenshin-san's uniform…"

_Glossary:_

fusuma- the sliding doors inside traditional Japanese homes; shoji specifically lead outside (thanks to **JML** for the information)

Kaa-san- "mother"

Tou-san- "father"

tori-atama- "rooster head" or "bird head" (Sano's nickname)

Sou ka- (rough translation) "is that so?"

Mononoke- vengeful spirits in Japanese myths

Haori- Japanese coat-like garment (AN: again, if anyone can give me a better translation for this that would be great…)

Saya- "sheath"

Kenjutsu- "sword arts"; kenjutsu is used mainly for fighting and true battle while kendo in comparison is like a sport

(Notice I cut out a bunch of words that I've already glossed repeatedly)

_Culture/Story Notes:_

Kenichi- Kenshin's name as Kenji's son (in case anyone forgot); with the right kind of kanji, Kenichi means "One Sword" or "Sword of One"

Ken-nii- "Big brother Ken"; this is Sasuke's nickname for Kenichi (it's humorous since, technically, Sasuke is the older brother)

Zuru-chan- Kenji's nickname for Chizuru which she hates with a passion

Ghosts have no feet- as Sano pointed out in the series, popular myth in Japan (along with elsewhere) ghosts don't have feet and that's a way to identify them

Kiyosato's (spiteful) gift to Kenshin- Kiyosato is referring to the first of Kenshin's crossed scars, along with the guilt and nightmares that Kenshin experienced because of his crimes as Battousai

Kiyosato's (mysterious) gift to Kenji- this gift takes the form of the flower that Kenshin left on Kiyosato's body, but obviously it has other (spiritual) properties including being indestructible; I believe in the OAV the flower was specifically called a "ground cherry blossom"

Kiyosato's abilities- Kiyosato was killed by Battousai's blade which Saito claims is haunted; because he was killed by a cursed blade, Kiyosato is able to interact with the living world more easily than a regular ghost (see, this explains why Tomoe was able to Kiyosato during the OAV and why Enishi was able to see Tomoe in the manga)

Katsura-sama- Tomoe is referring to Katsura Kogoro, the leader of the Choshu patriots and the man who hired Kenshin to be a hitokiri; by the time the RK manga/anime is set Katsura has been dead for a good six months from a brain tumor; Tomoe and Katsura's relationship in the story is very icy since she still blames him for making Kenshin a hitokiri, but her use of "-sama" indicates that she does respect him even though she might not like him

Sai and Shou- as Chou pointed out, the thieves' names are similar to his and Saito's, his old boss; just so you know, the similarity in their names wasn't intentional; it just came out that way because A-chan wanted some names that were easy to shout out in anger (Semi-spoiler!)

Juppongatana- "The Ten Swords"; an elite group of fighters assembled by Shishio Makoto; Chou (the Sword Collector), Soujiro (the Tenken), and Anji (the Angry God) (as well as others) were once members

Hokkaido- the northern-most main island of Japan; after the Kyoto Arc in RK Anji was sent to prison there (others might also know that at the end of the manga, Saito spent four years there on a mission)

Futae no Kiwami- manga translates it as "Mastery of the Two Layers"; move that Sano and Anji use to turn boulders and the like into dust; Anji is the only one who has completely mastered it though

Fujita Goro- as many will remember, this is Saito's alias in the Meiji era

Saito's job at the museum- As some may know, (historically) after leaving the police force, Saito becomes a guard at a museum in Tokyo

Saito keeping away from cameras and painters- Historically, there are no existing photographs of Saito; there is however one portrait (I've seen it; it's not pretty, no offence to Saito)

Tsukioka Tsunan (a.k.a. Katsu)- as some may remember, Tsukioka Tsunan was the alias of Sano's friend Katsu from his Sekihoutai days; Katsu was a popular Nishiki painter as well as a bomb maker, and later becomes a newspaper editor who revealed the wrongdoings in the government; in the manga it is revealed that the last painting Katsu did was of Captain Sagara, but there was an entire week that passed before his painting of Captain Sagara was revealed so it's possible that he would have done one of Kenshin during that time (and before anyone could ask, the reason why Katsu did a painting of Kenshin is because Katsu normally did portraits of Bakumatsu veterans to begin with and also Katsu was probably greatly affected by his encounter with Battousai, especially if you go by the anime's portrayal of the events)

Nishiki paintings- according to the manga they were "colored engraved prints" popular during the Meiji era and featured anywhere from between theater actors to famous Bakumatsu veterans; the one of Kenshin in the museum that Katsu made is based on the picture in the manga where Katsu saw Kenshin from his perch on the wall of that government building he was attacking (see page 154 in vol. 6 of the manga)

Sagara Souzo- Captain of the Sekihoutai; Katsu and Sano's father figure

Sekihoutai- an Imperialist army that was used as scapegoats by the Meiji government and executed under false accusations; it was mostly made of merchants and peasants; Sanosuke and Katsu were members when they were boys

"A certain ninja group in Kyoto led by a crazy weasel girl"- obviously referring to the Kyoto branch of the Oniwabanshu; Misao took over the branch when Aoshi went with Shishio; in the time period of the fic, she and Aoshi co-head the group

Tenchu- "Heaven's Justice"; this was the phrase that all the Choshu hitokiri (Battousai included) left on a piece of paper on their victims' bodies; the hitokiri justified their murdering ways by saying the killing was "Heaven's Justice" against the Shogunate

Katsujin-ken "the sword that gives life"; idea that swords and swordsmanship can be used to protect without killing; this is the main principle of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the sword style Kaoru, Kenji, and Yahiko all use and teach

Toba Fushimi- First battle of the Boshin Wars; it marked the end of the Bakumatsu and the start of the Meiji era; also it was the last battle that Kenshin fought in as Hitokiri Battousai

Bakumatsu- the last days of the Tokugawa shogunate; was very chaotic and there was constant fighting between the supporters of the shogunate and the supporters of the emperor (Ishin Shishi)

Shinsengumi- "Newly Selected Corps"; Group that supported the shogun; it was their duty to patrol the streets of Kyoto; also known as the Wolves of Mibu (Saito was the captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi)

Enma-sama- Referring to the Japanese god of the underworld (Anyone see Yu Yu Hakusho?)

Author-chan's notes: Oh wow, chapter 15 is finished! Not to mention the first Arc of my story…Yes this fic is broken up into Arcs, three to be exact. Anyway, Arc One (Dubbed by yours truly as the "Tokyo Arc") is finished. Next chapter should be a few omake that will serve as a transition chapter between the two Arcs. Omake will include, a day in the life of little Kenichi, what happens to Sano and Megumi when they go to Hokkaido, Kenshin's first birthday, and life at the police station with Chou and Sai!

Hope no one was disappointed in what Kiyosato did…Yeah, I know I set it up last chapter to sound like he was going to attack Kenji and go psycho dead guy on the redhead, but hey, this fic is about surprises, vagueness until the very end, and twisted insane plot.

Keep on the look out for Battousai's katana and Kiyosato's flower; they'll be important in the upcoming Arcs.

And yet another mention of Enma! Yeah, as you can see, Shinigami doesn't really like him…

More familiar faces coming up in the next Arc!

Well, bye for now!


	16. Omake: Tokyo Arc

Author-chan's notes: Here's the omake I promised you guys. The first omake is set before the kidnapping while all the others are set afterwards. There will be time jumps, but they should be obvious when they happen.

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Sixteen: Omake- Tokyo Arc)

Before Kidnapping: Rolling (a.k.a. A Day in the Life of Kenichi)

**_(Please read above Author notes if you haven't already before continuing)_**

Himura Kenshin (now Himura Kenichi) was bored. Not that he would (or could) tell anyone about it. Although being reincarnated into a tiny four-month old baby had its advantages (everyone cooed madly over him even his wife Kaoru, he was cuddled extensively Kaoru tried but there were problems about being a ghost, and he did find it amusing watching Sano and Yahiko, who took pride in their "manliness", turn into piles of cooing motherly mush whenever he or Sasuke so much as blinked needless to say Kaoru found it funny too), there were disadvantages as well.

Disadvantages included being unable to talk, walk, control his crying, control his body, eat solid foods (not that he wanted to with Kenji's and Chizuru's cooking), and control his bowel movements. Then there was the breast feeding, the teasing form Shinigami and Kaoru, his smallness, his weakness, spitting up, being placed in the laundry basket, getting teased by Sano and Yahiko, being confused whether Kenji was his son or his father, and hiccupping whenever he finished crying. And then there was the boredom.

Yep, in other words it sucked being a baby.

Not that Kenshin would say that.

More like, "Sessha severely dislikes being a baby, de gozaru."

Yeah, something like that.

Currently, Kenshin was lying in the laundry basket amidst clean white sheets, courtesy of Kenji. And he was bored. Since he could barely do anything, Kenshin got bored very, _very_ quickly. In the past, he used his spare time to clean the dojo, finish the laundry, cook, secretly practice swordsmanship, and have some (_ahem_) alone time with Kaoru. But now due to lack of movement (and lack of Kaoru who was visiting the Spirit Realm at the moment), Kenshin could do none of those things.

So he was stuck in the laundry basket bored out of his mind. Slowly, due to the infant form he now possessed, Kenshin's boredom slowly melted into sleepiness. After all, he was lying in a pool of soft comfortable fabrics that faintly smelled of soap, and the warm sun was shining right on him, making him feel warm and slightly drowsy.

Slowly, his wide lavender eyes began to flutter shut, when suddenly…

"BAKA TORI-ATAMA!"

"SHUT UP, YAHIKO-CHAN!"

**_WHACK!_** "NO ONE CALLS ME 'CHAN'!"

Yahiko. Sanosuke. Apparently the two of them, were heading back into the main house to where Kenshin was currently resting. Kenshin smiled to himself, despite the fact that his nap was now ripped away from him. After all these years, the two of them hadn't changed a bit, which was saying something, since Yahiko was now twenty-eight years old, but still had people calling him "chan" to irritate him. Kenshin watched as the pair of them entered his room and walked up to his basket.

"Are you sure about this, Sano?" Yahiko asked, lowering his voice now that they were in the presence of the baby, "Chizuru might kill us."

"Kenji said it was okay," Sano shrugged, reaching down to pick up the miniature redhead.

"Chizuru might still kill us anyway," Yahiko pointed out.

"We'll just say it's all Kenji's fault," Sano replied easily, as he headed for the exit, along with the baby, "Then she'll kill Kenji first and give us time to run for it."

"Oh, okay," Yahiko blinked, following the taller man outside.

Needless to say, Kenshin was curious. Where were they taking him? A gambling hall? There were times when Sanosuke "kidnapped" little Kenichi and/or Sasuke because he said that the red-haired baby and the sapphire-eyed toddler gave him extra good luck with the dice.

Instead the trio headed towards the main dojo. Entering the large room, Kenshin was surprised to see that there was Kenji and four others that were obviously his students. Judging by their ki and level of skill, Kenshin was able to deduce that these people were part of the higher level classes, but not yet masters like Kenji or Yahiko. Three men and one young woman made up the class. Two of the men were older than Kenji, almost the same age as Yahiko. One of the males was younger than Kenji by a few years, while the woman was about the same age as Kenji. Kenji was barking out instructions to the group while the students tiredly tried to follow, indicating that they had been training for quite some time. Kenshin felt like grinning. The way Kenji was teaching reminded Kenshin of Kaoru training Yahiko in some ways.

"Alright, you can rest a bit," Kenji called out to his class as Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke came into view. As Kenji's back turned on the group, all four of the students gave a sigh of relief. Apparently Kenji was as much a taskmaster as Kaoru was.

"Here you go, Kenji," Sano grunted, passing the red-haired bundle in his arms to the other redhead.

"Thanks for getting him, Sanosuke," Kenji smiled, bouncing Kenichi a bit.

"Alright, you lot!" Yahiko yelled out to the small group of students, who were busy wiping their faces free of sweat, "Back in line! We've got a new lesson planned for you, so hurry up! And no whining, or else five hundred sword swings!"

There were a few muted mumbles, but the quartet quickly did what they were told, knowing the consequences of doing otherwise. Kenji stood in front of them with Kenshin in his grasp.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kenichi, my son," Kenji announced, gesturing to the baby with his chin, "I know all of you have met his brother Sasuke who is with my wife, shopping. Anyway, today's lesson is about teaching. Even though it is a far ways off, when you all become masters of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, you will be allowed to teach as assistant instructors. For the lesson today, we'll have Kenichi-chan here to be your 'student'. Your task is to teach Kenichi-chan how to roll over. If you do that before its time for the next class, you'll be allowed to go home with no worries. If you fail, then you all do one thousand sword swings, followed by running laps around the dojo. Understood?"

"H-How are we supposed to teach Kenichi-chan, Himura-sensei?" one of the younger students asked hesitantly. Kenji grinned manically at them.

"That's what you're supposed to figure out," he replied as he held the baby out to his students, "You can use any props you want. You're not allowed to hurt Kenichi. Also, Kenichi has to be able to roll over on his own. Yahiko, Sanosuke, and I will be watching your progress. Good luck."

And with that, Kenji, Yahiko, and Sano drew back to sit against the wall and watch the students work with the baby.

"Hey, Kenji, why are you having the students teach Kenichi-chan how to roll over?" Sano asked.

"Well, it's good practice for them when they start teaching classes," Kenji replied, "And it's good practice for them if they have to deal with children in the future. That plus Kenichi is already four months old. According to Megumi, he should already be rolling over by now, but he hasn't yet. He needs to be mobile to learn swordsmanship."

"Kenji! The kid isn't even crawling, heck he's not even rolling over, and you're already planning on teaching him Kamiya Kasshin? You're just like your mother!" Yahiko shrieked, "I should have known you would do this. You did the exact same thing with Sasuke when he learned how to roll over. And I've seen you sneak a shinai into Sasuke's hands and teach him a few passes when Chizuru isn't looking."

"You sound like a mother hen, Yahiko," Sano snorted, "The sooner those kids learn how to fight, the better they will be at protecting themselves."

"Who are you calling a mother hen, you freaking rooster?" Yahiko yelled whacking Sano with his bokken. Kenji sighed as the two older men began to fight. After watching the miniature brawl for a few moments, Kenji turned his attention back to the students.

Kenshin blinked at the unfamiliar faces staring at him. Needless to say, he was a bit shocked at what Kenji wanted these students to teach him how to roll over. He knew how to roll over! …It's just that it was kind of hard to do now…

In the back of his mind, Kenshin wondered if he should be afraid that his fate was now in the hands of a couple of students. But then again, Kenji was there to make sure nothing would happen, so Kenshin pushed aside his fears. He was going to learn (or relearn) how to roll over! And after rolling over was crawling, and after crawling was walking, and after walking was Kenshin's chance to have control his body, and Kenshin having control over his body meant no more boredom!

In short: Rolling equaled No Boredom.

Oh happy day!

But in the midst of his internal joy, Kenshin forgot one small detail…

In the life of Himura Kenshin, things are bound to go wrong…

**qpqpqpqp**

"JUST ROLL OVER ALREADY!"

Those were the first words Himura Chizuru heard when she returned home from her successful shopping trip with Sasuke in tow. Chizuru felt her eye twitch ever so slightly. She knew what was going on, and who was to blame…

"KENJI!" Chizuru yelled, stomping over to the dojo and all but ripping the shoji open.

"Oro?" her red-haired husband blinked, trying to play the innocent. Chizuru wasn't buying it. The evidence was right before her eyes. Four students, one baby, and a whole lot of frustration: that meant only one thing. Kenji was trying to use their children to help teach his classes again.

"Kenji," Chizuru hissed, her eye twitching, "What did I say about using our children as props for your lessons?"

"Ah, um…" Kenji sputtered as he tried not to flinch away from his wife's accusing glare, "Not…to?"

"And _what_ did I tell you about giving our children bokken?" Chizuru continued, stalking closer to her sweating husband.

"Um, to wait until they're five?" Kenji replied.

"Try ten, anata," Chizuru growled. Behind her, all of the students that had been trying to teach Kenichi how to roll over stopped to stare that the enraged woman giving their instructor a tongue lashing.

"I started learning the sword when I was three," Kenji pointed out.

"Wrong words to say, man," Sano muttered under his breath as Chizuru stole the sakabatou from Kenji and began bashing Kenji's head in with the saya.

"Oro! Oro! Oroooooo…" Kenji squeaked each time the saya hit.

"Baka Kenji!" Chizuru yelled, whacking her husband.

"That's gotta hurt," Yahiko winced as he, Sano, and Sasuke went over to where the students were still working with Kenichi.

"Ken-nii!" Sasuke exclaimed, plopping down to sit next to his brother, "Fun?"

Kenichi babbled something unintelligible.

"Damn, we still haven't figured out how to make this kid roll over, and class is almost over!" one of the students muttered, "It looks like we're going to have yet another exhausting work out."

The students sighed collectively.

Kenshin sighed as well. No rolling meant more boredom.

Damn.

"Ken-nii roll?" Sasuke blinked, then smiled, "Ken-nii roll easy!"

"Wait, he said 'Ken-nii roll easy'!" another student exclaimed, "Sasuke-chan, do you know how to make Kenichi-chan roll over?"

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, come on!" the third student snorted, "You don't really believe a toddler can do what all four of us couldn't!"

"Sasuke can!" the blue-eyed toddler huffed, "Watch!"

"This ought to be interesting," the first student nodded as he sat down to watch what Sasuke would do. The rest of the students, Yahiko, and Sano followed in suit, sitting down to watch what Sasuke could do.

"Ken-nii, roll, please!" Sasuke asked in his childish voice.

"Please, we've already tried asking," the fourth student groaned, rolling his eyes.

"But not nicely," Sano muttered under his breath.

"Ken-nii!" Sasuke asked again, "Please roll!"

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks in frustration that his brother continued just to lay there. Then suddenly Sasuke brightened as he got an idea and did something entirely unexpected.

He tickled Kenshin's side.

A childish shriek of laughter echoed throughout the dojo, although muffled under Chizuru's yells and Kenji's oroing. The red-haired baby's body shifted slightly to keep away from Sasuke's attacking fingers.

"Roll, Ken-nii, roll!" Sasuke crowed as he kept tickling his brother. Finally, to keep away from the questing fingers, Himura Kenichi slowly, but surely…

…Rolled over.

"Kami-sama!" the students breathed.

"Sasuke, you did it!" Yahiko cheered, picking up the blue-eyed toddler.

"Course!" Sasuke said smugly.

"We're saved!" the students wept.

"Oro?" Kenji's voice floated over as he dodged another blow from Chizuru, "Did you get Kenichi-chan to roll over?"

"Not them, Sasuke-chan!" Sano laughed, as he pointed at the red-haired baby laying face down on the floor, "Tickling and asking politely, who would have thought?"

"I see," Kenji nodded, dodging another strike by Chizuru by a hair, "I guess that means the students have to do one thousand sword swings, followed by running laps around the dojo."

"NANI?" the students cried out, after hearing their sensei's words.

"Well, it's only fair," Yahiko shrugged, "It was your task to make Kenichi-chan roll over, not Sasuke's."

A collective groan arose from the students.

"Get moving people!" Yahiko yelled, sounding just like a drill instructor in the military, "Those sword swings won't get themselves done, you know!"

Slowly one by one, the students filed out the door to get to work.

"Sasuke did good?" Sasuke asked, blinking at Yahiko.

"Very good," Yahiko answered, smirking at the toddler.

"HIMURA KENJI!" Chizuru yelled, "GET BACK HERE!"

"Oro!" Kenji yelped as he ran out the dojo, Chizuru hot on his heels.

_'Anou?'_ Kenshin thought, still face down on the ground, _'A little help here? Sessha has rolled over and can't get up, de gozaru!'_

**Owari: Rolling (a.k.a. A Day in the Life of Kenichi)**

Notes: It appears Chizuru is channeling Kaoru's spirit…O.O Scary…Inspiration for this fic came from when I was visiting my brother and my little niece, who we also taught how to roll over. Tickling and squeaky toys do wonders…

Read on for life with Chou and Sai!

**qpqpqpqp**

Partners (a.k.a. Life in the Police Station with Chou and Sai)

Chou was a sword collector. He loved swords, had a fetish with swords. His one true love was swords.

But at the moment, he wanted a gun.

"Damn, brat!" Chou yelled, "Don't touch that!"

Yes, Chou wanted a gun so he could shoot someone. Preferably his new assistant.

Fujiwara Sai.

Chou's new assistant had, with in the scant amount of time they had known each other (two months) managed to do everything to rub Chou the wrong way.

The reasons were as followed:

1. Sai touched Chou's swords (in fact he was doing that now, which was why Chou was yelling), _AND_ he always wanted to steal/sell said swords.

2. Sai spilled ink all over Chou's finished paperwork, so it had to be done over! (Chou had nearly suffered a heart-attack over that one.)

3. Sai made stupid broom jokes. (_And_ the jokes weren't even funny.)

4. Sai ripped Chou's only spare jacket, forcing Chou to wear (_shudder_) the police uniform. (Dark blue was terrible for Chou's complexion.)

5. Sai got drunk easily, and would sing love sonnets to Chou thinking he was woman named Michiyo. (Chou twitched at the fact that Sai thought that the former Juppongatana member looked like a cheap prostitute.)

6. Sai found out where Chou lived and would raid Chou's place for food. (Chou was now out of rice, thanks to Sai.)

7. Sai smoked. (Just like Saito.)

8. Sai liked soba. (Just like Saito.)

9. Sai smirked. (Not like Saito, but close. No one could smirk exactly like Saito. The fact Sai reminded Chou of the former Shinsengumi captain in any way, no matter how small, freaked Chou out.)

10. And worse of all: He pulled a prank on Chou that caused the broom-haired officer have green hair for a week! (That made Sai make stupider stupid broom jokes.)

Yes, Chou really hated his new assistant. But the little brat was useful. Sai's information gathering skills were unparallel. And his ability to disguise himself was quite useful too. Not to mention the kid knew several foreign languages, making it easier to ask gaijin questions/torture them for information.

Yeah, the kid was useful, but Chou still hated Sai's guts.

"Did ya find out anything on Ishimaru?" Chou asked after he had wrenched his precious swords away from Sai's greedy hands.

"Which one?" Sai asked, "I know a lot of things about various Ishimaru people. You need to be more specific, you worn out old broom man."

"You know what Ishimaru I'm talking about!" Chou fumed, "The one I had ya spying on for the past four days!"

"You mean the wannabe yakuza boss?" Sai asked, as he pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

"Yes him!" Chou snapped, "And put that thing out! I hate cigarettes."

"Hn," Sai smirked as he blew smoke at his superior.

"Damn brat," Chou muttered.

"I'll give you the details on Ishimaru, if you treat me to lunch," Sai replied casually, taking another drag on his cigarette.

"Hey! I'm the superior here! I give ya orders, ya follow 'em, remember?" Chou yelled as he took the cigarette away from Sai and put it out.

"But I want soba!" Sai whined, "And sake!"

"Not around me," Chou muttered, "Now talk about the Ishimaru case, or I'll cut ya up into ten even pieces!"

"Fine, fine, so pushy," the former thief muttered, "With the way you talk I would think you were a former assassin or something rather than a police officer."

"Or something," Chou smirked, thinking back on his Juppongatana days, "Sheesh, kid, did ya really think that yer the only former criminal that the police hired?"

"…No," Sai murmured quietly, looking downwards, "Sorry, boss. So, boss, when do you want the details on Ishimaru?"

"After lunch," Chou answered, tossing a small coin bag to Sai, "Go get yerself a bowl of soba and be back in an hour, or I come hunting ya down, got it?"

"Hai!" Sai grinned cheekily, running out the door while throwing a mock salute, "See you in an hour, Boss Broom!"

"Damn brat," Chou muttered as he began to polish his sword.

Yeah, he hated that kid.

But at least that kid knew who was boss.

**Owari: Partners (a.k.a. Life in the Police Station with Chou and Sai) **

Notes: So now Sai has a family name: Fujiwara! Again, it wasn't until after I picked the name from a name generator that I realized you could cut off the "wara" and add "ta" and get "Fujita". It's like Fate is conspiring against me! Or is it with me? But even though Sai has a few things in common with Saito, as you can see, Sai is a very different person than Saito. If pressed I would say his personality is similar to Yami Bakura from Yugi-oh only more childish, knowledgeable, and cheeky while his appearance is like a grown up evil Harry Potter with hazel eyes.

_Glossary:_

Gaijin- "foreigner"

Yakuza- the Japanese mob

Soba- a noodle dish, one that Saito (both in RK and PMK) is famous for loving

Scroll down for more omake, this time Sano and Megumi traveling!

**qpqpqpqp**

Traveling (a.k.a. Sano and Megumi's "Hokkaido" Adventure)

Megumi and Sanosuke had left the dojo quite some time ago to head towards Hokkaido. Their journey was to be a long one, and they had already been on the road for the past three weeks. They would have had been in Hokkaido earlier if it wasn't for a certain…

"Stupid tori-atama!" Megumi's voice echoed throughout the forest, "You lost the map!"

"Oi, it's not my fault!" Sanosuke protested, trying to placate his raging wife.

Megumi was fuming. She should have known better than to give the map to Sano. Now the couple was lost somewhere. Megumi wasn't even sure the general area that they were, but if the temperature was anything to go by, they weren't anywhere near Hokkaido.

"Why do you have such a lousy sense of direction, anyway?" Megumi asked, still angry.

Sano shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I was dropped on my head as a kid or something…"

"That explains a lot," Megumi muttered.

"Oi, kitsune!" Sano growled, his eyebrow twitching, "Do you always have to insult me?"

"Yes," Megumi replied tartly, "If I didn't then your head would swell up to the point that your stupid rooster hair wouldn't be able to cover it."

"So what are we going to do?" Sano sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Well, if we run out of food, we'll kill you and eat you first," Megumi answered casually, "I bet you would taste just like chicken."

"Kitsune!" Sano yelped as he backed away from his wife. Suddenly, a vision of a fox raiding a chicken coop popped into his mind. It didn't help at all that the rooster that his imaginary fox captured was wearing a red bandanna.

Megumi blinked at her husband's terrified face before doubling over and laughing.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" Megumi chuckled her famous foxy laugh, "You should have seen your face! You really believed that I would eat you!"

"That's not funny, Megumi!" Sano shouted.

Megumi just kept laughing.

**qpqpqpqp**

The pair had decided to rest for the night, camping out in a forest clearing for the night since they couldn't find an inn. Luckily, Sano had brought with him enough gear for both of them to camp out.

"So, how much farther is it to Hokkaido?" Sano asked as he stared up at the stars.

"I don't know," Megumi answered, "You lost the map, so I have no idea where we are. But judging by the climate, we're no where close."

"We'll I guess we just better find a town and get a map," Sano groaned.

"With your luck, we'll probably continue to wander around for another week before we get to Hokkaido," Megumi sighed, "Now shut up and go to sleep. We have a long ways to go."

"Don't worry, kitsune," Sano said, "I've never wandered for more than two weeks. We should be in Hokkaido within a week's time."

**qpqpqpqp**

Three weeks later…

"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled, "This isn't Hokkaido! This is Kyoto! You've been leading us in the wrong direction, baka tori-atama!"

"Well at least we know where we are," Sano said sheepishly.

"Let's go buy a map," Megumi sighed, turning around. She only walked a few steps, until someone bumped into her.

"Ah, excuse me, ma'am," a polite voice apologized. Megumi looked up to see one of the biggest men she had ever seen.

"Oh, no, it's my fault," Megumi apologized, putting on her professional façade.

"Kami-sama!" Sanosuke's voice uttered from behind her, "Anji?"

"Sagara Sanosuke," the tall man Megumi had bumped into blinked, "What a surprise to see you here."

"I thought you were in Hokkaido!" Sano exclaimed, coming over to slap the former Juppongatana on the back, "How are you?"

"Well enough."

"HOLD IT!" Megumi cried out, "You mean this is the Anji you were looking for, Sano?"

"You bet, kitsune," Sano grinned at her, "I guess we don't need to go to Hokkaido after all…Hey Anji, why are you in Kyoto anyway?"

"I moved here a year ago," Anji replied, "I remember sending you a letter to tell you where I had gone so we could continue corresponding."

"Oh yeah," Sano nodded, "That's right. I completely forgot that you moved over here."

"Nani?" Megumi gasped, "You baka tori-atama! If you had told me that earlier, we could have gotten train tickets instead of wandering around Japan!"

"Heh, heh, oops?" Sano grinned sheepishly.

Megumi fumed.

**Owari: Traveling (a.k.a. Sano and Megumi's "****Hokkaido****" Adventure) **

Notes: This was kind of a set up story: Sano and Megumi need to be in Kyoto for the next part of my plot (Spoiler!). Anji makes his first (brief) appearance. Oh, and yes, Sano and Anji kept in touch through letters, but more often than not, their letters were kind of infrequent. That's how Sano knew that Anji had settled in Hokkaido for a little bit until going to Kyoto.

It's understandable why Megumi is mad at Sano for landing them in Kyoto. Kyoto is south of Tokyo. Hokkaido is north of Tokyo. The baka tori-atama went in the wrong direction.

_Glossary:_

Tori-atama- "Bird-head" or "Rooster-head"; Sano's nickname

Kitsune- "Fox"; Megumi's nickname

Hokkaido- Northern most island of Japan; famous for being very cold

Anji- a member of the Juppongatana (Anji the Angry God, as translated in the manga); the one who taught Sano Futae no Kiwami

**qpqpqpqp**

Surprise (a.k.a. Kenichi's First Birthday)

Kaoru was happy, well as happy as she could be, given her present state. Currently she was sitting down next to her husband's sleeping form.

Her one-year-old husband.

She was so happy! It was her husband's first birthday today. Exactly one year from today, Kenshin had been reborn. He had been such a small, helpless thing back then…not that he wasn't now. But now Kenshin was able to crawl (Kaoru was sure he was going to start walking soon) and could babble a few words (she had been very happy when Kenshin's first word had been her name…of course he had said it when no one else was around causing the others to believe his first word was "oro"). Kenshin could even now control his body…most of the time.

Kaoru was very proud of her husband.

"Kaoru?" a sleepy baby voice murmured. Kaoru smiled down at her husband.

"Ohayo, Shinta," Kaoru greeted him as the little redhead pulled himself up to a sitting position.

_/Ohayo, Kaoru/_ Kenshin replied mentally, knowing better than to use his actual voice for conversations lasting longer than a few words, _/How are you today, de gozaru ka?_

"Wonderful," Kaoru giggled, "Do you know what today is?"

_/Anou…/_ Kenshin blinked, _/I-Iie. /_

"It's your birthday, Shinta no baka!" Kaoru laughed.

_/Sessha's birthday is in the summer/_ Kenshin protested, _/There is another two more seasons until sessha's birthday, de gozaru yo!_

"I was talking about your new birthday, _Kenichi_-chan," Kaoru teased, tickling Kenshin's side slightly. Kenshin giggled childishly, feeling the cool breeze of his wife's fingers.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin's childishly young voice, so different, yet not different, from the cultured tones of his adult mind-voice, "No fair!"

_/It's not fair this body is more ticklish than sessha's old one/_ Kenshin pouted.

"Babies tend to be more ticklish than adults," Kaoru pointed out, "It's one of the reason they're adorable."

"Oro," Kenshin squeaked out loud, a faint blush bridging his nose, not only from her praise but from embarrassment that he had completely used up most the vocabulary that he could say. Kenshin felt a little depressed about that. His vocabulary was still so limited! He didn't have even ten words to his name!

"Kenichi-chan!" Chizuru's cheerful voice floated from outside his room. The fusuma opened and Chizuru strode in, smiling down at the redhead before picking him up.

"How's the little birthday boy?" Chizuru asked, smiling at her son. Kenichi simply looked back at her, his vocabulary too small to answer her vocally.

Chizuru giggled and carried the little redhead away for breakfast and the family celebration, Kaoru following silently.

**qpqpqpqp**

Late at night, Kenshin was sitting in his room, still awake. For some reason, he couldn't get himself to go to sleep, no matter what he did. The excitement of the day still hadn't worn off. Celebrating with his family…it was such a precious time for him, one that he would hold in his heart forever.

"Bored, anata?" Kaoru asked.

_/How could I be bored with such a lovely wife like you here, Kaoru-chan?_ Kenshin grinned at his wife.

"Shinta!" Kaoru scolded, her cheeks reddening with the praise, "You're embarrassing me!"

"And me too! All this sappy talk makes me blush!" a third voice declared.

The couple looked over to the one who had spoken.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaoru screamed.

"Oro!" came Kenshin's squeak as his eyes became huge and he toppled backwards.

"Damn, that wasn't polite," the new ghost (it had to be a ghost to have been able to hear Kenshin and Kaoru in the first place) huffed.

Kaoru and Kenshin continued to stare at the new comer, their eyes wide and their faces pale. But then again it was understandable. It wasn't often that you come face to face with a decapitated spirit who was holding his disembodied head under his arm.

"W-who are you?" Kaoru sputtered out, calming down after realizing it was just another ghost, even though he was a bit…bloodier…than her.

_/Sessha knows who you are/ _Kenshin said darkly, his eyes narrowing, _/I-I killed you. /_

"That you most certainly did, Battousai-san!" the headless ghost chirped cheerfully, "I'm Nakamura Kaito, of the tenth Shinsengumi patrol. Nice to see you again!"

"Oro," Kenshin squeaked out loud at cheerfulness of the dead Shinsengumi member.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, "You better not be here to torment my husband! Today is his birthday, for goodness sakes, so lay off!"

"You got it all wrong, ma'am," Kaito reassured her, "We are all here to congratulate Battousai-san."

_/"We?"/_ Kenshin blinked.

"Yes, we."

Suddenly the air started to shimmer and Kenshin's room was suddenly filled with ghosts.

Blood covered ghosts.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaoru screamed again.

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped before he passed out.

**qpqpqpqp**

A few seconds later, Kenshin's eyes began to flutter open when he heard yelling.

"Look what you did, you morons! You made him faint!"

"You know, he looks kinda cute when he's asleep."

"Kami-sama, you're right! Battousai _is_ adorable!"

"He's a baby, idiot. All babies are cute, even if they are reincarnations of bloodthirsty killers."

"Don't call him that!" Kaoru's voice yelled, followed by the smacking sound of a (ghostly) bokken finding its mark, "He's not a killer anymore!"

"Ow! Sheesh, lady, sorry!"

"Kaoru?" Kenshin blinked, fully waking up.

"Oh, you're awake, Himura-san," a familiar voice said.

_/Kiyosato-dono/ _Kenshin exclaimed, looking up at the wounded form of Tomoe's fiancé, _/What are you doing here, de gozaru ka?_

"I'm here to wish you happy birthday, just like everyone else," Kiyosato replied with a slight chuckle.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked. His violet eyes grew wide as he took in the group of ghosts that filled his room. He recognized each and every one of them; after all, they had haunted his nightmares for years.

They were his victims, the victims of Hitokiri Battousai.

Of course this lot wasn't all of those that he had killed. There was no possible way that all of Kenshin's victims could have fit in his room. There was only a small group of ten or so, a tiny fraction of the men he had killed…hell, even one hundred men was only a small fraction. Mentally, Kenshin winced when he noticed that all of the ghosts were still sporting the wounds that had killed them. The wounds _he_ had inflicted upon them.

"Oro…" Kenshin squeaked as he felt his eyes becoming swirls.

"Gah! Don't faint on us now, Battousai-san!" Kaito, the ghost that had arrived first, cried out, "We're here to celebrate, and we can't do that if you're knocked out!"

_/Celebrate/_ Kenshin blinked, confused.

"Aa," a ghost dressed in Mimiwarigumi colors nodded (to Kenshin's chagrin, he recognized the wide slash that had disemboweled this ghost being caused from his own battoujutsu), "It's your first birthday, so we came over to celebrate."

"Um, let me say this for Shinta, but why?" Kaoru asked, just as confused as her husband.

"Ma'am," the disemboweled ghost began in a polite tone, "Just because Battousai-kun killed us during the Bakumatsu, we don't hate him or anything. It's actually the opposite, if you know what I mean."

"Eh?" Kaoru blinked.

"Let me explain, Kaoru-san," Kiyosato began, "All of us here are representatives of the PBKB club. The other members wanted to come as well, but we didn't want to overwhelm you. There are a lot of members."

"PBKB?" Kaoru blinked, "Is that English?"

Kiyosato beamed and nodded, "It's short for _'Poor Bastards Killed by Battousai'_."

"ORO!" Kenshin squeaked/choked, his eyes becoming wider as he recognized the foreign words that made up the title of the club. Kaoru just continued to blink in confusion, not understanding the foreign words. Sometimes it was helpful that he could still remember some of language he had picked up from the Ishin Shishi spies during his time in the Bakumatsu.

Now wasn't one of those times.

"Sorry, Himura-san," Kiyosato laughed, "I wanted it to be called the _Tragic Souls Slaughtered by Battousai_, but I was out-voted. Anyway, as I was saying, none of us in the club despise you like you believe, Himura-san. All of us acknowledge that you already atoned for killing us during the Bakumatsu with your wanderings and vow not to kill. In fact, many of the strangers that you met during your wanderings and helped were loved ones of members of the PBKB club. So obviously, that helped your 'victims' forgive you. And, believe it or not, Himura-san, being killed by Battousai is highly prestigious in the After Life."

"Not to mention a lot of dead women seem to find men that die of mortal wounds, really hot," Kaito jumped in, "Lot of ladies like decapitated samurai."

"Hentai," another ghost muttered.

"Also, being killed by Battousai has its perks, you know?" a third ghost put in, "You used a cursed blade back in the Bakumatsu, so anyone killed by you has special abilities."

_/Cursed blade?_ Kenshin questioned, _/My katana was cursed?_

"Aa," Kiyosato nodded, "But don't worry, you left it to rust at Toba Fushimi. No harm can come from it now."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Kaoru began, "So all of you were killed by Shinta, but none of you harbor any hard feelings. And you want to celebrate his birthday."

"Hey, any excuse to party, lady," a Shinsengumi member who had been skewered through the throat laughed, "Things can get boring when you're dead. Battousai has been our biggest source of entertainment since we bit the dust. That plus all of us want Battousai-san to realize that he's been forgiven, at least by us ghosts."

"Oh," Kaoru blinked, "I see. Well then, what are we waiting for? This is supposed to be a celebration!"

"I like how you think, onna-san!" Kaito grinned.

"Come on, Battousai-kun," the disemboweled Mimiwarigumi member smiled, as he reached down to pick Kenshin up, "Let's go have some fun!"

_/Oro/_ Kenshin blinked as the ghostly hands of the Mimiwari hosted him up, _/Y-you can touch sessha!_

"One of the perks of being killed by you, Battousai-kun," the Mimiwari replied gently, "We can interact with the living much more easily than most ghosts. By the way, I'm Sakurazawa Takumi."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Kaito hummed, absentmindedly petting his disconnected head, "First stop: sake bar!"

"Oro!"

**qpqpqpqp**

A few hours later…

Kenshin, still being carried by Takumi, sighed in relief as the dojo gates came into view. It had been one…wild…night. Kenshin had learned early on that one of the abilities the ghosts of the PBKB club had the power to be visible to living beings. The redhead winced as he remembered how the patrons at the bar had screamed and fled when the group had entered.

"The ladies love me," Kaito, the beheaded Shinsengumi, had laughed as the waitresses fainted around them. Takumi, the polite disemboweled Mimiwarigumi, had snorted at that, sat down at a table with Kenshin on his lap, and started downing cups of sake.

Kenshin sighed at the newly formed memory. Takumi couldn't hold his liquor…literally. The sake kept seeping out of wound in his belly, causing it to splash all over Kenshin.

"Well, that was fun," Kaito grinned as the group entered Kenshin's room after the long night of partying, "And no one the wiser too."

"Except for everyone at that sake bar," Kaoru sighed.

"There was hardly anyone there except for the hard-core drunks and the bar staff," Kiyosato shrugged, "The drunks will pass it off as a drunken hallucination and most of the staff ran or fainted. Everything will be fine."

"We should do this more often," Kaito laughed.

"Not too often," Takumi warned, as he put Kenshin down, "We don't want to give some poor innocent a heart attack."

"How about once a year, on Himura-san's birthday?" Kiyosato suggested, "That should be fine. We could go to a different place each year."

_/Really, Kiyosato-dono, you don't have to do that, de gozaru/_ Kenshin protested, _/Sessha's birthday isn't that special…/_

"Oh, don't be a prude, Battousai-san!" Kaito grumped, "We want to do this; it's fun! I'm sure your other 'victims' will want to meet you again sometime."

"Oro," Kenshin squeaked.

Then suddenly, he yawned.

"It looks like Battousai-chan is getting sleepy," Kaito giggled as the redhead started rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Go to bed, anata," Kaoru smiled as Kenshin lay down, "You've had a long day.

_/Good night, Kaoru-dono, minna-san/_ Kenshin murmured as his violet eyes fluttered closed.

"Good night," the ghosts chorused. Silently the ghosts filed out the room, smiling to themselves.

Yes, it had been a fun night.

**qpqpqpqp**

The next morning, Kenji entered Kenichi's room, expecting Kenichi to be already awake. The boy always seemed to wake up before anyone else, so when Kenji discovered his youngest son still asleep, he was genuinely surprised.

"I guess we wore him out yesterday celebrating at the Akabeko," Kenji murmured. Kenji was just about to leave the room when he noticed a slight smell in the air.

Why the heck did Kenichi smell like alcohol?

Kenji shook his head. He must have been mistaken. After all, it's not like Kenichi could wander off into town and order a cup of sake, right?

**qpqpqpqp**

One year later…

Kenshin smiled to himself. Kenji had taken the family to the Akabeko to celebrate Kenichi's second birthday. Although Kenshin was slightly tired after all the celebrating, he was still laying awake in his room. The excitement still hadn't worn off. However, as the seconds ticked by, Kenshin felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier until…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BATTOUSAI-SAN!"

"Oro!"

"Forget the 'oro'! Let's hit the sake bar!"

Kenshin forgotten about the ghosts…

Almost.

**Owari: Surprise (a.k.a. Kenichi's First Birthday) **

Notes: Kenshin in the OAV died in spring, and that's when Chizuru told Kenji she was pregnant with Kenichi, so that would make Kenichi's new birthday in the winter months, while his old birthday was in June, during the summer. I would place Kenichi's birthday sometime around December.

Keep an eye out for Nakamura Kaito, the beheaded womanizing Shinsengumi member, and Sakurazawa Takumi, the polite level-headed disemboweled Mimiwarigumi member. They and the rest of the PBKB will pop up later.

The PBKB Club (The _Poor Bastards Killed by Battousai_ Club) is supposed to be English. That means that in this fic most of the characters (being Japanese) don't understand what the title of the Club means. The ghosts do, because they decided on the name. Why they chose to use English for their club name, I have no clue. Maybe they just got kicks out of confusing people. I just wanted to use the initials PBKB because it sounded cool, and initials don't really exist in Japanese since they use kanji/hiragana/katakana, so the club name has to be in English.

_Glossary:_

Ohayo- "Good Morning"

Shinsengumi- (I've glossed this several times; refer to other chapters for more specifics) Kaito was of the tenth patrol, meaning he was under the command of Harada Sanosuke

Mimiwarigumi- a police group in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu; similar to the Shinsengumi, they had the same function and were on the same side, however, the Mimiwari are lesser known and patrolled a different part of Kyoto than the Shinsengumi

Hentai- "pervert"

Minna-san- "Everyone"


	17. Nine Years

Author-chan's notes: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews from last time! I'm so glad the PBKB were so popular! They'll be appearing again. (I fell in love with Kaito and Takumi, I admit.)

Oh, and a little note to any fanart artists out there. I've been itching to see a picture of baby Kenichi in the laundry basket for the longest time, but I've been too busy to draw one myself and I've never drawn a baby before so I wouldn't know where to start. If anyone feels like drawing a fanart (baby Kenshin or otherwise) for this fic, I would love to see it! I might even finally get off my bum and make my own website to post the artwork up there. Just e-mail it to me (my e-mail can be found on my profile page.)

Well, here comes chapter 17 and the start of the new Arc! Enjoy!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Seventeen: Nine Years)

_Nine years later…_

"Ken-nii!" Sasuke yelled as he raced across the yard, drenched in the summer sun, "Come and get me!"

"Sasuke!" Kenichi laughed, following his brother.

The two were embroiled in a game of tag, one that Sasuke knew he would win.

Kenichi always went easy on his big brother.

And Kenshin couldn't use his god-like speed while Kenji and Chizuru were watching.

Nine years had passed since Kenshin had been reborn as Kenichi. He was now a healthy nine year old, running, talking, and laughing just like any child his age…But he was no child. Not in his mind. He was still Himura Kenshin, the former assassin, the former rurouni. He had turned nine years old six months ago, but his fifty-fifth birthday was coming up in a few weeks.

It was amazing. Nine years went so fast. Kenji was no longer a child, Kenshin reflected. He was twenty-six, already a man. He had been a man for a long time now. Kenshin still couldn't believe it. It seemed only yesterday when Kenji was a tiny baby.

"Sasuke, Kenichi!" Kenji called out to the brothers, "It's time for your lessons!"

"Hai, O-Otou-san," Kenichi replied, stumbling slightly over the name. Then he walked over to his father/son in a manner that was much too calm for a normal child's. Sasuke merely groaned.

_'Sessha will never get used to calling Kenji-kun father,'_ Kenshin sighed to himself as Kenji handed both his sons shinai.

**qpqpqpqp**

A little while later, Kenichi, Sasuke, and a few other boys and girls their age were swinging a shinai as Kenji called out forms.

Kenji had finally gotten Chizuru to allow him to teach their sons Kamiya Kasshin a few months ago. They were only in the lower classes, due to the fact they hadn't been training long, but Kenji had high hopes for both of his children. They took to the sword very well, Kenichi more so than Sasuke. Sometimes, by the way Kenichi moved Kenji swore that the younger redhead was already a seasoned fighter.

But then Kenichi would trip over the laundry basket, oroing with swirls in his eyes and Kenji shook the thought away.

A seasoned fighter would never trip over the laundry basket.

Sasuke also instinctively knew the sword, and went through his forms diligently. But sometimes Kenji spotted the dark-haired boy practicing the Kamiya Kasshin forms without his shinai or bokken.

Kenji felt sorry that he had never learned kempo or any other sort of hand to hand combat. Sasuke would probably do much better as a martial artist.

At times like these Kenji wished Sanosuke was still here.

Or even better, Shinomori Aoshi.

Kenji blinked at his sudden thought. He hadn't seen Shinomori Aoshi or the rest of the Oniwabanshu for years, since his time training under Hiko. It was strange that he would think of the ninja group now.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dojo gate.

**qpqpqpqp**

At the police station

Chou was polishing one of his swords idly. He was waiting for Sai, his assistant for the past nine years, to come back with the information Chou had sent him to gather.

Chou growled. What was taking that brat (yeah, so what if the brat was twenty-eight already, he was still a kid brat) so long?

"If that idiot stopped for soba," Chou growled quietly, "I'll kill 'im."

"Boss, boss!" Sai's voice called out as he skid into Chou's office, a stack of papers in his hand, "I got it, boss!"

"It's 'bout time, ahou," Chou sneered, "What took ya so long?"

"It was kind of hard to find this stuff, you know!" Sai snapped, "But I got the info you wanted. It's official; Hamano is in Kyoto."

"Damn," Chou hissed, "That idiot yakuza has become more trouble than he's worth."

Chou continued to growl to himself. Hamano was a thorn in his side. Hamano had shown up in Tokyo a few years ago as the young leader of a yakuza gang after the old boss, Ishimaru, died. At first, Chou hadn't paid much attention at first to Hamano, since at first sight the new crime lord appeared to be an idiot. But he was so much more. Hamano was as slippery as an eel and had escaped capture many times. Sai, despite his renowned information gathering skills, had only come up with fragments on the elusive yakuza boss. However, they did know one thing about Hamano…

…He was Hamano Genji, Sai's old boss from his thieving days.

And now, Hamano Genji, former thief turned yakuza boss, was in Kyoto. And it was Chou and Sai's duty to capture him.

"So boss, do you want me to purchase some train tickets to Kyoto?" Sai asked as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, "I could also get reservations at an inn."

"Don't bother with the reservations, just get the tickets," Chou replied, standing up from his desk, "I know of a place we can stay."

"Huh?" Sai blinked at the blond cop. Chou just smirked at him.

"It's been awhile since I got to annoy that annoying weasel and that ice cube," Chou grinned, "Just a piece of advice: Duck when ya see the kunai comin'."

**qpqpqpqp**

At the Akabeko

Tsubame wiped her face, sighing in exhaustion. It was lunch time, and the customers were pouring into the restaurant. She was short on staff today, so she had to do twice the work she usually did at the restaurant that she and Yahiko owned. At times like these, she wished Tae was still around to help her. Luckily though, she was not completely alone. Both Yahiko and their fourteen year old son, Shinya, were there with her helping out.

She smiled quietly to herself. Shinya was a good boy. A hard worker both at the Akabeko and at the dojo. Shinya had recently earned the rank of assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, a feat that had made his parents proud.

Yes, Tsubame was very proud of her son. But if only he didn't have such a temper…

"Damn it, Tou-san!" Shinya's voice roared from the kitchen, "You're being too stubborn!"

"I'm being too stubborn?" Yahiko's voice growled back, "You're the one being too stubborn, Shinya!"

"But, Tou-san!"

"Shinya, that's enough!"

Tsubame sighed. Shinya really did have too much of a temper.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the Dojo

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Coming!" Kenji called out as he opened the gate to let in the person on the other side.

Meanwhile, the students, including Kenji's own sons, stared curiously at their instructor. It was rare that someone would come in and interrupt the class. Maybe it was one of their parents. When Kenji opened the gate to let in a man dressed in a Western suit, the students blinked in confusion. None of them recognized the strange man.

Except Kenichi.

_'That man,' _Kenshin thought to himself, _'His ki is so elusive! He's an onmitsu!'_

**qpqpqpqp**

"Yes, may I help you?" Kenji asked.

"Are you Himura Kenji?" the man asked in a slow careful tone.

"Hai, I am," Kenji replied, one eyebrow raised.

"I have a message, from Kyoto," the man began in a low tone so no one could hear, "The Okashira wishes to meet with you." With a quick flourish of hands, the man produced a kunai from his sleeve to prove his identity before making it disappear again.

Kenji blinked. This man? A ninja? And one of the Oniwabanshu to boot? That was surprising. But then again, ninja were supposed to be able blend with their surroundings.

"I see," Kenji replied just as softly, "Meeting place?"

"Aoihana," the man replied, naming a restaurant near the docks, "One hour from now. Misao-sama will be waiting for you."

Then with a quick bow, the man walked off, seeming to disappear in the shadows.

**qpqpqpqp**

A little while later at the Akabeko

Chizuru smiled happily to herself as watched her sons eat lunch. Kenji had told her that an old friend from Kyoto had wanted to meet him and that he would be out for a few hours at most. Chizuru guessed that it was probably alright that she took the boys to lunch while she waited for his return.

Briefly, Chizuru wondered what friend from Kyoto Kenji was meeting. She knew her husband had a few contacts outside of Tokyo, but he had never told her much about them. To be honest, Chizuru was a little bit curious.

Suddenly, the sounds of her sons brought her back to the present. Sasuke was using his chopsticks to poke Kenichi, trying to provoke his even tempered younger brother. Kenichi simply smiled at his brother's antics and ate his lunch as if nothing was going on. Chizuru had to admit, the two boys made a funny pair. Sasuke was the energetic one. He was a little prankster, a trait he no doubt got from his father. Kenichi was the calm one, taking everything in stride like a seasoned pro. Despite their differences (or maybe because of it) the two brothers got along much better than most siblings. Chizuru secretly believed the reason for their comradeship was because Kenichi never contested Sasuke for anything, and acted almost like an indulgent grandparent than a brother towards Sasuke.

"Chizuru-san!" a voice called, waking Chizuru from her musings.

"Oh, Shinya-kun," Chizuru blinked at the young man standing next to their table, "How are you?"

"Fine. Where's Himura-sensei?" Shinya, who was still wearing the waiter's apron around his waist, "I need to speak with him."

"Kenji said he was meeting with an old friend today," Chizuru replied, "He said it might take awhile."

"I see," Shinya murmured, "Do you mind if I wait for him at the dojo then? Lunch is almost over, so it'll be my break time."

"And mine as well," a second voice chimed in behind Shinya. Chizuru looked up to meet Yahiko's eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along as well," Yahiko said with a grin.

"Not at all," Chizuru replied.

Shinya just gave a slight groan.

**qpqpqpqp**

A little while later at the Dojo

Sitting around a low table were four figures. Chizuru, Yahiko, and Yahiko's wife, Tsubame, sat across from a young man, a fourteen-year-old, almost fifteen.

"Where is he?" the man sitting across from Chizuru growled.

"Be patient, Shinya-kun," Chizuru sighed, looking at Yahiko for help.

Yahiko sighed as well. Shinya was his only child with Tsubame, and was turning fifteen in a month. Shinya was a masculine version of his mother with his light frame, straight neat hair, and expressive eyes. However, he acted nothing like his mother, much to Yahiko's chagrin. Shinya was hot-headed and stubborn, even more so than his father. And more than that, he was a swordsman without a purpose, a fact that frustrated Shinya to no end.

"I'm done being patient!" Shinya yelled, standing up, "Where is Himura-sensei?"

"Sit down, Shinya!" Yahiko ordered, glaring at him, "Kenji is busy elsewhere. None of us know where he's gone, so just be patient!"

"What do you want with Kenji anyway, Shinya?" Tsubame asked trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm almost fifteen, Kaa-san," Shinya began, "I'm almost a man. It's my turn to inherit the sakabatou."

"Are you telling us you want to challenge Kenji for the sakabatou?" Yahiko asked, his eyes widening, "No! I forbid it!"

"WHY, TOU-SAN?" Shinya roared, glaring at his father, "It's my time to wield that sword! You and Himura-sensei had your time to wield the sakabatou, now it's my turn."

"No," Yahiko murmured.

"You inherited the sword when you were fifteen!" Shinya pointed out with a glare, "So did Himura-sensei. Why can't I inherit it as well?"

"It's not your time!" Yahiko snapped back, "Neither Kenji or I asked for the sakabatou or looked to own it. When, or if, you are ready for the sakabatou, Kenji will be the one to challenge you, not the other way around. You don't understand the sakabatou's purpose or reason for existence."

"Then tell me," Shinya begged.

"I can't," Yahiko replied, "It's something you have to figure out for yourself."

"Damn it, Tou-san!" Shinya yelled, throwing his hands up in disgust, "Just stop it! I want the sakabatou! I will have it!"

"Listen to yourself!" Yahiko snapped, standing up to look straight into Shinya's eyes, "You sound like a bratty child wanting a toy! The sakabatou is not just some object!"

"Yahiko, Shinya," Tsubame murmured, holding out a pacifying hand, "Please, calm down."

"Then tell me, Tou-chan, what is it?" Shinya hissed, ignoring his mother, "What is the sakabatou?"

"That's not something I can tell you right now," Yahiko sighed, "The only way you could understand –"

"I don't need more excuses," Shinya growled, "Just get Himura-sensei."

"He's still out," Chizuru said, "You'll have to wa—"

"Kaa-san?" a voice from the doorway interrupted. The adults turned to look at Kenichi and Sasuke standing by the door, their eyes wide at the tension in the room.

"What's the matter?" Chizuru asked, gesturing for them to come in.

"Ken-nii wanted to come in," Sasuke began, always the one who spoke up first, "He said it was important."

"Well then, Kenichi, is there something wrong?" Chizuru asked her red-haired son. The nine-year-old shifted slightly, uncomfortable with what he wanted to say.

"Speak up, Kenichi," Yahiko commanded, "It's not like we're going to eat you."

"Shinya will," Sasuke muttered under his breath. The teen glared at the younger boys. There had always been tension between Sasuke and Shinya, so it was no surprise when the two started a glaring contest.

"Se-I just wanted to say," Kenichi began in that careful, gentle tone that sounded too much like the one he owned in his past life, "I don't think Shinya-kun should have the sakabatou. It doesn't seem right. The sword belongs to O-Otou-san."

"Nani?" Shinya hissed, turning to face Kenichi swiftly, "Who are you to make that call?"

"Just a student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Kenichi replied, smiling the famous Rurouni smile, which made Yahiko and Tsubame blink in recognition.

_'Just a Rurouni.'_

"I just know you shouldn't have that sword, Shinya-kun," Kenichi continued, still smiling, "It's not your time. You're not ready for it, nor do you need it."

_'Yahiko had earned the sword. Kenji needed it. The same case does not apply to you, Shinya-dono. The sakabatou was not meant for you. Sessha can feel it. Your talents call you to a different path, de gozaru.'_

"But then again, I'm just saying what Yahiko-sensei said," Kenichi said brightly, "You should listen to your father, Shinya-kun. The sakabatou can be dangerous in the wrong hands; after all, it still is a weapon to be used in battle."

"Kenichi," Shinya growled, "Don't butt into conversations that don't concern you."

"But the sakabatou is my concern!" Kenichi protested.

"How?" Shinya hissed. Kenshin fell silent.

_'It's sessha's sword, de gozaru.'_

"That's what I thought," Shinya sneered at the redhead's silence.

**qpqpqpqp**

Meanwhile at the restaurant, Aoihana

Kenji entered the small establishment quietly, grateful to be at least to be out of the burning sun. Why did Misao have to choose a place that was by the docks? Being here at Aoihana reminded Kenji why he hated the docks so much: too much noise, the scent of raw fish and salt, and old memories of his mother waiting for a ship…

Shaking his head to clear it, Kenji glanced around the establishment looking for Misao. Shinomori Misao led the Kyoto based Oniwabanshu along with her husband, Aoshi, but they still had contacts in Tokyo and kept up to date with the events in the new capital. It had been awhile since he had seen her, but Kenji still remembered the long braid, cheerful/hyper demeanor, and expert aim with kunai. There was a reason why she was one of the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu.

The restaurant, although small, was dark, even though it was around noon. Heavy shutters and smoke (whether from cigarettes, cooking, or opium, he couldn't tell) attributed to the darkness. No doubt it would be hard to spot Misao in all of this; she was a kunoichi after all.

"Over here, Himura!" a voice across the room called. Looking up with a smile, Kenji's eyes caught the exuberant expression and waving braid that could only belong to Misao. Walking over to the female ninja, Kenji sat himself down at her table.

Kenji took a moment to observe the kunoichi for a moment. She hadn't changed much, her hair still long and braided, her expression open and happy. She had changed her outfit though. Instead of the usual shinobi outfit that Kenji was used to seeing her in, she was dressed more conservatively in a feminine kimono and hakama which no doubt hid more kunai than her old outfit did. The only thing that showed she was now forty-two was a stray stand of gray hair at her temples and light lines around her eyes and mouth. Misao had aged well.

"Shinomori-san," Kenji greeted politely, "It's been awhile."

"I'll say," Misao huffed, "You've grown up. You scared me when you walked through the door though. For a moment I thought you were your father."

"Yeah," Kenji said ruefully, "I guess I'm looking more and more like him, huh?"

There was a bit of silence between the two of them before Misao broke it.

"So, uh, how are you?" she asked, "I heard you had gotten married, had a few kids…"

"Yeah," Kenji smiled quietly, "My wife Chizuru is back at the dojo with our sons, Sasuke and Kenichi. She probably already went out to lunch at the Akabeko by now."

"Chizuru, huh?" Misao said slyly, a glint in her eyes, "She must be cute. I have to meet her and your sons. Anyone who can have you grinning like a baka like that must be something."

"Oro!" Kenji squeaked, hastily wiping away the grin on his face with a blush. Misao blinked for a moment, as another man's face eclipsed Kenji's for a moment. She shook off the vision quickly though.

"Shinomori-san," Kenji began, growing serious, "As interesting as it is trading life stories, why have you called me here? What's going on?"

"I guess I can't hide from you, eh, Himura?" Misao sighed, "It's about Hiko."

"Hiko-sensei?" Kenji blinked. Misao nodded, becoming uncharacteristically somber.

"He's dying, Himura."

-

Author-chan's notes: Oh yeah, cliff hanger! What's happening to Hiko? And will Shinya get the sakabatou? And how many different words for ninja can I use in one chapter? Who knows?

If anyone is wondering where the heck Shinya popped out of, he was mentioned briefly in earlier chapters (such as in chapter 7). And no, I'm not making up Shinya either. Shinya was actually thought up by Watsuki himself. Watsuki mentioned in an author's note that he had already planned out a future story for Kenji, but decided that he wouldn't write it. He also mentioned Shinya, who really was Yahiko's son according to him. In Watsuki's mind, he made Shinya as someone who would challenge Kenji for the sakabatou. I'm basically just taking Watsuki's idea and running with it. Of course, since Watsuki never mentioned how the Shinya/Kenji fight would go, I decided to come up with my own version of the events that led up to the fight.

Also, does anyone want to guess the name of the new arc? There's a pattern to how all three of the arcs are named, so try to figure it out. Once you figure out the pattern to the name of the arcs, some hints to the future of the story will be reveled. (Hint: look at the last chapter for the name of the last arc.)

Well, bye for now! (Gosh, I'm lazy…I didn't put in a glossary! Sorry about that.)


	18. Travel Plans

Author-chan's notes: Hey, all! Got chapter 18 for ya! I just realized that this Arc is taking place in the 37th year of the Meiji, in other words 1904. _Whistles_ That's not that long ago.

Congratulations to **Sailor-Earth13, skenshingumi, Queeney, Ryguy5387, **and **Katreal** who figured out that this Arc is the Kyoto Arc! (If you too have guessed that this is the Kyoto Arc and I didn't list your name, please forgive me!)

Well, Enjoy!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Eighteen: Travel Plans)

At the Aoihana

_"He's dying, Himura."_

Misao's words seemed to echo in Kenji's head, becoming louder then softer in turns.

_"He's dying…He's dying…He's dying, Himura."_

"Kami-sama!" Kenji gasped, resting his head in his hands.

"Gomen, Himura," Misao murmured, her normally bright eyes downcast, "I know this is a bit of a shock. I though Hiko would live forever too."

"How could he be dying?" Kenji whispered, "He's the strongest person I know!"

"No one is immortal, Himura," Misao reminded him, "Hiko is no exception. He's getting old; he's already seventy. And it doesn't help that he's been drinking all that sake all his life. The doctor is guessing that his liver is failing on him. That, coupled with his age, is killing him where no sword could."

"When he was training me, I don't know how many times I told him he should cut back on the drinking," Kenji laughed hollowly, tears in his eyes, "I told him it would kill him. I guess I was right."

Kenji ran a pale hand through his hair, shaking his head sorrowfully. Hiko was practically his grandfather…It felt so _strange_ for him to die. Misao was right: he had been expecting the thirteenth master to live forever.

"H-How long does he have?" Kenji asked, swallowing thickly.

"A month, maybe less," Misao answered, "We would have contacted you earlier, but we just found out recently ourselves. You know how Hiko is. He hates it when people see him weak."

"I better prepare to leave," Kenji muttered, standing up to leave, "I need to get tickets, pack…"

"Don't worry about the tickets, Himura," Misao said, "I already purchased enough for you and your family. I even bought some for Yahiko and his family. I thought you might want your sons to meet Hiko before he died."

"Thank you, Shinomori-san," Kenji sighed, giving her a weary smile, "I'll meet you at the station?"

"Tomorrow, three 'o clock sharp!" Misao replied, "I already had Aoshi-sama prepare your rooms at the Aoiya, so don't worry about looking for a hotel."

"See you, there then."

"Hai!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the dojo

When Kenji entered the dojo grounds, he was surprised to hear loud bickering greet him. After being lost in the gloom at the news of Hiko's upcoming death, the boisterous sounds of the dojo did nothing but startle him. Silently, Kenji slid open the shoji and headed towards the noise.

"DAMN YOU, TOU-SAN!"

"SHINYA, YOU BRAT! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO REASON?"

"Oro," Kenji sighed as he opened the fusuma that led to the dinning area. The sight that greeted him made Kenji blink twice. Shinya and Yahiko were standing up glaring and yelling at each other, their faces red. Tsubame, Chizuru, and Kenichi were trying to calm the two down, and Sasuke was gnawing away at Shinya's ankle, obviously angry at the older boy. None of them noticed Kenji walk in.

"Damn brat!" Shinya yelled trying to shake off Sasuke.

"Shinya, you baka!" Sasuke shot right back, "Yahiko-sensei is right; you are stubborn! Why don't you listen to reason?"

"At least I don't eat people!" Shinya snarled.

"Maa, maa!" Kenichi cried trying to calm everyone down, "Please stop fighting, Shinya-kun, Sasuke-kun!"

"Keep out of this, you red-haired whelp!" Shinya snarled.

"Hey, don't talk to Ken-nii like that, you baka!" Sasuke growled.

"Baka?" Shinya hissed back, "This coming from a kid who doesn't even know that he's the older brother!"

"Shinya, that's enough!" Yahiko snapped.

"Damn it, Tou-san –" Shinya ground out.

"Oi!" Kenji yelled over the din, "What is going on?"

"Kenji!" Chizuru cried out, spotting him, "There you are!"

"Himura-sensei!" Shinya called, "I need to speak with you!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Sasuke and Yahiko yelled at the exact same time.

"We don't have time, Shinya," Kenji sighed. Immediately everyone became quiet, surprised at Kenji's seriousness.

"Something wrong, O-Otou-san?" Kenichi asked, stumbling over saying "Otou" as was his wont.

"Yeah," Kenji answered, his eyes a bit sad, "Yahiko, I suggest you sit down. Everyone sit down. I have some bad news…"

"Come on, Kenji, it can't be that bad," Yahiko consoled, trying to lighten the mood around Kenji.

"We're going to Kyoto tomorrow," Kenji murmured.

"WHAT?" everyone cried out, gaping at the redhead.

"That's too soon!" Chizuru protested, "We need to make preparations!"

"And what about me?" Shinya added. The others ignored him.

"Why are we going to Kyoto, O-Otou-san?" Kenichi asked, blinking slightly. Kenshin hadn't been in Kyoto for years, but he knew from experience that any visit to Kyoto would never be a simple vacation. Kyoto was still saturated in blood from the Bakumatsu, and even though the streets had been cleaned and the souls of the fallen prayed over, shades and ghosts haunted Kyoto, bemoaning their fates and frightening the living…literally.

"We're going to visit a few people," Kenji replied, still downcast, "M-my sensei, Hiko Seijiro, is sick."

"Hiko?" Yahiko raised an eyebrow, "That sake swilling jerk has never been sick in his life!"

"He's dying, Yahiko," Kenji said softly. Silence pervaded the room, leaving Kenji's words hanging in the suddenly tension filled room.

"I-I don't believe it," Yahiko whispered when Kenji's words finally sunk in, "Hiko dying…I thought he would live forever."

"Who is this Hiko?" Chizuru asked, slightly confused, "I understand that he is important to you Kenji, but who is he?"

"Hiko Seijiro the Thirteenth is the last surviving practitioner of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenji began slowly, "He was also my father's and my sensei. In some ways, he's the closest thing I have to a grandfather."

"Kenji," Chizuru whispered, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

"It's alright," Kenji sighed, "Anyway we're going to Kyoto tomorrow so you should all pack. Gomen, Shinya, but whatever you want from me is going to have to wait."

And with that, the red-haired swordsman left the room.

**qpqpqpqp**

Later that night

The Himura family was left alone in the dojo, seeing as that Yahiko and his family had left the dojo several hours ago to pack their bags for Kyoto. They had already finished dinner a while ago, along with any packing they need to do, and were now getting ready for bed.

"Tou-san," Sasuke implored his father as he was being put to bed (Chizuru was in the other room tucking in his brother), "What was Hiko-san like?"

"What was he like?" Kenji blinked, "It's kind of hard to explain, Sasuke. He was tough…not an easy person to live with. He was very arrogant and drank too much sake. He also loved humiliating other people, especially me and my father. But he was strong, very strong. He's someone that deserves respect."

"Do you think he'll like me?" Sasuke asked innocently, "Or Ken-nii? Everyone thinks we're weird. Will he think we're weird?"

"You two are not weird," Kenji said, surprise in his face, "Who told you that?"

"Lots of people," Sasuke replied ambiguously, "They're right, I think. You and Ken-nii have weird hair. But don't worry, Tou-san, I like it. I wish I had red hair."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Kenji smiled, "But our hair isn't weird. It's just special."

"Well, I'm still weird," Sasuke said confidently, "I see people that aren't there."

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked, getting confused and worried again.

"Well, there's this woman that always follows Ken-nii around," Sasuke began, "I can't really see her face really well or hear what she says. It's like she's blurry, like she's underwater. But I know she must be very pretty and that her voice is pretty too. I just can't see and hear her properly. It's weird. I tried pointing her out to Shinya-kun once, but he couldn't see a thing. Same thing with Kaa-san and Yahiko-sensei. Have you seen the lady following Ken-nii around, Tou-san?"

"No," Kenji replied honestly, "Are you sure you're not making her up?"

"Hai," Sasuke replied, biting his lip slightly, "I think Ken-nii can see her too. Sometimes I catch him looking straight at her, and he gets this really goofy smile on his face. And I think he can talk to her too, because at night I can hear them talking, but I don't understand what they say. It's weird. Aren't I weird, Tou-san?"

"Don't be silly, Sasuke," Kenji scoffed, "Just because you can see stuff others can't doesn't make you weird. Is this woman the only one you see?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Sometimes Ken-nii gets other visitors. I can't see or hear them properly either, but they're louder than the lady. They look like samurai, 'cause they carry swords. Sometimes I even see a few ninja come and visit along with guys carrying guns. There's even another lady dressed all in white. But they're different from the lady that's always with Ken-nii. They're covered in blood." There was a pause as Kenji took a deep breath.

"Mononoke," Kenji whispered, his eyes wide and face pale. Dear Kami-sama! Ghosts were visiting his youngest son, and his eldest could see them.

"They seem really friendly though," Sasuke continued, as if he didn't hear his father, "Ken-nii seems to like them, and they seem to like Ken-nii. It's kind of like I'm seeing Ken-nii's imaginary friends, but I don't think they're imaginary."

"They aren't doing any harm?" Kenji asked, worried. Sasuke shook his head.

"If they do become dangerous, I want you to tell me right away, alright, Sasuke?" Kenji ordered.

"Hai, Tou-san!" Sasuke nodded, "But you don't have to worry, I don't think."

"Have you ever asked Kenichi about them?" Kenji asked, still worried, "About the spirits?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "I always get interrupted when I try. And I don't think Ken-nii would want to talk about them anyway. They seem like a very personal subject to him. So please don't tell him I told you. Ken-nii might not like it."

"Alright, Sasuke," Kenji sighed, "But once those mononoke start acting up…"

"I know, Tou-san," Sasuke agreed, "Nobody hurts Ken-nii or anyone else in this family and gets away with it."

"That's my boy," Kenji grinned, ruffling Sasuke's messy hair, "Go to sleep, 'kay?"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Sasuke said accusingly, pouting slightly.

"I believe you," Kenji murmured, smiling softly, "Let's just say that I've had run-ins with ghosts too, and as long as they don't harm anyone, they're alright."

"Oh, okay," Sasuke said, yawning, "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke."

As Kenji exited his eldest son's room, his hand reached into his gi sleeve, his fingers brushing against the red petals of the red flower hidden away there.

He had kept it, the flower that mononoke gave him all those years ago when Kenichi had been kidnapped. Kenji still didn't know what it did, but he never was far from it. He didn't like it…Ghosts visiting his family. They might not seem dangerous, but still…

"Kami-sama, protect us all," Kenji murmured before heading off to his and Chizuru's room.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kenshin's room

Kenshin sat in his futon staring aimlessly at the ceiling. Shishou was _dying_. The very idea was impossible, and chilled him to the bone.

"Shishou," Kenshin sighed quietly.

"Worried, anata?" Kaoru asked as her misty form appeared next to him.

"Aa," Kenshin admitted, looking towards his wife,"It seems strange, de gozaru."

"That Hiko is dying?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded.

"It's not that bad, anata," Kaoru soothed, "You and I died, and we're alright."

"Yeah, listen to Kaoru-kun, Battousai-san," a voice said cheerfully, "We all know, dying isn't as bad as it's cracked up to be." Kenshin and Kaoru jumped in surprise.

"Kaito!" Kaoru shrieked, whirling to face the ghost that had appeared in Kenshin's room, "Don't surprise us like that!"

Nakamura Kaito, the beheaded Shinsengumi, and proud member of the PBKB, simply grinned at them. Behind him, Sakurazawa Takumi, the disemboweled Mimiwarigumi member, sighed in aspiration. It went without saying that the level-headed Takumi was more or less the wild Kaito's keeper/conscience, despite the fact that in life the two probably had little to do with each other. So whenever Kaito came to visit, Takumi was likely to be right behind him to make sure he was kept out of trouble.

"Terribly sorry, Kaoru-san, Himura-kun," Takumi apologized as he pulled Kaito away, "The brat got away from me again before I could stop him from annoying you."

"Hey, I'm older than you by a month!" Kaito protested.

"But I died first," Takumi retorted.

"By only a year!"

"Keep your head on, Kaito," Takumi sighed.

"Um, hello?" the dead Shinsengumi scoffed, waving his detached head around.

Kenshin and Kaoru sighed, used to the bickering. The entire PBKB Club often dropped by to visit, not just Takumi and Kaito. And most of PBKB were very rowdy. But after their experiences in the Kenshin-gumi, they were used to it.

"Is there any reason why you two are here, de gozaru?" Kenshin asked politely, trying to laugh as Kaito and Takumi fought/played tug of war with Kaito's head.

"Damn it, Takumi!" Kaito growled as the other samurai yanked his head away. Kenshin and Kaoru tried not to become distracted with the fact that Kaito's head (being held by Takumi) was talking while his body was trying to fight Takumi for the head.

"The baka over here wanted to mess around," Takumi said as he dogged an attack by Kaito's flailing body.

"That's not true!" The disembodied head in Takumi's arms argued, "We heard about your master's upcoming death, Battousai-san. You're going to Kyoto, right?"

"Yes," Kenshin nodded, his eyebrows furled in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything, de gozaru ka?"

"Do you think you'll be able to get away from your family for a night while you're there?" Kaito asked, "I've been planning this big get together…"

"Kuso, Kaito!" Takumi snarled, as he threw the Shinsengumi member's head back to his body, "What is it with you and parties? It's very unlikely Himura-kun will be able to get away; he's staying with the Oniwabanshu, remember? They'll be watching him like a hawk, especially their Okashira."

"What about Shinomori Aoshi?" Kaoru asked, "Why would he be watching Shinta?"

"Kyoto is still a dangerous city, Kaoru-san," Takumi explained, "No doubt the Okashira will be watching the little ones. Not to mention he will be able to sense something off about Himura-kun. Unlike everyone here in Tokyo, the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu can sense ki, and you, Himura-kun, will feel suspicious."

"That's right!" Kaoru gasped, "Since Shinta is a forced reincarnation he has no ki, like a ghost!"

"This could be bad," Kenshin murmured, "Knowing Aoshi, he would want to investigate, de gozaru."

"Don't worry, Battousai-san!" Kaito said cheerfully, "I'm sure everything will work out. Just leave it to me!"

"Why am I not comforted by that?" Takumi sighed.

"Oi!" Kaito glared, "I promised Harada-san that we would have a party, so we're gonna have a party!

"Harada?" Kenshin questioned, his violet eyes growing wide, "Harada Sanosuke, tenth captain of the Shinsengumi?"

"And my former commander!" Kaito added cheerfully, "He and the rest of the Shinsengumi ghosts back in Kyoto have been _dying_ to see you again, Battousai-san! I've been overhearing that Okita-san wants to duel with you."

"Oro!" Kenshin squeaked, his eyes becoming swirls, "L-like this, de gozaru ka? Sessha is still stuck in the body of a child, de gozaru yo!"

"Details, details!" Kaito laughed, waving aside Kenshin's worries, "I'll be making my arrangements. See you in Kyoto!" Kaito then promptly disappeared into the Spirit World.

"Wait one second, you idiot Mibu wolf!" Takumi yelled, also fading away to enter the Spirit World.

"Oro," Kenshin murmured, his eyes still swirled.

The trip to Kyoto was going to be one wild ride…

**qpqpqpqp**

The Outskirts of Kyoto

Hiko Seijiro the Thirteenth sat in his hut, staring into the flames of his fire. Even though the Oniwabanshu had offered to give him a room in the Aoiya, the old swordsman refused to leave the solitude of his home. He had been a hermit too long to suddenly go live in the city.

Various pots littered his home, a testament to his life as a potter. His katana was propped up against a chest, alone. The usual sake jugs were mysteriously absent, no doubt stolen away by those pesky ninja at the Aoiya to help him live a little bit longer.

Faugh! He was already dying. Taking away his sake would never change that.

Hiko had to admit, silently, that it was a shame that he who had survived countless battles, was now fated to die of old age and a failing liver.

"So, baka deshi," Hiko murmured to the flames, "Is this how you felt as you died? Wasting away little by little and being unable to do anything about it? Heh, baka. If you had killed me properly when learning the ougi, I wouldn't be in this mess. But you were stubborn, as always. I would take a sword in the gut to death by disease any day."

"Is that so, Hiko Seijiro-san?" a mischievous voice grinned in the darkness. Hiko merely raised an eyebrow at the intruder, not bothering to go for his sword. Slowly, Shinigami's form materialized out of the shadows and the tiny kami sat himself down next to Hiko.

"So it's you," Hiko shrugged uncaringly, "Are you here to take me, god of death? Are you here to take me to my end as you did to my deshi?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Shinigami scoffed, "You're not ready to die yet. And if you die now, you'll be breaking tradition."

"What tradition?" Hiko asked, looking skeptically at the kami.

"That all Hiten Mitsurugi masters die by the hand of their deshi," Shinigami answered cheerfully, "All of you Hiten Mitsurugi masters have been my assistants, my followers. When you kill your master, it is a rite of passage to become a harbinger of death since in most cases it is the student's first kill. The exception of course is Kenshin-san, but then he has been the exception for many things. Kenshin-san had his rite of passage through the chaos of the Bakumatsu."

"What's your point?" Hiko growled, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"I am here tonight to give you a prophecy so to speak," the kami said, grinning his usual happy smile, "You are to writhe in agony, and nothing, not even old age or your damaged organs, can kill you. And this will continue until your deshi comes to complete the tradition of the Hiten Mitsurugi masters and sends you to the After Life with his sword."

"So in other words, I'm doomed to eternal pain," Hiko deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from his words, "Damn it, baka deshi, why did you die first?"

**-**

Glossary- (I omitted some of the words I've already glossed several times)

Gomen- "Sorry"

Sake- "rice wine"

-sensei- can be used to refer to a teacher, a doctor, or any other learned/professional person; normally seen as "teacher"

-kun- a name suffix usually used for boys, however, it can be used by a superior referring to an inferior (Why Kaito uses this for Kaoru, probably has something to do with the fact that Kaoru is much younger than any of the PBKB)

mononoke- "ghost"; "vengeful spirit"

Oyasumi (nasai)- "Good night"

Shishou- "master", particularly a master of a martial art

Mimiwarigumi- a police force on the side of the shogun during the Bakumatsu, similar to the Shinsengumi; they patrolled a different part of Kyoto than the Shinsengumi

Okashira- "boss", "leader", "head"

Harada (Sanosuke)- 10th captain of the Shinsengumi and a spear wielder (also Sagara Sanosuke's model); It's accepted that he died during the Ueno War during the Boshin Wars, but popular legend states that he lived on and escaped to Manchuria to start his own bandit army; In this fic, he died in the Ueno War

Ougi- the final technique, or secret, of a martial arts style

-

Author-chan's notes: And the PBKB return! Or at least some of them…

And the situation with Hiko becomes even worse…

Sasuke's powers are awakening…

And Shinya is very, very bratty…

Next chapter: Arrival in Kyoto

Please look forward to it!


	19. Arrival in Kyoto

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! Chapter 19 here! Before I launch into the chapter, I want to thank **JML** for pointing out that it is "Hiko Seijuuro" not "Hiko Seijiro". I was wondering why it looked funny when I was writing it…

I'm glad to see that everyone is hyped up for Hiko's upcoming death…Hiko-sama is loving the attention. And apparently I'm not the only one who thinks Shinya is a brat beyond belief. _Sighs_ Poor Yahiko. First I shoot Sano, then I freak out Kenji with ghosts and now I give Yahiko a bratty kid…I'm evil.

Now on to the fic!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Nineteen: Arrival in Kyoto

Next day: Kyoto

The Himura and Myojin families, along with Misao, had finally reached Kyoto via train. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and yawned as his mother shook him awake; he had fallen asleep some time ago from the movement of the train. Sasuke wasn't the only one who was dead tired. Shinya and Yahiko had gained a glazed expression while staring out the window, Kenji and Kenshin were both lost in thought, and Chizuru and Tsubame had drifted in and out of sleep during the ride. In fact, the only one who seemed to really be awake was Misao.

Everyone's sleepiness probably had something to do with the fact that when Misao meant three 'o clock, she meant three A.M.

Secretly, Kenji admired how the kunoichi was able to find a train going to Kyoto during that time. He never thought it was possible.

"Come on, everyone, follow me!" Misao's cheerful voice called out over the din of the train station as their group got off the train. The Himura and Myojin families struggled to keep up with the energetic ninja as she weaved her way through the throng of people gathered at Kyoto's train station.

Luckily they were all able to get out of the station with little trouble. Misao grinned at all of them.

Sweeping her arm out all around her, she declared, "Welcome to Kyoto!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto Police Station

Sawagejou Chou and Fujiwara Sai stood outside the Kyoto police station, staring at the Western-styled building a bit dumbly.

"This is it?" Sai asked, raising his eyebrow a bit at the structure, "I thought it would be more, I don't know, impressive. This is Kyoto after all."

"What do ya expect, ahou?" Chou asked as the pair headed towards the door, "That the streets would be paved with gold or somethin'?"

"Shut up, broom man," Sai grumbled in French, knowing his boss wouldn't be able to understand.

"Oi!" Chou snapped, "No insulting me in Dutch!"

Sai grinned as they entered the police station.

And what they met there was havoc.

**qpqpqpqp**

At the Aoiya

Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Kyoto Oniwabanshu along with his wife, Misao, was sitting in his room, meditating.

Or at least he was trying to.

A loud crash sounded throughout the Aoiya coming from the general direction of the kitchen followed by equally loud cursing.

"Michiyo," Aoshi murmured under his breath. What trouble did she get into this time?

Gliding quietly down to the kitchen, Aoshi stood in the doorway and observed the mess. Various ingredients and cooking implements were strewn across the floor, and in the midst of them was one Shinomori Michiyo.

Michiyo was the daughter and only child of Misao and Aoshi, and at the age of twenty-two was already an accomplished ninja just like her parents. She was of medium height and build with long black hair that she wore in a lose ponytail at her nape and calm green eyes. Although Michiyo was a master of the chain sword and a level headed individual in the mold of her father, she was hopeless in the kitchen.

"Michiyo," Aoshi murmured, raising his eyebrow at the mess.

"Chichi-ue," Michiyo replied, bowing low, "I am terribly sorry."

"Clean up," Aoshi said quietly, nodding at his daughter's apology, "It will be fine."

"Hai," the younger ninja nodded, and bent down to clean up the mess.

Aoshi shook his head at her. Michiyo really did try hard, but the kitchen was never to be her domain. But Aoshi did respect her perseverance and bent down to help clean up. Michiyo turned her head to hide a smile. Her father often came off as a cold person, but she and her mother knew better.

"We're expecting visitors," Aoshi said out of the blue.

"The Himura and Myojin families, correct?" Michiyo said in reply, "From Tokyo. Visiting one Hiko Seijuuro the Thirteenth, the last practitioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. I did some research them after I found out they were visiting. I am surprised you know such a group."

"Why do you say that?" Aoshi asked, standing up straight to look his daughter straight in the eyes.

"Chichi-ue," Michiyo sighed, "I know you have strange contacts, but the fact that you know the family and close friends of Hitokiri Battousai is a surprise. Even in this day and age, there are still those who speak of the infamous Kyoto assassin with fear."

"Yes, but the Oniwabanshu are not those people," Aoshi replied calmly, "Battousai is someone to respect, understand Michiyo? Respect his family."

"Hai, Chichi-ue," Michiyo murmured, bowing as if she was receiving an order. Aoshi shook his head as he began to exit the kitchen.

"You act like that will be a hard to do," Aoshi observed, "Your mother and I never told you, but did you know that Battousai considered the Oniwabanshu family as well?"

"Chichi-ue?" Michiyo blinked at her father's retreating form.

She received no answer.

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Down a darkened ally of the old capital of Kyoto, there was an old abandoned building. Forty years ago, the old wooden ruin had once been a large warehouse, full of supplies and secrets. Few knew of it, and the purpose it had once served.

Forty years ago, it had been a strong house in the service of the Shogunate.

And now, in the darkened bowels of the abandoned building, something was brewing…Something horrifying.

The PBKB were setting up for their party.

The building was filled to the brim with specters, each of whom were rushing about to with preparations.

In the center of this entire bustle was Nakamura Kaito, the beheaded Shinsengumi member from the 10th patrol. Next to him was his keeper, Sakurazawa Takumi of the Mimiwarigumi. Various ghosts called to them asking about the set up.

"Are the tables all ready, Nakamura?" asked the dark tones of Kawazoe Masahiro. Masahiro, a former Shogunate bodyguard, was one of the oldest ghosts in the building. Not only had he died in his thirties after getting hit in the chest with well placed battoujutsu, he was also among the group of ghosts who had been killed by Battousai during his early years when he was a shadow assassin. Among the PBKB, Masahiro was known for two things: his age, and his melancholy attitude.

"Should be. Don't worry, Masahiro-kun! Everything will be fine!" Kaito assured the former guard.

"That's what you think," Masahiro intoned, sounding gloomier than the grave, "The course of nature is to cause everything to go wrong. Nothing good will come of this. We should forget about everything and crawl up in a dark corner and fade away peacefully."

"R-right…"

"Oh dear, have I forgotten something?" a new stressed voice asked, "I have, haven't I! I'm so sorry, Kaito-kun! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS WORTHLESS LUMP OF NOTHING THAT I AM!"

"Oh shut up, Yamada," Takumi muttered at the stressed voice, "We have enough problems without your whining."

"I'm so sorry!" the stressed tones of Yamada Minoru wailed. Yamada, in contrast to Masahiro, was one of the younger spirits in the PBKB having died in his twenties during Toba Fushimi. Kaito had put the nervous Yamada in charge of setting up the tables knowing that the perfectionist spirit would get everything perfect while nervously wondering if he did something wrong.

"Please be quiet," a soft voice murmured from behind Yamada, "You are giving me a headache, Yamada."

"H-Hideki-san!" Yamada cried out as he whirled to face the new spirit who had just materialized, "Don't pop out of walls like that!"

"He's a ninja assassin, Yamada-kun," Takumi sighed, "He's supposed to be like that."

Hideki (no family name) was different from most other members of the PBKB in the fact that he did not sport his death wounds. While the rest of the PBKB wore their wounds as sort of a badge of honor, Hideki did not. The other members had no idea why he chose not to display his wounds due to the fact that like Masahiro he had died early on, so there hadn't been as many members watching over Battousai and his fights as there were now. Also, Hideki's fight with Battousai hadn't been "scheduled" so the members of the PBKB that had been around then hadn't caught his fight with Battousai. The only way that anyone could tell he had been killed by Battousai was the fact that his spirit reeked of the power of Battousai's cursed blade, just like the other PBKB members.

"Hideki-kun, glad you were able to make it," a soft feminine voice hailed. The men turned and bowed to Tomoe as she floated over to them.

"Tomoe-san," Hideki nodded to the woman, "As always, the skies are weeping tears of crimson around you."

"No, not anymore," Tomoe replied, smiling softly, "The skies only shed happy tears now." The others looked on in confusion, but were used to it. Hideki and Tomoe traditionally greeted each other this way since the day they met each other, though the second part of Tomoe's greeting had been added later on. The reasons why they greeted each other in this manner were a mystery, but there was no doubt that among the PBKB those two were the strangest.

"Are you sure about that, Tomoe-san?" Hideki asked in his quiet voice. Tomoe stood stock still at his words. The others simply blinked. Hideki _never_ added anything to his greeting…It was unnatural!

"W-what's going on, Hideki-kun?" Tomoe whispered, her eyes wide and face pale.

The dead ninja refused to answer.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the Kyoto police station

The scene that greeted Chou and Sai was chaos. There was no other way to describe it. The Kyoto police officers were running all over the place in panic, dropping things as they went. The head officers were barking orders randomly. In short, it was a mess.

"What the hell is going on?" Sai whispered to his boss.

"No idea," Chou answered as he grabbed some random officer by the shoulder.

"L-let go of me!" the officer sputtered.

"What's goin' on here?" growled Chou, not paying any attention to the other man's squirming.

"It's Hamano Genji," the officer replied, "That bastard yakuza has killed off so many of our men that we're short handed. The department over in Tokyo said that they were going to be sending some back up, but they haven't arrived yet."

"Oh yes they have," Sai butted in, "You're looking at them."

"Y-you? You're the back-up from Tokyo!" the officer choked, staring wide-eyed at Sai and Chou.

"We don't look that scruffy, do we boss?" Sai asked.

"Shut it, brat."

Certainly the pair made an interesting sight. Sai was dressed in a "watered down" version of the police uniform. While he did wear the dark blue coat and pants, they were both so wrinkled it looked like he had slept in them. The blue coat was completely unbuttoned exposing the white shirt Sai wore underneath it. His Western cut dark hair was tousled and his glasses only slightly hid his shifty hazel eyes. A few years ago, Chou had been able to get his old red coat back and had worn it ever since. The thing, now nearly thirty years old was extremely tattered and over patched. The former Juppongatana was bristling with swords, and his graying blonde hair was still in his infamous broom cut. Over all, Chou looked more like an aging insane mercenary while Sai looked like an overgrown pickpocket.

"Dear kami-sama," the Kyoto police officer muttered under his breath, "Is the Tokyo police force so desperate that they would hire wannabe criminals?"

"You bet," Sai replied grinning roguishly, "So, where are the files on Hamano?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the Aoiya

"Tadima!" Misao crowed as she entered the restaurant, the Himura and Myojin families following her.

"Welcome back," Aoshi greeted her before nodding to their guests.

"Shinomori-san," Kenji smiled, bowing toward the Okashira, "It's been awhile."

"It has," Aoshi murmured, his eyes straying to rest on the children, "And may you introduce me to the new additions to your family?"

"Ah, yes!" Kenji nodded, blushing slightly, "This is my wife Chizuru, our sons Sasuke and Kenichi, and Yahiko's son Shinya."

"Shinomori Aoshi, my wife Misao," Aoshi murmured politely, looking at each new person, "Our daughter, Michiyo, is upstairs. She'll be down shortly."

"I'll get her!" Misao volunteered, skipping upstairs, "Michiyo-chan!"

As soon as Misao left, there was an uneasy silence as Aoshi observed each of his guests slowly, as if he was looking into their very souls. Finally, his gaze rested on Kenichi. As the Okashira stared at the nine-year-old, his normally stoic expression showed a hint of surprise.

Kenshin was internally squirming. He knew Aoshi could sense his lack of ki. Praying to every kami he knew (including Shinigami) Kenshin hoped that Aoshi would not draw attention to it right now.

"I'm back!" Misao cried out cheerfully before Aoshi could do anything. Behind her trailed Michiyo, dressed in a light cotton yukata.

"I am Shinomori Michiyo, pleased to meet you," the young woman murmured, bowing low.

"Michiyo," Misao began excitedly as she pointed to the various guests, "this is Himura Kenji, Chizuru, Sasuke, and Kenichi. And the Myojin family: Shinya, Tsubame, and the brat Yahiko."

"Don't call me a brat, weasel girl!" Yahiko growled, "Why can't anyone realize I'm an adult now?"

"Because it's fun tormenting you that's why, Yahiko-chan!" a voice from the side chuckled. Yahiko turned to the voice, his dark eyes growing wide.

"Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"

-

Glossary

Kunoichi- a female ninja

Chichi-ue- a very polite term for "father" (if I have spelled this wrong, please tell me!)

Tadima- "I'm home"

-

Author-chan's notes: Yeah, a lot of PBKB introduced in this chapter. You don't have to remember them all; I'll try to be good and remind you who each of them are when they pop up in the fic again.

This chapter is mostly set up, so I'm sorry there wasn't much action, but be patient! I have a lot of interesting things planned.

Oh, I've been thinking about writing a spin-off story to "Like Father Like Son" about the PBKB Club. If anyone is interested, I'll start posting.

Next Chapter: Suspicions

Please look forward to it!


	20. Suspicions

Author-chan's notes: I want to thank everyone who pointed out my mistake from last chapter about how "Tadima" should be "Tadaima". _Winces_ I was so worried about "Chichi-ue" that I forgot to make sure everything else was spelled right! Yare, yare, no harm done, but I thank everyone who pointed out my little blunder.

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty: Suspicions)

Back at the Aoiya

"Sanosuke? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, all," the former fighter for hire greeted with a casual grin.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko cried out, coming over to slap the older man on the back, "Where have you been?"

"The idiot rooster has been here in Kyoto for the past nine years eating us out of house and home," Misao answered as she glared at the spiky-haired former Sekihoutai, "You mean he hasn't told you or written to you?"

"Hehehe, I forgot?" Sano grinned sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Baka tori-atama!" Kenji yelled, whapping the fist-fighter over the head with the sheathed sakabatou, "We were worried out of our minds about you! You didn't visit, you didn't write; we all thought you were dead!"

"Sheesh, sorry," Sano grumbled, rubbing his head, "I've been busy."

"Doing what, bumming around?" Chizuru asked, stepping into the conversation, "It's not that hard to write a letter, Sanosuke."

"I've been training, alright?" Sano sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I found Anji. He taught me the rest of his technique."

"Futae no Kiwami?" Yahiko whispered, his eyes wide, "You've mastered it?"

"Ahem?" Michiyo coughed, butting into the conversation, "I know you all have catching up to do, but the children seem to be tired. Why don't you all get settled, and then exchange stories, ne?"

"That's a good idea," Sano nodded, walking over to where Kenichi, Sasuke, and Shinya stood with the baggage.

"Shinya," Sano grinned at the teenager, "You've grown."

"Sanosuke-san," Shinya bowed politely, "I –"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Sano interrupted, "I know you don't remember me. You were only five when I left after all."

"Aa," Shinya nodded, blushing anyway. Sano shook his head good-naturedly.

Kneeling down so he was the same height as Sasuke and Kenichi, he grinned at the younger boys, "Hey there. You probably don't remember me, but I'm your Uncle Sano."

Sasuke grinned, reached over, and tugged Sano's hair, just like he had when he was a toddler. "I think I remember," the blue-eyed ten-year-old grinned.

"I guess you do," Sano laughed, ruffling the boy's messy dark hair. Then he turned his gaze to Kenichi, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation.

"Kenichi, it's been awhile," Sano murmured, smiling sadly at the now nine-year-old boy who had once been the infant he couldn't protect.

"Sano," Kenshin greeted, giving the fighter a gentle Rurouni smile, "I suppose it has been a long time."

Sano blinked at Kenichi for a few seconds. For a moment, just a moment, the boy's visage had been replaced by another, older man's face with tired eyes, and a pain that could not be contained by the half-healed lacerations on his cheek.

Shaking his head to clear it, Sano patted the young redhead on the shoulder before picking up the luggage loitering around the entrance.

"Where are their rooms, Aoshi?" Sano asked, "I'll take them up."

"Chizuru-san and Kenji-san are in the first room to the right," Aoshi began, "Yahiko and Tsubame are in the room to the left. Shinya has the room at the end of the hall, and the children will be sharing the room next to the Himuras'."

"Got it," Sano nodded as he led everyone upstairs.

Just as Kenji was walking up, out of nowhere, Michiyo grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Yes, Michiyo-san?" Kenji blinked at the quiet young ninja.

"Himura-san," Michiyo began in a slow tone, "My father has told me to respect you and your family. Out of that respect, allow me to offer you a piece of advice while in Kyoto: Don't go outside without a hat."

"O-Oro?" Kenji blinked, confused. Michiyo let go of his arm.

"Trust me on this one, Himura-san," Michiyo murmured as she turned to walk away, "Kyoto is not Tokyo."

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the police station

Sitting in a spare office at the police station was Sai and Chou. Suddenly, Sai rubbed his eyes and yawned, tired from reading though all the documents about his old boss, Hamano Genji. The only thing he had to look forward to was that after this, Chou had promised they would go off and find a room at that Aoiya place.

"So, brat, what did ya find out?" Chou asked his assistant, startling Sai out of his thoughts.

"Genji has gotten better," Sai shrugged, "It seems that while he was doing all sorts of unsavory business in Tokyo, he had also set up a network over here in Kyoto. It's rather impressive. In fact I'm not quite sure that Genji did all those crimes that were committed in Tokyo. I think he just ordered them. He could have been bouncing between his Tokyo and Kyoto strongholds for years without us knowing."

"Well that explains why we never caught 'im," Chou sighed, raking a hand through his hair, "He's slippery."

"Luckily his stronghold in Tokyo burned down," Sai said, "He's cornered here in Kyoto until he can find a new base back home in Tokyo."

"How long do we have until he'll be able to run away?" Chou asked as he began to polish one of his swords.

"A month, maybe less," Sai sighed, "And that's assuming that he doesn't have any hideouts in other places. But I don't think we have to worry about Genji running away any time soon. He's been having some trouble over here in Kyoto."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Control over his men," Sai replied, "After Kenji-san broke his kneecaps nine years ago, Genji has walked with a limp. Some yakuza see this as a weakness. But Genji is a tricky bastard. He pits his own men against each other and tricks them all. But some of his men are still deserting him because of one old man who is standing up to him."

"Who?" Chou asked casually.

"I believe the yakuza call him the 'White Tiger'," Sai replied, looking over his notes, "But his real name is Yukishiro Enishi."

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

The PBKB Club smiled in satisfaction as they surveyed their work. They had turned a dirty old warehouse into a clean well-decorated party house.

"So what do you think?" Kaito, the beheaded Shinsengumi, asked his fellow club members, "You think Battousai-san will like it?"

"You might have done something right for once, Kaito," Takumi, the disemboweled Mimiwari murmured, "The flowers were a nice touch. Nothing like a dusting of spirit made cherry blossoms to 'liven' a place up."

"I agree," the ninja Hideki murmured quietly, "Better sakura than a rain of blood."

"Damn it, Hideki!" Kaito swore, "What is it with you and rain and blood?"

"The sky cried tears of blood once," Hideki replied, "It was most beautiful."

"It was much more sad than beautiful," Masahiro, the melancholy former guard, murmured, "In those days, even the cherry blossoms were sad, no longer a gateway to heaven, but a portal to hell… I'm feeling very depressed right now."

"Kami-sama!" Kaito snapped, "We're supposed to be happy right now! HAPPY! Ahou!"

"You know those two," Tomoe laughed softly, "Masahiro is only happy when he is depressed and Hideki is Hideki."

"Very funny, Tomoe-san," Takumi sighed, "Do you think you could get Katsura-san to come over now?"

"Very well. I will…summon…that insufferable man," Tomoe sniffed stiffly, her entire posture rigid.

"Er, never mind, Tomoe-san," Takumi said, stopping the female ghost, "Kaito and I will get Katsura."

"Do we have to?" Kaito whined, "I wanted to go and bug Saito-san!"

"Oh fine, you big baby!" Takumi huffed, "Masahiro, Hideki, please get Katsura-san. Kaito and I will go and find the Shinsengumi captains, and we will **NOT** bother Saito-san."

"Aww…" Kaito grumbled.

"You should leave once the sun sets," Tomoe suggested, nodding to the others before fading away.

**qpqpqpqp**

The Aoiya, several hours later

Kenshin sighed as he finished unpacking. Shinya and Sasuke had already finished before him and had gone downstairs for some food, leavingKenshin alone. He sat on the futon and put his head in his hands.

Everything was so strange. The others, Aoshi, Misao, Sanosuke…They had all gotten older while he was suck in the body of a child.

He still remembered Misao as an energetic young girl. While she was still energetic, Kenshin could still see that age had slowed down her movements slightly. She didn't skip everywhere like she used to, but rather walked most of the way. She also dressed more conservatively, no longer wearing her ridiculously short shinobi outfit. Her face held lines he had never seen before, and now and then he could pick out a gray strand in her formally raven mane. The wild sixteen-year-old he had known was now a more settled mother at the age of forty-two.

Aoshi too had changed. It was slight, but Kenshin could tell that the former "ice-block" had melted over the years. There was a gentleness in his eyes when he looked upon his family. He too had lines on his face that had not been there before and his hair had turned into salt and pepper. Aoshi no longer wore his trademark trench coat or Western styled clothing, having traded them in for a comfortable looking yukata with solid patterns. His kodachi were no where to be seen. Aoshi was now a father to a twenty-two-year-old at fifty-two.

And then there was Sanosuke. At first glance, his carefree attitude hadn't changed much, but Kenshin could see that the wildfire that had once burned within the former fighter-for-hire's eyes was more tamed than before. Sano had become more muscular, obviously a side effect of his training in the Futae no Kiwami. The former rooster head had grown out his hair again so that his hair hung down to brush his shoulders as it had when he was in China. Sano only had a light dusting of gray in his hair and light lines around the eyes and mouth, but it was enough to make Kenshin feel disturbed. Sano was forty-five.

"Everyone has changed in more ways than one, de gozaru," Kenshin murmured, "Sessha can't keep up anymore."

"And you think that you haven't changed, anata?" Kaoru's voice asked as her form shimmered into existence next to him. Kenshin smiled at her.

"Sessha knows," Kenshin replied, "Everyone changes, de gozaru. Even the dead. But it just makes me feel so…"

"Old, right?" Kaoru finished for him. Kenshin nodded.

"They seem content," Kenshin commented, his eyes gaining gold flecks, "Aoshi, Misao-dono, Sano, Yahiko, Kenji…They seem content with their lives as they are now. Why do I feel like I am an intruder to their peace? Why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen to them because of me?"

"Don't be silly, Shinta," Kaoru scoffed as she wrapped her ghostly arms around his small form, "Everything will turn out alright in the end. Even what is going on with Hiko will turn out alright. I promise."

"A-arigato, Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, closing his eyes contently.

They stayed like that for several moments with only the sound of breathing to accompany them.

**qpqpqpqp**

Downstairs, Aoiya

The Myojin, Himura, Sagara, and Shinomori families were eating a meal together, chatting about various things. Megumi had appeared not too long ago as well to join them.

From the talks, the group from Tokyo found out that when Megumi and Sano had gone off Hokkaido to see Anji, they had, thanks to Sano's terrible sense of direction, ended up in Kyoto. Lucky for them, Anji happened to have moved to Kyoto several years prior. Ever since then, the couple had lived in Kyoto. Megumi had started a thriving clinic while Sano got various odd jobs while training with Anji. They never bought a home, but instead either staying at the clinic or having either the Aoiya or Anji "adopt" them for awhile. In fact, one of Sano's recent odd jobs was being a waiter over at the Aoiya since many of the old ninja who had manned the restaurant/boarding house had either moved on or died.

Now the group was just talking about random things, laughing at old memories, remembering old friends, and talking about the future.

"Do any of you know where Kenichi is?" Chizuru suddenly asked, "He hasn't come down yet."

"He'll be fine, Chizuru-san," Misao laughed, her face slightly flushed by the sake she had been drinking earlier, "Aoshi-sama would be able to tell if he left."

"Actually, I would not be able to tell if he left," Aoshi murmured, taking a sip of his tea. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Oi!" Sano growled, "I thought you had like swordsman senses or something. Ki sensing abilities, that's it!"

"Kenichi-kun has no ki," Aoshi murmured calmly, drinking again from his teacup.

"That's impossible!" Kenji cried out, "I can't sense ki myself, but from what I was taught about it every living thing has ki!"

"But regardless, Kenichi-kun has no ki, Himura-san," Aoshi shrugged, "So either he is not alive, or he has trained in the sword arts long enough to hide his presence from me. The former is impossible and the later is improbable."

"Yeah!" Misao agreed, bobbing her head up and down, "There has only been six people that have the training to hide their ki from Aoshi-sama. Of those people we only know of two that are positively alive: Hiko Seijuuro and Saito Hajime. Two others of the six we have no idea what happened to them: Yukishiro Enishi and Seta Soujiro. Then the last two we know for positive that they are dead: Shishio Makoto and your father, Himura Kenshin. So unless Kenichi-kun is one of these six, there is no way that he can hide his ki from Aoshi-sama!"

"So what are you saying, Shinomori-san?" Chizuru asked, reaching over to grasp Kenji's hand for support, "What is wrong with my baby?"

"Something, maybe nothing," Aoshi shrugged, "Although it is unlikely, it could just be that Kenichi-kun has a natural ability to control his ki. I need to observe him for awhile."

"You'll let us know if you find anything?" Kenji asked, "Anything abnormal?" Aoshi nodded.

"For now, let's just all rest on it," Michiyo suggested, "It might be a good idea to figure out what is happening in the morning."

After a few nods, the group dispersed to head up to their own rooms. Just as Kenji was leaving, Sasuke ran up to him to get his attention.

"Tou-san," Sasuke whispered to his father, "You don't think that what's happening with Ken-nii might have something to do with the people I see around him?"

"I-I don't know," Kenji replied, his brow creasing with worry, "It might. We should talk to Aoshi about this in the morning."

"Hai," Sasuke nodded before heading off to the room he shared with his brother.

Meanwhile, Shinya was also heading upstairs talking to himself.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that brat Kenichi," Shinya muttered under his breath, "A freak, that's what he is."Yahiko, who was right behind Shinya, glared at him and smacked him discreetly. Shinya whirled around, his eyes wide at the attack.

"Do you realize what you are saying, young man?" Yahiko hissed, glaring at his son, "Kenichi is a friend. He's practically your cousin! I will not have you bad-mouthing family!"

"Family?" Shinya scoffed, "You consider that _freak_ family! Don't try to deny it, Tou-san, there has always been something off about Kenichi, and Sasuke too! In fact, there is something wrong with the entire Himura family! All of Tokyo knows it! Have you heard the rumors about that family? Or are you too deaf to notice?"

Yahiko punched Shinya across the face. Hard.

"You complete baka!" Yahiko yelled in Shinya's face, "You have no idea, none at all! I know why you're acting like this, so spiteful! It's about the sakabatou, isn't it? Baka Shinya, this is why you will never hold that sword!"

"Damn you," Shinya hissed, rubbing his throbbing cheek, "You would taint this family's name!"

"Then so be it," Yahiko snarled.

Shinya stormed off, muttering curses in his wake. As soon as he was gone, Yahiko slumped down against the wall, completely drained.

"Dear kami-sama," Yahiko whispered, burying his face in his arms.

"Anata?" Tsubame's soft voice murmured as the small woman sat down to comfort her husband, "It will be alright, anata. We'll find a way."

"Tsubame," Yahiko sobbed, opening his arms to hold her and hiding his tearful eyes in her hair, "I hope you're right."

**qpqpqpqp**

A little while later

The Himura and Myojin families had settled into their rooms already by the time the other guests of the Aoiya entered. Michiyo bowed to the two guests, who, judging by the bags they held, wanted boarding for a few days, not just a coming by for a meal.

"Welcome to the Aoiya, good sirs," Michiyo murmured politely, "Will you be requiring a room or two?"

There was a moment of silence as the older blond whispered something to the young sable-haired man next to him.

"Excuse me, miss," the younger man began after the older man finished whispering to him, "We are looking for the Oniwabanshu."

Michiyo's eyes widened. Then, without thinking, she leaped at him, drawing her swords where they were sheathed behind her back. Throwing out the chain that connected her swords together, Michiyo swiftly tied up younger man. Using her momentum, she slammed into the chained male, pushing him to the ground as one of her swords moved up to kiss the man's bobbing Adam's apple.

"Who sent you?" Michiyo hissed, her eyes narrowed, "How do you know about us?"

Next to her, she heard the older blond laughing madly. Pulling out some hidden kunai that were strapped to her leg, Michiyo flung them to the general direction of the laughter. She didn't even have to look to know that she had pinned the older man to the wall.

"Kuso," the older man swore, finding himself unable to move.

Michiyo turned her attention back to the chained man she was pinning down, "Who are you?"

"I-I am Fujiwara Sai," the man stuttered out, "Over there is my boss, Sawagejou Chou. We're police officers."

"With that get-up?" Michiyo scoffed, "Liar. You have done a foolish thing, wandering into the base of the Oniwabanshu and lying. I should take your head."

"It's the truth!" Sai whimpered, "Boss man just said to ask about the Oniwabanshu, honest! I don't even know who you guys are!"

"Liar," Michiyo hissed.

"Michiyo-chan, what's going on?" Misao asked as she walked into the scene.

"Thank kami-sama yer here, Weasel girl!" Chou sighed, spotting the braided Okashira, "Call of yer ninja!"

"I am not a weasel!" Misao snarled, throwing more kunai in Chou's direction. Chou squeaked as the blades missed him by a mere hair's breath.

Suddenly Sano walked in, staring at the enraged female shinobi.

"Kami-sama!" Sano gasped, seeing Chou, "Houki-atama?"

"Nice to see you too, tori-atama," Chou sniffed, "Now help us get out of here!"

"Why should I?" Sano grumped, "You're a bastard."

"Can you at least help me?" Sai asked from the floor. Sano turned his attention to Chou's assistant, a look of rage encasing his features.

"I know you," Sano hissed, glaring at the former thief, "You're one of those bastards that kidnapped Kenichi nine years ago! You bastard, I should beat you up until you're bloody and raw. No, better yet, I should hand you over to Kenji so _he_ could beat you bloody and raw!"

"Look, I can explain!" Chou protested, "Can ya back off?"

"Talk fast, broom head," Sano growled, "Neither you nor that kidnapper down there are my favorite people."

"Same goes to you, Zanza," Sai said sarcastically, "Damn it, I always knew that kidnapping was a bad idea."

"Can we have some introductions, please?" Aoshi's voice murmured from behind the group.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried, turning to smile at her husband.

"Shinomori!" Chou yelled, "What took ya so long?"

"Chou the Sword-Hunter," Aoshi murmured, "It has been awhile. Are you still in the police force?"

"They really are officers?" Michiyo blinked at her father.

"Yes," Chou answeredsmugly,"I'm a lieutenant."

"Please forgive me then, officer," Michiyo bowed, getting off from Sai.

"Yeah, he may be an officer, but he used to be part of an elite assassin group bent on taking over Japan," Sano muttered, "And that idiot you chained up was a thief and a kidnapper."

"Wait a second; 'assassin'?" Sai echoed, slightly startled at Sano's words,"I knew you were a criminal, Boss Broom, but I had no idea how bad you were!"

"Emphasis on the bad part," Sano smirked, "He was the worst of Shishio's Juppongatana."

"Shut up, tori-atama!" Chou snarled, "I can still take you on!"

"Oh yeah?" Sano smirked, cracking his knuckles, "Bring it!"

"Enough," Aoshi cut in, "Chou, why are you here?"

"We need a freakin' room!" Chou hissed, "We've been working on a case, and we need a place to sleep at night!"

"What's the case on?" Misao inquired.

"We're tracking down Genji, Kenichi-kun's real kidnapper," Chou answered.

"'Kenichi-kun'?" Sano hissed, "What gives you the right to be so friendly towards Kenichi?"

"'Cause Battousai's brat sometimes works for the police department and me an' Sai go over to the dojo at least twice a month!" Chou bit out, "Himura-han already knows what went on with Sai and so does Kenichi-kun. We've worked out already, ahou!"

"Urusai, houki-atama," Sano groused.

"Michiyo, Misao, release those men," Aoshi ordered.

"Hai, Chichi-ue," Michiyo bowed as she began to unwrap the chains from around Sai. Chou started when he heard how Michiyo addressed Aoshi.

"Oh dear kami-sama, Shinomori has kids," Chou muttered as Misao pulled out the kunai that was pinning him down, "Please say he didn't have them with weasel girl."

"Don't make me hurt you, broom-head," Misao gripped as she pulled out another kunai.

"Kami-sama, he did!" Chou moaned, closing his eyes, "_And_ her name is Michiyo!"

"What's wrong with my name?" Michiyo asked as she sheathed her swords.

"Michiyo, huh?" the newly freed Sai asked with a weird glint in his eyes.

"I know what yer thinking!" Chou yelled at his assistant, "What the hell is it with ya and girls named Michiyo?"

"The name is sexy," Sai replied, leering at Michiyo, "And that's not the only thing…"

The youngest Shinomori gasped and slapped him with enough force to smash the former thief into the wall as soon as she felt a hand on her curves.

"You hentai!" Misao yelled, tossing kunai after kunai at Sai, "Touching my daughter in such a way!"

"Kya!" Sai yelped, dodging a kunai and skittering behind a silent Aoshi.

Aoshi simply kicked Sai back against the wall.

"Michiyo, bring my kodachi," Aoshi ordered.

"Hai, Chichi-ue," Michiyo bowed as she went off to do his bidding.

"Ahou," Chou groaned at the dazed Sai, "Didn't I tell ya not to mess with ninja?"

-

Author-chan's notes: Eh, to lazy to put up a glossary…If there are any words that need defining, just ask me.

And yes, there is yet even more set up in this chapter…Sheesh, I've been setting up everything since I started this arc! I want some action! As for Sai liking girls called Michiyo, refer back to the omake with him and Chou.

I've been told to focus more on the Kenshin/Kenji fix-up relationship thing by reviews as well as my own brain, but trust me; I have a master plan at work. We'll get some Kenshin/Kenji bonding time, hopefully even as soon as the next chapter.

Next chapter (hopefully) will hold some quality Kenshin/Kenji time, the PBKB Club's party, and some Hiko time so that no one will forget he's dying.

Next chapter: Nighttime Talks


	21. Nighttime Talks

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! Apparently a lot of people are anxious for some bonding time with Kenshin and Kenji. I'm also very glad at how everyone liked how Aoshi acted towards Sai. Remember kiddies: no messing with the Okashira's daughter.

Well, here's the next chapter!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-one: Nighttime Talks)

Aoiya

Chou was snickering. Finally, _finally_, someone had put that brat Sai in his place.

After the thief turned cop's encounter with three angry ninja, the Shinomori family had set up a room for the two officers. Of course, Chou nearly out right giggled when Shinomori Aoshi threw Chou's assistant into the room with enough force to knock a full grown tiger unconscious.

Sai was currently on the floor, groaning, but coming to. Chou gave his assistant a once over as he started pulling out rolls of bandages from the luggage. Sai was lucky to be alive considering all the kodachi and kunai marks all over his body. Sai's hazy hazel eyes looked up at Chou's face, disoriented.

"Hey, Boss Broom," the former thief choked out.

"Ahou," Chou smirked at his assistant, "I warned ya to duck when ya see the kunai comin'. Yer not supposed to mess with ninja. Especially the Shinomori family."

"They don't look like ninja," Sai groaned as he picked himself up, "But then again ninja aren't meant to stand out, ne?"

"Right," Chou agreed, tsking a bit at his assistant, "Ya know, ya had it coming to ya. All that bad karma ya gathered was bound to backfire on ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sai muttered as he inspected some of the kodachi made slashes on his flesh, "Why is it that the one cute girl I find who isn't a whore happens to be a psycho ninja with psycho ninja parents?"

"Luck of the draw, kid," Chou chuckled as he tossed a few rolls of bandages Sai's way, "Ya better patch yer self up. Shinomori will have yer head nailed on his front door if ya leave bloodstains."

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya, the rooftops

Kenshin sat on the rooftop of the Aoiya, starting out into space. From his vantage point, the former hitokiri had a perfect view of Kyoto. New buildings were scattered throughout the old city, threatening to take over the older buildings. In some ways Kenshin was glad for the change. Kyoto deserved a fresh start.

"Kenichi?" a voice called, jolting Kenshin out of his thoughts. He turned his head to find Kenji standing next to him on the roof dressed in a pale sleeping yukata, his long red hair out of its usual ponytail to hang down across his back.

"O-Otou-san," Kenshin blinked as his son/father sat down next to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Kenichi," Kenji replied, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"H-Hai," Kenshin nodded, turning back to watch the nightscape of the city that had haunted his nightmares for so long, "I just couldn't sleep."

"Is something the matter?" Kenji asked, raising an eyebrow at the nine-year-old. However, Kenji was smiling softly, the slight upturn of his lips almost invisible in the darkness. It had been awhile since he and Kenichi had a chance to talk alone. Every single time Kenji tried to sit down with his son, something interrupted or Kenichi clammed up, his voice seeming to strangle him as if an unseen power forced the words back down Kenichi's throat.

_'Maybe tonight would be different…'_ Kenji thought, _'Maybe tonight he could tell me everything…"_

"What do you think of Kyoto, O-Otou-san?" Kenshin asked, avoiding Kenji's earlier question.

"Don't try to change the subject, Kenichi," Kenji ordered sternly.

"I'm not," Kenichi replied, "Answer the question please."

"Kyoto's okay," Kenji shrugged, "I've been here a few times. It's just like any other city."

"No it's not," Kenshin murmured, half unaware of what he was saying, "Kyoto is _different_."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Kenji asked, raising a crimson eyebrow, "You're disturbed because we're not in Tokyo anymore? You're homesick?"

"No," the other redhead replied, tilting his head to hide his not so violet eyes with his hair. He didn't bother to elaborate.

Kenji sat tight lipped. He could tell something was bothering his son. Kenichi's stance, his eyes…his _soul_ screamed that there was something wrong. However…

"Kenichi, I can't help you if you don't open up," Kenji sighed, "Talk to me. What's wrong? People don't get insomnia for no reason."

"I can't tell you. And if I did, would you believe me?" Kenshin whispered so softly that Kenji had to strain his ears to hear it. Again, that strange chocking quality, the quality that came into Kenichi's voice whenever he was just about to tell Kenji everything, appeared in his tone. Damn that spell…

Kenji's eyes widened, before narrowing angrily. So that was it. His own son was going to shut him out.

"If that's how you want to act, so be it," Kenji said, his jaw tightening, "If you won't tell me anything, I can't help." The Kamiya Kasshin master stood up to leave.

"O-Otou…"

Kenji didn't bother to turn around. There was no point to continue the conversation at the moment. Kenichi would not, _could not_, talk.

"Kenichi," Kenji sighed, "Go to sleep. We're going to visit Hiko-sensei in the morning, so you need your rest."

"Hai," Kenshin murmured quietly, climbing off the rooftop into his room. With in moments, both father and son were completely out of hearing range.

_'Why won't you talk to me, Kenichi?'_ Kenji thought to himself as he made his way off the rooftop, _'You never talk to me. There's something wrong. Sasuke mentions ghosts and Aoshi mentions lack of ki. You know something is wrong too, but you won't tell me! Don't close me out, onegai…'_

"Gomen nasai," Kenshin whispered, slipping into the Rurouni tone once Kenji was gone, "Sessha is so sorry, Kenji-chan."

As Kenichi climbed into his futon, Sasuke breathed shallowly, trying not to have his brother notice that he was awake and had heard every word.

**qpqpqpqp**

The PBKB Party, late that night

Nakamura Kaito smiled happily to himself, his detached head resting in his arms. The party was going along smoothly. The decorations were hung, those of the PBKB who could make it were there, the guests were there, the (ghostly) food was set, the incense was burning, and there were many, many sake jugs to enjoy.

"It's just perfect…" Kaito sighed, sounding like a dreamy school girl.

"Ahou," Takumi sighed, taking a long drink from his sake cup, "You're supposed to be a samurai, not a bubblehead."

"Shows what you know," Kaito sniffed, "My family were merchants."

"Great," Takumi sighed again, the disemboweled Mimiwari rolling his eyes.

"Kaito-kun, Takumi-kun!" a cheerful voice hailed. The two PBKB members looked up to see the smiling form of Okita Souji, first captain of the Shinsengumi, floating towards them. Behind him, the ghostly form of Harada Sanosuke, tenth captain of the Shinsengumi, followed.

"Okita-sama, Harada-sama," Kaito greeted back, "Glad you could make it."

"Glad we came," Harada laughed, grinning at Kaito (who had been part of his patrol before his death), "Saito's been boring lately."

"Don't be so cruel towards Saito-san," Okita scolded gently, "There's no way he can be getting into fights anymore; he's sixty-one now."

"While we are forever young, eh Okita?" Harada finished a bit sadly.

Kaito frowned slightly, knowing how hard it was to watch those you knew grow old while you were a spirit, eternally young.

Of the leaders of the Shinsengumi, only Saito Hajime, captain of the third unit, and Nagakura Shinpachi, captain of the second unit, still lived. The other captains, who had already passed on, spent their afterlives haunting the last two survivors. Mostly they haunted Saito, since Saito was a spirit medium while Nagakura was simply an ordinary man, oblivious to the voices of specters.

"Where is Saito-san, anyway?" Takumi asked, "You didn't bring him along?"

"Are you kidding?" Harada scoffed, "Saito _hates_ you guys, especially you, Kaito-kun."

"It's because he's so fun to mess with!" Kaito squealed happily, "Ah, Saito-san…He's so fun to irritate. And he can't banish us cursed ghosts like he can with other spirits! And he's so easy to manipulate! Did you know I once got him to burn fifteen sticks of incense just so I would leave him alone? AND it was the expensive kind. Next time, I'm aiming for fresh flowers on my grave."

"Impressive," Harada whistled in awe.

"Kaito…" Takumi sighed. It was no secret among the PBKB Club that Kaito enjoyed irritating the former third captain of the Shinsengumi. And unfortunately, there was nothing permanent Saito could do about Kaito due to decapitated swordsman's status as a ghost killed by Battousai's cursed blade. Those killed by Battousai were different from other spirits.

"I'm so happy everyone was able to come," Kaito smiled, his head still in the clouds, "The Shinsengumi captains are here; Katsura-san and others of the Choshu clan are here; we were even able to get a hold of those Oniwabanshu members Himura-kun knew!"

"Speaking of Himura-san," Okita began, "where is he?"

"He should be around here somewhere," Kaito answered, "Takumi, we did send Tomoe-san to get him, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Takumi asked, "She was here putting together the final touches for your party."

"What about Hideki?" Kaito asked, starting to get a bit nervous, "Didn't we send ninja boy for Battousai-san?"

"He was getting Katsura-san," Takumi replied.

"Oh Shimatta," Kaito moaned, "You mean our guest of honor isn't here?"

"I guess so," Takumi shrugged.

"Kuso…"

**qpqpqpqp**

Meanwhile in Tokyo; the Fujita/Saito residence

Saito Hajime was for once, very relaxed, reading a book. So far no ghosts had come to irritate him (Especially that damn Kaito. For goodness sakes, he was Harada's man! Why the hell did that beheaded spirit have to mess with the third captain all the time?). The night was peaceful…he was relaxed…everything was calm and quiet…

"A little bit too quiet," Saito muttered to himself, puffing on a cigarette. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, as he glanced all around. A storm was brewing, but where?

Yare, yare, like it was his problem. He was too old for such nonsense.

Nevertheless, he put down his book, pulled out a few sheets of paper, and began writing down some warding spells.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the Aoiya rooftop, a few hours later

Kaoru sat on the rooftop, thinking about the short "talk" between her husband and son. It…hurt…her to think that her Shinta and Kenji still had so much distance between them. And she knew what was making that distance: the spell. Or to be more specific, the spell on Kenshin that forbade him from giving clues about his past.

Despite Shinigami's optimism, there would always be a part of Kenshin that Kenji would never be allowed to see to if the spell was in effect. And Kaoru could tell that Kenshin wanted to tell Kenji everything…badly.

"This is just too hard," Kaoru groaned, burying her head in her arms.

"What is, ma'am?" a kindly voice asked from her right.

Kaoru's eyes snapped wide open as she jumped up from her sitting position, quickly transforming into her training clothes with a bokken in her hand in an instant. She whirled around to come face to face with a ghost she never met before.

"Oh, terribly sorry about surprising you," the male ghost apologized, bowing politely to her, "That was very rude of me."

"I-It's no problem," Kaoru said, regaining her breath and putting down her weapon as she studied the ghost before her.

He looked young, but then again when it came to ghosts there was no telling the true age. The strange ghost had dark brown hair tied up into a samurai topknot, and was dressed in a gi and hakama. A pair of daisho where secured at his waist. He wasn't part of the PBKB. Kaoru was pretty sure she had met all, if not, most of them. That plus, the PBKB carried a strange aura around them that this spirit lacked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm looking for someone," the ghost continued on politely, "This is the Aoiya, correct?"

"Hai," Kaoru said slowly, her suspicious nature rising.

"Ah, then you might know where I might find Himura Battousai-san, ne?" the other ghost said cheerfully as his outfit blurred slightly and changed, "It's been quite awhile since I've seen him. You see, I want to finish our duel…"

"NANI?" Kaoru growled, bringing her bokken up to a ready position again, as she eyed the clothes the ghost had changed into, "I recognize that outfit! You're Shinsengumi! Damn it, first Saito, now you…Can't you stupid wolves leave my Kenshin alone!"

"Eh?" the other ghost blinked as Kaoru swung her bokken at him.

"If you want to fight him, you have to get through me!" Kaoru raged as she prepared another headshot at the ghost, who quickly dodged it.

"Now wait one moment!" the ghost protested.

"Like hell!" Kaoru yelled as she swung her bokken again, grazing the other ghost's arm.

"Yeah! Go Kaoru-kun!" a very familiar voice cheered.

"Damn it, Kaito, stop them!" an equally familiar voice snapped.

"Kaito-san, Takumi-san?" Kaoru blinked, looking up at the two PBKB members who were perched in the air watching the fight below.

"Hey Kaoru-kun!" Kaito waved cheerfully, "Don't stop now, it was just getting good! Damn, but this fight might go in the records alongside the time when you first met your husband!"

"EH?" Kaoru blinked confused. The ghost she had been fighting sighed.

"Would you two be so kind as to come down and explain what is going on?"

Takumi and Kaito floated down and Kaito instantly clapped Kaoru on the shoulder, giving the female ghost a huge grin.

"That was great, Kaoru-kun!" Kaito bubbled eagerly with excitement, "The passion, the power…Ah, the only thing better than watching Battousai-san fight is when you're beating the crap out of someone you think is going to hurt him."

"Kaito…" Kaoru growled, "What's going on? And who is he?" Kaoru jerked her head in the direction of the unnamed ghost.

"Ah, this is Okita Souji," Takumi replied, "First captain of the Shinsengumi. He just wanted a sparring match with Himura-kun, honest! He's not after Himura-kun's life."

"He better not," Kaoru hissed, glaring briefly at the Shinsengumi captain, "I don't care who you are, but if you harm my Shinta I will make you wish yo had never died!"

"Eh?" Okita blinked, his eyes betraying his confusion, "But Himura-san is dead, ne? I can't harm him if I tried."

"You didn't tell him?" Kaoru asked, glancing at the PBKB members.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Kaito shrugged.

"I suppose there are many surprises," Okita laughed, turning his cheerful gaze towards Kaoru, "Including you, ma'am. You know me, but I don't know you."

"Okita-san, this is Himura Kaoru," Takumi stepped in before Kaoru could reply, "She's a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Katsujin-ken."

"Himura Kaoru?" Okita repeated, raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Battou-kun's wife!" Kaito chirped.

"W-Wife!" Okita sputtered, his eyes widening, "Himura-san is too young to have a wife!"

"What, is that so surprising?" Takumi asked humorlessly, "Saito-san has a wife. And remember, it's been years since you saw Himura-kun. He's no longer the young teen you remember. He's got older, started a family…"

"You should see their son," Kaito piped in, "Kenji-chan was so cute when he was little! And now he's quite the strong swordsman…I feel like a proud uncle…"

"You forgot to mention our grandson," Kaoru snickered as she watched Okita become paler at the thought of Battousai now being older and having a family.

"Kami-sama, times have passed," Okita breathed, "Now I really do have to duel him…"

"There might be a little problem with that," Takumi winced, "Himura-kun is in a bit of a condition right now…"

"Eh?" Okita blinked. Kaoru sighed.

"Here, come with me and I'll show you," Kaoru explained as she floated down to the window leading into Sasuke and Kenshin's room, "Good, Sasuke's asleep. With luck, Shinta won't be…"

Kaoru floated over to Kenshin's bedside, leaving the male ghosts behind her by the window. Kenshin lay tangled in the covers, his face twisted in a nightmare.

"Anata?" Kaoru whispered, trying to wake the redhead from the dark dream, "Shinta, wake up. You're having a nightmare…"

Cautiously, she stroked his cheek with her icy hand. Kenshin woke with a gasp.

"K-Kaoru?" He murmured sleepily, his eyes still slightly dilated with imagined fear, "S-sessha was dreaming that…"

"Hush, dear," Kaoru cooed, "It's alright. It was only a dream. And you have guests."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in a very childish way.

"Himura-san?"

"Okita-san," Kenshin blinked, looking up at the dead Shinsengumi captain, "No wonder I was having dreams of your patrol chasing me down the streets of Kyoto."

"Aa," Okita murmured tightly, "I used to have dreams too…of you fighting my patrol, and then me."

Kenshin chuckled slightly, "Sessha was not what you were expecting."

Okita knew a statement when he heard one, but nodded in answer anyway.

It was true. He had not been expecting to see a sleepy nine-year-old at all.

"Sessha should (_yawn_) explain," Kenshin murmured sleepily.

"No, that's alright," Okita shook his head, "You look tired. We'll talk again at the party."

"_(Yawn) _Party?"

"The PBKB party," Okita clarified, "Tomorrow night."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded as he slid back under the covers, "Sessha will be there."

"As will I," Kaoru nodded.

Slowly, the ghosts began to leave the room.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin began, his eyes flickering shut.

"Hai?"

"Stay?"

"Forever, anata," Kaoru smiled as she curled up in the bed with him.

Outside the room window, Takumi, Kaito, and Okita looked into the scene.

"Kawaii, ne?" Kaito sighed dreamily. Takumi rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

"So I'll be seeing you two tomorrow?" Okita asked cheerfully.

"Tomorrow?" Kaito groused, "The party was supposed to be tonight!"

"Himura-san is too tired to have the party tonight."

"B-But my plans! My preparations! Everything is ruined!"

"Quit being the drama queen," Takumi snarled at his partner, "We can reschedule. And the guests won't care if the party is tonight or tomorrow. We're dead, remember? We have all eternity."

"That's right!" Kaito gasped, his eyes wide, "We have all eternity! Did you hear that, Okita-sama? I have all eternity! I have all eternity with Takumi-kun!"

"NANI?" Takumi yelped, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, "Now wait one moment, Kaito…"

"Oh, Takumi-chan, I had no idea you cared!" Kaito cried, hugging his partner in crime, "I _wuv _you!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, AHOU!"

Okita laughed.

-

Author-chan's notes: Yes, I know…The story is progressing slowly. _Sigh_

I had the Kenji and Kenshin time, but I'm betting it's not what everyone was expecting. At least now it's understandable why Kenji and Kenshin are having a hard time reaching out to each other.

Kaito is still an idiot. Takumi is still a prude. Hiko is still in his shack…dying. Eh, the story is eating my _SOUL! Cries_

Check out my profile! I added a section that explains the orgins of my OCs, including several of the PBKB!


	22. Visit

Author-chan's notes: Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone! A-chan here! It's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! The chapter where important stuff happens! W00T!

Oh, shameless plug here, but I've issued a challenge on my profile page concerning one of the members of the PBKB Club. Check under the last section of my profile, **The Secret Lives of My OCs**, to see what I'm talking about. The challenge is in the section where the text is _italicized_. Good luck everyone!

Enjoy the fic!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-two: Visit)

Somewhere in Kyoto

Dawn was barely peaking over the horizon, the rosy edges of sunlight glimmering over the darkened streets of Kyoto. Early risers fluttered their eyes open, while night owls shut theirs. Even while the streets were washed with light, darkness still clung to deepest pockets of Kyoto's alleyways. And there in the darkest of alleys, living shadows dwelled to quarrel with one another.

And if those shadows' brawls came to the sunlit world…

Unknown to the people, there in the darkness, another fight was brewing. Perhaps it would spill over to the day-lit streets to affect the lives of everyone in the city. Perhaps not.

Yukishiro Enishi hoped for the later.

The white-haired former revenge seeker and crime lord sat in his small home drinking tea to start off his morning. The scene was not unlike that of many other homes, and there was a reason for that.

After his final fight with Himura Battousai, an event that had taken place over a quarter of a century ago, Enishi was forced to rethink his entire life style. As a crime lord and murderer, he had shamed his family and disappointed his sister. With his Jinchuu, his Earthly Justice, he had saddened her. She wanted no revenge from him, but rather a normal happy life.

He saw that now. Nee-san wanted him, as well as Battousai, to be happy and free from the horrors of the Bakumatsu.

After his duel with Battousai, Enishi had left a broken man. For a long time, his life had been empty, now that he no longer had revenge to power his body. Then finally it happened.

He saw her. He saw Tomoe again.

For the longest time he had not seen her or had only seen her disapproving frown. But then, a year after his fight with Battousai, he saw her again, smiling softly. And she had spoken to him. Before, her spirit would never speak to him. But then, the soft echoes of her half remembered voice murmured to him.

"Enishi, live," Tomoe had whispered, "Live, like he is living."

He had made a journey to Tokyo not long after that vision. He had spied on Battousai quietly and carefully so that his presence would not be detected.

And he had seen what Tomoe had wished him to see.

Battousai, no, it was Himura Kenshin, with his arms around a glowing Kaoru, a red-haired babe cradled in her arms.

He had heard the child's name whispered softly between the couple.

Kenji. Path of the Sword.

Himura had moved on, away from his shadows. He _lived_. He did not simply exist like Enishi had.

That day, Enishi changed. Truly changed.

While he could not live in the light with a family like Himura did, he could protect that light from the shadows.

In a strange way, that little baby with Himura's hair was part of Enishi's lost family. Himura and that Kamiya girl (no, it was Himura Kaoru now) were also part of Enishi's family. They were the only family he had left, even though his tie with them was weak and strained. It mattered little. They were his family, and he would try to protect them.

Even if they didn't know it.

Enishi dedicated the rest of his life to keep tract of the criminal activity in the shadows so that the sunlit where the Himura family would be safe, safe in a way that Enishi's own blood family had not been. In a way, this was his atonement for his crimes and misguided deeds.

And he knew he was doing well. Tomoe came to visit him more and smiled at him constantly.

But there was no need for Himura to know any of that, of what Enishi did with his life.

Currently, now nearly a quarter century since he had seen Himura with Kaoru and their tiny child, Enishi kept tabs on the yakuza, in particular, Hamano Genji's group of thugs. Unlike most yakuza groups, Genji had holdings in _two_ of the major cities, Kyoto and Tokyo. While Enishi mostly stayed in Kyoto (his Jinchuu crimes caused him to be still wanted in Tokyo despite the time that had passed), he still kept a close eye on Tokyo through an advanced network that he had created. And he could tell Genji was trouble. Enishi had heard rumors of Genji's involvement with the Himura family.

Enishi had seen Genji's limp and had to hand it to Kenji. The boy knew how to wield a sword well.

Genji was causing trouble again, this time of epic proportions. And it was up to Enishi to stop it.

Sighing, the white-haired former crime lord put down his tea and stood up, wincing a bit as he heard something pop. Enishi was almost fifty now, so it was no surprise he felt a little bit of wear and tear. But he was still strong enough to stand up to that brat Genji.

"Time to go," Enishi muttered to himself, straightening his Western-style shirt.

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya

"Time to go," Kenji muttered to himself, straightening his kimono.

Looking around him, he saw his family, the Shinomori family, the Sagaras, and the Myojin family in their good clothing. Smirking to himself, Kenji knew that Hiko would probably snort at the idea of all these people coming to visit him. Kenji wouldn't be surprised if the old swordsman kicked all of them off the mountain.

Kenji quickly looked everyone over. Kenji himself wore a dark blue kimono that complemented his eyes and hair and, at Michiyo's suggestion, cloud gray hakama. Tsubame, Megumi, and Chizuru looked pristine as always; not one hair was out of place and their kimono (Tsubame in red accented with white, Megumi in lavender and pink, and Chizuru in violet accented with light blue) were in perfect condition. Michiyo as well was very neatly dressed in a sea green yukata with a light blue fan pattern that she had made herself. Aoshi and Misao also sported yukata created by their daughter; Misao's being a vibrant blue and pink, which she wore casually, while Aoshi wore a more subdued grayish blue while casting out his usual somber aura. Kenji thought that if Michiyo ever got tired of being a ninja, she could easily make a living as a seamstress. Yahiko kept tugging at the high collar of a white Western-style shirt that he wore along his usual forest green hakama. Shinya, however, wore his Western-clothing (shirt, pants, and suspenders) more easily than his father did. Sasuke wore a simple blue yukata the exact shade of his eyes. Again the yukata was courtesy of Michiyo. Sano was the most casual of all of them, wearing his usual white outfit with the aku symbol on his back, but it was at least much cleaner than normal.

"Where's Kenichi?" Kenji asked when he didn't see the other redhead.

"I don't know," Chizuru replied worriedly, "Sasuke, did you see him?"

"Ken-nii was still asleep when I left the room," Sasuke shrugged, "I don't think he got a lot of sleep last night. He was tossing and turning."

"I'll go get him," Kenji sighed, as he head upstairs.

Just as he was within a few feet of Kenichi's door, he heard voices. Kenji paused to listen.

"Really, you should come Himura-san," a cheerful voice said, "We'll have a fabulous time! I have it all planned out!"

"(_Yawn_) Yes, Kaito, I heard you," the sleepy voice of Kenji's younger son replied, "I already said I'm coming last night."

"Hai, hai," the cheerful voice (Kaito, Kenji supposed) agreed, "I just don't want you to forget. For goodness sakes, everyone is going to be there! Even always reclusive Hideki will be there!"

"(_Yawn_) Hideki?" Kenichi's voice tiredly inquired.

"That's right, you haven't met Hideki, the I'm-so-silent-but-know-everything-you-don't-dark-ninja-man, yet," said Kaito's voice colored with realization, "Well, technically you have. You've met everyone in the PBKB. After all you're the one who brought us all together!"

"I _(yawn)_ remember," Kenichi's voice murmured sadly.

"Kaito, shut up," a second strange voice snapped, "Can't you see Himura-kun is tired? He doesn't need your prattle so early in the morning. In fact, _no one_ needs your voice early in the morning."

"So cruel, Takumi," Kaito's voice sniffled, "And here I thought you loved me…"

"Shut up, ahou, and hand me that obi over there," the second voice (Takumi, Kenji assumed) hissed, "Between Himura-kun's being so tired from you keeping him up last night and your chattering now, he can't put on his own clothes or talk like he usually does! Ahou, you keep forgetting that Himura-kun is a child and his body _needs_ sleep!"

"Oi, I resent that!" Kaito's voice huffed.

"It's _(yawn)_ alright, Takumi," Kenichi murmured, "I can _(yawn)_ dress myself. I'm not a child."

"Heh, try telling me that when you don't have the body of a nine-year-old, Himura-kun," Takumi's voice laughed kindly, "Just let me tie the obi, and you're done."

"'Kay," murmured Kenichi's voice tiredly. There was a moment of silence, followed by a rustling of cloth.

"Careful not to lean in on me too much, Himura-kun," warned Takumi's voice as he finished (Kenji assumed) tying the obi, "You might get blood on you."

Then suddenly there was a soft thump.

Kenji tensed up, his hand going towards his sword. If those two had harmed his child…

"Chikuso!" swore Takumi's voice, "Himura-kun fell asleep! Damn it, Kaito! I told you we shouldn't have come here so early!"

"Aww, Himura-chan looks as cute as a button!" Kaito's voice squealed childishly, "I can just imagine what Kao –"

"Shut up, ahou!" snapped Takumi's voice suddenly, "Someone's close by!"

"Drat!" Kenji hissed as he quickly strode forward and opened Kenichi's door…

…Only to be greeted with the lone figure of his second son asleep on the floor.

Looking around for the mysterious Takumi and Kaito, Kenji's eyes met no one other than Kenichi passed out on the ground. And there weren't any hiding places in the room, at least none that full-grown men (Takumi and Kaito were adult men by the sound of their voices) could hide in.

"Kuso!" Kenji hissed though his teeth before he knelt down to check on his son. Kenji was pleased to note that besides a severe case of fatigue, Kenichi was perfectly fine.

_'Good,'_ Kenji thought to himself, _'If those strangers had tried to harm my child, I would make them wish they were never born.'_

Kenji gritted his teeth at the fact that he had no idea who those people were who were talking to Kenichi. They didn't _seem_ dangerous…but then again that Takumi mentioned something about blood…

One of these days he and his son were going to have a long, _long_ talk…

Kenji was also pleased to note that Kenichi was dressed for going out. The yukata he wore was gray, the exact shade of Kenji's hakama, and the obi was the same dark blue of the kimono Kenji wore.

"No wonder Michiyo-san picked out this outfit for me. Just like Chizuru, trying to match us," Kenji sighed as he carefully reached over to nudge Kenichi's shoulder.

"Kenichi? Kenichi-kun, it's time to get up."

**qpqpqpqp**

Kenshin could feel someone shake him. The touch that brushed up against him was too warm to be a ghost…A living person perhaps?

"O-oro?" Kenshin murmured, his violet eyes fluttered open…

…Only to land on a man who could have passed as Hitokiri Battousai's twin.

His reaction was slow due to his sleepiness and shorter legs, but it was the first reaction that his body had. He backed away violently from his darker half until his back hit the wall, his eyes widening with fear and surprise.

_'N-Nani?'_ Kenshin's half-functioning mind questioned, _'Kyoto, it has to be Kyoto. Someone was warning…about blood…Nightmare, dream, hallucination…Wake up, wake up!'_

The darkest specter of his past, darker than all of the PBKB and their bloody wounds put together, was here, his hand resting lightly on his katana (Kenshin knew what it meant when Battousai put his hand on his katana, he knew it better than anyone). He couldn't understand why the hitokiri was there before him. His mind was too broken and tired to remember he had already come to terms with his darkness. All he knew was confusion.

Suddenly, Battousai reached out to him.

"Ken –"

"_STOP_!" Kenshin yelled, as his mind was suddenly assaulted by dark and bloody memories, decades old, but brought back to life due to a tired mind, the tainted aura of Kyoto itself, and related images he saw before falling asleep and after just waking.

People he knew, people he had made friends with…he watched them die by his hand.

What was worse was these dark images were not made-up dreams, but memories of a time he had once lived through.

In the past, when he was torn apart by memories of the hitokiri, it was not this bad because back then he had very little knowledge about his victims. But now, to see people he cared about and came to know die gruesome deaths because of a killer he had once been…

Suddenly, he felt the arms of Battousai around him, as pale hands stoked his hair and wiped away tears on his cheeks that Kenshin didn't realize were there.

Himura Kenshin was a full-grown man, known for his phenomenal control over his emotions. However, he was also Himura Kenichi, a young boy. And as the case for young children, if they are stretched too thin, given too little sleep, and too many nightmares are brought to life, they will crack under pressure. So it was quite understandable when Kenichi clung to his father's clothes and cried for the first time in years.

**qpqpqpqp**

Chizuru smiled up at her husband when she saw her husband come down the stairs holding Kenichi. Unlike his brother Sasuke, Kenichi was very, very small for his age and could easily be carried about, though it had been a long time since Kenji had carried any of their children.

"Kenji! You took awhile," Chizuru smiled. Suddenly, her smile fell away when Kenji turned his face to her.

Kenji, her Kenji, was tightlipped and pale. Unshed tears lingered around his eyes and worry creased his brow as he looked down on a sleeping Kenichi. And Kenichi! Kenichi looked worse than his father did! He looked so vulnerable! He too was paler than usual, and his hand was fisted his father's clothing. Wet tears were on his cheeks and his eyes were lined with dark circles as if he had barely gotten any sleep. And, as a mother, she could see the horror that outlined Kenichi's entire form.

"W-What happened?" Chizuru asked, almost afraid to touch the pair in fear that she would shatter something.

"Nightmare," Kenji murmured a bit hesitantly, "Or something similar."

"Kenichi never gets nightmares!" Chizuru protested.

"Wrong," Kenji growled, not quite sure who or what he was angry at, "He just never tells us about them. Kenichi never tell us about anything that is bothering him!"

"Kenji," Chizuru murmured as she watched her husband's form seemingly curl protectively around their son.

"I feel so helpless," Kenji whispered, not realizing the others had sneaked in to see what was happening.

"Kenji, maybe you and Kenichi should stay here," Yahiko suggested quietly.

"Iie," Kenji shook his head, "I have to see Hiko-sensei, and Kenichi can't stay in Kyoto. Kami-sama, why didn't I listen more closely last night? Kenichi was trying to tell me…"

"What?" Chizuru asked, putting a gentle hand on Kenji's arm.

"It's Kyoto," Kenji replied, looking at her directly in the eyes, "I don't know what, but something about Kyoto is bothering him. It's not homesickness; he didn't act this way when we took that vacation to Yokohama a while back. It's something about the city itself."

"Kyoto is an old city, Kenji-san," Aoshi began, surprising the others when he broke his normal silence, "There are many things within this city that are very…unsettling. Perhaps Kenichi-kun has a natural ability to control his ki. That would explain why I cannot sense him. It could be that he senses the darkness of Kyoto's soul. There are not many that could face that darkness and not be affected."

"Heh. Kyoto is _different_," Kenji murmured, echoing the words Kenichi had told him last night.

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's mountain

Hiko Seijuuro glared at the intruder in his home, the same intruder that had been visiting him for the past few weeks. And the worse thing was that there was nothing Hiko could do about this little pest.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Hiko growled, glaring at the short form of his intruder.

"What, am I not welcome?" Hiko's unwanted guest asked cheekily, "In your condition, I would think you would be begging me to be around. But then again, you are _the_ Hiko Seijuuro the Thirteenth, master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. You ever were one for solitude, even if your guests were old friends."

"Old friends," Hiko snorted, "I would dread to know what my old enemies would be like then."

"You really hate me, don't you, Seijuuro-san?" the guest inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Humph," Hiko grunted, "Don't flatter yourself."

"So arrogant," the other sighed, "I wonder how Kenshin-san was able to live you all those years. No wonder he left you and came to me."

"Leave Kenshin out of this!" Hiko growled his eyes flashing dangerously.

"'Kenshin', is it?" the intruder smirked, "I thought it was always 'baka deshi'. Eternally imperfect and flawed, unworthy of the very name you gave him…Yes, no wonder he became mine, not once but twice. And you've already too late. Kenshin-san is very much a part of this."

"I suggest you shut up now," the Hiten master hissed out with a glare. The other laughed.

"Threatening a kami, eh, Seijuuro-san? Your arrogance and ego know no bounds."

"Shinigami," Hiko growled out dangerously. His guest laughed again, flipping his braid over his shoulder, for there sitting across from the ill sword master was the child-like form of the god of death.

"I already gave you your ultimatum, Seijuuro-san," Shinigami reminded the aging swordsman, "You've been arguing with me for, oh how long? It won't change. Only your deshi can kill you, as it has been with all the Hiten Mitsurugi masters."

"I've only had one true deshi, Shinigami-_sama_," Hiko replied a bit sarcastically, "And as you have been fond of pointing out, he's yours now. He's dead."

"Perhaps," Shinigami grinned, "But there are ways around that minor detail. And I have to admit, Kenshin-san always was one of my favorite assistants. It saddened me greatly when he decided to leave his job he had with me."

"You're planning on using him again," Hiko realized, his eyes widening, "You want to bring back Hitokiri Battousai."

"Of course!" the small kami chirped cheerfully, "Kenshin-san is much more useful to me that way."

"You're insane," Hiko growled, "I was there when he buried the hitokiri."

"Kenshin-san _is_ the hitokiri," Shinigami corrected, "He cannot be anything else. I know that Hiten Mitsurugi masters were never meant to be assassins and that it's against your code. However, one of you was bound to mess up and end up training one of my special assistants. It was always disappointed that even though Hiten Mitsurugi practitioners were the perfect in their Art, they never truly belonged to my collection of assistants. Once Kenshin-san became mine, do you really think I would let him go so easily? You see, Seijuuro-san, I need him to complete a mission for me."

"You want him to kill."

"That's what a sword is for, ne?" Shinigami laughed, "And Kenshin-san is every inch a sword. My sword. Even you yourself said he was a sword; you said so the day you named him!"

"Do your own dirty work, kami!" Hiko growled, "You don't need a human pawn."

"Ah, but I do," Shinigami grinned, unfazed by the bristling man before him, "Perhaps I do not need him to bring you into the Afterlife, but it would be more convenient if Kenshin-san was the one who did the deed."

"What are you babbling about?" Hiko asked warily, feeling tired and old.

"I've already told you about the PBKB Club, ne?" Shinigami began seriously, "If you've noticed all of them are cursed spirits. At first I thought it was because of Kenshin-san's sword. But then I looked more closely into it. Not all victims of Battousai were killed by Battousai's katana. Sometimes Battousai had to improvise and borrow a sword, or use his wakazashi which is not cursed like the katana is. So then why are all of the PBKB cursed if they didn't all die from a cursed blade?"

"You're still not making any sense," Hiko muttered.

"Kenshin-san is a very special pawn," Shinigami said, ignoring the Hiten Mitsurugi master, "And only a very special pawn can accomplish what I want to be accomplished. So it would be in Kenshin-san's best interest if you do what I ask. If you don't, well, let's just say, Kenshin-san will find death is a much, _much_ better alternative than what lies ahead for him. And despite what you think, I actually do care what happens to my assistants, especially Kenshin-san."

"I find that hard to believe," Hiko snorted, "Kami are known to be benevolent, but they are also known to be cruel. Guess which category humans put you in?"

"The same could be said of you, Seijuuro-san," Shinigami giggled, completely undisturbed, "But you have to admit Kenshin-san is quite special. More so than you think."

"Even if you get my baka deshi to be your hitokiri again and that's a big if," Hiko scoffed, "you said so yourself. He's dead. Spirits can't harm the living."

"There are ways around that," Shinigami replied, smiling cheerfully.

Suddenly, there was the sound of voices outside.

"Hiko-sensei?" the sound of Kenji's voice floated in the wind.

"You seem to have visitors," Shinigami murmured, "What a strange thing for a hermit to have."

"I'm very popular," Hiko replied smugly, "I like my privacy though."

"Indeed," Shinigami smiled, "Anyway, you'll see soon enough what I meant. See you later, Seijuuro-san."

And with that, Shinigami walked out the door to come face to face with the newcomers.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kenji was breathing hard as he and the others from the Aoiya climbed Hiko's mountain. Kenichi, who had still not awaken, was being carried piggy back by his father. Despite the way Kenichi looked and the fact that he had not awakened, Kenji insisted that the group go ahead to Hiko's hut. The decision to go along with the trip proved a wise one once everyone noticed that Kenichi's color had improved slightly the instant they were outside of the city's limits.

Now, Hiko's cabin was in view, the kiln outside cold with lack of use. Expecting to be the only ones on the mountain (besides Hiko himself) Kenji and the others were surprised when a small boy, no older than eight stepped out Hiko's home. The boy had long chestnut brown hair tied in a braid and strange green-gold eyes. He was very short and dressed in an equally small black yukata with a gray obi. The boy waited until he was about ten meters away from the hut and five from the group before him before he stopped.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," the boy greeted them politely with a bow.

"Ohayo," Kenji replied back, "Anou, is Hiko-sensei in?"

"Hai!" the boy grinned cheerfully, "Seijuuro-san is in, though he's a bit cranky."

"Hiko's always cranky," Misao and Yahiko said almost simultaneously. The boy laughed as he walked over to the group.

"I suggest you convince him to come out of that shack and into the fresh air," the boy began, still smiling cheerfully, "Not all of you could fit in there and the air would do him good." The group nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should wake up Kenichi first," Chizuru suggested to Kenji. Kenji nodded as the others walked ahead. Just as Aoshi passed the auburn-haired boy, his shoulders tensed as he felt something brush across his senses. But Aoshi kept on walking leaving Kenji, the stranger, and the sleeping Kenichi alone.

"Hmm, he looks tired," the boy commented, nodding to Kenichi's form on Kenji's back.

"Rough night last night," Kenji sighed, "Hopefully he'll start feeling better."

"Aa," the boy nodded, "He looks rather cute."

"He's older than you."

"I'm older than I look," the boy laughed, "But then again, I suppose it could be said the same for you and your 'son', ne?"

"Aa," Kenji nodded.

"You look just like him," the strange boy commented to Kenji as the swordsman rearranged his son to awake him, "Such pretty hair."

"Aa," Kenji nodded with a slight blush as the boy began to walk away, "Thank you, um…"

"My name is not important," the boy shrugged, "Have a good day…

"…Himura Kenji-san."

"Nani?.!" Kenji blinked, his eyes widening as he turned to face the boy, only to have his eyes meet empty air.

**qpqpqpqp**

"You do realize there is a reason why I decided to live up here," Hiko said as he frowned at the sight of the large group that had come to visit him.

The group had managed to (miraculously) drag Hiko out of his hut to sit with them outside on the blanket Tsubame had found in Hiko's small home. Misao, Sano, and Yahiko didn't bother to hide their snickers when they noticed that the blanket was made of a series of old patches sewn together in an almost nonsense pattern. Apparently even though the self proclaimed genius was a master of kenjutsu and pottery, he lacked in sewing.

"Yeah, yeah, you old coot," Yahiko grumbled, "You know you're happy to see us. Deep in that egotistical shell of yours, you like us."

"Like a sword in the gut," Hiko snorted, as Yahiko twitched in anger, "Did you at least bring me sake?"

"In your condition?.!" Misao shrieked, "No way in hell!"

"No need to yell, onna," Hiko muttered, "I'm not so old that I can't hear."

"Why you…"

"Some of your senses must have taken leave of you in your old age," Yahiko muttered, "Like your eyesight. What on earth were you thinking when you sewed this monstrosity of a blanket?"

"That thing?" Hiko raised an eyebrow, "I didn't make it. My baka deshi did."

"KENSHIN?" all except Sasuke and Chizuru gasped out.

"That's impossible!" Misao yelped.

"Ken-san was always very good with a needle," Megumi murmured.

"And the cleaning, and the laundry, and the cooking…" Yahiko nodded.

"A regular housewife," Sano said as Aoshi nodded in agreement.

"This is what my baka deshi practiced on when he was younger," Hiko shrugged, "He had to learn how to do all those tasks somehow. Though sometimes I think he made it just to torment me with its ugliness."

"Then why not throw it away?" Misao asked, "Unless…under that egotistical shell you secretly cared about Himura!"

"You did, didn't you?" Yahiko gasped out when Hiko didn't say anything, "Kami-sama, the great Hiko Seijuuro…"

"Kenshin's got to be smiling in heaven about that," Sano smirked.

"I suggest all of you shut up now," Hiko growled, his eyebrow twitching.

"Oro? What's going on?" Kenji's voice asked as he trotted over to the group sitting down on the blanket. Kenichi, who was finally awake, stood next to him holding his hand and rubbing one eye with the free hand.

"Kenji," Hiko nodded as Kenji and Kenichi sat down.

"Hiko-sensei," Kenji greeted, "You're looking well."

"Humph," Hiko snorted at the irony, "Well Kenji? Are you going to introduce me to your family since this idiot lot didn't make the proper introductions?"

"Hey!" came the collective outburst. Hiko simply smirked.

"Hiko-sensei, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Chizuru, and our sons, Sasuke and Kenichi," Kenji said politely, ignoring the others' protest.

"Pleasure," Hiko smirked as he nodded to all three of them in turn. As his eyes finally landed on Kenichi, he felt something inside him freeze as his onyx eyes met wide amethyst with too many shadows to belong to a child.

Suddenly, time turned back and he was no longer at his home surrounded by visitors. The memory was clear as if it had occurred seconds ago rather than decades. He could see the field was full of crosses marking the dead and the air was filled with the sound of the crows screeching their anger at being denied a meal of human flesh, now buried respectfully by tiny hands.

And in the middle of it all was a wide-eyed boy who turned his head to the swordsman behind him and murmured a name in reply to a question.

_'Shinta…'_

And in that instant, Shinigami's nonsensical talk about loopholes for death made perfect sense just as intense pain ripped through Hiko's abdomen, his damaged insides screaming in protest.

"HIKO!"

…It was the last thing the last Hiten Mitsurugi master heard before the darkness overtook him.

-

Author-chan's notes: Like? I made a little more Kenji/Kenshin time! (I have to admit, the last chapter's Kenji/Kenshin time kept bugging me. If felt so…incomplete.) They didn't talk, but Kenji is getting all tender again. (Aww…) Enishi makes his big debut as a softer kinder Enishi (the end of the manga suggested that he was on his way towards becoming a better person so I went with the flow.) And there was Hiko time! Ugh, Hiko may be mucho cool, but he's hard to write. Enishi is hard to write too…And another appearance by Shinigami! I hope no one forgot him…If Shin-chan is sounding a bit darker than he was before, well there's a reason for that…

I've gotten some reviews in response to Kaito having "power" over Saito. It's not power (so to speak) it's just that Kaito is so annoying Saito would do anything to get rid of him. (Face it, Kaito is like a bratty kid, times ten! It's a miracle that Takumi is able to put up with him. It must be "_wuv_". _Snickers._)


	23. The Difference of Kyoto

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! I was so happy when I read the reviews for the previous chapter. I'm glad there weren't any complaints to how I portrayed Hiko or Enishi. (They're so hard to write!) And as for Shinigami…well of all my OCs he's the hardest to write as well. Look out for him. He's going to be wilier than Yukimura from _Samurai Deeper Kyo_, I think…

Oh, and in case there was any confusion, the person who passed out last chapter was Hiko. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

In case anyone is wondering, that challenge on my profile page that I mentioned in the last chapter is still going on. I've changed it so that even if you aren't the first person to e-mail me, you still get a prize. So go ahead and try your hand at guessing!

Also to those who sent in the contest replies via review, please e-mail me so I can give you your prize. I did specify to e-mail me for a reason…I can't e-mail you the prize unless I have your e-mail in the first place!

I might put up another new challenge later after this one is finished.

On with the fic!

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-three: The Difference of Kyoto)

Hiko's mountain

Kenji fidgeted as he stood waiting outside Hiko's abode. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, the red-haired man entered the hut where Hiko lay, still asleep, being tended by Megumi.

"How is he doing?" Kenji asked as he walked into Hiko's small hut.

"Not good," came Megumi's reply, "His condition is worsening. But for the moment, he's still alive."

"I see," Kenji sighed as he looked down on the prone form of Hiko laying on his futon.

Kenji remembered just coming over to the group around Hiko and introducing his family when suddenly the sword master fell unconscious from pain in his abdomen, no doubt caused by his illness. Apparently, his condition was much worse than what they had all originally believed.

"Damn," Kenji growled, glaring at the ground, "I don't get it, he looked fine just a moment ago. What happened?"

"Who knows?" Megumi shrugged as she continued to tend to the kenjutsu master, "It's possible it could have been stress related. He doesn't normally have visitors. There's not much to be done though, other than wait for him to wake up. The best thing you can do right now is go and take the others down to Kyoto for lunch. We've all been here for a very long time."

"But what about Kenichi?" Kenji asked, "He doesn't feel easy around the city."

"Then leave him here," Megumi answered, "He and I will stay and take care of Hiko-san. You and the others go, eat, and bring us back food. If you can, bring some soup or broth for Hiko. His stomach is probably very delicate right around now."

"Hai, Megumi," Kenji nodded as he began to exit the establishment.

"Kenji," Megumi called out, halting him, "I know you're worried."

"How can I not be?" Kenji laughed bitterly as he left the hut without another word to join the others waiting for him outside to hear the prognosis.

"Megumi says we should all go down to Kyoto to eat," Kenji announced to the group assembled before him, "Kenichi-kun, can you stay here and help Megumi-san?"

"Hai," the other redhead nodded as he looked towards the hut. Kenshin was worried for his master and would have stayed behind even if Kenji hadn't told him to do so.

"I'll stay too," Sano volunteered, "Can't leave the kitsune and the kid here alone with just Hiko."

"Alright then," Kenji nodded as he and the rest of the group headed down the mountain.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto

The streets teemed with energy. The sun seemed to smile upon the city, its golden rays hitting the pavement in just the right angle. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Shoppers at the market chatted amiably with the shopkeepers. Children laughed. Women gossiped. Men swapped stories. Everything was as it should be, nothing out of place.

That is, except for the shadows.

Leaning against the wall, Yukishiro Enishi blended easily within the crowd of people bustling about the city. Enishi was dressed in Western attire, which was common enough among the crowds; dark slacks and a crisp white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up covered his still lean form. A cap covered his shockingly white hair. The only thing that pointed him out as out of place was a long thin shape wrapped in dark cloth leaning against his leg.

"Did you get the information, Akimoto?" Enishi asked, addressing the shadow next to him.

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama," the shadow replied as a pale hand reached out to hand Enishi a folded up piece of paper.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Enishi sighed as he plucked the paper from the shadow's hand.

"Many times, Yukishiro-sama," Akimoto, the mysterious shadow, replied.

"There is no need to be so formal, Akimoto."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama."

"Hopeless," Enishi sighed with a slight shake to his head. Akimoto (Enishi had never found out his informant's given name) had been one of Enishi's spies for years, and in the past year alone was assigned solely to the Genji case. Akimoto was born the child of a prostitute and had grown up the streets, picking up various skills and information. Despite his poor background, Akimoto had learned very proper manners from his mother that could have belonged at the emperor's court, despite the tendency to clip sentences. Enishi never minded Akimoto's way of getting straight to the point, but he sometimes found the spy's formality trying at times.

"What's Genji been doing, Akimoto, besides the obvious?"

"The usual," Akimoto snorted softly, "Women."

"Shimabara?"

"His personal own," Akimoto answered with another disgusted snort, "Opening his own prostitution ring. Not hiring the girls either. Forces some of daughters of those who owe debts. Also the daughters of more troublesome lackeys to make them 'behave'. Many though he kidnaps off the streets. Condition worse than slavery."

"Chikuso…" Enishi hissed, his eyes narrowing, "How many of Genji's men do we have on our side?"

"Not enough," Akimoto replied, "Genji is very good at keeping his men. Intimidation, bribes, good pay…And there might be a spy among us."

"Shimatta!" Enishi cursed rubbing his forehead, "Any suggestions, Akimoto?"

"We do not have manpower, but we have strength," Akimoto began, "They once called Yukishiro-sama the White Tiger. They call you that still."

"I am nowhere near the level of skill I once was," Enishi sighed, "Too much wear and tear on my body. Not to mention the extent of my nerve damage. I can't take on legendary swordsmen anymore."

"Yukishiro-sama can still fight," Akimoto pointed out, "You carry a sword."

"Aa," Enishi agreed, putting his hand on the cloth covered bundle next to him, "But I am not as good as I once was."

"Good enough," Akimoto said firmly.

"So much faith," Enishi murmured, smiling slightly, "You get that from your mother."

"Hai," Akimoto whispered, "May she rest in peace."

"Akimoto," Enishi began, his voice deepening as a serious tone invaded his voice, "Find that spy you were worried about. Then, gather all of our forces together. We'll stomp out Hamano Genji right now."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama!"

"Akimoto, one more thing," Yukishiro said, stopping the other from leaving, "Step into the light for a moment."

There was a moment of hesitation before a small figure slowly stepped away from the shadows and into the sunlit world, wincing at the sudden contact with the light before blinking and allowing eyes to adjust.

"You're underfed again," Enishi sighed, looking his contact over, "You'll never grow if you don't eat."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama," the young boy who had emerged nodded.

Enishi smiled down at the youngster who had been acting as his informant on Genji for the past year. Akimoto was small and thin due to lack of a proper diet and incredibly pale since he had lived almost all of his fifteen years in shadowy alleyways of Kyoto's depths. Dressed in an old yukata, Akimoto could have passed for any of the hundreds of orphans and waifs one saw on the streets of Kyoto.

That is until you noticed his hair and eyes.

Akimoto was an albino. His longish white hair and reddish eyes made him stand out in a crowd. It was little wonder that he had attached himself to Enishi who also shared the strange hair color. Enishi was more than a boss to Akimoto; Enishi was his father figure and role model.

"I'll take you out to lunch," Enishi offered as he took off the cap on his head and picked up his wrapped up sword, "There's a restaurant nearby, so if you like…"

"I should not impose on Yukishiro-sama's hospitality," Akimoto protested as the young man tried to slink back into the shadows.

"Nonsense," Enishi scoffed, "Think of this as a bonus for getting me such excellent information."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama," Akimoto murmured, blushing slightly at the praise.

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Kenji sighed as he walked along the streets of Kyoto, his friends by his side. Aoshi had mentioned something about Kyoto having a strange feel to it to those who were sensitive to ki energies. But no matter how hard Kenji tried, he couldn't feel a thing.

_'Yare, yare, I guess I'm not up to sensing ki,'_ Kenji sighed softly to himself.

"I see you took my suggestion and wore a hat, Himura-san."

"Michiyo!" Kenji gasped when the young woman suddenly appeared next to him, "You surprised me!"

"Gomen," Michiyo murmured, bowing her head a bit, "I'm glad you took my suggestion not only on the hat, but on the outfit as well."

"Aa," Kenji nodded, "Chizuru is always saying how I have terrible fashion sense so I though I ought to listen to someone else for once. And that hat is very practical. It keeps the sun out of my eyes. …You know, you're very good with clothing, Michiyo-san."

"Arigato," Michiyo smiled slightly, "I'm best with yukata. I like making them."

"Do you sell your creations?" Kenji asked casually, just trying to make conversation.

"No," Michiyo shook her head, "I already have a job. I don't need another."

"Still, you're very good," Kenji said, "You made your yukata and your parents' as well. You even made yukata for Kenichi and Sasuke, and you didn't even know their sizes!"

"I make many yukata, Himura-san," Michiyo shrugged, "It wasn't too hard to look through the things I already made to find something that fit your sons."

"You're very modest," Kenji remarked, with a small smile. Michiyo simply brushed him off. There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know where there's a good place to get soup or broth?" Kenji asked suddenly.

"Now?" Michiyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aa," Kenji nodded, "Megumi said that Hiko-sensei probably couldn't stomach anything solid when he wakes up."

"There is one place which sells the best soup in Kyoto and they are one of the few that have take-out, but it's in a different direction from where we are going," Michiyo answered.

"Well, I can pick up the soup and come back to meet you later at the Aoiya, how is that?" Kenji suggested. Michiyo looked at him for a moment, before nodding.

"That should be alright," Michiyo agreed, "The restaurant is called 'Yuki'. It's been around for awhile, so it won't be hard to find someone who knows directions, but you'll know it when you see it. Head southwest, then take a turn west. It's in that direction. And I'll tell the others where you went."

"Thanks!" Kenji smiled, before heading to the direction Michiyo pointed out using his speed to get there even faster.

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Enishi smiled at the waitress as she took his and Akimoto's orders. Akimoto fidgeted in his seat, not used to being out in the open and in the crowds like this. Enishi shook his head. The poor boy was so naïve about the world outside the dark streets that were his home. Akimoto kept on reddening as the waitress talked to him.

"You are going to spontaneously combust if you keep blushing like that," Enishi commented. Akimoto kept blushing harder.

"Gomen, Yukishiro-sama," the teenager whispered. Enishi rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Enishi sighed, "You know, your face reminds me of Battousai's hair…"

"'Battousai'?" Akimoto blinked, his coloring turning back to normal.

"Never mind," Enishi murmured waving aside what he had said, "It doesn't matter…"

"Who is Battousai, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto pressed, curious.

"A demon."

Enishi and Akimoto looked over to see who had interrupted their conversation. An old man, probably more than ten years older than Enishi, looked back at them.

"What was that?" Enishi hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Battousai is a demon," the old man stated, "A sword-demon from Kyoto's past."

"Don't say such nonsense, Jii-chan," the waitress scolded before turning to the white-haired duo that she had been serving, "Don't mind him. He just likes to tell tales."

"It's no tale!" the old man protested, "Battousai did exist. I saw him!"

"Jii-chan," the waitress sighed at her grandfather.

"Wait," Enishi commanded, holding up a hand, "You saw him?"

"When I was a young man," the old man nodded, "I was part of the Choshu Ishin Shishi, I was. Stationed at the same base as Himura Battousai was for two years too."

"Jii-chan," the waitress sighed again, "Please stop pestering these men."

"Saw him kill too," the old man continued, ignoring the girl, "Frightening monster. Faster than lightning and deadlier too! To be in his presence was horrifying. He had this feel about him, like he was always tensed up to kill."

"Jii-chan," the waitress sighed for the third time.

"We want to hear," Akimoto said, shushing the waitress. The other patrons at nodded in agreement as they all gathered around the old man to listen. The waitress rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"Where was I?" the old man mused, "Ah yes. Battousai. His name alone is frightening. It refers to –"

"His mastery of battoujutsu," Enishi finished for him, "The art of drawing a sword to attack your opponent quickly."

"Hai," the old man nodded, "No one ever lived after facing him. They would be dead before they could blink! Battousai could take down armies in minutes with his speed. Imagine! Piles of bodies and pools of blood where only moments before living men once stood. Frightening, frightening…"

"You embellish too much, sir," Enishi sighed at the sight of the pale face around him, "Battousai was a remarkable swordsman who killed many during the Bakumatsu, but he was hardly a demon."

"Then explain his looks!" the old man countered, "His hair was the color of the blood he shed! It was as if with every kill he would dye his hair in the blood of his victims! A cold blooded killer!"

"That's ridiculous!" Enishi snorted, "He was born with red hair. And he was hardly a cold blooded killer."

"And what do you know about Himura Battousai?" the old man asked quirking an eyebrow at Enishi.

"More than you think," Enishi laughed, before he became somber again, "More than you think…"

"Yukishiro-sama, tell us," Akimoto pleaded, looking at his employer. Enishi blinked a few times when he realized that most of the restaurant's patrons were gathered around him.

"I suppose Battousai is a popular subject in these parts," Enishi said, raising an eyebrow at the crowd.

"The Bakumatsu hasn't been forgotten," the old man shrugged, "And Hitokiri Battousai is one of the most legendary figures from that time."

"I see," Enishi murmured, "Let me guess, Battousai has become something of a ghost story in these parts, ne?"

"You might say that," one of the listeners agreed.

"Battousai is far from demon, or a ghost, or even a story," Enishi began, "He was a man. A boy, really. He was short and thin with feminine features on a face that looked younger than he really was. True, he did have red hair, but that only added to his delicateness. There is no doubt that with his fragile-looking build, the Ishin Shishi were probably reluctant to let him join. But then they witnessed his prowess with a sword. He was only fourteen when he joined the Ishin Shishi."

"Not even of age," Akimoto realized, "Younger than me…"

"Right," Enishi nodded, "He was very young and very naïve. However, he was cursed with a soft heart and the ability to kill."

"A soft heart?" another listener scoffed, "Battousai?"

"Hai," Enishi nodded, "He was very soft. It was very easy to use that soft heart against him…"

For a moment, Enishi thought back to the past, when he himself had used that soft heart to destroy the man he thought a monster…

In his mind's eye, he saw past a quarter of a century and pictured a lifeless lifelike doll pinned to the dojo and a feeling of satisfaction when he sensed a once strong ki shatter to pieces with despair…

Shaking his head to clear it, Enishi continued. He didn't notice when Akimoto stared at him, the youngster having had caught the strange expression on Enishi's face.

"From what I've heard," Enishi continued as his mind briefly thought of Tomoe's diary and what was written there, "Battousai had originally entered the war to help people. And due to his naïveté he ended up getting used as a tool for murder."

"Are you saying he was tricked?" one of the listeners asked.

"In a way," Enishi shrugged, "You know, sometimes people would do anything for justice. No matter how pure a person is, how innocent, or young, to obtain righteousness they would even sell their souls and become monsters without hesitation.

"So the young boy gave up his soul for the good of the country," Enishi continued, steering his mind away from more old memories, "With each assassination, with each murder, he was able to chip away at the shogunate's control and allow the Meiji Era to come to be. In his own way, he saved many more people than he killed."

"If he is such a hero, Yukishiro-sama, why is he thought of as a demon?" Akimoto asked, his pale eyebrows furled.

"Because he was very good at what he did," Enishi shrugged, "Very few survived after an encounter with him. It was not allowed for a hitokiri to leave witnesses. In his career as a hitokiri, Battousai only left a witness live once. In fact for the first half of his career, most had no idea who was the mysterious killer who left mountains of bodies in his wake until he stopped being a hitokiri and became a free sword and bodyguard."

"Battousai wasn't always a hitokiri?" one of Enishi's listener's questioned.

"Why did he stop?" Akimoto asked curiously, "Who was the witness he left alive?" There was a long pregnant pause.

"…That is none of your concern," Enishi replied, almost coldly.

In a quick movement, the former crime boss had stood up, his audience staring at him expectantly.

"I must leave," Enishi announced as he suddenly strode away from the group to exit the establishment.

"Y-Yukishiro-sama!" Akimoto called out, surprised at his employer's behavior, before running over to catch up with him.

Enishi had gotten about two blocks before Akimoto was able to catch up with him. For an old man, Enishi moved fast and was gifted to weave through crowds with ease.

"I apologize for storming out like that, Akimoto," Enishi said suddenly when he noticed his spy next to him, "Battousai is…an uncomfortable subject for me."

"I can see that," Akimoto murmured, raising an eyebrow, "You knew him."

Enishi knew it was a statement and not a question, so he didn't bother to answer.

"Where you the witness he let live, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto asked. Enishi snorted.

"Iie," the older man responded.

"You knew the person," Akimoto accused. Enishi gave a slight nod.

"May I meet this person?"

"I'll take you to her grave sometime," Enishi offered.

"Grave?" Akimoto asked, a curious expression on his face, "I thought she was –"

"All who witnessed Battousai kill during his hitokiri days died by his hands," Enishi said, a cold lilt to his tone, "However, only one was not killed on the spot."

"He let one live longer before he killed her," Akimoto clarified.

"Hai."

"Why?"

"The same reason he did anything really," Enishi replied, "He had a soft heart."

**qpqpqpqp**

Back at the restaurant

The patrons of the restaurant grumbled a bit when Enishi left. They had hoped for new stories on Hitokiri Battousai, but it appeared they would have to wait another time.

One by one, the large group dissipated about the restaurant. Some left all together. Slowly things went back to normal.

Then, suddenly, someone burst into the restaurant. The man was breathing a tad bit too deeply, as if he had been running. The various patrons of the restaurant turned to the stranger. Most of the patrons were regulars and it was rare to see a new face, so it was not surprising that they were curious.

"Welcome, sir!" the waitress chirped brightly, greeting the man at the doorway, "Would you like me to show you a table?"

The waitress knew that she sounded unnaturally cheerful, but she couldn't help it. Her Jii-chan's stories of Hitokiri Battousai always disturbed her, even though she always tried to convince herself that they were just stories. Then another man had come, only to tell more stories about Battousai. The way that white-haired man had talked so confidently about the hitokiri of old made the young waitress wonder if those fantasy stories were real.

The newcomer smiled gently at the waitress and told her that he was only going to pick something up and wouldn't stay long. The waitress couldn't see his smile very well, since he wore a broad-rimmed hat that obscured his face with shadows.

"And what would you like to take home with you?" the waitress asked pleasantly, not missing a beat.

"Soup or broth," the man replied, "Whatever type you think best would be nice."

The waitress blinked for a few seconds, not sure how to tell the man that soup was not one of the items they had for carry-out, since they did not have many containers for it.

But before she uttered a word, the man took off his hat.

"Kami-sama!" the girl gasped fearfully as she got a good look at his face.

A young man's face with delicate features and surrounded by blood red hair stared back at her.

As the waitress backed away in fear, the descriptions that both her Jii-chan and the white-haired man from earlier, flooded back to her, echoing in her skull.

He was short and thin with feminine features on a face that looked younger than he really was.

Red hair.

Strange eyes. Would turn blue or amber depending on his mood. Pray you never see his eyes when they are amber, granddaughter.

_Red hair._

Faster than lightning and deadlier too! To be in his presence was horrifying.

_Red hair._

_Would always wear the uniform. Dark blue gi with gray hakama. I never saw him in anything else._

_Red hair._

_Swordsman._

_Demon._

_Killer._

_Red hair._

"Are you alright, miss?" the red-haired swordsman asked as the girl's face became paler.

"Jii-chan!" the waitress hollered, bringing the old man to her side at once.

"Hai?" the old man replied before turning his eyes at their guest, "Oh my."

"Oro?" the redhead blinked, startled. All the other patrons stood stock-still and quiet, all of them afraid to move or even breathe.

"H-Himura-san?" the old man questioned fearfully, using a name that everyone in the restaurant knew from his tales and stories of a time past. And if the old man was addressing someone with _red hair_ by that name, it could only be…

"Yes?" the man at the doorway answered, "You know me?"

"What do you want, Himura-san?" the old man asked, his voice filled to the brim with terror.

"Just some soup or broth…"

"Right away!" the waitress squeaked, as she headed towards the kitchens, immediately looking for one of their precious soup containers.

The patrons of the restaurant looked at the swordsman in the doorway with absolute fear in their eyes. Their eyes trailed downward, from his red hair to the sword sheathed at his waist. Swords were supposed to be illegal, but none of them dared to turn in the violator in fear that they might find that same illegal, yet legendary, sword plunged in their gut. Besides, the police couldn't arrest a demon or a ghost. The patrons had no doubt of whom was there; even though they knew it should have been impossible.

The assassin from their stories had come to life.

No one talked, moved, or breathed for several minutes, though it seemed more like hours or even days. The redhead at the door felt a bit uneasy at that, wondering at that lack of movement and the attention in the restaurant gave him. After a few minutes, the waitress came back, the soup container already sealed and wrapped in one hand and a wrapped bento in the other. Without a word, she shoved both into the red-haired swordsman's hands.

"I didn't order a bento," the perplexed swordsman said.

"It's on the house," the girl said quietly.

"How much do I owe —"

"It's on the house," the girl said again.

"A-alright," the swordsman blinked, still very confused at the fear that thickened the air in the room, "Um, miss, is there anything I can do for you? Is there something wrong?"

"Please leave, Himura-san," the old man said, his voice quivering, "We are honest folk. We have done no harm. There is no need for Tenchuu."

"Aa," the redhead replied, still very confused, "Arigato."

And with that, the swordsman put on his hat, and quickly left without question.

There was an audible sigh of relief in the restaurant when he did.

Outside of the restaurant, Himura Kenji stared at the two wrapped items in his hands, still curious about what had happened and why the people there seemed so afraid.

"Kyoto is different," Kenji muttered darkly under his breath.

**qpqpqpqp**

On Hiko's mountain

Kenshin stared hard at his shishou's sleeping face. Hiko was still knocked out cold, even though it had been hours. His breathing was slightly ragged; his forehead gleamed with sweat. Kenshin couldn't remember a time when he had seen Hiko so pale or ill. It worried him. It frightened him.

"How is he doing, Kenichi?" Megumi asked as she entered the hut, Sano right behind her.

"Still sleeping, Megumi-san," Kenshin replied without looking up.

"Alright, do you think you'll be alright alone while Sano and I go and pick herbs for medicine?" Megumi asked.

"Hai," Kenshin replied, "I'll be okay."

"Alright," Megumi nodded before she ducked out of the hut.

"Kid, you sure you'll be alright?" Sano asked, feeling worried. He had let this boy down when he was still a babe. Sano would be damned if he let anything happen to Kenichi again.

Kenshin looked up at his old friend, giving him his best Rurouni smile.

"I'll be fine," Kenshin laughed, "Hiko-san is with me."

Sano had to lick his dry lips with an equally dry tongue as (not for the first time) Kenichi's voice and face was overshadowed by another's.

"A-Aa," Sano nodded, a bit hesitantly, "Take care of yourself Kensh—I mean, Kenichi."

And with that, Sano left the hut leaving a blinking, yet smiling, redhead in his wake.

-

Author-chan's notes: And there you go. I'm sure a whole bunch of you are tearing out your hair for someone to figure out Kenshin/Kenichi's secret. But you are all going to have to wait. And wait. And wait some more. Yes, I know I'm evil. I have been told this fact many, many times. But hey, the chapters are getting longer than before!

Erg, the Kenji meeting Bakumatsu veterans and getting mistaken for his father scene went different than planned. It doesn't pack as much as a punch as it used to…

Oh, and a brief mention on Enishi's nerve damage. I know that one of his special abilities that helped him fight was his super nerves. (Don't know what else to call them.) I'm guessing that over time (plus all the fights he got into, plus the damage his body must have taken after Kenshin did that sheathing technique that messed up his sense of balance) Enishi must have extensive nerve damage. That means that Enishi is probably not in top fighting form anymore…


	24. Hitokiri

Author-chan's notes: Hey all! Chapter twenty-four here! I decided to be kind, and give you all an extra long chapter. Read carefully, because here is a BIG Turning point.

Key:

"talking"

_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'_

_/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/_

**_writing in a letter_**

**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-four: Hitokiri)

Aoiya

Kenji sighed to himself. He had just gotten back from that strange restaurant, and things couldn't be worse. He had never been more confused in his life.

"Oi, ya look like ya had a rough day," a familiar voice commented. Kenji blinked a few times before raising his head to meet Chou's eyes.

"Lieutenant!" Kenji blinked, "What are you doing in Kyoto?"

"Tracking down a criminal," another voice said from behind Chou. Kenji grinned as he saw Chou's assistant, Sai, appear from behind his boss.

"Sai-san," Kenji greeted, "I should have known you were here too."

"Relax, I'm not going off to kidnap your children," Sai said, "I'm not suicidal."

"Good, because I don't feel homicidal," Kenji quipped back. Chou shook his head as the two younger men grinned at each other. Despite what had happened in the past, there were no hard feelings between the two since the kidnapping had been mostly Genji's idea. Well, the two had to be friendly, considering Kenji's part time job with the police continuously forced the redhead to work with the Sai and Chou constantly. In fact, between Kenji and Sai, the kidnapping had become something of an inside joke. Kenji's son's, Sasuke and Kenichi, also found the exchange between the two amusing and would sometimes sneak off to the police station to have lunch with Sai only to jokingly claim the former thief kidnapped them when Kenji joined them later. It was a strange friendship, but it worked.

"You look like crud, Red," Sai commented in his blasé manner, "Something happen while you were in town?"

"Yeah," Kenji nodded, "Went to this place east of here and met the locals. They were…strange."

"How so?" Chou asked, entering the conversation.

"They acted like they were scared of me," Kenji said, "They knew my name too. I mean, I know a couple of the kendo schools here and there know that I'm good with a sword, but I never had anyone terrified of me! It was like they saw a ghost."

"Maybe they did," Sai murmured thoughtfully, "Did they call you Kenji or Himura?"

"Himura," Kenji answered.

"Well that explains it," Sai sighed, "Red, you're a menace to Kyoto with that face of yours."

"Oro?" Kenji blinked.

"Don't tell me yer clueless!" Chou yelped, "Himura-han, ya look exactly like yer father!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kenji grumbled unconsciously running fingers through bright crimson locks.

"Um, hello, _Battousai_?" Sai pointed out, "The red-haired demon of Kyoto?"

"Oro?" Kenji blinked, "But surely they wouldn't think…"

"Red-hair, carries a sword, knows how to use it, goes by the name Himura," Sai ticked off, "Not to mention there are enough Bakumatsu veterans wandering about who actually saw your father, and you more or less have his face. All you need is the scar and you're Battousai incarnate."

"Oro!" Kenshin's son squeaked.

Suddenly, it was as if a bright burning lamp was lit up in Kenji's mind.

_'Kami-sama,'_ Kenji thought quietly,_ 'is _this_ how Tou-san is remembered? Is this how he was _treated_ by the people he tried to _save_? No wonder…'_

"Really, you didn't realize?" Sai snickered, still amused at the fact that it never dawned on Kenji that Battousai's legacy wouldn't follow him in Kyoto, "Look Red, you have to be careful in Kyoto. Say in the Aoiya. Dye your hair. Sign up to be a kabuki actor. Wear a big hat."

"So that's why Michiyo-san told me to wear the hat," Kenji muttered under his breath.

"Michiyo?" Sai blinked, getting a slightly perverted look on his face.

"Oro?"

"SHINIMORI!" Chou yelled, a wicked gleam in his eye, "SAI IS GOING TO GO AFTER –"

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING_!" Sai yelped, before dark ninja showed up out of nowhere and skewered him with sharp point objects, "I'M BEING GOOD!"

"Sai, are those wounds from a kodachi?" Kenji blinked as he looked the younger police officer over carefully.

"It's nothing!" the former thief hissed.

"Uh huh," Kenji snickered, "Michiyo-san is very nice, ne? Very cute. And single."

"Yeah…" Sai sighed dreamily, drool trailing down his chin.

"SHINIMORI!"

"NO, NO! BOSS! DON'T SELL ME OUT! DON'T SELL ME OUT!"

"Oro…"

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's mountain

Hiko groaned slightly as his eyes flickered open. The Hiten Mitsurugi master loathed to admit it, but he was in pain. Not as bad as when he got hit when Kenshin learned the ougi, but still bad.

"You shouldn't get up yet," a strangely familiar voice cautioned.

Hiko froze. He hadn't sensed anyone near by. And that voice, young as it was, was impossible. It was impossible that particular voice had just spoken.

"I'm dreaming," Hiko muttered throwing an arm over his eyes, "Impossible."

"Oro?"

Dear Kami-sama, the dream even made _that_ sound…

Hiko slowly turned his head, removing his arm in the process, to get a good look at the presence next to him.

Dear Kami-sama, the illusion even _looked_ the same! And here Hiko was thinking he had, over the years, forgotten the details of that young face.

"What are you doing here?" Hiko grumbled tiredly at the vision.

"I am not allowed to visit?" came the soft question, coupled with the slow blink of all too familiar violet eyes.

"I didn't think I was ill enough that I started hallucinating," Hiko grumbled, glaring at the apparition as if it was the source of all his problems.

"Oro?"

Hiko felt like gritting his teeth. Right next to him was an almost perfect replica of his baka deshi at age nine. There was the red hair tied up in the short ponytail, the pale skin, small frame, and tiny hands. The voice was the same too: high and clear with none of the strange speech patterns developed later on in life besides that odd little nonsense word. The only break in the illusion was the eyes.

Those wide violet eyes were not the eyes of his nine-year-old baka deshi. No, those eyes belonged on the face of his _adult_ baka deshi, the one who had lived through the horrors of the Bakumatsu and the strain of wandering. It was strange seeing such old eyes on such a young face.

"What are you doing here," Hiko growled again, angry that his mind had taken to playing tricks on him, "Kenshin?"

The illusion seemed to stiffen, those old eyes widening in shock/happiness/surprise/strange unnamed emotions. The illusion licked dry lips and cleared a dry throat that felt strangely…free…for the first time in years. A small hand shifted to touch Hiko's and lips move warily, hesitating as if afraid of being disappointed.

"Sh —"

"Oi, Kenichi!" Sano's voice hollered from outside, effectively cutting off the nine-year-old's speech. Hiko raised an eyebrow as his deshi's look-alike coughed, the words he was about to say strangled in his throat.

At that moment, Sano and Megumi entered the hut, Megumi carrying a basket full of freshly plucked herbs.

"Hey, Hiko!" Sano said cheerfully, "When's lunch?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya

A fight had broken out at the Aoiya.

After Chou and Sai left the Aoiya to head off to the police station, Kenji had entered the dinning area of the Aoiya to find Yahiko and Shinya were at each others' throats again after yet another argument.

Kenji didn't bother to ask either one of them about what the fight was in regard to. Judging by Shinya's furious glances at him, Kenji easily deduced that it had something to do with the sakabatou.

Shinya's obsession with the sword was obvious. At times, Kenji was tempted to hand the boy the blade just to have some peace and quiet. But then his common sense would come back and smash him on the head with his mother's bokken.

The sakabatou was no ordinary sword. Even if he hadn't been told that the sword was actually a holy sword, a principle forge, which had once been housed in a shrine, he would have been able to tell that it was special. There was a special _something_ about it. Not to mention that the sakabatou was heavier than any sword he had ever come across. Even though the reversed edge added a bit more weight than a usual katana, it still did not account for most of the extra heaviness. Yahiko once said to him that the sakabatou bore the weight of Kenshin's guilt and atonement. That made perfect sense to Kenji since Hiko had once told him that a true swordsman was connected to his sword. Kenshin's connection with the sakabatou was so strong that it lasted even after the former rurouni's death and the sakabatou's changing of hands.

The sakabatou was not Kenji's to give, it was Kenshin's.

And Kenji could feel that neither the sakabatou nor Kenshin's spirit were willing to allow the sword to change hands yet.

Meanwhile, Yahiko and Shinya continued to face off, both males stubborn and unwilling to give in. Finally, Shinya snarled like a rabid wolf and stormed out of the Aoiya, a crackle of hot anger in the air that burned like a live coal trailing in his wake.

"Shimatta," Yahiko hissed, slamming a fist against a wall in frustration.

It was in times like these that Kenji thanked the gods that both of his sons were well behaved, despite the…odd…things (_cough-_ghosts-_cough_) that seemed to surround them.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Kenji offered, jerking his head toward Shinya's direction.

"Let the brat cool off, Himura," Misao, who had also witnessed to exchange, suggested, "Unless he does something stupid beyond belief, nothing should happen to him. Then again there are a lot of psychos out there…"

"I'll follow him," Michiyo, who had appeared behind her mother, offered, "I won't reveal myself, but I'll follow."

Without further ado, Michiyo left.

"This is getting out of hand," Kenji sighed, "It's not Shinya's time to carry the sword. It doesn't seem right. But he still keeps pushing. Yahiko, can't you do anything about Shinya?"

"I've been trying!" the spiky-haired swordsman protested, "He doesn't seem to listen."

"Well, he is at that age," Misao shrugged, "Both you and Kenji were little brats back then too. He'll grow out of it."

"I hope so," Yahiko sighed, to tired to even get mad at her over the "little brats" comment, "The last thing I want is to alienate my son."

"Shinya isn't going to leave the sakabatou matter alone you know," Kenji pointed out, "Eventually, something is going to have to happen."

"Like what?" Yahiko asked.

"No idea," Kenji shrugged, "But we need to be ready."

Suddenly, Kenji remembered something.

"Hey, did anyone take the food to Hiko-sensei's hut?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Hamano Genji, leader of one of Kyoto's many yakuza gangs, had just finished listening to the report his henchman had relayed. Ever since the headquarters of in Tokyo had burned down, there had been nothing but problems.

Genji had the police on his trail, which was nothing new, but the fact that one of the officers after him was Fujiwara Sai, his old comrade, was a bit of a surprise. Genji had never pegged Sai down as someone who would go straight like that. It sickened Genji to see Sai's new life. But what was worse, Sai knew many of his habits making it easier for the thief-turned-cop to follow Genji's movements.

Then there was the man called the White Tiger, Yukishiro Enishi. Genji sneered at the nickname Yukishiro had picked up for himself. The man was old, and Genji was confident he could take down Yukishiro in a hand to hand fight despite his limp. That plus Genji had his trusty gun, just in case. Yukishiro may be the White Tiger, but he had nothing on a bullet.

However, Yukishiro was still very dangerous. He had resources and spies on his side. Genji was almost positive that it was Yukishiro that had ordered the headquarters in Tokyo burned to a crisp. It was very suspicious that only the headquarters were burned, yet the fire brigade was called fast enough that none of the surrounding buildings got singed. The burning had to have been arranged. Yukishiro was crafty, but Genji was craftier.

Through the report he had just heard, he now knew Yukishiro's hidey hole. And now, there would be no escaping the wrath of Hamano Genji.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto Police Station

"So what have ya all found out?" Chou asked, looking around at the Kyoto police officers around him. He and Sai were gathered with five or so other officers, getting briefed on the current status of the Hamano Genji case. Chou and Sai had already laid out their information on Genji's habits and doings in Tokyo and were waiting for fresher information. After all, it was the two of them that were really in charge of this case.

Well, to be more precise, Chou was in charge. After all, he was the Lieutenant. Sai was just the lackey/assistant.

_'It feels good to be the boss,'_ Chou thought smugly.

"Lieutenant Sawagejou," one of the officers began formally.

"Just call me Chou," the blond snorted, "Nobody calls me Sawagejou."

"Ah, yes, Lieutenant Chou, then," the Kyoto officer coughed, "We have some new information on Hamano Genji. I suppose you've heard of the White Tiger?

"Yukishiro Enishi," Sai nodded, adjusting his glasses slightly, "I read about him in one of your reports. He's standing up to Genji and causing trouble on the inside."

"That's right," the Kyoto officer nodded, "However, we don't know much about him. All we know is his name and the fact that the White Tiger showed up a few years ago and formed an organization used to fight crime. Something of a vigilante. He's become something of a legend here in Kyoto."

"Right next to Hitokiri Battousai," another Kyoto officer added, "Though of course, the White Tiger inspires hope, not fear like Battousai does."

"We are hoping that the White Tiger will weaken Genji from the inside while we finish the scum off," a third officer proclaimed, "Yukishiro Enishi is a good man, even though he works from the shadows."

Suddenly, Chou burst out laughing.

"Boss Broom?" Sai blinked, "Something the matter?"

"Kyoto's screwed up!" Chou laughed, "I though I heard of Yukishiro! Now I remember! Yukishiro Enishi, that crazy bastard."

"Eh?" Sai blinked, "Yukishiro is supposed to be a good guy, boss."

"Yer all idiots," Chou chuckled, "Yukishiro is known in Tokyo…as a former crime lord who destroyed property and terrorized citizens. In Tokyo, _he_ was the one who inspired fear. Battousai inspired hope. All ya guys here in Kyoto got it all mixed up."

"What are you saying, Lieutenant?" one of the Kyoto officers asked.

"I sayin' that we've got ta be careful of Yukishiro," Chou answered, "He could have turned over a new leaf, he might not have. I'm hopin' he did though. That way I can employ 'im rather than kill 'im and collect that bounty on his head."

"NANI?.!" Sai and the other officers yelped, shock written all over their features at Chou's statement, "Bounty?.!"

"A criminal!" a Kyoto officer gasped, "And you want to _employ_ him?.!"

"Why not?" Chou shrugged, "The police an' government just love hiring criminals. There's been a thief, an ex-Shinsengumi captain, a couple former killers who worked for a madman, not to mention all those times Battousai 'imself would help out the police."

"That's insane," a Kyoto officer hissed. Chou laughed.

"Yeah, well, when the choice is gettin' executed or workin' for the police," Chou smirked, "bad criminals go good."

"That's not what I meant!" the same officer protested, "The police would never employ a criminal!"

"Ya sure?" Chou asked with a rouge's smile.

The Kyoto officers were silent for a moment as Sai snickered quietly.

"That's what I thought."

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's hut

"Hiko!" Sano hailed as he entered the hut with this wife, "Glad to see you're up."

"Sagara," Hiko greeted stiffly. Sano grinned back. Ever since Hiko's illness had become known to everyone at the Aoiya, the hermit had been visited frequently by not only the ninja, but by Megumi and Sano as well.

"You overexerted yourself, Hiko-san," Megumi scolded as she fussed around with the herbs she and Sanosuke had gathered, "You passed out."

"I know that, woman," Hiko grunted, "Just what the hell were all of you doing on my mountain?"

"Visiting," Sano shrugged, "Kenji, Yahiko, and their families were visiting, so Misao thought it would be a good idea that we'd all have a little reunion."

"Little my ass," Hiko snorted, before turning his gaze on Kenshin, "I'm assuming you're Kenji's brat, eh?"

"H-Hai," Kenshin answered miserably. Hiko had been so close…So close to knowing who he was. For that one instant, Kenshin had felt the spells that restricted him from revealing himself lift, but suddenly they were firmly in place the instant Sano and Megumi entered the small hut.

"This is Kenichi," Sano introduced, jerking his head toward the redhead, "Kenichi, this is Hiko Seijuuro."

"Hajimemashite," Kenichi said formally, bowing to Hiko.

"Hn," Hiko nodded to the young redhead, "You know, you look very much like your grandfather."

"I know," Kenshin said with a slightly ironic smile. Hiko frowned as he found something a little bit too familiar in the eyes that looked up at him.

_"What is your name, child?"_

_"Shinta…"_

_"That's too soft for a swordsman. From now on, your name is Kenshin."_

_"Ken—shin."_

Hiko shook his head, clearing it. There was a moment of silence, when suddenly, a voice from the outside broke the still.

"Hiko-sensei!"

"Here comes Kenji now," Sano smirked, just as the red-haired swordsman entered the establishment.

"Kenji," Hiko nodded, lifting an eyebrow. Suddenly, Kenji found himself the center of attention.

"Um, anou, I brought food?" Kenji said sheepishly, lifting the two wrapped bundles in his hands awkwardly.

"Thank kami-sama!" Sano praised, "Food!"

"Do you always think with your stomach?" Megumi huffed as Kenji went about setting up the meal.

"I didn't bring anything to drink," Kenji blushed, berating himself internally for his lapse, "Hiko-sensei?"

"Don't look at me," the older sword-master snorted, "That little weasel-ninja stole all my sake."

"You shouldn't be drinking sake in you condition anyway, Hiko-san!" Megumi scolded, "You ought to thank Misao-chan for doing you a favor. Is there any water?"

"You'll have to fetch it," Hiko shrugged, before resting his eyes on the silent Kenichi, "Oi, kage baka deshi! Go get us some water."

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped indignantly, before sighing with resignation, knowing better than to argue with Hiko. Without another word, the small boy walked out, taking the water bucket with him as he went.

"Kage baka deshi?" Kenji raised an eyebrow at his sensei. Hiko snorted.

"It fits," the older swordsman replied simply, "He looks too much like your father for his own good. Confused Kenichi for him when I first woke up."

"You're loosing your edge," Sano scoffed, "I thought you great swordsmen could sense ki and all that stuff."

"The brat's ki is off," Hiko snorted back.

"Nani?" Kenji whispered, "Aoshi said he couldn't sense Kenichi's ki."

"Hn," the Hiten master murmured noncommittally, "A strange child. It's not surprising that Aoshi said there was no ki. It's not so much that he has no ki whatsoever, but rather that it is very elusive and strange."

"Strange?" Sano and Kenji blinked.

"I've felt ki like his before," Hiko answered, "It's a very common, actually."

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked, "How can Kenichi's ki be strange yet common?"

"The moment just before a man dies, his ki changes," Hiko began, "Most swordsmen can't even feel the change, and so it feels as if there is no ki at all, thus making it seem as if the person had died a second earlier than they truly did. I've felt ki like that on one too many battlefields, but this is the first time that I have sensed a ki like that which lasted for longer than a second."

There was a moment of silence. Kenji's eyes were lowered and his body shook with emotion.

"Are you saying," Kenji began slowly, his voice all but choking, "that my son has the ki of a dead man?"

"Aa," Hiko nodded, "And if you know what's best, keep an eye out for him."

**qpqpqpqp**

Later that night: Aoiya

It was a quiet night. After having lunch with Hiko and giving him some medicine, Megumi, Sano, Kenji, and Kenshin left the mountain. Hiko needed to, quote, "have some time alone."

The Shinomori and Myojin families, along with Sasuke and Chizuru had a more or less uneventful day, other than Yahiko and Shinya's fight. Shinya, after blowing off some steam, eventually returned to the Aoiya, his clothing torn in some places and a satisfied look on his face. Michiyo, who had followed him from the shadows, had returned with a disgusted look on her face, but reassured everyone in the Aoiya that Shinya had done nothing…too…illegal. (Yahiko was still suspicious when he scented smoke and sake on his son's clothing.)

Sai and Chou also returned from their meeting in at the police station. The two officers turned in early, mentioning something about having to wake up early for a briefing. No one said anything when a few of the others spotted Chou polishing his swords in his room with a maniacal look on his face or that Sai kept stashing extra bullets for his gun in the pockets of the clothing he planned to wear the next day.

Slowly everyone went to sleep, some with more on their mind then others.

Everyone that is except for Kenshin.

Kenshin had sneaked up on to the roof again, this time positive that everyone within the Aoiya walls was sound asleep.

"Still up, anata?" Kaoru's ghostly voice asked, just as her spirit materialized right next to Kenshin in a swirl of ghostly cherry blossoms.

"Kaoru," Kenshin smiled at his wife, "It's a beautiful night out, ne, de gozaru ka?"

"You should be asleep," Kaoru scolded. Kenshin chuckled.

"Are you saying that sessha is so old that he should turn in early?" Kenshin teased, "Kaoru-chan, sessha is hurt."

"Shinta no baka!" Kaoru huffed, "That's not what I meant!"

"Sessha knows," Kenshin smiled, before looking back up at the stars "Sessha is waiting for Kaito-dono, de gozaru."

"Kaito?" Kaoru blinked, before she remembered, "Oh right. The PBKB party is tonight."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded, "It would be rude if sessha missed it after giving his word, de gozaru."

"I suppose so," Kaoru sighed, "But if you start getting tired, it's back to bed for you, mister!"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin saluted. Kaoru huffed, but smiled anyway. In a way, the dono suffix had become almost a pet name for her.

"Don't you think it's strange that Kaito is late?" Kaoru asked after a moment of silence, "He's such a party animal. He should have come by to pick you up by now. I better go look for him to make sure the baka didn't forget."

"Thank you, Kaoru," Kenshin smiled. Kaoru grinned back before giving him a kiss (or at least as close as she could get since the two couldn't really touch) and disappeared.

"That was very cute," a voice from behind Kenshin commented. Kenshin's eyes flew wide, surprised he hadn't sensed anyone, and turned.

"Konbanwa, Kenshin-san," a familiar voice greeted, coupled with a familiar face with green/gold eyes.

"Shinigami-dono!" Kenshin gasped, recognizing the kami that brought him back to life instantly, "You startled sessha, de gozaru."

"Sorry about that," Shinigami laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head, "How have you been Kenshin-san?"

"Good," Kenshin replied, "It's been awhile since sessha has seen you. Where have you been?"

"Doing my job," Shinigami shrugged, before getting serious, "Anyway, I don't have a lot of time, so I'll be blunt. I need your help, Kenshin-san."

"What sort of help?" Kenshin asked, puzzled about what he could do for a kami.

"You'll see," Shinigami grinned childishly, "It involves Hiko Seijuuro-san."

"Shishou?" Kenshin blinked, "What about Shishou?"

"I'll explain when we get there," Shinigami replied, "Now come on!"

"But the PBKB…"

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," Shinigami smiled, as he took Kenshin's small hand in his own equally small hand, "You'll be back in plenty of time. Besides this is very important! A matter of life and death for Seijuuro-san!"

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped, "Then we should leave immediately!"

"Don't worry about a thing, Kenshin-san," Shinigami soothed, just as he teleported them away, "Knowing you, everything will be_ very_ quick…"

**qpqpqpqp**

Meanwhile, in the Aoiya, someone woke up.

Myojin Shinya, yawned, rubbing his hair as he got out of bed. The boy looked rather rumpled, his hair a mess, his clothing wrinkled. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his day-clothes into his nightclothes, and was still wearing the western shirt and slacks. He headed towards the kitchen for some water, when suddenly he noticed something on one of the dinning tables.

Shinya blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

There on the table lay the sakabatou.

_'What's it doing there?'_ the teen asked himself before he suddenly remembered a conversation at the dinner table.

Michiyo had asked to observe the blade, and Kenji had offered to lend it to her for the night. As Shinya looked around the table, he noticed a cleaning kit, and some used pieces of rice paper. Michiyo had obviously been cleaning it. Shinya easily guessed that after cleaning the sword, the young kunoichi had gotten tired and decided to go to sleep. Michiyo, being the polite young woman she was, didn't want to wake up Kenji to return the sword, so had left it on the table for him to pick up in the morning. She wasn't worried about thieves since what idiot would break into an inn housing two police officers, not to mention some of the best fighters in Japan. And Shinya knew that around this area, everyone heard rumors of the Aoiya being a secret ninja base.

"Che," Shinya snorted, as he picked up the sakabatou and its saya.

As soon as his fingers brushed the braided hilt, a strange chill washed over him.

_'What is it about this sword?'_ Shinya asked as he sheathed it.

Suddenly, he got an idea…

…a foolish, foolish idea.

Without another word, Shinya went to the front door, slipped on his shoes, and left the Aoiya, the sakabatou still in his grasp.

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's hut

"Oro!" Kenshin yelped as he and Shinigami materialized right outside of Hiko's hut. Shinigami laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," Shinigami apologized, "Teleporting takes some getting used to."

"Sessha teleported before as a spirit," Kenshin replied, as he rubbed his arms, "That was different, de gozaru."

"Aa," Shinigami agreed, "Teleporting via kami and teleporting via ghost are two different things. Anyway, putting that aside, let's go wake up Seijuuro-san."

"Shishou is going to be cranky," Kenshin sighed.

"Seijuuro-san is always cranky," Shinigami snickered as he entered the hut. Kenshin trailed behind, deciding to hang back to stay at the door and not come in.

The two found Hiko already awake, sitting up on his futon.

"Seijuuro-san!" Shinigami chirped happily, "Konbanwa!"

"Shinigami-sama," Hiko nodded, "I suppose you're here to take me."

"Don't be silly," Shinigami laughed, fully aware that Kenshin was listening, "I already told you that I won't be the one taking you to the next life…"

Suddenly, Kenshin felt himself being propelled forward by an unseen force. He collapsed on the floor of the hut, a disoriented pile of limbs, clothes, and red-hair.

"Oro!"

"Hiko Seijuuro, I believe you know your executioner, Himura Kenichi? Or should I say, Himura Kenshin?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya

Kaoru grumbled to herself as she dragged Kaito's body behind her with her right hand, his head firmly in her left hand's grasp as she held it up by his dark brown hair. The stupid, sake-loaded, party crazy, beheaded Shinsengumi ghost had indeed forgotten to take Kenshin to the party. Again!

"Baka," Kaoru scowled, "If you're going to invite my husband to the party, at least have the decency to take him to said party! You know he can't vanish and reappear wherever he wishes like a ghost!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-kun!" Kaito's head cried, "I swear, I was going to go get him…and you!"

"Uh huh," Kaoru snorted as she gave the head in her hand a vicious shake. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction as Kaito winced. Having long hair herself, she knew perfectly well that her fingers digging in the dark strands hurt like hell, especially since Kaito was wearing it tied up tightly.

"You better apologize to Shinta," Kaoru growled as the two ghosts landed on the Aoiya's roof.

"Sure thing, where is he?" Kaito agreed, trying to appease the angry female ghost with flashing blue eyes.

"He should be right here," Kaoru blinked, letting go of Kaito's body.

"Maybe he's inside?" the beheaded ghost suggested. Kaoru nodded, handed Kaito back his head, and the two ghosts flew into the building.

"Shinta?" Kaoru called.

"Battousai-san!"

"Kami-sama, where could he be?" Kaoru whispered as she looked.

"He's not anywhere!" Kaito stated, panicked, "I can't even sense his presence!"

"Sense?" Kaoru blinked. Kaito nodded, making Kaoru start in surprise when she noticed that Kaito's head was on his shoulders and there was no trace of a wound. Kaito looked almost…alive.

"All PBKB members can sense our killer, no matter where he is," Kaito replied, "It's one of the benefits of being a cursed ghost. But now I can't feel his presence anywhere! It's like he dropped off the face of the planet!"

"NANI?.!" Kaoru yelped as she began shaking the other spirit, her eyes flashing with rage, "Then what happened to him?.!"

"The only times I haven't been able to sense his aura were the seconds just before he died, and the time when he was being reborn!" Kaito babbled, obviously in distress as, out of nowhere, he summoned a long spear and began twirling it nervously, "This is _bad_, Kaoru-kun!"

"What are we going to do?.!" Kaoru cried, "Kenshin wouldn't just wander off! Not unless he had a good reason!"

"We should round up the rest of the PBKB," Kaito said, looking serious for the first time Kaoru had known him, "Unless Himura-san is being reborn or is dying, the only other way his aura could disappear was if he was in really deep…"

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's hut

The silence in Hiko's small hut was so thick none of its occupants could breathe. It was as if they were underwater rather than on dry land. Tension crackled in the air as Shinigami's last words hung in the air like Damocles' sword.

_"Hiko Seijuuro, I believe you know your executioner, Himura Kenichi? Or should I say, Himura Kenshin?"_

"Ken…shin?" Hiko murmured slowly, staring at the red-haired piled lying on the ground, "So then I wasn't wrong. You are Kenshin…brought back from the dead."

"Shishou?" Kenshin blinked, the restriction spells on him lifting, "W-what's going on, de gozaru ka?"

"Kami-sama!" Hiko breathed, not quite believing what was happening.

"Yes?" Shinigami grinned at Hiko, causing the old swordsman to glare at the small kami.

"You didn't tell my baka deshi anything, did you?" Hiko hissed.

"Of course not!" Shinigami chirped, smiling so wide, his face almost split open, "Kenshin-san would have never come with me if he knew I was planning on making him a hitokiri again."

"Nani?.!" Kenshin growled, his eyes narrowing, amber sparks blooming to life within his violet pools.

"Hello to you too, Battousai-san," Shinigami greeted, still smiling despite the death glare aimed at him, "Glad to see you're awake. As much as I like Rurouni-san, you're much more fun."

"I don't appreciate your type of fun," Kenshin hissed coldly, his eyes all but amber. Shinigami laughed, his eyes also whirling to become more gold than green.

"That's why you were the best," the golden eyed Shinigami replied calmly, as he waved a hand. Suddenly, a dark shape clattered on the ground, appearing out of thin air.

"A gift, Battousai-san," Shinigami said, his voice sounding like Hokkaido's iciest winter, "Seijuuro-san will fill you in on what you need to know."

And with that, the not so childlike kami disappeared into thin air.

Moving slowly, almost unwillingly, Kenshin bent down to pick up the object Shinigami left lying on the ground.

It was a sheathed katana.

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya rooftop

Kaoru bit her nails, worried out of her mind. Surrounding her were various ghosts, most from the PBKB, but there were also a few Shinsengumi captains Battousai fought against, Ishin Shishi Kenshin fought for, and the few Oniwabanshu that the Rurouni fought with.

"Kaoru-san," a voice murmured next to her. Kaoru looked over to see Hannya, one of the Oniwabanshu she and Kenshin had first met at Kanryu's mansion with Aoshi.

"Hannya-san," Kaoru greeted, "Any news?"

"Iie," the masked ninja answered, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Himura-san is not lost yet," an authoritative voice retorted. Kaoru blinked to see Katsura Kogoro, Kenshin's old commander from the Bakumatsu materialize on the rooftop, "Kaoru-san, I promise we'll find him."

"Arigato," Kaoru smiled, as she remembered Kenshin's old stories about Katsura. Although she did not appreciate what the man had done to her husband in the past, Kenshin assured her that Katsura had never broken his word.

The Choshu commander smiled kindly at the woman, patted her shoulder and disappeared, no doubt to search the area once more. Hannya also nodded, before he too vanished.

"Katsura-sama is correct, Kaoru-chan," a gentle feminine voice that belonged to one Kiyosato Tomoe told Kaoru, "We will find him. Nearly every Bakumatsu ghost is on the case."

"Thank you, Tomoe-san," Kaoru murmured to her husband's first wife. Surprisingly enough, the two women got along quite well when they had met for the first time. At first Kaoru had been worried about romance still existing between her husband and Tomoe, but Tomoe had quickly assured the younger woman that she was not interested. After all, both Tomoe and Kenshin had moved on, loved others, and could never see each other as more than friends, and strained ones at that. Too much water under the bridge, after all. If anything, Kaoru and Tomoe got along much better than Tomoe and Kenshin.

"Tomoe-chan?" Kiyosato's voice called, just as the bloody ghost materialized next to his wife, "I'm sorry, but my group didn't find anything in our sector."

"This is bad," Kaito muttered as he and his partner Takumi floated over to Kaoru's group, "What if something happened to Himura-san? Kami-sama! What would happen to _us_?.!"

"Nani?.!" Kaoru blinked, "What do you mean?" Kiyosato sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Kaoru-san," Kiyosato began, "the PBKB is made up entirely of cursed ghosts. We get benefits that other ghosts don't get, such as being able to contact the living more easily along with other abilities. However, none of us can move on to the next plane of existence."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"That's where the cursed part comes in," Takumi jumped in to the conversation, "You see, our fates are entwined with your husband's. Why else do you think that all of us more or less forgave him? You can't hate the man who is going to be your savior. Not to mention Himura-san has a good soul, much better than most of us."

"What do you mean your fates are entwined?" Kaoru asked, still puzzled.

"The PBKB can't rest until our killer does," Takumi shrugged, "As long as Himura-kun is bound to the Earthly plane, so are we. We have no choice. Unlike you, who can move on whenever you wish, none of PBKB can go to heaven, hell, get reincarnated, or whatever until Himura-kun decides to finally rest his soul. Unfortunately, he has a lot of guilt."

"That's why we asked Shinigami-sama to help bring Himura-san back to life," Kiyosato added, "Himura-san felt so guilty about his bad blood with your son that his soul refused to leave the Earthly plane. So we asked Shinigami-sama to help him. We all thought that if Himura-san fixed his relationship with Kenji, he'll stop feeling guilty and rest peacefully, thus setting us all free."

"Also, since he's a forced reincarnation," Tomoe added, "we could communicate with him also, giving him advice, cheering him on, and telling him that we at least forgive him."

"So you were the ones who gave Shinta this second chance?" Kaoru asked, her eyes tearing up, "Thank you."

"It wasn't just us," Kaito shrugged, "Shinigami-sama did most of the work. We were kind of surprised that he agreed to help so quickly, though."

"We're a selfish lot, Kaoru-san," Takumi murmured, "We want Himura-kun to move on, so we can too. You shouldn't thank us."

"Still, you helped give Shinta a second chance with Kenji," Kaoru said firmly, "It's not perfect, but his bond with Kenji is much deeper now. And you're not completely selfish. If you were, you wouldn't go out of your way to cheer up Shinta with your parties or make friends with him. You could have never revealed yourselves, but you did."

The PBKB members blinked at her, smiling slightly at her words.

"We'll keep searching, Kaoru-chan," Tomoe assured the other woman firmly.

"Wait a moment," Kiyosato requested, "When on a search, the more people the better, ne?"

"We have every deadbeat from the Bakumatsu searching for Battousai-san!" Kaito protested, "We don't need anymore!"

"There are places where the living can reach that the dead cannot," Kiyosato pointed out.

"Where are we going to find a medium that can speak to ghosts at this hour?" Takumi asked, "Not to mention one that won't try to banish us on the spot."

"We don't need a spirit medium," Kiyosato grinned as he pulled something out of his sleeve.

It was a bright crimson flower.

"What the heck are you doing with a Spirit Focus?.!" Kaito yelped, staring at the luscious red blossom sitting innocently in Kiyosato's palm, "Those things can be dangerous you know!"

"Spirit Focus?" Kaoru blinked, unfamiliar with the term.

"A magical item," Kiyosato replied, "It has supernatural powers. A living person with a Spirit Focus can summon certain spirits whenever they want, talk to them, get the ghosts to do their bidding, so forth and so on. It works whether or not the human is a spirit medium or not."

"So why do you have one?" Kaoru asked.

"This is not really a Spirit Focus, but more like an alarm for the real Spirit Focus," Kiyosato replied, "Using this, I can make the mortal with the corresponding Spirit Focus to pay attention to it. There's a compulsion spell interlaced with the Spirit Focus. Once I activate my 'Spirit Focus' the mortal that has the real Spirit Focus will have an undeniable urge to activate the Spirit Focus and call on the ghosts that respond to the Spirit Focus."

"Okay, I'm going to regret this," Kaito muttered, "But what ghosts does the Spirit Focus in question call?"

Kiyosato gave a devilish grin, "All of the PBKB."

"NANI?.!"

"Are you insane?.!" Kaito yelled, whapping his spear against Kiyosato's head, "Do you have any idea how many PBKB there are?.! We're the largest group of cursed ghosts in the Afterlife! One mortal can't have that sort of power to call all of us!"

"Don't worry, I adjusted the Spirit Focus so that when it's activated it will only summon a small group of us at a time," Kiyosato assured, as he rubbed his abused head.

"Wait a second!" Kaito growled, "_You_ were the one who made that blasted thing?.! Kiyosato-san, I thought I was the crazy one in the group!"

"Who has the Spirit Focus?" Tomoe asked. Kiyosato gave another mischievous smile.

"Himura Kenji."

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's hut

Kenshin was staring at the sheathed katana in his lap, his shishou's explanation washing over him like rainwater.

The katana that Shinigami left was sheathed in a shining black lacquered saya, the cords decorating the sheath an unreflective ebony. The braided hilt too was darker than a moonless night and the tsuba was made from black iron, a cherry blossom pattern etched into it. Kenshin had yet to draw it, but he could already feel the aura of death that surrounded this blade.

This was no sakabatou.

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying, baka deshi?" Hiko's voice growled, snapping Kenshin's attention away from the sword.

"Hai, shishou," Kenshin answered miserably, "Shinigami said that sessha must be the one to kill you or else you will live a life of suffering, de gozaru."

"Good," Hiko nodded, "So what are you going to do, baka deshi?"

"Nothing," Kenshin answered, standing up fluidly before heading to the door…

…only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Kuso!" Kenshin cursed, his eyes flashing amber for a split second. Suddenly, Hiko's sheathed sword whacked him over the head.

"Language, baka deshi," Hiko ordered, before glancing in the direction of the exit, "It seems that Shinigami-sama thought of everything, you won't be leaving here until you kill me."

"But I can't!" Kenshin protested, "I'm not…"

"Baka," Hiko snorted, "Don't you know anything? Shinigami brought you back to life, ne? He did a favor for you, now you have to do a favor for him. That is how it works. Your life for my life."

"If I had known the price," Kenshin gritted out from clenched teeth, "I would have remained a ghost! I will not become Battousai!"

"Is that so?" Hiko raised an eyebrow, "You're sounding like the hitokiri right now. And your eyes…"

Kenshin fell silent in horror. He had been speaking without the Rurouni's lilt, instead using the clipped language and harsh "ore" that he had used in the Bakumatsu.

"Shishou?" Kenshin asked, forcing himself away from the darkness that had surrounded him during the dying days of the Tokugawa, "What should sessha do?"

"The answer is obvious, baka deshi," Hiko snorted, "Kill me."

"But Shishou!"

"Baka!" Hiko snarled, whacking Kenshin again with his sheathed katana, "Think about it! A kami that you owe wants you to kill me! You can't leave until you kill me! I'll suffer for an eternity if you don't kill me! And it's beneficial if you kill me!"

"Shishou…"

"Shinigami and I already talked about it," Hiko shrugged, "He convinced me that it would be in your best interest if you were the one who finished me off."

"I cannot! Will not! Sessha's vow…"

"That vow ended when your life ended," Hiko retorted, "Besides it has always been the fate of a Hiten Mitsurugi master to die by his deshi."

"It should not be…"

"Kenshin," Hiko sighed, sounding serious, "It is either that I die by your sword or die by my own failing body. As a swordsman, there is no greater honor than to die by the sword. Live by the sword…"

"…die by the sword," Kenshin finished, tears in his eyes, "Shishou…"

"I am asking you as my pupil to grant me one final request," Hiko said, his tone more serious than Kenshin every remembered, "Would you deny me that, when I came to your aid in the past? Shinigami isn't the only one you owe."

"Hai," Kenshin agreed, holding back unshed tears, "It has been so long…"

"As I told you when you learned the ougi," Hiko murmured, "Your killing of me is outside of your vow. And I have already said that your no-kill vow dissolved."

"I can't…" Kenshin whispered, "Not you…"

"Baka deshi!" Hiko yelled, "Do it! Give me my honor as a swordsman! Either way, I die! You decided whether I die a quick death or a living one! Choose Kenshin!"

"Sessha…" Kenshin whispered, his hand gripping the braided hilt of the black katana Shinigami left. Then, slowly, as tears coursed down his cheeks like twin rivers, the red-haired man in a boy's body gave one tiny fateful nod.

_'Regret…'_

"Draw the sword," Hiko ordered sternly, "Let's see what manner of steel it is."

Kenshin remained silent, standing to face his master, the sword all but leaping to his hand. Kenshin couldn't help but feel surprised that the katana was the perfect length and weight for him, even in this smaller child's form.

There was a movement of bright steel. Battoujutsu, imperfect due to lack of practice, but effective.

Metal slid through flesh, blood, and bone as easily as a fish swam through water.

A ragged gasp of not quite pain. A wash of regretful tears over smooth young cheeks. Blood everywhere, the drops sparkling like rubies in candlelight.

And all that was left was Death.

Lying in his own blood was the dying form of the thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi, Hiko Seijuuro. Through his fading vision he saw the small form of his deshi, the blood-spattered katana clenched in his hand.

Even underneath the blood, the katana gleamed, and Hiko smiled at the quality of the blade that had taken his life.

Hiko couldn't see his deshi's eyes, but he already knew what color they were. He could tell, even though his deshi tried to hide it.

"Ken…shin," Hiko whispered as he slowly closed his eyes.

And with one final breath, Hiko Seijuuro the Thirteenth was gone.

Glossary:

Hajimemashite- "Pleased to meet you (for the first time)"

Kage baka deshi- "Shadow idiot pupil" here referring to how Kenichi is like Kenshin's doppelganger

saya- "sheath"

tsuba- hand-guard of a sword

konbanwa- "good evening"

ore- an arrogant, harsh version of "I"; Kenshin uses ore instead of sessha during his Battousai days

ougi- final technique or secret

Author-chan's notes: Nothing can be said…_Hiccupping sob_

Next Chapter: Graveyard


	25. Graveyard

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone. _Sniffles a bit._ I'm still getting over the last chapter…Hiko…I'm sorry I killed you; it was for the good of the story! _Bawls like a baby._

Key:

"talking"

__

'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'

/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/

****

writing in a letter

qpqpqpqp indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-four: Graveyard)

Kyoto

Enishi sat at his dinner table, finishing off a late meal with Akimoto. It wasn't unusual for Enishi to invite the young spy to his home though they had to be careful to make sure no one saw them together or else Akimoto's cover would be blown. The two white-haired males hadn't spoken a word throughout the entire mean when suddenly, Enishi thought of something.

"Akimoto?"

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto replied respectfully.

"Remember how I promised I would show you that grave?"

"The grave of the one Hitokiri Battousai spared?" Akimoto clarified.

"Yes, that one," Enishi nodded, "We could go tonight."

"It's late."

"What better time?" Enishi replied, as he stood up, shrugging on a jacket to ward off the cold.

"Very well," Akimoto nodded, secretly curious, "Yukishiro-sama? How did you know this person?"

"Simple," the former crime boss replied, "She was my sister."

"Sister?" Akimoto's eyes widened, "Your sister was killed by Battousai?"

"Aa," Enishi nodded as he and Akimoto headed outside, not even bothering to put up the dishes. On his way out, Enishi grabbed a paper lantern, quickly lighting it to provide illumination for their walk.

"But you defended Battousai," Akimoto said slowly, confused, "Why?"

"Why wouldn't I defend my nii-chan?" Enishi chuckled.

"Nani?.!" Akimoto gasped, his normal cool manner lost, "Battousai was your brother?.!"

"To be more precise, he is my brother-in-law," Enishi amended, "My sister Tomoe married him."

"Tomoe," Akimoto murmured, "Battousai killed her."

"Aa."

"Why?"

"It was an accident," Enishi confessed, "When I was young, I had thought that Battousai had murdered my nee-chan in cold blood, but that wasn't the case. I used to hate him."

"What made you stop, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto asked.

"Various reasons," Enishi answered noncommittally, waving a careless hand, "One of the most important being that no matter our differences or how odd it is, he is my only family. Family is very important to me, Akimoto. If things had been different, if I hadn't been such a hothead, or if nee-chan's death never happened, we might have been closer."

"Why say that, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto questioned.

"I told you already," Enishi answered, "He has a soft heart. There is no doubt that if I hadn't been trying to kill him, he might have had room in that soft heart for me. But then again, maybe I was already there."

"You say such strange things, Yukishiro-sama."

"I suppose," Enishi chuckled, "I lost my family when I was young. My mother and then my sister died. My father had little to do with me. I suppose, thinking on it, I want some sort of family, even if the only family I have is an estranged ex-hitokiri brother-in-law."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Akimoto asked, "Battousai?"

"A little bit," Enishi confessed, "The last time I saw him was around the 12th year of the Meiji. He was no longer the hitokiri of legend and was a protector who never killed. He married again…had a child, my almost nephew Kenji."

"Most say that he died during Toba Fushimi," Akimoto commented, "That was not the case?"

"No," Enishi agreed, "It wasn't. I kept some tabs on him over the years, but it's been hard. Since Meiji 12 there was only a small trickle of information on him, most of which was old. Then, by Meiji 17 there was nothing. I suppose he's still alive, happy with his family. At least I hope so."

"You hope so?" Akimoto blinked.

"Even legendary demons need to rest sometime," Enishi shrugged, "For as long as I've known him, he was never allowed to rest. Used by the Meiji government, then hunted down by revenge seekers, myself included…Maybe, now that information on him is so scarce, he's found peace."

"Maybe," Akimoto murmured, "Yukishiro-sama, do you think that we should bring flowers for your sister?"

"Good idea, Akimoto," Enishi agreed, "No one's selling at this hour though. There's a field nearby. We'll just gather some. I doubt nee-chan would mind."

****

qpqpqpqp

Hiko's hut

__

Blip. Blip. Plop.

The hut was almost silent. Except for that sound…

__

Blip. Plop. Blip. Plop.

Kenshin found that he could not breathe. Could not think. Could not move.

But he could listen.

__

Blip. Blip. Blip…

The sound of blood and tears dripping onto the floor…

It filled his senses.

Kenshin scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"Sessha…"

Bloodshot from crying and a bit glassy, his eyes were still violet.

Violet.

The one who had killed Hiko Seijuuro was Himura Kenshin.

The rurouni, not the hitokiri.

The mind-dead numbness that the amber gleam in his eyes usually gave after a kill was not present. All that was left was pain.

Pure pain.

Slowly, Kenshin began to move. There was curt flick of his wrist to get rid of the dripping blood on the blade in his hand, only to discover some of the blood still lingered, forcing Kenshin to pull out Hiko's sword cleaning kit find something to wipe the blade clean before sheathing it.

Hiko would have his head if Kenshin disrespected such a fine blade.

But Hiko was dead now.

The full saya was jammed into Kenshin's obi, where it rested, feeling comfortable. It had been so long since the reliable weight of a sword had been at Kenshin's waist…he had missed it.

Kenshin easily found a clean cloth among Hiko's belongings and laid it gently over Hiko's face, before grabbing a blanket to cover Hiko's bloody body.

The blanket was dyed crimson in a heartbeat.

Lastly, the red-haired boy built a fire in the hearth to ward off any animals that might trying sneaking following the scent of blood.

__

'Sessha is sorry for not burying you, Shishou,' Kenshin thought quietly, as he stood up to bow respectfully to his master, _'I'm sure Kenji and the others would like to say goodbye one last time.'_

Then, as silent as a shadow, Kenshin left.

He had no idea where to go.

He couldn't return to the Aoiya…it would have been too painful.

Without really thinking, Kenshin took off, sprinting down the mountain towards Kyoto, racing at a breakneck speed with no clue to the finish line.

Anywhere was better than there.

****

qpqpqpqp

Outside the Aoiya

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Takumi asked Kiyosato. The former Mimiwarigumi member was wringing his hands like there was no tomorrow. His partner Kaito was equally worried and Kaito expressed it by putting his head on his shoulders than taking it off. To anyone watching it looked like the beheaded Shinsengumi ghost kept ripping off his head then instantly healing himself. Around them, various other ghosts looked on curiously, including Kiyosato's wife, Tomoe, Kaoru, Okita Souji, and Katsura Kogoro.

"Everything will be fine," Kiyosato assured, the slaughtered bodyguard looking cheerful, "See, I've already activated the Spirit Focus."

In his hand, a bright red flower glowed an ethereal white.

"Now what?" Okita asked as he transformed into his Shinsengumi uniform.

"We wait for Kenji-kun to come outside," Kiyosato answered, "Remember, Kenji-kun can only see PBKB members. That means he won't be able to see any of the others. And the magic of the Spirit Focus is limited. If we get more than fifteen shaku away from Kenji-kun, he won't be able to see us, so we have to stay close to him."

"So Kenji won't be able to see me?" Kaoru asked, feeling a bit down.

"Sorry, Kaoru-san," Kiyosato sighed, "I know this is going to be hard. It'll be hard on the PBKB too, since we can't tell Kenji everything."

"Eh?"

"It's part of the rules of being a PBKB member," Takumi clarified, "Although we can interact with the living world more easily than other ghosts, we can't tell the living any of the really important information, like the fact that Kenichi-kun is actually Battousai-kun."

"That's a stupid rule," Kaoru muttered.

"But it's one that we have to follow," Kaito sighed, "If we don't follow the rules, bad things tend to happen. Believe me, I know."

"Poor idiot tried to tell this live girl that she was going to get pregnant," Takumi whispered secretly to Kaoru, "The Powers That Be didn't like that, fried the poor idiot over there enough to be knocked out for a year, and made the poor girl get pregnant with twins. Then too top it all off, she ends up knocked up again nine months later with another pair of twins."

"Ouch," Kaoru winced sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's why even Kaito follows that rule," Takumi nodded sagely, "Bad things tend to happen when you break the rules of the Spirit World. We can however tell Kenji that 'Kenichi' is missing, but that's about it."

"Look, everyone, there's Kenji now!"

The door to the Aoiya had opened, and out came Kenji, still dressed in a sleeping yukata, looking very confused and holding the red flower that Kiyosato had given him nine years ago when Kenichi was kidnapped by the thieves.

"Let's get this party started, eh?" Kaito grinned as he glided over to Kenji, his head in one hand, and his spear in the other.

"Kaito, wait up!" Takumi protested, following his partner, "You'll scare the living daylights out of Kenji-kun!"

****

qpqpqpqp

Graveyard in Kyoto; Midnight

Kenshin wove his way through the various monuments and offerings for the dead clumped around the graveyard. It had been several years since he had visited this place, but his feet still knew the way.

In seconds, he plunked down on his knees in front of a very familiar gravestone.

Tomoe's.

While Kenshin knew he did not need to be by the grave to talk to Tomoe anymore (in fact, the spirit of his first wife visited him as often as any other PBKB member did), just to be near the familiar place comforted him.

He did not pray or offer incense or flowers; he knew that those actions would only alert Tomoe (as well as the rest of the PBKB and Kaoru) to his whereabouts.

Just for tonight, he didn't want to be found or comforted.

He didn't deserve it.

Smiling sadly, Kenshin lay his head on top of the cool rock of Tomoe's memorial tablet. The coldness of the stone helped clear his thoughts, and he knew that Tomoe would not mind that he had not kept the respectful distance from her memorial.

As hot tears slowed to a slight trickle down his cheeks, Kenshin looked up into the night sky. The stars glittered like gems and no cloud covered the silvery beauty of the moon. It looked like a peaceful night.

Kenshin almost laughed at the irony of that. This night was anything but peaceful. His mentor/father dead by his hand…a kami, a friend, he thought he could trust showing a dark side…

The sky should be raining as the heavens mirrored his tears.

His life had started to make some sense, and then that peace was shattered by one quick blow of a sword.

The move that had ended his shishou's life was only a simple battoujutsu, not even any of the trademarked Hiten Mitsurugi moves. Not only that, but the move was imperfect, due to Kenshin's smaller body and weaker muscles. Kenshin was glad that he was able to pull even that move off. Had he not been training with Kamiya Kasshin, then it was likely that he wouldn't have been able to hold the sword straight.

He prayed to every kami out there (even Shinigami) that his shishou had felt no pain.

Kenshin stayed like that, his cheek pressed up against cold stone, and let his mind wander even when the sound of footsteps and the brush of ki alerted him to visitors.

He was too tired to care anymore that a slight spark of amber entered his eyes.

****

qpqpqpqp

Enishi fussed a bit with the freshly picked flowers in his hands. Akimoto kept silent, but secretly thought that his boss was a little bit too obsessive. Akimoto lifted the lantern higher as they entered the graveyard.

"Which one is it, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto asked, staring at the sea of engraved stones rippling before him.

"Follow me," Enishi answered, stepping around the upright stones, "It should be right around…"

Suddenly, Enishi stopped talking, and stared right ahead. Akimoto opened his mouth to talk, but was silenced curtly by Enishi. The elder white-haired man moved silently towards an oddly shaped grave marker. Akimoto followed silently, wondering what was going on.

Then suddenly Akimoto's vision cleared. The oddly shaped lump was no gravestone. It was a body. A small one…a child's.

"Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto whispered as they approached the small child.

"Sssh," Enishi cautioned, reaching a hand out to the still form.

Suddenly, a pale face looked up to glare at the two men. Akimoto's breath caught in his chest as he stared into those swirling amethyst/amber eyes. Those eyes seemed to draw him in, to drown him. Akimoto's trembling hand lifted the lantern a bit higher, letting the beams of light catch on red hair and red liquid clinging on gray clothing.

"Y-youkai," Akimoto whispered fearfully, positive it was some sort of supernatural force before them. Beside him, Enishi was frozen in place, almost to the point where he no longer breathed.

"Leave me alone," came the icy voice of the bloodstained child, before that pale face turned away to rest a cheek on the cold gravestone.

Akimoto was all but willing to comply. There was something deadly and dangerous about this child and he wanted nothing more than to leave this place. Enishi on the other hand, had other ideas.

Before Akimoto could stop him, Enishi had grabbed the child's shoulder and spun the small form around and knelt down to get a good look.

The child was dressed in a gray yukata with a dark blue obi, both of which were spattered with fresh blood. Red hair framed a pale face, streaked with tears and blood. Those whirling eyes that Akimoto had glimpsed before were now hidden by that thick red hair. To Akimoto's surprise, resting at the child's side was a black katana.

Enishi slowly tipped up the small face before him, stroking the red strands of hair, trying to soothe the child. Suddenly, as Enishi got a good look at the elfin face before him, words slipped out of his mouth, unbidden.

"Hi-Himura Kenshin…"

Violet/gold eyes widened, and looked at the old face with the untamed white-hair and looked past the years as the spell lock on a pale throat loosened for the second time that night.

"E-Enishi…"

Slowly, the former crime boss nodded, giving the red-haired child a small smile.

A dam broke, and Enishi found a small form latched on his chest, crying heavily.

"I didn't want to…" the plaintive teary voice mumbled into Enishi's chest, "S-sessha should have found another way…Sessha really is a baka deshi…"

"Sssh," Enishi murmured, rocking slowly to calm the crying boy, "It's alright."

"S-shishou…Shishou is…"

Akimoto wasn't sure how long it lasted, but after awhile, Enishi stood up, the tiny red-haired bundle asleep in his arms.

"Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto questioned, looking at the small form in his boss' arms.

"I'll explain later," Enishi murmured, stroking red hair absently, "We have to get out of here though and get Kenshin out of these clothes."

"You know him?" Akimoto tilted his head towards the sleeping child.

"I-I think so," Enishi began slowly, "It's complicated. I don't understand myself. Hopefully Himura will be able to explain."

"Himura?" Akimoto blinked, "Is that the family name of…"

"Aa," Enishi nodded, "Let's head back Akimoto."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama."

****

qpqpqpqp

Meanwhile at the Aoiya

Kenji blinked, 100 percent confused. He was standing outside of the Aoiya in nothing but his sleeping yukata holding that red flower that ghost gave him all those years ago back when Kenichi had been kidnapped. Kenji was confused as to why he was outside, and why the flower was in his hand. He didn't sleepwalk outside. It was almost as if he was compelled to come, as if someone was calling him. He stared at the flower in his hand as if it had all the answers.

__

'Didn't I leave this back home?' Kenji thought absently.

"Konbanwa, Himura Kenji-san," a voice greeted.

"Who's there?.!" Kenji demanded, reaching for his sakabatou, only to realize that the sword was not there. His eyes searched for the speaker, but all he saw was the darkened street.

"Relax, Kenji-san. We've met before," that bodiless voice assured him.

As Kenji watched, white cheery blossom petals seemed to float out of nowhere and form together to solidify into a person.

Or to be more precise, a ghost, one that Kenji remembered very well.

"You!" Kenji gasped, staring at the bloody spirit, "You're the one who gave me this!"

"Quite right, Kenji-san," the ghostly form of Kiyosato Akira smiled lightly, "It's nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Kenji asked bewildered that the mononoke that had visited him when Kenichi had been taken by Genji and his gang of thieves was there before him.

"We have a bit of a problem, Kenji-kun," another voice answered. Kenji looked over to see another ghost, his eyes widening as he stared at the large wound in the ghost's abdomen from which blood and a piece of severed intestine seeped out.

Apparently, the ghost died from disembowelment that had been done too swiftly.

"This is not happening," Kenji whispered staring at the new ghost, "This is so not happening…"

"It's happening!" a perky voice claimed cheerfully behind him.

Kenji turned to the voice, his eyes widening as they landed on a beheaded ghost twirling a spear in one hand, and holding his grinning head in another.

"Kami-sama!" Kenji breathed, trying not to throw up.

"Stop. You're scaring the poor child," a woman's voice scolded, just as a female ghost with a fresh dripping wound on her chest appeared next to Kenji, reaching over to steady him, "Relax Kenji-chan. We won't hurt you."

"I blame this all on you, Kiyosato," the beheaded ghost snorted at the ghost Kenji recognized from nine years ago, "You're the one who scared poor Kenji-chan."

"I did nothing of the sort," Kiyosato sniffed.

"Yeah right," the beheaded ghost scoffed, "You're the scariest one of us all! Tomoe-san here was only stabbed, Takumi was only disemboweled, and I was only beheaded. You, sir, were stabbed, disemboweled, and should have been beheaded, but then again, a katana through the throat with an added twist more than makes up for it."

"This is insane," Kenji whispered, closing his eyes and hoping it will all go away.

"Alright, now that we have clarified that Akira had the worse death of the entire PBKB Club," the ghostly woman holding Kenji sighed, "is it possible that we can get down to business before Kenji-chan faints? It would be in everyone's best interest that Kenji-chan remains in the best of health."

The three male ghosts winced at her words, all of them thinking of an angry bokken-wielding tanuki and her less than pleased ex-hitokiri husband who had killed each and every one of them.

"Ah, yes," the ghost Kenji had met before coughed, "Kenji-san, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't believe I introduced myself properly before."

"No, I suppose not," Kenji squeaked trying not to let the strangeness of the situation kill his brain and make him pass out.

"I am Kiyosato Akira, of the PBKB Club, formally a bodyguard to one of the officials of the Tokugawa shogunate" the most brutally killed of the ghosts began with a bow, "With me, is my wife, Tomoe, also of the PBKB. To your left is Sakurazawa Takumi, also of the PBKB, formerly of the Mimiwarigumi. To your right is Nakamura Kaito, again of the PBKB, formerly of the Shinsengumi, 10th unit."

"Nice to meet ya!" Kaito grinned at the paling redhead.

"Nice to meet you…" Kenji nodded, his blue eyes wide on his pale face. Slowly, he gave Kaito a small shaky smile.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Kaito squealed suddenly, sounding like an anime fangirl, "I remember when you were born…So cute and round and chubby with the most adorable button nose…Your parents were absolutely thrilled."

"Kaito, that's enough," Takumi hissed.

"He already knows that ghosts have guarded the dojo," Kiyosato assured, "I told him the first time we met."

"Aa," Kenji nodded, finally feeling a bit calmer, "I remember. You said you knew my father."

"We all did," Tomoe nodded, "Some of us more than others."

"You also said that this," Kenji added, holding up the flower in his hand, "was a gift. You never said what it was though."

"You didn't tell him what it was?.!" the other ghosts shrieked at Kiyosato.

"I wanted him to figure it out himself," Kiyosato said sheepishly.

"You, you, AHOU!" Takumi snarled, "How is he supposed to figure out that it's a Spirit Focus?.! No one living except for a spirit medium knows what a Spirit Focus is!"

"It was a good idea at the time," Kiyosato coughed, his face slightly red. Takumi looked ready to strangle Kiyosato.

"While it is entertaining to watch dead people try to kill each other," Kenji said dryly, "would one of you please tell me what's going on?"

"What you have in your hand is a Spirit Focus, Kenji-san," Kiyosato began calmly, ignoring the enraged Takumi, "A Spirit Focus allows you to summon certain ghosts whenever you wish. You can speak only with the ghosts that the Spirit Focus is able to summon. That means that even if there is another ghost around, if it doesn't correspond with the Spirit Focus, you can't speak with them. And you can't talk to any ghost if you don't activate the Spirit Focus. You can ask the ghosts summoned by the Spirit Focus to do you favors, get information, so forth and so on. In exchange, the ghosts that the Spirit Focus calls upon can also call upon you. However, you don't necessarily have to do anything for us. The only time we can call upon you is to tell you information that you might think necessary or important."

"Alright," Kenji nodded, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Eh?"

"I'm not stupid," Kenji snorted, "I'm guessing that you want to tell me something important. What is it?"

"It's about Kenichi," Tomoe murmured, her dark eyes overcast.

"What about Kenichi?" Kenji asked, his muscles going tight as he suddenly looked from Takumi to Kaito to Takumi again, "Wait a moment. Takumi and Kaito…You were the ones talking to Kenichi this morning! The ones helping to get him dressed!"

"Guilty as charged!" Kaito grinned.

"He can see you?" Kenji whispered, "Without a Spirit Focus?"

"Kenichi-kun is…special," Takumi shrugged, not bothering to elaborate, "Don't worry Kenji-kun. We don't want to hurt him. Quite the opposite."

"What's going on with Kenichi?" Kenji asked, fear coloring his voice.

"We can't find him," Takumi said tightly, "We keep tabs on him, but now we can't find him."

"NANI?.!" Kenji roared as he stormed into the Aoiya.

"Kenji-san! Matte!"

Kenji didn't listen. He was in full panic mode now. Quickly entering his sons' room, he glanced around, only to see Sasuke. Kenichi was nowhere to be found.

"KENICHI!"

****

qpqpqpqp

Somewhere in Kyoto, a red-haired not quite a child, slept, unaware of the panic being caused.

Elsewhere in Kyoto, Hamano Genji gathered his most loyal among the yakuza, and prepared.

At Hiko's hut, a kami examined a covered corpse, green/gold eyes whirling, pleased that his former assistant was still as proficient as he used to be. Behind him, a large ghost wearing a white cape drank sake, revealing in the drink he had been denied for the past few months.

Glossary-

shaku- an old form of measurement. A shaku is a little bit less than a foot

matte- "Stop"; "Wait"

Author-chan's notes: And there you have it! This chapter is much more calm compared to the last chapter, but things will start heating up again.

Wow…I spent twenty-three chapters without having anyone find out who Kenshin was and then suddenly in the last two chapters, two people find out! Not too shabby.

Watch for the next chapter. There's going to be another explosion.


	26. The Living and the Dead

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! It's been brought to my attention that it might be strange that Enishi would call Kenshin nii-_chan_. I just thought that since he called Tomoe nee-chan, it might roll off his tongue better. _Shrugs._ It doesn't really matter. Most of the time, Enishi just calls Kenshin either Himura or Battousai. The only time Enishi is going to use the nii-chan is if he's talking about Kenshin indirectly.

Key:  
"talking"  
_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'  
/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/  
**writing in a letter  
**_**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-six: The Living and the Dead)

Aoiya

"KENICHI!"

Aoshi and Misao bolted straight up from their futon, startled by the blood-curling cry. Without a second though, the two ninja rush out of their room to find Kenji standing outside his sons' shared bedroom, the rest of the inn's occupants quickly surrounding him.

"Kenji!" Chizuru cried out as she stumbled out of her and Kenji's shared room, worried for her husband as well as their sons, "W-What's going on?"

"Kenichi's gone!"

"NANI?.!" the chorus of voices cried out, everyone bewildered.

"T-Tou-san!" Sasuke gasped as some of the adults entered the room.

"Sasuke," Kenji began, fear coloring his voice, "Do you know where your brother went?"

"Last I saw of him, he was getting a drink of water," Kenji's elder son replied his eyes wide, "I fell asleep and didn't hear him come back."

"What do you mean, he didn't come back?.!" Chizuru cried, frantic for the safety of her child, "Where could he have gone?.!"

"Search the Aoiya," Aoshi ordered, his voice tight, "He couldn't have wandered away."

"Don't bother," Kenji muttered, "I-I already know he's not here."

"Then where could he have gone?.!" Chizuru wailed, breaking down to tears.

"Hush, Chizuru-chan," Tsubame murmured soothingly as she held the other woman. Tsubame was shaking as well, worried for her friend and her son, "Panicking won't get us anywhere."

"Does anyone else remember seeing Kenichi?" Yahiko asked, looking around at the large group.

Aoshi and Michiyo were both silent. Misao shook her head violently. Sano and Megumi also replied with negatives, and Chou and Sai both pointed out that they had turned in before everyone else.

"Oi," Sanosuke suddenly called out, "Where's Shinya?"

"Shinya?" Yahiko blinked, "If he's not here, he should be in his room…"

With a quick movement of his arm, Yahiko threw open his son's room, only to meet emptiness.

"Kami-sama!"

"Yahiko, what is it?" Tsubame asked fearfully.

"Shinya's gone!" the spiky-haired swordsman gasped.

"Nani?.! Both of them!"

"This is bad," Sai muttered.

"No shit," Sano cursed, "No one heard any intruders?"

"Iie," Aoshi murmured, "If any uninvited guests tried to come in, one of us should have noticed."

"So what, they wandered off by themselves?" Kenji hissed sarcastically.

"Kenichi is too responsible to go off by himself," Yahiko muttered, "And I'm hoping Shinya had enough brains not to leave on his own."

"Do you think they went together?" Megumi suggested.

"Maybe," Chou shrugged.

"I don't think so," Sasuke spoke up, "Shinya-kun hates Ken-nii."

"So what are we going to do?" Misao asked, becoming panicked.

"We'll search Kyoto," Kenji replied, his blue eyes steely, "We'll split up. Zuru-chan, Megumi-san, Sasuke, and Tsubame should stay here in case either of them comes back. Shinomori-san, you and your wife should go together to search the northern area. Michiyo and Sano, search south. Chou and Sai, I know you have a work tomorrow…"

"We'll check east," Sai interrupted, "the police station is that away, so we'll make it to work."

"We'll get a few of them officers to check that area too once we have to go in," Chou added, "The police are supposed to find missing persons anyways."

"Thank you," Kenji nodded, "I'll go west then."

"Oi, don't you need one of us to accompany you?" Sano asked, "You don't live in Kyoto."

"I'll find my way around," Kenji replied quietly, his fist clenching around a certain bright red blossom.

"We better get going," Michiyo said coolly, "They have a head-start and we have a lot of ground to cover. We'll meet at the Aoiya at dawn."

"Hai!"

"Wait," Kenji murmured, halting the group, "Where's my sword?"

"The sakabatou?" Michiyo clarified, "I'll get it."

There was a brief moment before Michiyo came back, her face pale.

"It's not there!" Michiyo breathed, "The cleaning kit is there, but the sword is gone!"

"Shinya," Yahiko growled, realization hitting him like a brick, "That little idiot. He took the sword!"

"We better get a move on," Misao said, "Himura, do you need a weapon?"

"Do you have a bokken?" Kenji asked, "I'm no longer used to katana."

"I'll get you one," Misao nodded.

**qpqpqpqp**

Soon afterwards, Kenji and the others quickly split up, each going their assigned direction. As soon as Kenji was a good distance away from the others, a ghost shimmered to existence next to him.

"Kenji-san."

"Kiyosato," Kenji nodded, no longer surprised at the ghost being too wrapped up in his worry for his son's safety, "Where are the others?"

"All of us are doing a sweep around Kyoto," Kiyosato answered, "So far we don't have any clues whatsoever."

"How many are you are there?" Kenji asked.

"The PBKB, the only group of ghosts you are allowed to summon," Kiyosato replied, "number in the hundreds. We never bothered to count. For all we know, we could be in the thousands."

"That many?" Kenji asked surprised, "And you still haven't found Kenichi?"

"There are only so many places ghosts can go," Kiyosato shrugged, "You would be surprised at the number of places that have wards against spirits."

"Which places have wards on them?" Kenji inquired.

"I'll show you," Kiyosato answered, "Turn right. The fifth door to the left."

Kenji made a quick turn and stopped next to an old rotting door.

"Is this the place?" Kenji blinked.

"Let me check with Okita-san," Kiyosato, who also looked confused, murmured, before turning to someone Kenji couldn't see.

"Is there a ward here?"

Pause.

"But it's run down."

Another pause.

"Oh I see. It's that kind."

Pause.

"Alright then, all we have to do…"

"OI!" Kenji growled, "Who the heck are you talking to?"

"My apologies, Kenji-san," Kiyosato bowed, before waving to an empty space, "Himura Kenji, may I introduce you to Okita Souji, formally first captain of the Shinsengumi. Okita-san, this is Kenji."

"There's no one there!" Kenji yelped, waving his hand though the space.

"Correction, there is no one you can see," Kiyosato pointed out, "And Okita-san asks it if you would be so kind as to remove your hand from his solar plexus."

"Kami-sama!" Kenji yelped, withdrawing his hand.

Then for one brief moment, Kenji swore he could have heard a laugh.

"Sorry about this, Kenji-san," Kiyosato sighed, "Can you break that panel of wood there? The one that looks reddish."

"Aa," Kenji nodded, finding the panel and using the hilt of his bokken to smash it.

"Okita-san says that should take care of the wards for the ghosts," Kiyosato said, still listening to the voice Kenji couldn't hear, "He says that you should stay out here though. He's going to check inside incase there is any wards against anything living."

"Alright," Kenji nodded, "You know, I thought all wards were ofuda."

"Ofuda are only one type of ward," Kiyosato clarified, "There are many different types of wards, some that you can't even see. That particular ward was a blood sacrifice."

"Oro?"

"The caster of the ward uses blood to create a barrier," Kiyosato explained, "Depending on the strength of the ward, the more blood needed. This one was created during the Bakumatsu. Back in then, blood was easy to get."

"I see," Kenji murmured, "This Okita you were talking to. Who is he?"

"He's not of the PBKB if that's what you're asking," Kiyosato laughed, "You won't be able to see him using the Spirit Focus."

"But why is he helping?" Kenji asked, "I know you and the rest of the PBKB are helping because you knew my father."

"So did Okita-san," Kiyosato smiled, "I remember watching one of his duels against your father. He says he's very sorry for thrusting his katana into your father's shoulder that one time."

"Oro?.!"

"Though he also says he wants an apology for that time your father fractured his ribs with a Sou Ryu Sen," Kiyosato added thoughtfully.

"ORO?.!"

Kiyosato laughed, "Okita-san was a captain of the Shinsengumi, Kenji-san. Back in the day, he and your father often clashed swords."

Kiyosato paused for awhile, listening to the other ghost.

"Okita-san says you don't look much like your father."

"Oro?" Kenji blinked, "Everyone says I look like my father."

"It's the eyes," Kiyosato clarified, "They're blue, not amber. And your face is too soft and kind. Also you carry a bokken, not a deadly katana. Okita-san says you look like your mother because of that."

"I…" Kenji murmured, his face tinting a slight pink, "Thank you."

And Kenji swore he felt a gentle hand patting his shoulder.

**qpqpqpqp**

Dawn: Aoiya

Kenji sighed as entered the Aoiya, dark circles under his eyes. His search had been unsuccessful. And judging by the other groups that slowly trickled in, no one had.

Kenji did however find out more about the supernatural than he had ever expected. He had also learned a great deal about the Bakumatsu since, according to Kiyosato, nearly every ghost from that era were helping with the search. Although Kenji couldn't see a great deal of them, Kiyosato served as a good go-between. Though the ghosts, Kenji got a different perspective of his father. While most of those living remembered Himura Kenshin as the rurouni, all the ghosts remembered the fearsome hitokiri.

Battousai.

And because of that, none of the ghosts thought Kenji looked like his father. His face was too soft, and his voice too kind. His clothes and hands were clean of blood whereas with his father, the crimson liquid was always present. And Kenji's eyes were not the menacing shade of amber the Bakumatsu ghosts remembered so vividly.

This was a great comfort for Kenji, since in the past, he had always been irritated when people said he looked like his father.

Even so, that did not stop the ghosts from referring to him as "Battousai's brat."

"Don't worry about it, Kenji-san," Kiyosato had reassured him, "The nickname is supposed to be a complement."

"How so?" Kenji had snorted.

"Better that then your father's title as the Demon of Kyoto, ne?" Kiyosato had laughed, "The nickname is a way for all us old Bakumatsu veterans to relate to you."

Kenji sighed as he sat down at one of the Aoiya's tables, glancing around at the other search groups. Kiyosato, along with the other ghosts, were gone, and the Spirit Focus was tucked away and deactivated.

"Nothing?" Kenji sighed, looking around at the living search group.

"Sorry, Himura," Misao sighed, "There's not much we could do."

"There has to be something…" Kenji murmured, "Something we can do."

"There is something _you_ can do," Megumi said as she entered the room and handed Kenji a wrapped up package, "Hiko-san needs to be notified of the situation, as well as get his medicine."

"Hiko-sensei!" Kenji cried out, as a thought struck him, "Why didn't I think of that before? Hiko-sensei's hut is the only place where we went! It's possible that either Kenichi or Shinya are over there!"

Without another word, Kenji jumped up with the package that Megumi gave him, and speed out the door.

"Kenji! Matte!"

"Don't bother," Sano chuckled tiredly as he watched the redhead rushed away, "He'll be okay. He has a better lead than any of us."

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Kenshin groaned, his eyes flickering open. The golden rays of the rising sun were shining straight into his eyes, forcing him to awake. Opening eyes Kenshin's eyes met an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Oro!" Bolting upright, Kenshin turned his head to survey his surroundings. The room he was in was small and sparse, but well kept. There was a futon (on which he was sitting upon), a small unlit lantern, and a small stool where a water basin sat. There was no one in the room.

"This is very confusing, de gozaru," Kenshin murmured as he untangled himself from the blankets and headed to the water basin. He quickly washed his face, and glanced down at his clothes.

The bloody yukata that he had been wearing the other night was gone, replaced with an oversized Western shirt that reached past his knees. Even though the sleeves had been rolled up for him, the ex-rurouni found that he was constantly having to pull at them.

Sighing slightly, the redhead stretched out his senses to find if anyone was living in the house, and was met with two ki signatures, one of which he was familiar with. Blinking with confusion, the former hitokiri exited the room to find the source of the ki, only to enter a kitchen/dinning area. Two people, both with white hair, sat at a table set for three. The older man was reading a newspaper.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," the younger of the two greeted formally.

"O-Ohayo," the redhead replied with a bow, "Anou…"

"You're in Kyoto still," the older white-haired man stated, already anticipating the redhead's question. He didn't bother to look over his paper.

"Arigato," Kenshin bowed.

"Don't thank me," the old man muttered, finally putting down the newspaper, "Himura."

"Enishi!" Kenshin blinked, surprised not only at seeing the man, but also at the fact that the restriction spells on him were gone, "Y-You can tell that it is sessha, de gozaru ka?"

"Please," the former crime lord snorted, "Red hair, sword, bloodstained clothes, crying at my nee-chan's grave…who else is it going to be? The only living beings who know where nee-chan's grave are you and me, and I suppose Akimoto here now knows as well."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded seriously, "Are you going to kill sessha?"

"Nani?.!" Enishi looked genuinely surprised, "Why would I do that?"

"Last time sessha saw you," Kenshin said quietly, "you were very adamant on your Jinchuu, de gozaru."

"And the first time I saw you, you were very adamant on Tenchuu," Enishi countered with a chuckle, "It's been a long time, Himura. Things change. Now get over here before breakfast gets cold."

"Aa," Kenshin smiled, walking over to the table, "You cooked?"

"Akimoto did," Enishi grunted, waving a hand at the slightly confused white-haired teenager, "Akimoto, this is Himura Kenshin. Himura, Akimoto."

"Hajimemashite," Kenshin said politely, bowing to Akimoto before sitting down to eat.

"Hajimemashite," the teenager replied back, with a soft smile.

"Oi, let me get that," Enishi said suddenly, grabbing one of Kenshin's sleeves and rolling it up some more, "It's going to get into the miso."

"Arigato," Kenshin grinned.

"Hn," Enishi grunted, "You're very small, you know that?"

"Aa," Kenshin replied wryly.

"Hard to believe you used to be bigger than me," Enishi kept muttering, "Che. How did you get any respect from your comrades back in the day?"

"They saw sessha at work," Kenshin shrugged, "And if that wasn't enough, a glare worked, de gozaru."

"Yeah, it would have, coming from you," Enishi nodded as he rolled up Kenshin's other sleeve, Akimoto looking along curiously, "Akimoto, would you be as so kind as to grab a few pins? We're going to have to make sure these sleeves don't fall down."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama," Enishi's employee nodded, before disappearing to another room.

"'Yukishiro-sama'?" Kenshin asked, raising a red eyebrow. Enishi coughed.

"I've been trying to break him from that habit," the white-haired man muttered, "He's too formal for his own good."

"Sessha is just surprised," Kenshin shrugged, "Sessha though you were related."

"Akimoto?" Enishi blinked, "No. We work together. I'm his boss."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, de gozaru," Kenshin apologized, "It's just that, there is a very strong connection between the two of you."

"Akimoto is an orphan," Enishi explained, "After his mother died, I more or less took him in."

"That explains it," Kenshin nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"Himura?"

"Aa?"

"You need to do some explaining," Enishi said seriously.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, clueless.

"Here they are," Akimoto announced as he came back in the room with several pins. Enishi took them and started pinning up Kenshin's sleeves.

"Well, Himura, talk," Enishi ordered, "I know you're not as oblivious as your pretending to be. And don't worry about Akimoto. He knows how to keep a secret. Not to mention, as of late, he's been rather interested in Battousai. I think it might be better if you talked to him about that subject than me."

"Sou ka?" Kenshin murmured as Enishi put in the final pin.

"Aa," Enishi nodded, "So talk. I'd like to know why the hell you shrunk."

"Shrunk?" Akimoto blinked. Kenshin laughed.

"One of the side-effects of getting reincarnated," Kenshin smiled, "At the moment, sessha is nine."

"Damn," Enishi whistled.

"Reincarnated?" Akimoto echoed.

"So you died?" Enishi asked rhetorically, "How? When was that? And how the hell do you remember everything?"

"It was eleven years ago," Kenshin shrugged, "A disease. Kaoru caught it as well. As for why sessha remembers everything, that's complicated. Let's just say that it involved a kami with alternative motives, de gozaru."

"Kuso," Enishi swore sympathetically, "And I didn't get to go to your funeral."

"Anou, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto raised his hand, "What on earth is going on?"

Kenshin and Enishi looked at each other, and laughed.

"Sorry about that," Enishi chuckled, "This is Himura Kenshin, my brother-in-law. In Kyoto, he was known as —"

"Hitokiri Battousai," Akimoto whispered, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, he's a lot shorter than you expected, eh?" Enishi grinned, patting the red-haired ex-hitokiri on the head.

"Oro…"

"But, but that is impossible!" Akimoto protested, looking from the red-haired child to his white-haired employer.

"It's possible," Enishi said seriously, "Ghosts exist in this world. And besides, there's no way he cannot be Battousai. Just trust me, alright?"

"I have always trusted Yukishiro-sama," Akimoto said seriously.

"Good."

"Enishi," Kenshin spoke up suddenly, "That reminds sessha…how did you know it was me?"

"Instinct, heart, evidence," Enishi shrugged, "I just do. And your story is not that far-fetched. I've been seeing my sister's ghost since I was a child. The supernatural is not that big of a deal for me. And it's doubtful that a child would fabricate a story like yours. Besides, a Himura lying? Knowing you and your wife, you would have impressed a great deal of honor into your family's future generations."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded slightly, "Things are very confusing though…"

"Talk to us about it, then," Akimoto suggested, "I am assuming that it is not often that you get to tell your story."

"True," Kenshin smiled lightly, "Sessha will explain the condition that sessha is in. It started after sessha had been dead for two years already when Kaoru, my wife, and I met Shinigami-dono…"

Akimoto and Enishi drew in to listen to one of the strangest (yet most truthful) stories they had ever heard…

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's hut

Kenji ran up the mountain, hope blossoming in his chest like a spring flower. Some part of his mind was telling him that he was being too optimistic, that it was possible that Kenichi wasn't there, and that he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he ignored the annoying little voice. He didn't care that he was being irrational. Life since last night had been completely irrational.

"Hiko-sensei!" Kenji called out as soon as the hut came into view. Grinning slightly, he entered to hut…

…only to find Hiko's bloody corpse.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Outside the hut, the birds few from the trees startled by the horrified shout that was soon followed by soul-wrecking sobs.

"HIKO-SENSEI!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya rooftop

The various spirits that had participated in the search for Kenshin/Kenichi were lounging about in various degrees of frustration. Even with Kenji's help to take down wards, none of the ghosts found the red-haired former hitokiri.

"This is screwed up," Takumi muttered, growling quietly to himself.

"Hn," Hideki, the elusive ninja of the PBKB who didn't show off his wounds, muttered in agreement.

"How's Kaoru-san?" Takumi asked as soon as he saw Tomoe float over.

"Kaoru-chan is worried out of her mind," Tomoe answered with a small sigh, "She's taken to hitting Kaito with her bokken and crying."

"We need to find Himura-kun soon," Takumi muttered, nibbling on his lip, "Kaoru-san is a very strong woman, but if anything happens to Himura-kun, she'll fall to pieces."

"We will not be able to find Battousai-san any time soon," Hideki commented a matter-of-factly.

"Nani?" Tomoe blinked, looking at the dead ninja, "Why do you say that, Hideki-kun?"

"Shinigami-sama mentioned that he planned for a rain of blood," Hideki shrugged, "Judging by the pleased expression I saw him wearing earlier today, I would say his schedule went as planned."

"NANI?.!" Tomoe cried out, her dark eyes wide, "It no longer rains blood in Kyoto!"

"It does now," Hideki said seriously, glancing over to Tomoe, "It brings back memories from when we first met, ne?"

"How long have you known?" Tomoe whispered.

"A few weeks," Hideki shrugged.

"And you only decided to give us this information now?" Tomoe hissed, glaring at the ninja, "Kaoru-chan will have your head."

"I have no doubt on that," Hideki replied calmly, "However, I would rather face Kaoru-sama's wrath than a kami's."

"Okay, I know you two have your own little code," Takumi began slowly, "But please talk like normal people for once! What the heck is this 'rain of blood' you always talk about?.!"

"You should know, Takumi-san," Hideki said coolly, his eyes like ice, "You were once part of the rain of blood. Just as Tomoe-san was, and just as I was during the days when I was known as the assassin 'Murakumi'."

"Nani?.!" Takumi yelled, his eyebrow twitching like a rabid dog, "Why do you have to be so mysterious?.! And what the hell?.! Since when were you called Murakumi?.!"

"Code names were a must back in the Bakumatsu," Hideki shrugged, "And besides, what kind of ninja has a name like 'Hideki'?"

"Damn you, you're evading my question!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"So temperamental," Hideki/Murakumi sighed.

"SHIMATTA!" Takumi swore, "Just what do you mean when you say a 'rain of blood'? What's going on with Himura-kun?"

"Hitokiri Battousai is back," Hideki murmured, staring up into the blue sky.

"Eh?" Takumi blinked.

"Tell Kaito to set up a welcoming party," Hideki ordered softly, "There's a new club member that we have to greet."

"NANI?.!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Hiko's hut

Kenji knew he shouldn't panic. He knew he shouldn't retch. He knew that he shouldn't let his mind run around in circles. But what he knew and what he did were two different thinks.

After heaving away the last scraps of food in his stomach outside, Kenji reentered the hut to face the grim reality before him.

Hiko was dead. And not from his illness either. He had been murdered.

"Kami-sama," Kenji whispered, kneeling next to the covered body, "What happened here?"

"I think that's rather obvious," a cheerful voice chirped, "Seijuuro-san met the wrong end of a sword."

Kenji jerked his head up to the direction of the voice, his cerulean eyes narrowing and shifting to a cold steel blue. A young boy about the same age as Kenichi faced him. Long chestnut colored hair was tied back in a braid, while ragged bangs fell across his face to frame odd green-gold eyes. The child was dressed neatly in a dark green kimono with a small gold triangle pattern on the sleeves along with black hakama. Kenji narrowed his eyes, recognizing the boy.

"You were the one who were visiting Hiko-sensei the other day," Kenji accused.

"Quite," the kid laughed, grinning widely, "And you are Himura Kenji-san, are you not?"

"How do you know me?" Kenji asked, feeling oddly intimidated. The other just grinned wider.

"The same way I know Hiko Seijuuro-san," the child replied, "and the same way I know Himura Kaoru-san."

"Kaa-san," Kenji whispered, his eyes widening before narrowing angrily, "What do you now about my mother?"

"Enough," the boy laughed walking over to inspect Hiko's body, "Impressive, ne? The attack was quick. Seijuuro-san barely felt a thing."

"Kami-sama!" Kenji hissed, feeling sickened at how this boy was looking over Hiko's body as if he was some sort of art piece.

"Yes, Kenji-san?" the boy grinned, looking up at the redhead.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You just said it."

"N-Nani?" Kenji whispered, his eyes wide as the boy walked closer to him. Kenji's instincts screamed for him to run, to get out of his kneeling position, to fight back, to do something…but he was frozen. Power seemed to radiate from the small form before him, and Kenji was petrified.

"You may call me Shinigami," the boy smiled, his green/gold eyes whirling, "That is a title by the way. The one given to me by the Powers That Be."

"The god of death," Kenji whispered, gulping slightly, "You can't be. That's not possible…"

"And speaking to ghosts from the Bakumatsu is, Kenji-san?" the kami countered, getting so close to Kenji that their noses almost touched, "How many supernatural forces must you encounter to realize all the bedtime stories you've heard are true?"

"What are you doing here?" Kenji whispered.

"My job," Shinigami shrugged, withdrawing slightly, "One of my old assistants finally got an assignment for the first time in years. I am merely overseeing the outcome. And waiting for you to arrive of course."

"I-I don't understand," Kenji said softly.

"Not surprising," Shinigami replied nonchalantly, "There are many things you probably don't understand. Including Seijuuro-san's murder here."

"Must you speak so calmly about it?" Kenji ground out, his teeth clenched in rage.

"Why not?" Shinigami asked innocently, "I've seen worse, as have you. Remember Kiyosato Akira-san of the PBKB?"

"Kiyosato-san has nothing to do with this," Kenji muttered. Shinigami simply smiled.

"Things are going to get more confusing for you as time goes on, Kenji-san," Shinigami all but purred, "I suggest you keep an eye out. And make sure you don't loose the Spirit Focus."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kenji sputtered.

"I'm assuming you're worried about Kenichi-san," Shinigami said, abruptly changing the subject, "Don't be. He's with someone safe, and he'll come back to you when the time is right."

"That's not very helpful," Kenji growled.

"It's not supposed to be," Shinigami laughed again his eyes crinkling up in amusement, "Let me tell you this though: focus your attention on finding Shinya-san. It'll be easier to find him. That plus you might want to find him before he sells the sakabatou on the black market."

"NANI?.!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Hamano Genji smirked to himself. His plan was perfect. The threat that the White Tiger posed to his crime syndicate would be over in a matter of hours. The information that Genji's spies had gathered was perfect. Knowing Yukishiro's soft heart, he would surrender without a fight.

Even so, Genji did feel a bit of remorse that Akimoto had been one of Yukishiro's helpers, but he shrugged it off. The little traitor would just have to suffer the same fate as Yukishiro.

Though Genji had to admit he would miss Akimoto's talents greatly.

Looking at the raid team he had assembled, he gave the order to move out.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto; Enishi's home

"Is that all?" Enishi blinked, staring at the small redhead. Akimoto also stared, trying to process everything that he had just heard.

"Aa," Kenshin nodded, bowing his head. He had just finished telling the two about his reincarnation, the restrictions on him, his issues with Kenji, the ghosts, Shinigami, and the painful death of Hiko that had occurred last night. The two were able to take it all in stride, though there was a slight glazed look in their eyes as their minds reconfigured the world around them to include ghosts, magic, and all things supernatural.

"You're lucky we're so open-minded, Himura," Enishi chuckled.

"That was a very…odd…story, Himura-sama," Akimoto agreed slowly, blinking his red albino eyes several times.

"Arigato, Akimoto-dono," Kenshin smiled, "Well, Enishi? You have heard sessha's story. What have you been doing, de gozaru ka?"

"I —"

Enishi's reply was abruptly cut off as the door to his home was smashed open and a large group of men infiltrated the kitchen, surrounding the trio.

"Oro!"

"What the hell…"

"Nice to see you, White Tiger," a cool voice from behind the crowd announced. The group of men parted to let in a well dressed man who walked with a limp, despite his young age.

"Hamano Genji," Enishi whispered, recognizing the man instantly, "Yakuza."

"Quite," Genji chuckled, nodding to his thugs, "You've been quite the pain in the ass, Yukishiro. And while you had your spies, I had mine."

"Teme," Enishi growled, angry that he had left both his and Kenshin's swords in the other room.

"Search the house for weapons," Genji ordered one of his henchmen, before turning his attention to the small group sitting at the table, his eyes snagging on red hair, "And what do we have here?"

"Leave Himura alone!" Enishi snarled, moving to protect the now weaker Kenshin.

"Himura?" Genji grinned, recognizing the name, quickly grabbing the child by the arm and tilting the young face to meet his.

"Hamano Genji," Kenshin growled, the spell restrictions on him now tightening a bit, "I know you."

"And I, you," Genji grinned, "Himura Kenichi, I assume? I had no idea that you knew Yukishiro."

"He's family."

"Even better," Genji's sick smile widened, "I hate your family anyway, especially your father, Kenji."

"Bitter much about your leg?" Kenshin smirked, a hint of gold swirling in his eyes, "O-Otou-san is a very good swordsman."

"Perhaps," Genji hissed before dropping the child to have his gaze land on the last occupant of the table, "Akimoto, you little traitor. Even after all I did for you, you still turned against me."

Akimoto looked away from Genji, his face full of rage.

"Liar. You did nothing," Akimoto hissed, "Yukishiro-sama a hundred times the man you are."

"And you will know?" Genji chuckled cruelly, "Did you check?"

"Teme!" Akimoto snarled, instantly knowing what Genji was suggesting. The teen raised a pale hand to hit the yakuza boss, only to have Genji snatch his hand in mid swing.

"My dear, such violence does not suit you," Genji crooned, almost gentle as he looked Akimoto up and down. Suddenly, Genji put a hand into Akimoto's yukata, causing the albino to stiffen.

"Hmm," Genji murmured, his hand still in Akimoto's clothing, "You bound them. But I suppose that would be helpful for you, eh little spy? After all, a boy doesn't have breasts like you do, eh Akimoto Sachiko?"

Akimoto's red eyes widened and paled visibly, horrified that the one secret he (or rather she) had kept from her Yukishiro-sama being blown like that. Akimoto couldn't bear to look into Enishi's eyes, horrified on what she might find there.

"I hate you," Akimoto whispered, unshed tears glinting in her red eyes.

"Good," Genji chuckled, kissing her forcibly and ignoring the white-haired girl's struggles. Then without much ado, he shoved her against the table. Enishi, worried for his subordinate, rushed to her aid, helping her stand.

"Boys, take these three back to HQ," Genji ordered nonchalantly, "Lock them up tight. I have plans for all three of them."

Glossary-

Ofuda- ward papers

Jinchuu- "Earthly Justice"; the justification Enishi used to seek revenge on Kenshin; parallels Tenchuu

Tenchuu- "Heavenly Justice"; the justification the Ishin Shishi (Imperialists) used to kill shogunate officials during the Bakumatsu

Author-chan's notes: I hate writing Genji. He's so…oily. And he only got worse once he became a yakuza. _A-chan scrubs her hands._ Then again, he was based off of that bastard Hiruma Gohei…

Thanks to **misaoshiru** for telling me about Hideki's name being Murakumi in the manga. In here, I decided that Murakumi was the code name/nickname Hideki used during his career. (After all, what kind of ninja-name is Hideki?)

How many people foresaw that Akimoto was actually female?

I've been inspired lately. These new chapters just keep cranking out!


	27. Yakuza

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! Chapter 27 here! I was rather shocked that no one guessed that Akimoto was actually female…I'm used to my "surprises" being kind of obvious. (I have mastered the jutsu of "Foreshadowing with a Sledgehammer"! Muhahahahahahaha!)

I have been told that the way Kenji screamed when he found Hiko's body was girly. Well, in martial arts, "KYAA!" can also be used as a yell in an attack/block, though I will admit, "KYAA!" is normally seen being used by girls in manga…Err, Kenji's a girly martial artist? _Gets whapped by Kenji's sakabatou._ Oro…X.X

Key:  
"talking"  
_'thoughts that can only be heard by thinker, a.k.a. private thoughts'  
/thoughts that can be heard by thinker and spirits, a.k.a. telepathy/  
**writing  
**_**qpqpqpqp** indicates scene/time change

Like Father Like Son 

(Chapter Twenty-seven: Yakuza)

Kyoto: black-market

Myojin Shinya wandered through the streets of Kyoto before slipping into a shady little store. Yesterday, Shinya had discovered the small shop when he was venting his rage against his father. The store was a front to Kyoto's thriving black market, selling everything from tiger livers to illegal weaponry. If anyone could tell him about the sakabatou, they would be in this store.

Shinya entered the shop, searching around for the storekeeper he had met the other day.

"Hello again," a whispery voice rasped out, as a hunched form appeared behind the store's counter.

"Oji-sama," Shinya nodded to the old man politely, knowing better than to be rude. This man helped run the black-market, and likely had contacts with the local yakuza. Shinya wasn't stupid enough to cross the yakuza.

"Well, boy, are you going to buy something from me this time?" the old man asked, before spying the long shape of the sakabatou, "Or are you here to sell?"

"I'm here for information," Shinya replied stiffly, laying the sword on the counter.

"This the sword you told me about before?" the old man asked, "The one your father wouldn't allow you to fight for?"

"Aa."

"Young people these days," the old man sighed, "No respect. But I'll give you what you want…for a fee."

"I'll pay," Shinya shrugged, knowing he could just send the bill over to the Aoiya.

"Very well," the old man nodded before unsheathing the sword. His bushy eyebrows shot up once he got a good look at the blade, "Sakabatou?"

"Aa."

"Quite rare," the old man muttered to himself, "Not many would make something like this and fewer would buy. But among art collectors, it would fetch a fair price since it's so uncommon. Despite its uselessness, it's good quality. Do you know when it was made?"

Shinya shrugged, "According to my sensei, it belonged to his father. So, maybe around the Bakumatsu?"

"That's very likely," the old man nodded, turning the sword over in his hands, testing the reversed edge with a thumb then hissing in pain, his eyes widening in respect. "Who made this steel?"

"Sir?"

"A fine edge on that blade," the man murmured, more to himself, "And good steel too. This sword was made by a master, most certainly."

"But which one?" Shinya asked, fully interested. He knew the sakabatou was mysterious, but even so…

"Which one indeed," the old man chuckled, "If this sword was indeed made in the Bakumatsu, there were very few sword-smiths who would bother making it. This sword was made to be harmless. During those turbulent times, most sword-smiths strove to make their blades more deadly, not the other way around!"

While he had been speaking, the old shopkeeper had been disassembling the hilt carefully to look for any sort of marking on the blade. Once the hilt was placed aside, what met his and Shinya's eyes was not a maker's mark but a poem engraved on the blade.

**_"Slashing myself,  
_****_I have trained countless blades.  
_****_My son reviles  
_****_But for my grandson,  
_****_I bleed."_**

"Nani?" Shinya blinked. The shopkeeper carefully turned over the blade to see a maker's mark engraved into the blade.

"Arai Shakku…" the old man whispered, his eyes wide as he recognized the mark.

"Eh?" Shinya blinked again, "Who is that?"

"One of the most famous sword-smiths of the Bakumatsu," the old man replied reverently, "He was a bit of a rebel, you might say. He created swords that not only cut, but excelled at killing. A strike from any one of his swords was devastating. Some of the most famous killers of the Bakumatsu cared his blades, including Hitokiri Battousai."

"Battousai?"

"You've never heard of him?" the old man asked, astonished.

"I've heard of him," Shinya assured the old man, "But only briefly. My family and my sensei disliked hearing the stories of Battousai. Used to mutter that the tales were all wrong."

"Not surprising," the old man nodded, "Battousai was a demon, a nightmare. Even nowadays, people are afraid to mention his name."

"So Arai Shakku made the sakabatou, and yet he also made the swords for legendary killers," Shinya muttered, "What a paradox."

"Hn," the old man agreed, looking down at the sword between the two of them, "I think I know what this sword is all about. Rumor has it that Arai-sama was so ashamed of what he did for a living that his last creation was supposed to be the exact opposite of his earlier works."

"In other words a sakabatou," Shinya nodded, "That makes sense."

"Not just a sakabatou," the old man snorted, "Arai-sama's killing swords were not just bloody blades, but cursed ones as well. After all, they were in the hands of insane killers and were bathed in the blood of hundreds. In contrast, Arai-sama's last work was rumored to be a holy sword and placed into a temple."

"Then the sakabatou is not Arai's last work?" Shinya blinked.

"I wouldn't say that," the old man snorted, "You know how they make a holy sword, right? The sword-smith creates at least two swords. The best of those swords is given to the gods. The lesser swords are either given away or squirreled away."

"So this is a lesser sword?" Shinya concluded.

The old man snorted, "Not so hasty boy, I'm not done yet. According to rumor, Arai-sama made only one copy of his final work, which was given away to one of his customers. Of course, his final work was placed in the temple. However, they say that Arai-sama never expected the sword to stay in the temple forever. He told the man he gave the inferior sword to come back if ever the inferior sword was to break. Arai-sama planned to give the god-sword to that man once the other sword had broken."

"Isn't that a slight to the kami?" Shinya asked, stunned.

"You would think," the old man agreed, "Anyway, a few years after Arai-sama's death, the sword he had given to the temple mysteriously disappeared. When his son, Seiku, was questioned about the god-sword's whereabouts, the boy simply replied that it went with who his father wished it to go."

"In other words, the man who Arai gave the inferior sword to," Shinya realized, his eyes wide, "Does this mean…"

"It could," the shopkeeper nodded, "There's only one way to be sure; Arai-sama gave the sword to one of his customers. Most likely a Choshu Ishin Shishi patriot. Maybe even a hitokiri. You said your sensei's father was the original owner of this sword?"

"Aa," Shinya answered, "But an Ishin Shishi? Impossible. I've been told that my sensei's father was the gentlest person, hence why he carried a sakabatou to avoid killing. My sensei abhors war; his father, more so. My sensei's father would have never participated in the war as an Ishin Shishi soldier, much less a hitokiri! You must kill in war, and he never killed. Heaven forbid if the name Himura ever was connected to a murder!"

"Hi-Himura?" the old man whispered, his lined face pale.

"Yeah, Himura," Shinya nodded, "That is my sensei's family name."

"Himura…" the old man whispered, his face paling further, "In my hands…Himura's sword?"

"Nani?"

"Tell me does your sensei look like his father?" the old man demanded.

"From what I've been told," the young kendo student nodded, "Himura-sensei strongly resembles his father, right down to the red hair."

"Red hair…" the old man whispered, his hands shaking as he reassembled the sword's hilt, "Then there is no mistake. This _is_ the last work of Arai Shakku-sama."

"Eh?" Shinya blinked, before a greedy look came over his face, "How much is the sakabatou worth then?"

"It's priceless," the old man whispered, "Especially considering its history…"

"Good!" Shinya replied, an unholy look of glee on his face, as an idea of payback against his sensei and his father blossomed in his mind, "Hey, Oji-sama, can I sell this to you?"

"NO!" the old man shouted, all but thrusting the sword back to Shinya, "That sword…it was made by Arai-sama, used by Himura…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shinya snorted.

"That sword is cursed!" the old man howled in accusation, "It rivals even the famed Muramasa!"

"That can't be," Shinya shook his head, "It's only a sakabatou…"

"It is weighted with guilt!"

"I—" Shinya protested, before looking down at the sword.

_'It, it is unnaturally heavy,'_ Shinya admitted to himself, _'And Himura-sensei did mention something about his father always looking for atonement. But that wouldn't make the sakabatou cursed, would it?'_

"If you want to sell that sword, see Hamano Genji of the yakuza," the old man huffed, his eyes still wide in shock, "He's the only one in miles willing to buy a sword such as that."

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto: HQ of Hamano Genji, yakuza

Genji sneered down at the three forms before him. After capturing them, Genji had his men tie up Yukishiro, Akimoto, and the Himura brat and drag them down to headquarters. It had been several hours since then, and the three of them were currently under the scrutiny of the yakuza boss, each of them tied to individual stakes and locked up in an underground room.

"What am I going to do with you?" Genji sighed mockingly, "Such naughty children should be punished."

Kenshin and Enishi choked at being called children while Akimoto simply glared.

"Anyway," Genji shrugged, "you all are going to stay down here for quite awhile."

"There's more to it than that," Enishi growled.

"Of course," Genji smiled, "I'll be setting up the arrangements for your…punishments. Sachiko-san, dear, I believe you already know what's going to happen to you. Your mother would be so 'proud' to have you following in her…profession."

"Bastard!" Akimoto snarled, forgetting her normally cool demeanor, "And no one is allowed to call me Sachiko!"

"Then perhaps Sachi-chan?" Genji grinned evilly, "That's very cute. Unless you simply want to be called whore…"

"Y-you!"

"Genji!" Enishi and Kenshin snarled, both of their faces speaking of outrage.

"Don't worry, boys," Genji laughed, "You'll have your turn to be punished too. Now lets see, Himura Kenichi…I remember you. You were a very annoying brat as a baby."

"What do you want, Genji?" Kenshin asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Several things," Genji grinned, "Thanks to your father, I haven't been able to walk without a limp for nine years. You, my dear little child, will be bait for my trap. No doubt that your father would come looking for you, but his little rescue mission will be cut prematurely short. A swordsman, no matter how skilled, can be crushed with enough numbers, especially since your father uses that silly sword style that 'protects the weak'."

"O-Otou," Kenshin whispered, his violet eyes wide.

"And that's not even the half of it!" Genji laughed cruelly, "Yes, having your dead father at my feet will only be a mere appetizer."

"Don't you dare harm Otou-san!" Kenshin snarled, golden eyes glaring at Genji as his protective nature roared to life, "People have died for lesser sins than you are willing to commit!"

"Perhaps," Genji chuckled, unfazed by the angry child as he knelt down in front of Kenshin and grabbed a handful of flame red locks painfully to jerk the pale face to meet his, "Cute trick with the eyes, kid. I suppose the rumors are true then; your family _is _descended from the legendary Hitokiri Battousai."

"Scared, Genji?" Battousai hissed, golden eyes boring into the yakuza boss'.

"Never," Genji smirked back, "I've met more horrifying shades than that of Battousai."

"Oh?"

"Your buyer, for example," Genji leaned close to whisper into the boy's ear, "Even if Kenji was to somehow get past my trap to you, you won't be here. Within minutes of you coming here, one of my clients offered to buy you. After all, slavery isn't illegal in the black market."

"You wouldn't!" Kenshin cried, as his mind flew back to the past, to his first childhood, remembering the chains, the whip of the slaver, and the cries of the dying women, "Do you have any idea?"

"I'm a business man," Genji shrugged, "While it is fun and all to get my revenge on Himura Kenji after all these years, it's not as important as making money and building my empire."

"You're heartless."

"Shut it brat," Genji hissed, emphasizing his order with a sharp tug to crimson locks. Without a word, he pulled out a knife and cut a lock of that red hair and stuffed it away. Then he turned to Enishi.

"Yukishiro."

"Hamano."

"Don't think that just because you are older, that you won't be punished," Genji mock scolded, "Your defiance of me will be your last mistake, old man."

"Do tell," Enishi growled.

"Execution," Genji stated smugly, "Don't worry, White Tiger, it'll be very painful."

"Are you even human?" Akimoto hissed coldly, her reddish eyes narrowed to burn like flames, "Would even hell take your damn soul?"

"Who knows?" Genji laughed, the sounds of his chuckles echoing throughout the room, "Well then, children, I shall leave you."

And with that, Genji exited, make sure to lock the western style door shut. Soon, the three locked inside couldn't even hear the footsteps. They were alone.

"What are we going to do, Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto asked as she leaned against her stake. Even if they could open the locked door, they were all still lashed to those poles, and none of them could reach the other to untie each other's bonds.

"We are going to get out of here, de gozaru," the calm tone of the Rurouni answered.

Then, to the shock of both Enishi and Akimoto, Kenshin stood up, the ropes that bound him falling away with ease.

"H-How?" Enishi blinked. Kenshin chuckled and rubbed sore wrists as he went over to untie Enishi.

"Dislocated your wrists," Akimoto realized with a blink of understanding.

"Old trick from the Bakumatsu," Kenshin shrugged as he finished untying Enishi and started to work on Akimoto, "One of the few useful things…"

"Impressive," Akimoto smiled as her bonds fell loose. She looked over to Kenshin, who was blushing as red as his hair.

"Anou, Akimoto-dono?" Kenshin coughed as he averted his eyes, "Please fix your yukata, de gozaru yo."

"Eh?" Akimoto blinked, looking down. She flushed red when she realized that after Genji's fondling and the rough handling she got when getting tied up, her clothes were opening up enough to be revealing.

"T-Thank you," Akimoto blushed as she hastily fixed her outfit. When she looked up again, she noticed a very serious Enishi staring at her face.

"Yukishiro-sama?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Enishi asked quietly.

"I did not think it was important," Akimoto lied.

"You should have told me," Enishi muttered, "I wouldn't have sent you on such dangerous missions if you had told me."

"In case you have forgotten, Yukishiro-sama," Akimoto said stiffly, "I chose to do what I did. I have no regrets. Serving you to the best of my ability is what makes me happy, Yukishiro-sama."

"Still…"

"We can worry about this later, Yukishiro-sama," Akimoto reminded her boss, "We need to find a way out of here."

"The door's locked," Enishi reminded her, "And we don't have anything to pick the lock, unless you're hiding a hairpin."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked as he lifted his sleeves. He was still wearing the oversized western shirt from that morning, the one Enishi had pinned back. The others blinked in shock.

"Himura!" Enishi grinned, picking up his miniaturized brother-in-law and twirling him around like a kid.

"Oro!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya rooftop

It seemed like all the ghosts from the Bakumatsu (plus a few from the Meiji Era) were trying to kill Hideki. Hideki, being the stoic ninja he was, took it like man, without any cries of pain or for mercy.

"BAKA HIDEKI!"

Though he was considering it since the shrieks in his ears were getting rather annoying.

At the moment, Kaoru was strangling the poor ninja. Kaito and Takumi had stolen all of Hideki's weaponry (including his prized chain swords), and a few of the Shinsengumi, Mimiwarigumi, and Ishin Shishi put aside their differences and started taking turns stabbing the ninja in the back.

Obviously, they were all very angry that Hideki decided not to tell them about Shinigami's plan to make Kenshin an active hitokiri again.

While the ghosts found out that Battousai had sliced Hideki in half vertically (to quote Kaito: "So _THAT'S_ why he never shows off his battle wounds) and were trying to pull the two halves of his body apart to torture him some more, a new ghost wandered over to the Aoiya rooftop unseen.

"Please don't touch that," Hideki sighed calmly as Katsura Kogoro, leader of the Choshu Ishin Shishi, put a hand into the wound in Hideki's chest that was slowly lengthening as the ninja was torn in two different directions by other ghosts.

"How dare you be so calm!" Kaoru snarled as she pulled out her trusty bokken to whap Hideki over the head.

"Perhaps we should let Kaoru-san finish this, eh?" Katsura suggested to the other ghosts.

"But I wanted to use my sandantsuki on him," Okita Souji pouted as he sheathed his sword.

"Let him use the technique, Katsura-sama," one of the Ishin Shishi ghosts suggested, "It's very painful."

"And how would you know?"

"Okita-san, this is _not_ the first time we met."

"Oh," there were a few blinks, and a tint of a blush, "Anou, gomen…"

"AHEM?" a loud voice interrupted the ghosts.

Slowly, one by one, the ghosts faced the caped figure standing on the roof with them.

"HOLY (_censored)_!"

"SHIMATTA, IS THAT?.!"

"DAMN IT HIDEKI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS?.!"

"I did, ahou."

"Will you all stop squabbling like little kids?" the new figure sighed.

"You're Hiko Seijuuro!" several of the ghosts yelped.

"The Thirteenth!" another ghost added, "Cause, you know, all the other Hiko Seijuuros are dead already…"

"Damn," Kaito whistled, "When did you die, Hiko-san?"

"Who the hell are you?" Hiko asked, his eyebrow twitching. Hiko was pretty sure he was a hermit. How the hell did all these people get to know him? Sure his supreme skill with the sword was famous, but still…

"Ah, Hiko-san!" Kaoru cried out, pushing her way forward.

"Tanuki-chan?" Hiko raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "It's been awhile."

"You're dead," Kaoru blinked, noticing the very prominent slash wound on Hiko's stomach.

"Same to you," Hiko snorted as he sat down and began drinking sake.

"Sake!" Kaito drooled, a stupid expression crossing his features. Takumi sighed. Kaito could get drunk just by looking at alcohol.

"Shouldn't that be leaking out of your stomach?" Kaoru asked, knowing that was the case with Takumi who was also slashed in the stomach.

"Only if he wants it to," Takumi shrugged, "The laws of reality don't apply to ghosts. I like the taste of sake, but I'd rather not get drunk like Kaito-ahou, so I just let it seep through my wounds."

"That makes sense," Kaoru nodded, "Explains how Kaito gets drunk all the time even though his neck isn't connected to his body."

"So what the hell is going on?" Hiko interrupted, "Unless nothing is going on and you are all just acting like idiots."

For a moment, the ghosts were silent. Kaito opened his mouth to respond, but Takumi simply kicked him off the roof before he could say anything embossing.

"Um, well," Takumi coughed to break the silence, "Hiko-sama, we all know you care very deeply for Himura-kun…"

"Says who?" Hiko snorted

"We've been dead for a very long time, Hiko-san," Katsura chuckled, "In the Afterlife, there's not much to do…"

"So once we all decided to go on a fieldtrip and find out about Himura-san's life outside of the Bakumatsu," Okita put in, "It was very interesting…The Spirit World Library even has these film reels of people's lives. So we know that in the inside you're all tender…"

"You're making him sound like cooked meat, Okita-san," Katsura murmured.

"I suppose you're right," Okita sighed, giving up to the Choshu commander before smiling brightly, "But he does look like raw meat!"

"Oi!" Hiko growled.

"So how did you die?" Kaoru interrupted before the conversation could deteriorate further, "It was not your illness…"

"What an obvious observation, tanuki," Hiko snorted, ignoring Kaoru's fuming, "Shinigami-sama told me to come over here. I'm supposed to officially announce myself as a member of the PBKB Club."

"NANI?.!" came the chorus of ghostly voices.

"T-That's not possible!" Kaito sputtered, "No one's joined the PBKB since Toba Fushimi! And Hiko-san can't join! Battou-kun wouldn't kill him, right?"

"He feels like a PBKB member," Takumi pointed out, "And I can recognize battoujutsu wound when I see one."

"Kami-sama," Kaito whispered, "Do you know what this means, Takumi?"

"The bloody rain has come back to Kyoto," Hideki answered.

"Not just that," Kaito said shocked. Then suddenly a bright smile stretched its way over his face, "WELCOMING PARTY! BRING OUT THE SAKE! AND MOCHI FOR EVERYONE!"

"You got to be kidding me," Kaoru deadpanned as most of the ghosts around her broke out into a cheer.

Kaoru sighed and turned away from the others who had just started bringing out the sake. The bad feeling in her gut seemed to multiply as she let her worry wash over her.

_'Anata, please, be alright…'_

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto Police Station

Chou and Sai groaned almost simultaneously. They had gone to work when they had come up with nothing on the search for Kenichi or Shinya. They did, however, asked (read: threatened) a few other officers to go off and look for Kenichi or Shinya in the meantime.

The duo from Tokyo were still trying to find hints on what Genji was up to, but so far, there were no breaks. Boredom was quickly descending upon them, and when ex-criminals got bored, bad things tended to follow (read: explosions, sharp pointy objects, and many moving targets/police officers). Luckily, for sanity of the police station, new information game barging in.

"Lieutenant Chou! Officer Sai!" a shout cried, just as the door banged open and a young police officer hurtled inside.

"Oi!" Chou growled, "What do ya think yer doing?"

"In-Information, sir!" the officer panted, saluting smartly, "We captured one of Hamano Genji's men. He was carrying a letter."

"Where is it?" Sai asked. The Kyoto officer pulled out a slip of paper and offered it up.

"Leave," Chou barked. With another salute, the officer disappeared.

"What's it say?" Chou asked, looking over his assistant's shoulder.

"It's addressed to Red," Sai blinked, handing over the paper.

"Nani?"

**_Himura Kenji-  
_****_The restaurant Yuki.  
_****_The stakes are high.  
_****_-Hamano Genji_**

Blinking a bit, Sai unfolded the last crease on the bottom of the paper, hoping there would be more to the message. To his surprise, something light and feathery fell out.

A lock of red hair.

"Shimatta!" Chou whispered as he picked up the hair, "Himura-han is gonna flip…"

"That stupid bastard," Sai whispered, "Challenging Red like that. There won't be any mercy. We should head back and tell him about this. Knowing Red, he'll kill us if we don't tell him."

"Aa," Chou nodded, "I got a back up plan too. Knowing Genji, he'll have somethin' up his sleeve."

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya; inside

Kenji stumbled into the Aoiya, completely dazed and confused. His mind was reconfiguring the world he had known, over and over again. Kami, ghosts, death…

"This is not happening," Kenji groaned as he quickly sat down at one of the tables of the Aoiya.

"Anata?"

Kenji looked up to see Chizuru standing across from him. Seeing her husband's stressed features, she simply sat down and wrapped her arms around him, crooning to him softly.

"Don't worry, anata," Chizuru murmured, stroking his hair, "We'll find them. They'll be alright."

"Hiko-sensei is dead," Kenji deadpanned.

"Anata!" Chizuru whispered, drawing away slightly, her eyes wide, "He…today? On top of everything else?"

"Hai," Kenji answered gloomily, his eyes haunted.

"It was his time," Chizuru murmured.

"He was murdered, Chizuru!" Kenji cried out, unwrapping himself from her embrace and standing up, "It was not his time! Someone killed him! Tore open his stomach with a katana and then had the nerve to cover him as if they cared! I had to bury him myself!"

"Kenji," Chizuru whispered, as she grabbed his hands. The pale hands were dirty, bloody, and slightly scratched. However, the scratches on his hands couldn't account for all the blood. The crimson liquid even stained his clothes. Chizuru was surprised she didn't realize it before.

"I can't," Kenji whispered, closing his eyes and leaning against her, "I can't do this anymore. I don't understand anything. Tell me what's happening, onegai."

"It'll get better," Chizuru whispered, kissing him softly, "The others went out to look for Kenichi and Shinya. Chou-san and Sai-san went to the police station. Just rest, anata."

"I can't."

"Sssh," Chizuru murmured softly, gently kissing her husband. Slowly she traveled down his cheek and placed butterfly kisses around his throat, making him purr softly. Chizuru just smiled against his neck and pulled out his hair tie, letting the crimson silk flutter all around her. Just as her attentions to him became fiercer, someone barged in.

"OI, RED!" Sai yelled as he entered the Aoiya, "I think I —OH CHIKUSO!"

Sai stared at the scene he had obviously interrupted. Chizuru and Kenji were in each other's arms. Chizuru had her lips firmly on Kenji's throat (Sai could see that there were already a few red love-bites on the swordsman's pale skin) and Kenji's hands were poised over Chizuru's complicated obi.

"I, uh…"

"Oi, Sai-ahou!" Chou yelled as he two entered the room, "What's taking ya —Oh damn."

"Oro," Kenji sighed as he and his wife broke up, both of them flushing madly at being caught.

"Um, aw, Shimatta," Chou cursed as he tried not to stare at the red marks on Kenji's throat.

"We have a lead on Kenichi," Sai coughed, trying to ignore the awkwardness that was dispensed around the room.

"Tell me everything," Kenji said determinedly as turned to face the two officers.

"It's not good," Sai sighed as he handed over Genji's letter to the redhead.

Sai could feel the tension around Kenji as he read the letter and fingered the downy lock of hair that accompanied it. He tried not to step back in fear as he watched the redhead's frame shake in rage. He had always known that Kenji was strong, but the red-haired swordsman had never been so frightening.

"Lieutenant," Kenji murmured in a calm voice.

"Yea, Himura-han?" Chou blinked.

"Katana."

"Nani?.!"

"Anata, please, what's going on?.!" Chizuru cried out. Kenji ignored her.

"GIVE ME A KATANA, DAMN IT!" Kenji roared, snapping his head up to glare at the police officers.

"Shimatta…"

For the first time in his life, Kenji's eyes were not the blue of his mother's. Hot rage had drenched them with amber fire.

-

Author-chan's notes: So here's chapter 27! A-chan is wondering when did Genji become such a slimy bastard. Sure he was bad before, but not as much as the past two or three chapters.

Yes, I flinched Arai Shakku's poem straight from the manga. (Don't hurt me please!) As for Battousai being one of Arai's customers, we never knew who made his katana, and he and Arai did know each other. And obviously Arai knows how to make regular katana, not just his special masterpieces. So we can assume (or pretend) that the katana Kenshin used during the Bakumatsu was made by Arai Shakku.

Kenji's going psycho! It seems to me that Genji always makes Kenji go psycho…I mean the last time Genji was in the story, Kenji almost went on a killing spree and the only way he was stopped was because he was using a bokken…no bokken this time. Oops!

Will Kenji go crazy and kill everyone? Will Shinya actually sell the sakabatou to Genji? Will Kenshin, Enishi, and Akimoto escape from Genji's clutches? Will the PBKB ever stop partying?

Omake next! (Inspired by **Shirou Shinjin's** parody Out of Time Chapters 27½ and 27¾. If you haven't read it, or **SiriusFan13's** Out of Time do so now! And, **Shirou Shinjin, **you cannot expect me to NOT raise to the bait after having the PBKB referenced like that, my friend.)

**Omake**

**Bad Naming (a.k.a. Rips in Time-Space/Fanfiction)**

Kamiya Dojo, Meiji 36 (1903) one year earlier than current timeline

It was an ordinary day for the eight-year-old Himura Kenichi, also known as Himura Kenshin, who was actually much older than eight. Of course, according to the snickering of one Myojin Shinya, little Ken-chan looked no more than six. Luckily for Ken-chan, he had a big brother/cute grandson to bokken the idiotic Shinya. Sasuke took strongly after his grandmother. Kenshin didn't know that within a years time, he would be nine-years-old (well, he did know that part, sort of) and in Kyoto being captured by yakuza and sharing a cell with his former brother-in-law and his cross-dressing female employee. Right now, he was more concerned with making breakfast for everyone in the dojo since he was the only one who could boil water without igniting the place.

Also unknown to the red-haired former hitokiri, he was being watched. He had been trailed for quite some time, in fact, for around him was the confederation of ghosts that had made up his (long!) victim list back in the Bakumatsu.

The PBKB. The Poor Bastards Killed by Battousai.

Or at least a small group of them, since there were too many to have all of them tracking the young boy 24/7. The group who had been assigned to watch Kenshin on that day consisted of one Kiyosato Akira, one Sakurazawa Takumi, one Hideki, and one Nakamura Kaito. Luckily there was only one of Kaito. Heaven forbid if there was a second one. Takumi had prayed to every god in existence that Kaito had died before he had reproduced, or else the world would have been eternally doomed (or at least, constantly annoyed). Now, only Takumi and the rest of the PBKB were eternally doomed (or at least annoyed) by the beheaded ghost (but it was mostly Takumi).

"So, Takumi-kun, what's Battou-kun doing now?" Kaito whined, looking over to the redhead they were invisibly stalking. They were ghosts after all. If they stalked people, they would be discrete, damn it! That plus due to rules they didn't quite understand, they weren't allowed to make contact with their killer at the moment despite the fact that they had been talking with him for years now and that, due to Kenshin's status as a forced reincarnation, the invisibility trick should not have worked on him. While Kiyosato, Kaito, and Takumi were confused about this, since the rules of the Spirit World were obviously being broken, Hideki had just muttered something about a "baka A-chan, not even following her own rules" before getting jolted by a slight static charge.

"You have eyes too, you know," Kiyosato sighed, "You're not like Inoue-kun. He was the one who got slashed across the eyes then stabbed in the throat."

"…Good point," Kaito sighed, looking back to the ghosts' red-haired charge, "Hey, is Battou-kun making usagi-onigiri? Battou-kun's usagi-onigiri are the best! I want some!"

"Idiot, you're dead," Takumi deadpanned, "You can't eat."

"Can too!" Kaito protested, "I eat all the time!"

"That's Spirit Food, Kaito-kun," Kiyosato sighed, "That's different than real food."

"Spirit Food, bah," Kaito snorted, "Who came up with a lame name like that? It's as bad as 'Spirit Focus' and 'Spirit World'. Very lame."

"Don't look at me," Takumi grumbled, "I just work here, I don't make up names or anything like that."

"Then who does?" Kaito asked.

"I believe they are called fanfic authors," Hideki intoned, speaking for the first time.

"Fa-nu-fi-ku?" Kaito tried (with some success) to ask.

_Somewhere, in the back of Kaito's mostly unused brain, a feeling of deja vu or something similar. He had the funniest feeling that it wasn't him who was supposed to say that, but rather a different version of the living redhead in front of them was._

_But there was only one Battou-kun, wasn't there?_

"Fanfic authors?" Kaito tried again, this time, miraculously, able to get the pronunciation correct.

"Fanfic authors," Hideki, the secretive ninja that seemed to know much more than he let on most of the time, nodded, "They're very…disturbing. What they do is take already existing characters from already existing stories to make their own stories."

"I'll say," Takumi snorted, "They must be very stupid if they can't make their own characters or think up decent names. Uncreative, idiotic, and…"

"Oh so powerful and forgiving!" Hideki butted in, slamming a panicked hand over Takumi's mouth, "Very forgiving and kind! And not evil. Nope. Not at all. No one heard him. No one at all. Heheheheh."

"What the hell has gotten to you?" Takumi hissed, pulling Hideki's hand away.

"Shut up and grovel," Hideki hissed back, before looking up at the heavens, "I swear, he has no idea what he's saying! Don't write him out of existence!"

"Eh?" Kiyosato blinked, "You're talking like fanfic authors are kami…"

"They're worse!" Hideki whispered fearfully, completely out of character, "They can make characters do things they don't usually do. Like now, I'm all OOC…Oh kami-sama, now you've done it Takumi! The fanfic authors are mad! First I'm going all OOC, then before you know it the weather will get all bad…"

Suddenly it starts to rain.

"Oro," Kenshin blinked, surprised at the sudden rainfall, glad that he was inside the dojo.

The ghosts weren't so lucky.

"See!" the now soaking Hideki cried out, "The fanfic authors are coming to get us!"

"Rain?" Kiyosato blinked, pushing soaking bangs away from his face, "But we're ghosts! We shouldn't get wet from rain! Plus, we're inside!"

"We will if a fanfic author decides we can," Hideki muttered, "We're in a fanfic. There is no escaping their wrath…They control everything in a fanfic."

"Okay, this is getting weird," Kaito muttered, "If we're in a fanfic and a fanfic author controls everything in a fanfic, does that mean they control us?.!"

"Aa."

"SHIMATTA!" Kaito yelped, as he began running around in circles, "We're doomed! Our lives are not our own! Where is the free will?.!"

"Kaito, we have no lives," Takumi sighed.

"Kuso, does this mean that our names were chosen by fanfic authors?" Kiyosato asked, his eyes wide.

"Well, not yours or Himura-san's," Hideki shrugged, "Only OCs. You're not an OC. As for Takumi and Kaito…"

"You mean, my name wasn't given by my mommy?" Kaito hiccupped.

"Aa."

"NO FREE WILL!" Kaito wailed, and then paused before he added something, "AND BAD NAMES TOO!"

"What do you mean, bad names?.!" Takumi growled, "I do not have a bad name."

"Well, apparently, our fanfic author is very bad at naming things," Hideki shrugged, "Notice how most of the OCs' names are similar to the existing characters. Change the K in Kaito's name and you get Saito. Change the G in Genji's name and you get Kenji. Sasuke can mutilate to Sanosuke. Sai to Saito. Shou to Chou. Then there's the Spirit World, Spirit Focus, Spirit Food, etc. And I'm apparently named after a character from a sci-fi anime who is not only a complete wuss, but a pervert to boot."

Wisely, no one commented, though Kaito was very tempted to ask what anime was. It sounded interesting and he suddenly got the urge to go sparkly eyed at the word. Hideki muttered something about Chobits and Chi.

"…Then where did Takumi come from?" the disemboweled Mimiwari asked.

"A Japanese name generator," Hideki replied with an evil smirk.

"Somehow, that makes me feel very low," Takumi sighed.

"Don't worry, your family name, Sakurazawa was intentional," Hideki soothed, "I believe the Sakura part refers to an anime about a ten-year-old girl with magic who collects cards and loves pink."

"SAY WHAT?.!"

Kaito giggled as he suddenly got an image of Takumi dressed in a frilly pink dress caring a bird-head wand with a stuffed animal with wings on his shoulder singing a song that went along the lines of "Catch You Catch Me".

"So all in all, we all have terrible names," Hideki shrugged, "Except for the already existing characters like Himura-san and Kiyosato-san."

"Lucky," Takumi grumbled, glaring at the all too innocent looking Kiyosato.

"Being saddled with bad names is not the worst part," Hideki soothed, "Imagine if we were in a time traveling fanfic! Time travel is so much more complicated than the paranormal. You can do anything with the paranormal, and there are mostly dead people involved, so nothing bad really happens if something goes wrong. With time travel you have to keep two timelines straight and try not to mess up the future unless you want it messed up. Some times in time travel fanfics, holes appear and then the Brown League of Temporaility Society has to come in."

Kaito blinked as a weird feeling came over him again as he was affected by another fanfic far, far away (hopefully not too far!). The beheaded ghost suddenly exclaimed, "BLTs! We shoulda gone with BLTs! That's so much better than Poor Bastards Killed by…"

Suddenly Kaito stopped, blinked again as the feeling stopped.

"Uh, guys, what was I saying? Something to do with our bad names, right? Or was it about sandwiches with vegetables and crispy bacon? Hmm…food…plush toys…food and plush toys!"

It took a moment for everyone to stop being shell-shocked by Kaito's statement.

"KUSO!" Hideki swore, "It's baka A-chan! She's messing with the story again!"

"Not my fault!" a voice from the sky muttered, "Someone else's fanfic overlapped with this one. Don't worry, it's fine. I'll e-mail them for ya, Hideki-kun."

"You better," Hideki muttered crossly. Then he was shocked by lightening.

"Fanfic author?" Takumi blinked at the electrocuted ninja.

"Fanfic author," Hideki coughed, "See why you don't get on their bad side?"

"Hey, Hideki," Kaito blinked, recovering from his strange experience, "How do you know about this. I mean, I find it kinda weird how you know what's going on all the time and don't tell any of us right away."

"Kaito, we're in a fanfic," Hideki sighed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Fanfic authors control what's in a fanfic."

"So?"

"I'm in the fanfic."

"SO?.!"

"Ahou," Hideki sighed, before looking over to Kenshin, "Look, Himura is finished with his onigiri. Go and ask him if he'll give you one."

"Yay!" Kaito cheered, bounding over as the PBKB turned visible to Kenshin's eyes, "Onigiri! Hey, Battou-kun, since we were almost BLTs instead of the PBKB can you give us an O-R-O?"

"Oro?"

"Were we not just invisible to Himura-san?" Kiyosato blinked. Hideki sighed.

"I said it once, I'll say it again," the ninja sighed, "Fanfic author."

And in some twisted way, it all made sense.

Author-chan's notes: Yes, I know. Crazy ne? Several references to **Shirou Shinjin's** Out of Time Chapters 27½ and 27¾, so read that to make sense of some of the jokes. (Also much thanks to **Shirou Shinjin **for acting as my beta.) Also, there are some references to Clamp's Chobits and Card Captor Sakura.


	28. Before the Storm

Author-chan's notes: Hiya everyone! I know some of you have been wondering where I have been. No, I haven't become un-inspired. I simply have not had much time to work on my fics. It's a very sad thing.

On a lighter note though, I now have a DeviantArt account, which is listed as my homepage on my profile. There's not much on it (again, I've been busy), but if you want, please look around. I'll be posting more stuff up on there, once I get the time, including pics of all my OCs. So that means, soon more people will get to see the lovely faces of the PBKB. OH THE HORROR! However, there _are_ profiles of all my OCs in the LFLS universe which you can see right now. I was kinda…through…with them.

Anyway, everyone enjoy the new chapter!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-eight: Before the Storm)

Aoiya rooftop

Kaoru had never felt more depressed in her life. Everything was surreal…Kenshin was missing, Hiko was here and part of the PBKB…

Kaoru paused at that thought. There was something amiss…

"NANI?.!" Kaoru yelped as she bolted straight up. It had just hit her! Hiko was in the PBKB! How could she have missed it?.! She had known what that meant, but for some reason, it just came to her right then.

Kenshin, her Kenshin, had broken his vow. He had killed again.

"Oh, anata…" Kaoru moaned as she sank into a boneless puddle. Kenshin…Kenshin, he would be feeling so…terrible couldn't even begin to describe it. Kaoru didn't know what to do. She knew she had to go to him, but she didn't know where to find him…

Why hadn't she realized sooner? It was as if a spell had been placed on her, making her view the world through a veil. It seemed to be the same with everyone else as well. They didn't realize. They were blind.

"Kaoru-chan?" a kind voice asked, noticing her distress. Kaoru looked up to see Tomoe leaning over her.

"T-Tomoe…" Kaoru hiccupped, "I-It's K-Kenshin. I-I've been so _stupid_!"

"Kaoru-chan!" Tomoe gasped, alarmed as the younger woman began to cry. Tomoe had been friends with Kaoru for over several years, and had watched her from afar in earlier years, and knew that the other woman hardly ever cried like that. And Kaoru barely called her redheaded husband Kenshin anymore, preferring to use Shinta or anata. The only time Kaoru used Kenshin was if she was in great distress.

"Can't you see?" Kaoru cried, tears falling over her cheeks, "We need to find Kenshin, NOW! He's hurt!"

"You don't know that…"

"YES I DO!" Kaoru yelled, balling up her fists so hard that if she had been alive, her nails would have made her palms bleed, "He broke his vow! You of all people should know how important that vow was to him! He won't be able to forgive himself! I should be there for him! I need to tell him it's not his fault, that it's alright, that I still love him no matter what! I don't want him to wander away from me again!"

Without warning, Tomoe enveloped Kaoru in a hug, trying to comfort the hysterical woman.

"None of us realized…" Tomoe whispered, her voice sounding shocked as Kaoru's words sunk in, "I don't understand, you're the only one who realized…It's like we were all under a spell, enjoying ourselves while Kenshin is still not here."

"I felt that too," Kaoru whispered, looking up at Tomoe, "Help me. I can't be his support if I'm not with him."

"We'll find him," Tomoe replied confidently as she turned back to rally the others.

Yes, they would find him, and afterwards, they would find the bastard who dared to bewitch Kyoto's entire population of Bakumatsu ghosts.

The PBKB were not vengeful ghosts for nothing.

**qpqpqpqp**

Genji's yakuza headquarters

Kenshin, Enishi, and Akimoto had, after several attempts and bent pins, finally gotten out of the locked cell they had been thrust into. Luckily, Genji hadn't posted any guards outside the cell as he was perfectly confident that they would have never gotten out. The rest of the hideout was a different story though. The strange trio sneaked around the corridors of the yakuza HQ, carefully trying to avoid as many guards as possible. A confrontation now would have been disastrous. Akimoto only knew a little bit of knife fighting, her skills more suited for spying than fighting. Meanwhile neither Kenshin nor Enishi were in top fighting form. Plus, all of them were unarmed. At the moment, Enishi had the best chance in a fight out of all three of them due to his kung fu background, but at his age, those skills were not the best anymore.

"Do you know where we might find weapons?" Enishi asked as they dodged yet another group of thugs that he had sensed coming their way, "We can't keep avoiding them forever."

"No, we cannot," Akimoto agreed, "The armory is this way. However, there will be guards. We cannot avoid them."

"Wonderful," Enishi sighed, "This isn't going to work."

"Iie," Kenshin huffed, his face slightly pale. Kenshin leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Daijoubu ka?" Akimoto asked, looking worriedly at the short redhead.

"Dai-daijoubu," Kenshin wheezed, breathing heavily.

"Is that so," Enishi scoffed, crouching down in front of his panting brother-in-law, "Get on my back, Himura."

"Demo!"

"Do it!" Enishi ordered harshly, "You're not feeling well. I'm not so old that I can't carry a six-year-old. A scrawny six-year-old at that."

"Sessha is nine, de gozaru yo!" Kenshin seethed, then winced as he was hit with another wave of pain.

"Whatever," Enishi shrugged, "Now get on."

Sighing softly, Kenshin climbed onto the other man's back, completely exhausted.

"What the hell happened to you?" Enishi muttered, "I know you have shorter legs, but you can't be tired yet!"

"W-wards," Kenshin croaked, feeling worse by the minute, "There were none in the cell, but here, on the walls…"

"Wards?" Akimoto blinked. Kenshin nodded.

"To keep spirits out," Kenshin explained.

"Of course," Enishi muttered to himself, "You're not completely alive. I can feel it in your ki. Wards against ghosts would reject you."

"Aa."

"Chikuso!" Enishi swore, "This isn't good. We need to get rid of the wards. Akimoto, look for ofuda!"

"Don't…don't bother," Kenshin murmured drowsily, "Blood wards…"

Then he was still.

"Himura?" Enishi blinked, looking over his shoulder.

Kenshin didn't respond.

"HIMURA!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?.!"

"Shimatta, the guards!" Enishi swore as yakuza thugs rounded the corner, alerted by Enishi's shout.

"Run!" Enishi ordered as he and Akimoto bolted down the hallway.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto

The streets of Kyoto were normally very crowded, full of teeming people going about their daily business. But today was different. The crowds parted frantically as some base animal instinct warned them of the danger.

A predator was on the loose, and it was hunting.

As he followed a certain red-haired swordsman, Sai wondered if Kenji noticed it. The former thief shuddered when he realized the answer.

The redhead didn't give a damn. After all, he was the predator.

Sai shuddered again as he stared at Kenji's back. Kenji hadn't bothered to change clothing after leaving the Aoiya in his haste to save Kenichi and find/fight/torture/kill Genji. Kenji's dark blue gi and gray hakama were still stained in places with blood and his red hair was unbound, curling around his face and back like ribbons of fire. His gleaming amber eyes (no longer the familiar sapphire) were as sharp and as dangerous as the naked katana in his fist, the matching saya hanging at his hip.

Sai could still not believe that Chou had given Kenji a sword.

Sai looked around him at the dwindling crowd. He could see it in the faces of Kyoto's citizens and feel it echoed in his heart.

_Demon. Nightmare. Killer. Assassin. Hitokiri. Ghost of the Bakumatsu. _

_Battousai._

Sai knew all the stories. He had seen the lone portrait in the museum in Tokyo, the one done by Tsukioka Tsunan, the one that had been mysteriously splattered with blood the day a certain sword went missing. Despite what logic told him, his fear screamed at him that the legendary hitokiri was haunting Kyoto again.

Sai spied a few police officers in the corner of his eye and thought of Chou who had headed back to the police station and left Sai alone to handle a berserk Kenji. He quickly signaled the officers away, knowing that if they confronted Red about the sword-ban they would get a shiny katana shoved up their throats. Luckily, the officers recognized Sai and weren't eager or stupid enough to fight against a demon they had head legends of since they were children.

Thank goodness for small miracles.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kenji had never felt more focused in his entire life. His world was so simple now. There was no gray in his world. Everything was a simple black or white, good or evil, kill or protect. If Kenji allowed himself to dwell on it, he would have realized he never felt so…free…in his entire life. Cut loose from his usual inhibitions, he could see his goal easily and he knew exactly what to do.

Find Genji. Kill him. Save Kenichi.

So simple.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kyoto: the restaurant, Yuki

After being greeted by the waitress, Shinya sat at a table, staring at the sakabatou in his hands. Mystery upon mystery surrounded the backwards sword. Shinya would have been a liar if he said that he wasn't interested.

After visiting the black market, Shinya had found himself pointed in the direction a relatively new restaurant called "Yuki". According to the old man at the black market, Yuki was a hotspot for all sorts of information. Yuki was run by an old man, who was a veteran of the Bakumatsu, and his granddaughter. The old man's pastime was telling tales from the revolution. His tales, apparently, were very popular, causing the restaurant to attract many visitors, including Hamano Genji, the leader of one of Kyoto's yakuza gangs.

Apparently, Genji was the only one in miles who would even consider buying a sword like the sakabatou. And in Shinya's mind that also meant Genji probably knew quite a bit about the sword. Although Shinya was tempted, he didn't really want to sell the sakabatou. Sure it would piss of his father and Himura-sensei, but he wouldn't get any answers if he sold the sword.

What was so important about it? Why couldn't he have it? And why did it feel so abnormally heavy? Was it really cursed? Or was it blessed?

And was Himura-sensei's father really a killer?

"You look pretty glum there, boy," a voice from next to him remarked. Shinya turned his head to blink at an old man, presumably the owner.

"Just thinking," Shinya shrugged, "Do you know where I might find Hamano Genji?"

"Genji-kun?" the old man blinked, "He's over there."

"Arigato," Shinya nodded, walking over to the area indicated.

There was actually a group of men that Shinya found himself in the midst of, but he could tell instantly which one was Genji. He was not the tallest one there, nor was he the strongest looking. In fact, the man had a slight limp. But his eyes. Those gray orbs framed with swaying black hair demanded respect and radiated power and danger. This was the leader of the yakuza.

Hamano Genji.

"Excuse me?"

One by one, Genji and the others around him looked up at Shinya. The teenager shifted from foot to foot, holding the sakabatou tightly in front of him.

"What do you want, kid?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Genji raised an eyebrow at this kid before him. He had just arrived at the Yuki to await Kenji to accept his challenge after he had locked up his "bait" in his cells. Genji had expected a long relaxing wait, but instead some kid with a sword was bothering him.

Wait…that sword…the one the kid was holding…it was very familiar.

"Where did you get that sword?" Genji spat out harshly, standing up suddenly.

"I, uh," the young teen sputtered, looking nervous, but not stupid, "F-from my sensei."

"Name?"

"Myojin Shinya," the boy answered, then added belatedly, "sir."

"I meant your sensei's, ahou," Genji hissed.

"Ah," the boy blushed, "Himura Kenji."

"Himura," Genji spat out, "So you're a messenger of his?"

"Iie."

"Come here on your own?"

"Aa."

"You stole the sword, didn't you?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

Genji didn't even bother to respond. Taking a deep sip from his tea cup, he chuckled lightly.

"So you're not from him," Genji shook his head, "Yare, yare. That doesn't matter. You can still be useful. In fact you already have been. Now that idiot only has a bokken to fight with."

"Eh?"

"Your sensei is coming here," Genji said casually, taking a deep gulp of his tea, "You took something from him. I took something from him. He'll be enraged. Easier to fight, ne?"

"I…" Shinya sputtered, trying to edge away. Genji simply grabbed onto his wrist, denying Shinya any sort of movement.

"Sit down, kid," Genji chuckled, "Things are going to get interesting. You shouldn't leave yet."

**qpqpqpqp**

Genji's Hideout

Akimoto and Enishi ran like rats trapped in a maze, the guards hot on their heels. They were helpless.

"Oi, over here!"

The two white-haired humans blinked in surprise, before ducking swiftly into the room the voice had come from. To their utter surprise, their pursuers sped right past them, not even bothering to look in the room.

Enishi gave a sigh of relief as he gently took Kenshin off his back and set the redhead on the floor. Then, he looked up at their mysterious benefactor.

It was a man. A teenager if you will, about Akimoto's age, maybe a bit older. Short untidy brown hair flopped around on his head and aquamarine-colored eyes grinned merrily at them. His clothes were neat, composed of a white kimono with traditional black hakama, and completely out of place in the dusty room the four of them were hiding in.

The stranger grinned kindly and shook his head at the trio, letting his eyes rest on Kenshin's still form.

"My, my, my," the brown-haired stranger laughed, "You certainly had a close call. And look at Battousai-san! Tsk, tsk. He should know better than to stay exposed to warding spells. They won't kill him, but they'll weaken him. He should build up a tolerance for them. In fact, that might be a good idea…"

"Wh-who are you?" Enishi huffed, wary, but tired. This man knew who Kenshin was! But how?

The teen waved off Enishi's concerns. "A friend of a friend, which would make me a friend as well," the stranger said lightly, "I'm quite aware of the situation, and decided to help."

"We appreciate that," Akimoto nodded, smiling lightly. The stranger smiled back.

"You haven't answered my question properly," Enishi growled, standing protectively over Kenshin.

"Yukishiro Enishi," the stranger smiled with an odd glint in his eyes, "I would have never expected you to be guarding Battousai-san. It must be odd to guard your sister's killer."

"Shut up!" Enishi growled preparing to attack.

"Ah-ah," the younger man scolded, shaking his finger at Enishi, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm here to help remember? I brought you something."

The stranger turned away for a moment before picking something off the ground.

"My sword?" Enishi blinked, recognizing the odd Chinese broadsword the stranger held. The brown-haired youth nodded.

"And Battousai-san's as well," the man nodded, handing over both the broadsword and the black katana Kenshin had been carrying the night Enishi and Akimoto had found him.

"Thank you," Enishi murmured, accepting the swords. If the man handed over weapons without hesitation, then it was likely he was telling the truth. He wanted to help. However, that didn't stop Enishi from being suspicious.

"And for Akimoto-san," the man announced with a flourish, pulling out something from his sleeve before handing over to the albino girl.

"A tanto?" Akimoto blinked at the sheathed weapon given to her, "But I…"

"Can't fight well?" the stranger finished for her, "No worries. The blade is coated with poison. One cut should do it."

"I see," Akimoto murmured, tucking the blade away in her yukata sleeve.

"Anyway, you should probably get Battousai-san out of here," the stranger suggested, sparing a glance at the unconscious former assassin, "There's an exit this way. Don't worry. The guards are all on a wild goose chase by now and won't be much of a bother."

"I still don't understand your motive," Enishi grumbled. The stranger laughed, his gemstone eyes glittering.

"And you never will," the stranger added, "I'll be seeing you in a bit, Yukishiro Enishi…"

And with that, the man disappeared like a ghost.

-

Author-chan's notes: And just when I promised myself that I wouldn't have any more OCs…Okay, does anyone want to take bets on who/what the stranger that helped out Kenshin, Enishi, and Akimoto is? No one's going to get it this time…cackles madly

And yes, I'm herding people around. It's getting kinda irritating because I have to remember where everyone is. I'm going to need a map or something…


	29. The Restaurant Yuki

Author-chan's notes: Hiya everyone! New chapter up. The end of the Kyoto Arc is in sight, and we'll soon be looking forward to a new Arc! Isn't that great? It looks like I have an average of an Arc a year; so roughly, in a year from now this fic should be finished…Provided that real life doesn't wrap its coils around me and suck out my soul…

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Twenty-nine: The Restaurant Yuki)

Genji's yakuza HQ

Enishi narrowed his eyes in concentration. He could see the exit that the stranger from before had pointed out to him and Akimoto, and it was not far off. He couldn't sense any guards either. So far, so good.

"Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto murmured at his shoulder. Enishi simply grunted in response.

"Perhaps I should take Himura-san from you," the white-haired girl murmured softly, "You have been carrying him for awhile."

"I'm fine," Enishi said stiffly.

"Even though I am a woman, I am not weak, Yukishiro-sama," Akimoto replied just as stiffly. Enishi sighed, knowing better than to argue with Akimoto. He swiftly slipped Kenshin off his back and settled the redhead onto Akimoto's shoulders.

"…He is very light," Akimoto commented.

Enishi simply shrugged in response.

"It is so strange," Akimoto murmured as they walked, "I thought Battousai would be much more ferocious than this."

"And I thought you would be more masculine than this," Enishi countered, "Don't believe everything you hear. Or see for that matter."

There was a pause.

"You are too quiet, Yukishiro-sama. You are thinking about that man from earlier," Akimoto guessed, "The one who helped us."

"You know me too well," Enishi murmured, "He's not natural."

"Himura-san is just as unnatural," Akimoto said flatly. Enishi growled under his breath.

"Still, Akimoto," Enishi continued, "I have no idea what this stranger's motives are. What is he? He can't be human to disappear like that. And he can't be a ghost; he was unaffected by the wards unlike Himura. And he said he'll see me soon. What does that mean?"

"We should not worry about things like that now," Akimoto replied, "Look. The entrance is coming up."

"I'll go first," Enishi muttered, walking in front of her and Kenshin. Akimoto frowned at him, thinking he was hesitant over her abilities now that he knew she was female. She knew Enishi always had a soft spot for females and was probably regretting putting her in danger through the work he asked her to do in the past.

Her thought were cut short as Enishi walked through the doorway. Just as Enishi stepped out into the darkened alley that the exit led to, something attacked him. Akimoto screamed as she saw red.

"YUKISHIRO-SAMA!"

Akimoto's scream rang through Enishi's head as he stumbled back, clutching his hand to his chest, trying to stop the sudden blood flow. His wound wasn't bad, and rather shallow, but the blood had startled the white-haired woman.

Enishi glared up at his attacker. A figure dressed in a yukata and a scarf with a wide brimmed hat to obscure its features stared back at him. In his opponent's hand was a short sword, a wakazashi, slightly stained with his blood.

"Che," Enishi hissed, mentally cursing himself for not being more aware as he drew his own sword, "Akimoto, keep back and protect Himura."

"Hai, Yukishiro-sama," the girl nodded, drawing back into the alley with a sleeping Kenshin in tow.

"Who are you?" Enishi hissed at his attacker, "Are you one of Genji's lackeys?"

To his surprise, the man laughed. Enishi felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the sound. It was so…cold.

"Me? One of that brat's lackeys?" the shadowed figure sneered, "Hardly. I serve a much more worthy master."

"Then why do you block our path?" Enishi demanded, "What do you want?"

"That's simple enough," his attacker smirked as he raised the bloodied blade to his mouth to lick off the crimson liquid, "I am here for Battousai."

**qpqpqpqp**

Kenshin slept.

He knew there was something wrong in the world outside. He could feel it in his bones. But no matter how hard he struggled and fought, he was denied the world of the waking.

And then there were the nightmares.

Nightmares from long ago filled his mind. Kyoto from the past became Kyoto of the present.

His days as Battousai.

'_Tenchuu.'_

His first kill.

'_Wipe the red off silver steel.'_

Encounters with the Shinsengumi.

'_Mikoto._ _Truth. That was on their flags. What was truth?'_

Toba Fushimi.

'_Was this truth?'_

Ikedaya.

'_Was that?'_

Otsu on that one snowy day.

'_Please, don't let this be real!'_

Assassination after assassination.

'_It's not…it is…it was not…it was…'_

A wolf's howl. The flash of blades. Street after street dyed red. Fragments.

The bloody rain fell in his nightmares staining white plum blossoms.

'_Someone!_ _Anyone!'_

"Still haunted, eh, Battousai?" a chill voice cut through his dreams.

And everything was silent.

Kenshin gasped, still trapped in his mind, but the nightmares were halted at the moment. The faded colors of his dreams melted away until he was left alone in dark emptiness. He kneeled down on the nonexistent floor, sixteen again and dressed in crimson-stained blue and gray, a wakazashi at his hip and a katana in his hand still wet with blood. The scar on his cheek, the one he no longer had, burned.

"Who, who is there?" Kenshin rasped out in the world of darkness that existed only in his mind.

"You know me."

"Yes," Kenshin nodded, realizing he did, yet he also did not, "You are not supposed to be here. I did not know you then…now."

"In the Bakumatsu," the voice clarified. Kenshin nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can be."

"No," Kenshin denied, shaking his head slightly, "You are not me. You are not any part of me. You can't be here."

"True," the voice laughed, a cold laugh, just as Kenshin remembered and not remembered it being, "But I like to break the rules."

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked abruptly.

"Is that a way to treat me after all this time?" the voice mocked, "You wound me Battousai."

"Answer the question."

"You have something I want," the voice Kenshin remembered yet did not remember replied, "Something that will help me."

"And what is that?"

"You. Your skill. I need you to accomplish my goals."

"No," Kenshin shook his head, "I already have something I must do."

"You son," the voice sneered, "As sentimental as always, Battousai. Though perhaps not as much. You haven't lost your touch. You killed again…"

Amber eyes flared.

"SHUT UP!"

That half-remembered voice laughed, "Still in denial. You are hitokiri. You are made to kill. Yet you continue to play this game, pretending to be harmless. You should know better."

"Leave."

"My offer still stands, Battousai. You might find it tempting later to join me."

Kenshin didn't answer.

"Very well then…I will leave you, for now."

The voice disappeared.

And Kenshin was tossed back into his nightmares.

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Kenji had found it. He found the place. He remembered the path, and there it was.

The restaurant Yuki.

Some part of his mind wondered if those strange people would still be there, the ones who had confused him with his father.

The rest of him, the majority, didn't give a damn.

Genji was in there, and he had Kenichi.

Growling slightly, he gripped the katana in his hand, sheathed it and entered the building.

**qpqpqpqp**

Inside the restaurant Yuki

Shinya realized something very profound. He was an idiot…A big idiot. Shinya had realized that nearly everyone sitting in the restaurant were yakuza. Those who were not quickly left the premises, some inner instincts telling them to flee, save for the young waitress and her elderly father, both of whom clung to the back, out of the way. He was in a restaurant, surrounded by yakuza thugs whose leader apparently had some sort of grudge against his sensei.

Not the best of situations, obviously.

Shinya gripped the sakabatou tighter, trying to calm his shaking hands. He couldn't leave, he couldn't fight, he couldn't even move, not unless he wanted to get torn to bits by yakuza.

Shinya glanced carefully at Genji, trying to figure out what had happened in the past to cause such a grudge between him and Shinya's red-haired sensei. The limp was a big clue. There were plenty of Kamiya Kasshin attacks that aimed at the joints.

'_Himura-sensei may be an oro-ing freak,'_ Shinya thought wildly, '_but at least he knows a thing or two about smashing joints.'_

Shinya also worried about that other hostage Genji had mentioned. What, or who, did Genji have that Himura-sensei would want? Shinya was almost terrified to find out.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of Shinya's neck stood straight up.

Something was wrong…

"Hamano Genji," a soft whispery voice, like the sound of blade being unsheathed, hissed throughout the restaurant. Even though the sound was quiet, everyone in the restaurant heard it.

Shinya slowly turned around, looking for the source of that icy voice…

…And gulped as he stared into unfamiliar eyes on a familiar face.

'_Himura-sensei!'_ Shinya thought as his voice was caught in his throat, his body paralyzed by fear, '_Oh kami-sama, his eyes! They're amber! Wh-what…I would do anything for an oro-ing freak now!'_

"Greetings, Himura Kenji," Genji grinned, standing up slowly, "It's been awhile."

"And yet, not long enough," Kenji growled as he placed a hand on the sword strapped to his waist.

Shinya frowned. There was something about that sword…

Then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks.

"W-wait," Shinya whispered, as he stared at the sword his sensei sported, "But I have the sakabatou!"

And then, without warning, Kenji attacked.

Shinya gasped. His sensei was nothing but a blur, if even that. The killing intent was so strong that the atmosphere seemed thicker because of it. To Shinya, it was more like he was breathing tar than air. This attack wasn't anything like the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. This was…

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenji snarled, "Battoujutsu!"

_BAM!_

The sudden loud sound made Shinya flinch. He had heard the sound before, but couldn't place it.

And then there was the laughter.

Cold, cruel, and mocking. Shinya wanted to shut his ears to the horrific sound.

Finally the laughter died down as the one making the noise decided to speak coherently.

"You were so very close, but you never had a chance…Himura-san," Genji grinned, still feeling elated over his previous laughter. Kenji simply glared in silence.

Shinya stared at the scene before him. Kenji and Genji stood only a few feet from each other. Genji had a gun in his hand, still smoking. With a start, Shinya realized that the sound from earlier was a gunshot. Genji had shot the redhead before the swordsman could land the strike.

Wide-eyed and terrified, Shinya glanced over to his sensei worried he would topple at any moment, spouting blood and gore. Then, it happened.

_Crack!_ To everyone's surprise, the tsuba of Kenji's katana shattered to pieces. He had blocked the bullet with his sword.

"F-fast!" Shinya gasped. When had his sensei been so fast? What he had just done, that was impossible! To have blocked that bullet he would have had to change the angle of his attack in mid-swing. The control and speed was just astonishing.

"Che," Kenji snorted, eyeing the yakuza leader with icy golden eyes, "Coward."

"So harsh," Genji shrugged as he steadied his gun and taking a few steps forward, "Stalemate, Himura. We're too close now for you to block my shot again, even if you have your father's infamous god-like speed. Your sword is too long to maneuver at his distance! Which one of us can kill the other first?"

"I don't give a damn," Kenji snarled, "Just tell me where Kenichi is."

"Kenichi?" Shinya blinked, feeling like an intruder as he interrupted. Neither Genji nor Kenji paid him any mind.

"I don't give a damn," Genji laughed, throwing back Kenji's words to his face, "And it's true. I don't really give a damn about where your little brat is."

"Damn you!" Kenji snarled as he moved to step forward and rip out Genji's throat. Genji simply smirked and gestured with the gun.

"No, no, no," Genji scolded, "You move any closer, I shoot. And then who would rescue little Kenichi-chan then, ne?"

"Teme," his golden-eyed enemy hissed, stopping in his tracks, "You said you had Kenichi!"

"Had, Himura, had," Genji pointed out, "At the moment, he's probably on his way with his new owner."

"Nani?"

"I'm a business man," Genji shrugged, "I buy, I sell, I negotiate. While it is quite fun getting my revenge on you, it is far more satisfying counting the money I'll get after selling your brat on the black market."

"You wouldn't dare," Kenji whispered, his eyes narrowing further.

"Oh, I dare," Genji chuckled, suddenly drawing another gun from his coat with his empty hand, and pointed the new weapon straight at Shinya standing on his left.

"What the hell!" Shinya yelped, staring wide-eyed at the barrel pointed at him.

"Good things come in threes," Genji smirked, "Three hostages, Himura. Your son, your student, and you. The probability of you being able to save even one of these hostages is rather slim, ne? At this distance, I doubt even you can dodge a bullet, even if you're the son of the infamous Battousai. You're finished!"

"I wouldn't say that," a new voice called out cheerfully.

"What the…" Genji hissed as he felt the barrel of a gun pressed firmly to the back of his head.

"It's been awhile, Genji," the newcomer greeted the yakuza boss, "How are you?"

"Sai," Genji grunted, recognizing the voice after a few moments.

"In the flesh," Sai joked mockingly at Genji, "Genji, drop the guns or I'll blow your bloody brains out."

"Teme," Genji hissed, letting his weapons clatter to the floor. Sai grinned over to Kenji. Sai grabbed his handcuffs and one of Genji's wrists, already putting away his gun.

"Sorry about butting in, Red," the police officer shrugged, "But I can't let you kill him. He's under arrest."

"Li-like hell I am," Genji hissed, looking around at his thugs, "Boys, you know what to do!"

"Shimatta!" Shinya cursed, suddenly remembering that nearly everyone in the restaurant worked for Genji.

"Stay put," Kenji's icy voice ordered the thugs.

Genji and his men found themselves frozen at Kenji's words. And Genji found his neck being slightly scratched by a very lethal katana being held by a very lethal golden-eyed swordsman. No one had even seen the redhead move.

"Leave, all of you," Kenji hissed at Genji's lackeys, his golden eyes flashing, "Or I will not only kill your boss, but each and every single one of you."

The thugs, startled and frightened by the redhead's speed and ferocity, left leaving only Genji, Sai, Shinya, and Kenji.

"Hamano," Kenji began in that chilled voice that accompanied those amber eyes as his borrowed katana pressed more firmly, "tell me where Kenichi is before your head leaves your body."

**qpqpqpqp**

Yakuza HQ

"I am here for Battousai."

Enishi felt a chill run down his spine as he listened to the words the strange man in the hat uttered. Growling protectively, the white-haired old man placed himself between Akimoto and the stranger before him.

"Akimoto! Take Himura and run!" Enishi ordered, "Protect him!"

"H-Hai!" Akimoto nodded, adjusting Kenshin's limp form on her shoulders before running down the alley, away from the fight.

"Do you really think your futile attempt will save them?" the hat wearing swordsman laughed cruelly at Enishi.

"Yes," Enishi growled, readying his sword. His opponent laughed.

"Such a child," came the sneer, "Events have been set in motion; you can't save them in the long run, Yukishiro. Give up."

"NO!" Enishi yelled in defiance, charging forward with his sword. His opponent simply grinned, his eyes flashing in an odd way.

'_Submit, child,'_ a voice snarled in Enishi's mind.

"GAH!" Enishi gasped, suddenly frozen in place. It felt as if steel bands had constricted around his chest, restricting his breathing. His limbs were lead, too heavy for his suddenly weak muscles to move. Everything felt so heavy, so frozen.

"Humph," his hat wearing enemy sighed, "Too easy. You're already frozen, little bug. Not enough strength to even fight a little…Pity."

Enishi could only gasp like a floundering fish.

"Perhaps I should just let you go," the man murmured to himself, "It might be more fun that way if you fight a little bit, eh, little insect?"

"Now, now, don't be so silly," a laughing voice chastised. Enishi's eyes widened slightly as suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a young man with brown hair and aquamarine eyes appeared in the alley next to him.

It was the same strange young man who Enishi had met earlier in Genji's hideout, the same young man who had pointed out the exit.

"Seishiro," the swordsman in the hat greeted the young man.

"Kasa-san!" the young man greeted happily, "Did Battousai-san get away?"

"Hn," the man in the hat grunted. The young man looked disappointed for a moment before smiling.

"That's alright," Seishiro chirped, "Enma-sama was able to deliver the message to him, anyway. Yare, yare, it'll all work out in the end. Perhaps this is even better. I suppose this means we just have to wait some more."

"Aa," Kasa agreed.

"Good things happen to those who wait," Seishiro nodded, smiling straight at Enishi, "Isn't that right, Yukishiro-san?"

Enishi simply glared daggers at the youth.

"What should we do with him?" Kasa asked, jerking his head towards Enishi.

Seishiro blinked at the frozen Enishi, tilting his head slightly. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Kill him," Seishiro said simply, "He's useless alive."

Enishi gave out a gagging sound.

"Gomen, Yukishiro-san," Seishiro bowed his head as he stepped aside to make room for Kasa, "I hated lying to you, you know. I really wasn't a friend of a friend. But I did make good on my word of seeing you again!"

Kasa's eyes flashed again, smiling manically as he sheathed his wakazashi and drew his katana. Seishiro gave a little wave to the white-haired man.

"Sayonara, Yukishiro-san."

Author-chan's notes: Sorry this chapter took such a long time to put up! Nothing was cooperating with me! It was so hard! _Whimpers_

If anyone was paying attention, yes, I completely flinched Kenji blocking Genji's bullet with the tsuba from Kenshin and Sano's fight when the Hiruma brothers (Gohei and Kihei) tried to intervene. _Shrugs_ It was either that or have one of Genji's henchmen fling himself in front of Kenji's attack and get sliced and diced Hiten Mitsurugi style. I'm still not quite sure if I like the showdown at the restaurant. Yare, yare…I needed to post this chapter sooner or later…

Anyway, two more players enter the scene (or reenters as the case is for Seishiro). I know a lot of people were guessing that Seishiro was Shinigami, Okita, or Soujiro. I did mention he was an OC…Sorry if I disappointed or confused anyone. But I will say this: Seishiro has something to do with at least one of the three above. That means a lot of people actually got it right. Congrats to everyone! (Note to self: Try being less obvious…) Watch out for Seishiro in the future, he'll be playing a bigger role, along with his teammate Kasa. Try not to hate them too much. I personally like them…

Also, many apologies to everyone who is waiting for Kenji to figure everything out. He'll find out…just not yet. I have way too much stuff planned out. I promise, it'll be worth the wait!


	30. Sword

Author-chan's notes: Hiya all! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy!

For anyone who cares, there is some fanart for this story. You can check out my profile for the links for all the artwork. Artwork includes a wonderful pic of Kenichi/Kenshin by werewolfs-curse (both black and white and colored), a lovely pic by pikagalmish of Shinomori Michiyo, and two pics by me, one of Michiyo and another of Kaito and Takumi. Please do have a look.

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Thirty: Sword)

Kyoto streets

Akimoto ran.

The world around her became a blur as she rushed head on. Yukishiro-sama told her to run and run she would. She paid little attention to where she was going; she could have been going in circles and not have cared. All that mattered was following Yukishiro-sama's orders and getting the sleeping bundle across her shoulders away to safety.

Then suddenly, she stopped, her features pale with surprise as she felt something move.

_Twitch…_

"Himura-san?" Akimoto murmured to the sleeping boy. A groan answered her.

"Aki…Akimoto…do…no?" a tired voice wavered.

"Himura-san! Daijoubu desu ka?" Akimoto gasped loudly, kneeling down and helping the man turned child down from her back. The white-haired girl frowned as Kenshin stood. The redhead could barely stand, and his legs quivered even as she supported him.

"Daijoubu, de gozaru," the former rurouni smiled to reassure the girl, his face pale and sleek with sweat. Akimoto simply snorted.

"On my back, Himura-san," Akimoto said curtly, her reddish eyes stern.

"Sessha is fine, de gozaru," the redhead smiled weakly, "We are away from the wards."

"Himura…"

"Wait."

"Eh?" Akimoto blinked, surprised at Kenshin's curt way of cutting her off. Kenshin's eyes were strangely focused on the distance, his face stern and almost cold. It was odd seeing such a serious look on such a young, childish face. Akimoto had to suppress a shiver.

'_If he was older…Would that be what the hitokiri would have looked like?'_ Akimoto thought. Something in her replied no, no the hitokiri would not have looked like that.

This was only the scraping the surface.

"What is it?" Akimoto murmured, glancing around her.

"There's something wrong," Kenshin murmured, his eyes sliding shut to focus better, "Someone's ki…Someone familiar…Someone wants to fight…to kill…"

Kenshin's eyes suddenly snapped open, his throat letting out a harsh cry.

Akimoto covered her ears. She could not tell if what fell from the redheads lips was a name, a command, or an instinctual bestial cry.

"Himura-san!" Akimoto gasped, as she quickly grabbed the child as his body began to shake, "What is it?.!"

"Kenji," the small redhead gasped, "He's in trouble, de gozaru yo!"

"Do you know where?"

"Close by," Kenshin replied, scanning the streets, "You should stay here. Sessha will go find him."

"Iie," Akimoto said sternly, "You are still weak from the wards, and your short stride will not get you to Kenji-san in time. On my back, Himura-san. You navigate, I will provide the transportation. Do not even think about arguing with me on this."

"Aa," Kenshin nodded curtly, his lips pressed together tightly as he did as she bid, "We must hurry, de gozaru."

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Seishiro sighed as he sat on the railings of a deserted bridge, his feet kicking out childishly.

"So bored," Seishiro sighed, his form drooping wearily.

"Maybe you should kill someone," a voice next to him suggested. Brightening, Seishiro turned to face the newcomer.

"Kasa-san!" Seishiro grinned, clapping his hands like a child half his age, "How did it go?"

"Easy but fun," the hat wearing man smirked insanely as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, "Yukishiro Enishi, the 'White Tiger', eh? Nothing more than a toothless kitten."

"Maa, maa, Kasa-san!" Seishiro laughed, "Enishi-san is quite useful. No need to insult him."

"Hn," Kasa snorted, blowing out a stream of smoke from his cigarette, "True enough. And it was most enjoyable. Almost like painting or writing poetry, only much more fun."

Seishiro simply laughed. Kasa took a drag from his cigarette again, and handed Seishiro a long wrapped package that had been leaning against his thigh.

"Yukishiro had this on him," Kasa explained as Seishiro took the package and proceeded to unwrap it, "Don't mind the bloodstains on the packaging. The item itself is fine."

"Enishi-san didn't give it to Battousai-san?" Seishiro blinked as he ripped apart the package paper. Kasa took another drag from his cigarette and didn't bother to answer.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now," Seishiro sighed as he finished unwrapping the package, "We can just give it back to Battousai-san ourselves once he finally accepts Enma-sama's offer to join us."

Lying in Seishiro's lap was a black-hilted katana, the very same one that was used to kill the thirteenth practitioner of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"It's very pretty, ne?" Seishiro commented, smiling softly as his thumb rubbed over the cherry blossom engravings on the tsuba. Kasa grinned manically.

"I have to admit, Seishiro," Kasa grinned as he eyed the katana, "our 'friend' out did himself creating that thing."

"Aa," Seishiro nodded smiling happily, "Maybe I should commission one from him as well."

Kasa snorted, blowing smoke from his cigarette.

After carefully rewrapping the sword, Seishiro jumped down from the railings and onto the bridge.

"Oi, you going somewhere?" Kasa questioned, looking towards the teen.

"Kyoto makes wonderful candies," Seishiro smiled, slinging the wrapped katana onto his back.

"Sweet-tooth," Kasa snorted, his eyes glinting strangely. Seishiro laughed.

"I probably should get a box for Tou-chan too," Seishiro mused, glancing over his shoulder at Kasa, "Do you have any money with you?"

"What am I, your personal wallet?" Kasa grumbled, as he reached into his yukata to dig out a few coins.

"Arigato!" Seishiro sang as soon as he got the money, and began skipping down the street.

"At least get me some sake while you're down there, brat!" Kasa yelled after the younger male. Seishiro waved back at him.

"Kuso," Kasa muttered leaning back against the railings of the bridge, "If he wasn't so good with a sword…"

Kasa took another long pull from his cigarette. He blew out the feathery smoke, letting the white clouds frame his face. Things were boring again, now that he had nothing to fight and kill.

**qpqpqpqp**

The restaurant Yuki

No one dared to breathe for fear what would happen next. Sai and Shinya found themselves frozen at the sight of Kenji mere hair's breath away from murdering a certain yakuza right before their eyes.

"Hamano," Kenji began in that chilled voice that accompanied those amber eyes as his borrowed katana pressed more firmly at Genji's throat, "tell me where Kenichi is before your head leaves your body."

"Sh-Shimatta," Genji whispered, eyeing the katana that held his fate.

"Red! Are you insane?.!" Sai yelped, backing away slightly.

"Perhaps," the redhead murmured, his dead eyes boring into Sai, before turning them back to Genji, "I'll give you one more chance, Hamano Genji. Where. Is. My. Son?.!"

"I don't know!" the yakuza boss yelped as the katana edge nicked the skin of his throat.

"Then you are of no use," Kenji said in a cool calculating voice. Genji's eyes widened in pure fear.

Kenji drew back his arm to strike.

"WAIT!"

Kenji jerked to a halt, startled by the sound. Genji whimpered in fear and relief.

"Why did you stop me," Kenji asked quietly, turning his head to the one who shouted, "Shinya?"

Shinya gulped, his hands clenching spasmodically on the sakabatou in his hands, the one he had stolen from his sensei. Kami-sama, but his sensei's eyes were so frozen, "B-Because, Himura-sensei. _You_ are a master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! The first rule of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is to never kill! A sword is a tool to protect people with! You taught me that!"

"A sword is a weapon of murder," Kenji hissed, his golden eyes narrowing, "Kenjutsu is the art of murder. That is the only truth."

"Well, I believe in a different truth!" Shinya yelled, tears of fear running from his eyes. This man before him wasn't sensei! But if this man wasn't sensei, was he Shinya? Well, damn it, if Himura-sensei wasn't going to be the Kamiya Kasshin master, he was!

"Although I am not your best student, and I have not completely lived my life according to the ideals of our style, I believe in the truth of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I-I have to believe in it…because at the moment, you don't."

Still shaking, Shinya drew the sakabatou in one fluid motion.

"Do you remember this, Himura-sensei?.!" Shinya yelled, holding up the blunted sword and trying to hide his fear, "This is the symbol of all your ideals, of all your truths that you have taught me and all the other students of our style! I realize now why I wanted the sakabatou so much. I've lost track of all the times I've seen you wield this sword to protect people, to protect them without killing! I wanted to be a hero like you, Himura-sensei. I wanted to be acknowledged, but I took it too far, just like you are taking it too far now! If you kill that bastard of a yakuza now, you won't be a hero, you'll be a murderer!

"And," Shinya sighed, his eyes closing as he finished his speech, "I doubt Kenichi would want you to kill anyone to save him."

_Clang!_

Shinya's eyes flew open at the sound.

Kenji had dropped the katana he held at Genji's neck, his amber eyes wide and his face pale with shock.

"Himura-sensei," Shinya smiled as he watched his teacher step away from the yakuza boss, "It's going to be alright."

"And you're under arrest!" Sai crowed as he slapped on a pair of handcuffs on Genji, "And for extra measure…"

_Whap!_ Sai grinned evilly as Genji crumpled to the floor unconscious with a groan. Sure, Sai couldn't shoot his former boss, but he did have a hell of a time smacking Genji's temple with the butt of his gun.

Meanwhile, Kenji sat down hard on the floor, still pale. Shinya moved towards him.

"Iie!" Kenji rasped out, staring hard at Shinya.

"Sensei," Shinya whispered, his eyes staring straight into his sensei's, "Your eyes…they're still…"

"Aa," Kenji hissed, pressing a hand to his head with a wince, "I don't…I don't feel right."

"We should take you to Megumi-san!" Shinya babbled, feeling panicked, "Tou-san was saying that she's a great doctor and I'm sure…"

"Iie," Kenji shook his head, still wincing, "I don't think I can handle being around anyone right now."

"Eh?"

"It's not finished," Sai's voice suddenly floated over to the two Kamiya Kasshin practitioners, "Red's rage still isn't satisfied. I'm guessing he's not very stable right now."

"Kuso," Shinya whispered, before shoving the sakabatou towards the redhead, "Here. This is yours."

"Idiot!" Sai yelled as Kenji took the sword, "I just said he's unstable! You don't give an unstable man a weapon!"

"You do if it is the sakabatou," Shinya said firmly as his sensei curled around the blunted sword like a child holding tightly onto comforting blanket.

"And it just gets weirder," Sai muttered running a hand through his tousled hair, "Look, Shinya-baka, we need to find Kenichi-kun fast before we get another rendition of Hitokiri Battousai on our hands."

"Hito…kiri?" Shinya blinked, looking over to Kenji, "So it is true. Your father was Hitokiri Battousai. And that sword, the sakabatou really was Arai Shakku's last work."

"Aa," Kenji hissed, his eyes closing as if in pain, "Where is Kenichi?"

"We'll get a search party –"

"O-Otou-san!"

"_Oh my fu…_" Sai began to curse in English, "Kenichi-kun?.!"

"Kami-sama must be looking down on us," Shinya gasped in amazement as he watched the small redhead run up to his astonished father, "Kuso, Kenichi, where the hell have you been?.!"

"Kidnapped by yakuza unfortunately," a calm voice from the doorway sighed. Shinya blinked at the white-haired figure that had entered.

"Kenichi," Kenji sighed as he hugged his son, burying his nose in the soft red strands, "Don't you dare disappear like that again."

"Gomen, O-Otou-san," Kenichi murmured, his hands fisting on Kenji's gi, "Are you…are you better now?"

"I…" Kenji murmured, before closing his eyes.

"Himura-san has been quite worried about you, Kenji-san," the soft voice of the white-haired youth that came with the small redhead murmured.

"You were the one who found my son?" Kenji asked, looking up at the stranger.

"Yes and no," was the reply.

"O-Otou-san, this is Akimoto-san," Kenichi explained, "We…"

"We are friends," Akimoto smiled softly, "Despite our age differences and our strange meeting."

"Aa," Kenichi nodded, "Despite that."

The pair of them grinned at the joke that only they could understand.

Shinya felt a bit cheated. He had gone off, poured out his soul in the tension filled room, only to have that tension completely disappear at the arrival of a tiny redhead that barely reached his chest. It seemed almost anti-climatic.

"Sheesh, Kenichi," Shinya grumbled, "You just had to ruin the mood there."

"Oro?"

Shinya laughed. Perhaps it was for the best that the mood was ruined.

"Good to have you back, chibi."

**qpqpqpqp**

A little while later, the small group had finished cleaning up the small restaurant and was preparing to go their separate ways.

"I'll take Genji down to the station," Sai explained as he heaved the still unconscious yakuza over his shoulder, grunting a bit at the weight, "Boss Broom is going to have fun interrogating you, oh yes he will…I think he has some new katana he wants to test out…And I want a new dummy for target practice!"

Sai laughed madly, the others sweat dropping at his tone.

"Don't forget to take this with you," Kenji added as he jerked his head in the direction of the katana he had borrowed from Chou.

"No worries, Red," Sai nodded, "I am never leaving you with a katana ever again. That sakabatou of yours may be a hunk of scrap, but at least you're sane with it."

"Anou, I suppose we should get back to the Aoiya," Shinya scratched his head. Then suddenly he froze and swore, "Shimatta! Tou-san is going to kill me!"

"Hn," Kenji nodded.

Shinya, Sai, and Kenichi all frowned. Kenji's eyes had yet to turn back to their usual shade.

"I should head back to Yukishiro-sama's house," Akimoto murmured, "Hopefully he got away and will be waiting there."

"'Yukishiro-sama'?" Sai's eyebrow rose, "You don't mean Yukishiro Enishi?"

"Hai," Akimoto nodded once.

"I have some questions for him," Sai said, "Can you come with me to the station to drop this idiot off, and then we can go see Yukishiro?"

"That's fine," Akimoto answered, "But we need to hurry."

**qpqpqpqp**

The Streets of Kyoto

"Himura-sensei?"

"Hai, Shinya?" Kenji answered softly as they walked together, Kenichi clutching his father's hand.

"You're still not okay yet, are you?"

"Iie," Kenji replied honestly, "But I'm feeling better."

Shinya pursed his lips as he stared up into his sensei's eyes. Surely enough, the bright amber from before was broken up by vivid blue swirls.

"O-Otou-san will be better when we get back," Kenichi murmured, squeezing Kenji's hand softly.

"Aa," Shinya agreed, looking back towards the crowds, "Um, Himura-sensei?"

"Aa?"

"Do you think Tou-san will be mad?"

"If anyone should be angry it would be me, Shinya," Kenji murmured, staring into Shinya's dark eyes.

"Are you?"

"Yes and no," Kenji shrugged, "On one hand, you stole my sword, made everyone worry about you on top of Kenichi disappearing, and got involved with the yakuza. On the other hand, if you had not been there with the sakabatou, I would have surely killed Hamano. For that, I thank you."

"Himura-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said?" Shinya asked timidly, "About a sword being a weapon of murder."

"Hai."

"Then are the teachings of Kamiya Kasshin wrong?"

"The teachings of Kamiya Kasshin are sweet lies, Shinya-kun," Kenji and Shinya blinked as Kenichi answered for his father. "They are the words of those who have never killed. In the real world, kenjutsu is the art of murder. All it does is kill. It does not save like Kamiya Kasshin does. However, these lies of the Kamiya Kasshin are the ones that should be the truth, ne? It is our duty to change the truth, to make our style's lies become reality. That is our task as Kamiya Kasshin Ryu students."

"That's right, Kenichi-kun," Kenji smiled as he rubbed his son's head gently, the gold in his eyes all but banished, "One day, Kamiya Kasshin will be the truth."

"I think it already is," Shinya huffed, then blinked at the two redheads stared at him with twin smiles on their faces, "What?"

"You've grown up," Kenji grinned, his eyes now fully blue again, "I'm proud of you."

"Does that mean I'm aloud to have the sakabatou?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"Damn."

Kenji laughed, his student pouting slightly, which only made Kenji laugh harder because he could tell that the expression was completely fake.

"Yare, yare," the young Myojin huffed, "That stupid thing was too heavy for me anyway. What did you do to it?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, the sakabatou does feel a bit heavier," Kenji frowned as he touched the hilt of his sword, "I don't understand why."

"Maybe it's magic?"

"Maybe," Kenji murmured, looking up at the sky.

'_Yahiko once told me that the sakabatou was heavy because it reflected the weight of the guilt on my father's shoulders,'_ Kenji thought to himself, '_Does it feel my guilt now? I almost killed…'_

Kenji didn't comment how silent Kenichi was as they talked about the weight of the sakabatou. He was too busy trying to figure out this strange little mystery.

Kenshin knew and realized. He knew why the sakabatou was heavy.

It had everything to do with his bloodied yukata, the corpse left laying in his first childhood home, and the black hilted katana with the sakura motif on the tsuba.

Kenji looked down at his son, worried at his silence, "Is there something wrong, Kenichi?"

"I…"

"Oof!" Kenji gasped as someone ran smack into him, causing the redhead to step back a bit. Small packages fell down on to the street.

"Ah, gomen, gomen!" Kenji gasped, reaching down to help the person he had bowled over, "Daijoubu ka?

"Daijoubu," a laughing voice answered as Kenji helped up a young teen with brown hair and aquamarine eyes, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Gomen."

"No, we're fine," Kenji smiled as he helped pick up the packages, "Nothing is broken I hope?"

"Everything is fine," the teen nodded, accepting his parcels, "Quite sorry about that."

"No worries."

"You forgot one," Kenshin said, handing over another small box.

"Oh thank you!" the young man grinned as he took the box, "Those imported chocolates took me forever to find. I would be devastated if I lost them!"

Kenshin stood quietly as the man rearranged his packages. There was something about that boy…Something about him that seemed so very strange and _familiar_.

"Anou, is there something on my face?" the youth blinked at the smaller redhead.

"Gomen," Kenichi shook his head to clear it, "You look very familiar…"

"Ara?" the young man blinked, "That's certainly very strange. If we have met before, I would have certainly remembered that hair! And your eyes, what a peculiar color…"

"Oro," the two redheads blushed in unison.

"Yare, yare," Shinya sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, sayonara," the teen waved as we disappeared in the crowd.

"What a strange guy," Shinya murmured, "Never once stopped smiling. It was kind of freaky."

"Don't say things like that, Shinya," Kenji scolded, "We only saw him for a short time."

"I suppose," Shinya shrugged, "Oh well. He's not as strange as anyone of the Himura family."

"Oro…"

"Mentioning about strange things," Kenji murmured, looking at Kenichi, "What do you know about ghosts?"

"Oro!" Kenshin gasped, his eyes wide.

"It was very strange," Kenji murmured as he began to rummage around in his clothes, "I met this group of ghosts calling themselves the PBKB, whatever that means. They said they knew my father…"

"You were probably just imaging things, Himura-sensei," Shinya scoffed.

"No, it's true!" Kenji protested, "I could summon them with this flower! Now where is it…"

Kenji patted down his clothes, searching for the red blossom he had for years. But try as he may, his search was in vain.

"That's strange," Kenji murmured, "I could have sworn…"

"It was probably just a dream, sensei," Shinya shrugged, "Some dreams can be very realistic. Maybe it's the atmosphere of Kyoto getting to you."

"Aa," Kenji nodded, giving up his search, "Kyoto is very strange. And you're probably right Shinya. I mean, why would a bunch of ghosts try to contact me!"

Elsewhere in Kyoto, Seishiro handed over several of the packages he had in his arms over to Kasa.

"Finished your shopping, boy?" Kasa grunted, wincing at the sweet smell of candies permeating the air.

"Aa," Seishiro grinned as he pulled something out of his pocket, "I was even able to pick up a little extra when I bumped into Battousai-san and his son."

In Seishiro's hand was the blood colored blossom of the Spirit Focus.

"Enma-sama will be pleased," Kasa smirked at the flower.

"Yes, such a powerful tool should not be in the hands of our soon to be enemies," Seishiro nodded, "The control of such a large group of cursed spirits should only belong to our allies, ne?"

"Hn," Kasa agreed as he lit up a match.

Seishiro smiled as he fed the flower to the flame, watching the petals burn.

-

Author-chan's notes: There! Now hopefully many more people are satisfied. Yes, I know the psycho Kenji thing was kind of anti-climatic, but since I'm already building up a new, better climax everyone should be satisfied. We don't want Kenji to go off killing everyone. And Shinya is not a bad guy; he just takes things too far sometimes. Don't worry though, he's still going to get a sound beating from Yahiko, and there are still going to be issues of his to be worked out. You see, the thing with Shinya is that he can only be the good guy when the usual good guy is currently the bad guy. It's part of his nature.

Next Chapter: Shinya gets a dressing down from Yahiko, Akimoto reunites with Enishi, Aoshi takes on a student (maybe), and the PBKB confront the god of death himself.


	31. Confrontations

Author-chan's notes: Hi all! I recently got another L'Arc-en-Ciel CD, and I'm playing it right now. _smiles_ Ah, L'Arc…

Anyway, here is chapter 31 (that many chapters already?) Enjoy!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Thirty-one: Confrontations)

Aoiya

The Aoiya was celebrating. Shinya, Kenji, and Kenichi had just returned, all of them unharmed and well.

And after the panic of the other day, the celebrating was necessary.

Misao and Sano had engaged in a drinking contest, both of them laughing their heads off. Megumi continued to scold both of them as they both kept falling all over the place. Tsubame and Chizuru giggled at the sight while sipping their own cups of alcohol. Meanwhile, Kenji and Kenichi both disappeared upstairs, presumably to go to sleep since it had been a long day for both of them, especially Kenji who didn't sleep at all the other night. Shinya and Yahiko also vanished.

That left Sasuke, the older Himura brother, and Shinomori Aoshi, the stoic leader of the Oniwabanshu, alone to sit at a table together quietly. Neither of them had much to say, nor did they wish to join in the celebrating. In Sasuke's case, he was too young to drink and Aoshi wouldn't touch the stuff.

While the others were making plenty of noise, for Sasuke and Aoshi it almost seemed as if all was silent.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Oro?" Sasuke answered, startled at the sudden call of his name, as well as who had spoken. Shinomori Aoshi was not one to speak often.

"Do you know what your name signifies?" the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu asked.

"Well, 'Himura' means –"

"I was not speaking of your family name," Aoshi interrupted.

"Oh," Sasuke said quietly, looking down at the floor. What exactly was Aoshi trying to ask from him?

"Sasuke for Sarutobi Sasuke," Aoshi murmured, "The most famous of ninja from the early days of the Tokugawa. A strange name for a swordsman."

"Aa."

"But not strange for a ninja."

"What are you saying, Shinomori-san?" Sasuke asked pointedly.

"I can feel it in your ki," the Okashira said, "It is not your destiny to be a swordsman. Perhaps your name is a sign. You should try your hand with the Oniwabanshu."

"But I…" Sasuke sputtered, "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…"

"It does not call to you," Aoshi said calmly, "Just as it does not call to your brother. Both of you should train elsewhere."

"That's not true!" Sasuke shouted, standing up swiftly. Aoshi simply looked at him coolly.

"I can see it in the way you both move," Aoshi said logically, "You move with the gait of one who shuns weapons. You are a hand to hand fighter in your soul, a martial artist. And your brother has the grace of one who has already mastered a sword style much more advanced than Kamiya Kasshin."

"That's impossible," Sasuke protested, "You've only seen him a short time! Ken-nii is clumsy! He trips into the laundry all the time!"

"As did your grandfather, and he was the greatest swordsman Japan has ever known."

"You don't understand," Sasuke muttered, "Tou-san loves Kamiya Kasshin. And even though, even _if_, neither of us is suited for Kamiya Kasshin, we will stick by it."

"I never said that you should give up your current style," Aoshi shrugged, "I was simply offering both of you the chance to do some extra training."

"I…"

"Think on it."

**qpqpqpqp**

The others all thought that Kenji was asleep. Far from it, in fact. The red-haired swordsman was simply laying on his futon staring at the ceiling. Part of him was nervous that Kenichi would disappear again, so he paid extra attention to the room next to his and Chizuru's, the one Kenichi had disappeared into. He wanted to believe that Kenichi was asleep and that he could too, but part of him was still scared. The last time he believed that his son was "asleep"…

Kenichi never clarified exactly what it was that he was doing that night. Kenji wasn't an idiot. There was something that Kenichi was hiding. He started putting together things in his head as he kept staring at the endless white of the ceiling. Hamano Genji would never have simply come into the Aoiya and kidnap Kenichi. Aoshi would have sensed him. So that meant Kenichi had to have gone out of the Aoiya by himself.

It didn't hit Kenji right away, but he slowly noticed that Kenichi was not wearing his clothing from the other day, or any other clothing that the Himura family owned. Kenji did not like Western clothing that much, and the shirt that Kenichi was wearing was much larger than anything that Shinya or Yahiko owned.

Kenichi was wearing borrowed clothing. Why? And who did the clothes belong to?

Other things pressed against his mind too. Hiko-sensei was dead.

Kenji moaned as the images floated up into his mind. Blood all over the place…A much too still body under a red/white sheet. He had to bury the body himself, alone. Hiko-sensei was not allowed to die! Not yet! Murder, it was murder…

Strange green-gold eyes danced in the next vision. Kenji gritted his teeth as he recalled the strange child who dared call himself "Shinigami" who had watched over Hiko's body so calmly. Yet those eyes were not cold, not exactly. Spirits…

Ghosts…Were the PBKB real? The ghosts from the Bakumatsu that said he looked nothing like his father, were they real? Kenji was caught in a world where he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

Did he really see ghosts? Did he speak with a kami? Or was it all just a dream that his overworked worried mind made?

Kenji rolled over to his side. He had almost killed today. He hadn't, but what if he had? What would have happened?

What if? What happened? Why? Is this? Reality…Illusion…Does it matter?

Questions danced in Kenji's head over and over. The redhead snarled, wishing he could simply rip out his brain.

'_Too much,'_ Kenji's thoughts hissed, '_It's too much!'_

"Damn it all to hell," Kenji snarled softly, his eyes sparking with amber fire.

"O-Otou-san?"

"Kenichi?" Kenji blinked, his eyes settling once again to blue. His youngest was standing in the doorway, this time properly dressed in a blue gi and white hakama.

"Anou," Kenichi began, blushing slightly as he looked away, "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," Kenji sighed as he sat up and gestured for Kenichi to come in, "And confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Everything," Kenji laughed as Kenichi sat down on the futon with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kenichi asked seriously. Kenji raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that supposed to be his line? Wasn't Kenji the parent?

"Will you answer?" Kenji murmured softly, looking down at the floor, "Kenichi, you are not one to talk much. Sometimes I feel when I'm talking to you that you're hiding so much from me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm looking at your true face. Have I ever seen your true face?"

Small pale fingers touched Kenji's face, turning it so that his eyes locked into bottomless violet pools.

"Who are you, Kenichi?"

"I am me," came the soft answer, "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Then who am I?" Kenji whispered, "And Sasuke? And Kaa-san?"

"You are you," Kenshin replied sincerely, "People make a mistake. You are not me. I am not you. Nor are you Sasuke, nor is Sasuke you. I am not Sasuke either, and he is not me. O-Okaa-san is her own person as well. You are not your father, or your mother, or your children, or your wife. And they are not you."

"Ken—"

"O-Otou," Kenshin sighed, with one of his small sad smiles, "You are yourself, as I am myself. We cannot be anything else, no matter how hard we try. The Kenichi you see everyday is me. The one who cooks and cleans and trips and smiles and wants you not to worry. The one who loves you and the rest of our family."

"I—" Kenji's rely was cut off when Kenichi smiled at him and stroked his hair, gesturing for Kenji to lay back down on the futon.

"Go to sleep, O-Otou-san," Kenshin soothed, "You've had a long day."

"Aa," Kenji murmured, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Part of Kenji's mind was protesting about something. Something about how Kenichi was reversing their roles, but Kenji gave it no mind. He was too tired to care. Kenshin softly tiptoed out of the room as a drowsy Kenji stretched out onto the futon.

As Kenji drifted off into dreamland, he suddenly realized that he still had more questions that he had never asked.

**qpqpqpqp**

Outside

Yahiko and Shinya sat across from each other on the engawa, both of them completely silent. Neither knew how to start. Shinya fiddled a bit with the teacup in his hands, turning the pale porcelain around carefully and stroking the pale flowers painted on the side. Yahiko simply stared at his cup.

"You know, I stole the sakabatou."

Shinya looked up, surprised at his father's words, not quite sure he had said them or if it had been simply part of his imagination.

"Like father like son, eh?" Yahiko laughed softly, putting down his tea.

"Why did you?" Shinya asked, licking dry lips.

"Pride," Yahiko answered, shrugging, "I had a lot of pride back then. That bastard Gohei…He mocked me. Said I couldn't handle a real sword. So I stole the sakabatou. Not the smartest move in the world."

"True," Shinya nodded, smiling softly. Yahiko frowned a bit.

"Weasel girl was right, you know," Yahiko sighed, "You are a lot like me. Hot headed, a brat…"

"Oi!"

"You worry me, Shinya," Yahiko murmured, "You are more reckless than I was. And unlike me, you won't have the world's greatest swordsman at your back.

"I am not mad at you because you stole the sakabatou," Yahiko continued, his face grim, "That is Kenji's right, not mine. However, I am angry at the fact that you almost made me loose another precious person."

"Tou-san?"

"Damn it, Shinya!" Yahiko growled, his hands tightening into fists, "Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were? You could have died out there! Yakuza, the black market, what were you thinking?.!"

"I don't know," Shinya said softly, looking down at the wood paneling below him.

"I've lost a lot of family, Shinya," Yahiko murmured, "People I've cared about. They died before I was ready to let them go. And I'm not ready to let you go either, Shinya."

"I understand," Shinya said truthfully.

"You've been one damn bastard lately, too," Yahiko added, "All the barbs you've been throwing at Kenji and his family…That was uncalled for!"

"Yeah, it was," Shinya agreed, his face full of guilt, "I suppose I've done a lot of stupid things. Things I can't apologize properly for."

"So how are you going to apologize?" Yahiko asked.

"That's the question," Shinya shrugged, "Any suggestions?"

The look on Yahiko's face was pure evil.

"Well, we can start with ten thousand practice swings," Yahiko began, his face full of mischief.

"Ten thousand!" Shinya yelped, "That's ten times the amount you give to your advance class! And besides, I didn't bring my bokken!"

"Don't worry, you can use mine," Yahiko cackled.

"But you weigh yours!"

"Better for building up muscle," Yahiko grinned, ruffling Shinya's bangs, "I'm punishing you for putting yourself in danger, so I'm going to remedy that. You'll be strong enough that you won't need Kenji to back you up!"

"But I'm already an assistant master!"

"Punishment, Shinya-chan!" Yahiko scolded.

"Don't call me 'chan'!" Shinya snarled, returning to his usual bad tempered mood.

"We really are alike," Yahiko laughed, before heading back into the Aoiya, "And we still need to ask Kenji what his punishment for you would be. After all, you did steal his sakabatou…"

"Tou-san!"

And then there was laughter. It seemed, for the Myojin family, things were looking up for now.

**qpqpqpqp**

Enishi's house

After dropping off Genji and Chou's katana off at the police station, Sai and Akimoto had headed off to Enishi's home. Sai snickered to himself. Boss Broom was going to be furious when he discovered that Sai had not only captured Genji, but had gotten a lead on Yukishiro.

'_Good thing Boss Broom wasn't in the police station when we got there,'_ Sai thought to himself with a smirk, '_Now I can take all the credit and he will have to take me to soba and sake! Maybe I can convince him to get me more cigarettes.'_

"We are here," Akimoto murmured, startling Sai out of his schemes.

"Uh, are you sure?" Sai asked, blinking strangely at the small old home in front of him. He had expected something a little bit more…grand. Wasn't Yukishiro supposed to be some sort of former crime lord or something?

"Hai."

"Well, let's go in," Sai urged.

Akimoto frowned quietly to herself, '_Yukishiro-sama is sure to be alright. If he met up with an opponent he could not handle, he is smart enough not to stick around. He should be alright. He is alright, ne?'_

Slowly, Akimoto entered the building. The main room, the one that Enishi used as a sitting room, dining room, and kitchen, seemed well enough. There were two other rooms, a guest room and Enishi's own bedroom. Akimoto remembered that the night they brought Himura-san back home, Himura took the guest room, while she stayed in Enishi's. Enishi, on the other hand, spent the night in the main room. Akimoto was almost positive that he had spent the night awake, not bothering to sleep at all.

That worried her. He entered a fight with so little rest. And he barely ate as well…But he was sure to be alright.

Right?

"Yukishiro-sama?" Akimoto called, "Are you here?"

Silence answered her. Sai, in the meantime, decided to explore the rest of the house, and had walked into the guest room.

"Ah, Akimoto-san," Sai gulped as he stared into the room, "Y-you might not want to come in here."

"Nani?" Akimoto blinked as she pushed the police officer aside.

Then she began to scream.

All of the furniture inside of the room had been smashed to bits and thrown viciously around. But the true spectacle was pinned to the wall.

The bloody corpse of Yukishiro Enishi was slumped against the wall and the only thing holding it up was his own sword, stabbed through his heart.

Above his head were a set of kanji, painted onto the wall with sticky red paint…or perhaps it was blood.

'_Jichuu.'_

**qpqpqpqp**

Akimoto was still crying, curled up in a blanket. It had been an hour since they discovered Yukishiro's body. Chou and a group of officers had finally arrived on the scene to clean up the mess and to answer questions.

"Boss," Sai licked his lips, putting his normal insults aside as he spoke with his commanding officer, "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Yukishiro had a lot of enemies," Chou shrugged, as he stared at the red kanji staining the wall, "But whoever it was, they knew Yukishiro well."

"Eh?"

"Jichuu," Chou gestured with his head to the kanji on the wall, "Remind ya of anythin'? I'll give you a hint: it has something to do with the Bakumatsu and the Ishin Shishi."

"Tenchuu," Sai breathed, putting his knowledge to use, "But I still…"

"Back when Yukishiro was younger, he had a thing against Battousai," Chou began, "Destroyed a lot of stuff. Buildings and what not. Trashed the Kamiya Dojo too. Back then, he called it Jinchuu, a sorta play on words with Tenchuu."

"Tenchuu, Justice from Heaven," Sai murmured, "Jinchuu, Justice from Man. You're saying that someone was trying to copy Yukishiro's Jinchuu?"

"No," Chou shook his head, "If that was the case, then the aim would have been to make a person suffer as much as possible. That didn't happen. 'Sides the kanji here is different. It's not _Jin-_chuu; it's _Ji-_chuu."

"'Ji' from 'Jigoku', as 'Ten' is from 'Tengoku'," Sai murmured, staring at the bloody kanji as his mind started working, "And this Jichuu focused more on assassination than suffering, like Tenchuu. So this is more of a play on words with 'Tenchuu', but the meaning is all reversed, more so than Jinchuu. Jichuu, Justice from Hell."

"Aa," Chou nodded, "Scary, huh? Like the Bakumatsu all over again."

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya; later that day towards sunset

Chou, Sai, and Akimoto entered the Aoiya in silence. Akimoto's normally pale face was red and puffy from crying.

The adults didn't notice a pair of wide violet eyes peaking around the corner.

"What happened?" Megumi asked as she rushed over to greet them. She quickly supported Akimoto and helped the younger woman to a seat.

"It's Yukishiro Enishi."

"Enishi?" Megumi gasped, "I haven't heard that name…What is he doing here?"

"Relax, he helped Kenichi; he's one of the good guys," Sai soothed, "Or at least, he was…"

"Was?"

"Yuki-Yukishiro-sama is dead," Akimoto hiccupped, "Murdered…"

"Someone was trying to send a message, I think," Sai murmured, "This won't be the last of the deaths."

"There was kanji written on the walls when we found 'im," Chou supplied, "Wrote out 'Jichuu'."

"Hell's Justice," Megumi whispered, "But then who was the message for?"

"Haven't a clue," Sai shrugged.

"Was there anything else to the message?" the female doctor asked.

"You can sorta say that," Sai shrugged, "The way Yukishiro was propped up against the wall; he was sitting down with his sword skewered through his chest. And I didn't notice until after they took the body away, but someone carved two slashes on his face."

"Slashes?"

"Yeah, crossing over each other," Sai nodded, "In the shape of a cross."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Sai dimly noted that the others had come over to listen as well.

"We must not tell Kenji about this," Chizuru murmured, "Or Kenichi. Knowing Kenichi, he'll feel completely guilty, and Kenji is too tired to deal with anything like this right now."

"Aa," Sai nodded, "We'll keep quiet."

None of them noticed the flash of red hair quickly turn and disappear.

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya rooftops

After listening to Sai's description of the crime scene, Kenshin had quickly disappeared upstairs and to the roof to avoid getting caught.

He knew the scene that Sai painted with his words. He had seen it in his darkest nightmares; a memory from the darkest days of Enishi's Jinchuu.

Only the body on the wall was Kaoru's.

"Anata?" Kaoru murmured as she shimmered into view.

"Enishi is dead," Kenshin said hollowly.

"Nani?"

Kenshin opened his mouth to explain further, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"BAKA DESHI!"

Kenshin turned paler.

"Anata?"

"BAKA DESHI!" roared Hiko Seijuuro the Thirteenth as his ghost shimmered into view. Kaoru was glad to see that, unlike the rest of the PBKB, Hiko had chosen not to appear as he had when he died. She doubted that Kenshin could take the strain.

"Shi-Shishou," Kenshin gulped, frozen in place as he stared down at the glaring ghost of his master.

"Baka deshi," Hiko growled, "Where have you been?"

"Anou, K-Kyoto?"

"Don't you dare lie to me, baka deshi!" Hiko roared, nearly blowing Kenshin off the roof with the force of his bellow, "None of us could find you, or even sense where you were! Do you have any idea how wor—"

"Look, Takumi! Old man Hiko is gonna say it!" Kaito's voice suddenly chirped out of nowhere, "He's going to say that he was worried about Himura-san! I knew he was secretly a big softy!" Kaoru felt like smacking herself over the head as she saw Kaito sitting on the roof eating dango like the scene before him was some sort of kabuki play. Takumi, the poor soul that he was, sat next to him, looking completely frustrated, as always. Behind them, more PBKB members sat, watching the proceedings, including Kiyosato and Tomoe.

"Shut up," Hiko growled at the beheaded ghost, before looking back at his deshi.

"S-sessha was in Kyoto!" Kenshin protested.

"Impossible," Takumi scoffed, "We searched and would have felt it if you were. Even Hiko would have felt it, even though he just recently died!"

There was a long pause after that.

"Holy crap, Hiko's dead," Kaito gasped, "Damn that feels so weird."

"Shouldn't that have sunken in by now?" Hiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know," Kiyosato blinked, "This is very strange. It's like we know you're dead, yet not…"

"I've felt that way too," Tomoe agreed, "I don't understand…It's almost like someone doesn't want us to understand what is going on."

"It feels like our minds our just skipping some really important details," Takumi murmured, his hand on his head as if it ached, "Kami-sama…Hiko is _dead_!"

"We've established that," Hiko drawled.

"You don't understand," Kiyosato murmured, "You're dead. You're part of the PBKB. That means, Himura-san _killed_ you! Oh, kami-sama, I remember now. There was mention…Shinigami forced you to kill!"

There were a few gasps from the crowd of ghosts, many of them murmuring to each other. How could they have missed that? How could they have missed the importance of all of it? It was almost like there was something in their heads, something that didn't belong there, was just forcing them to forget, to look over the important details. But it was fading now.

They cast pitying looks in Kenshin's direction. The redhead suddenly became very silent, wholly absorbed with staring at his hands.

"Enishi…Enishi is dead too, de gozaru," Kenshin murmured softly.

"Nani?" Tomoe gasped, "That can't be! I would have known! I keep track of him…"

Kenshin couldn't say anything as a few tears ran down his former wife's face.

"Murder," Kenshin finally choked out, "It was murder. Whoever it was, they were trying to send a message to me."

"But that's impossible!" Kiyosato protested, "No one capable of killing Enishi could have known that you were alive."

"Alright, what the hell is going on?.!" Kaito growled, his eye twitching, "This is too strange. I mean, I know I'm a baka, but I'm pretty sure no one else is!"

"This is very odd," Takumi agreed, "We all lost track of Himura-kun, we all couldn't find him afterwards, in Kyoto of all places, and then we didn't realize the gravity of the situation. There are too many of us in the PBKB to not have realized that something was up."

"Spells," Kiyosato growled, "Someone put an elaborate spell on us. Keep us in the dark."

"You don't say," Takumi said dryly.

"Who put it on us, and why?" Kaito asked, "They would have to be very powerful."

"It would have to be a kami," Kaoru murmured thoughtfully.

"Shinigami," Kiyosato hissed, "You damn kami, show yourself! The PBKB demands your attention, NOW!"

"Eh?" came a familiar voice. Within moments, Shinigami's form shimmered into view, followed by the ghostly form of a ninja none of them recognized.

"Kiyosato Akira-san," Shinigami greeted with a smile, "and the rest of the PBKB. I'm here as summoned. How are you?"

"Cut the pleasantries," Takumi growled, glaring at the diminutive kami with the rest of the PBKB, "We know what you did."

"Eh?" Shinigami and his ninja companion blinked, looking quickly at each other.

"The spells and making Himura-san kill again!" Kiyosato clarified.

"Kenshin-san killed again?" Shinigami whispered, looking over at the quiet redhead.

Kenshin smiled bitterly, his eyes tortured, "You were there, Shinigami-dono."

"No, I wasn't!" the kami protested, his green-gold eyes wide, "I've been in Osaka all month! I just got to Kyoto after I heard you calling for me, Akira-san. And I'm not like those other kami; I can't be in two places at once. That's why I have assistants to help me with my job!"

"So there's an impersonator out there?" Kaoru gasped.

"I can vouch for him," the ninja with Shinigami offered, "I was with Shinigami-sama all month, and I know as well as any ghost that Shinigami is not omnipresent."

"Who are you, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked, narrowing his eyes at the strange ninja, "You seem familiar."

The ninja laughed, "Himura-kun, I'm wounded! You don't remember me?"

Kenshin shook his head. The ninja grinned again before his form wavered and then shifted to a much older version of himself.

"Okina-dono!" Kenshin blurted out, instantly recognizing the Oniwabanshu ninja this time. Last time he had seen Okina was on Misao and Aoshi's wedding day, the old man beaming happily at his adoptive granddaughter.

"It's been awhile, Himura-kun," the former Oniwabanshu member smiled before reverting to his younger self, "And you as well, Kaoru-san."

"Okina," Kaoru greeted, "Gomen for not being able to attend your funeral. I caught a bad fever and couldn't make it out of bed. Shinta had to take care of me."

"Ever the dutiful husband, ne, Himura-kun?" Okina chuckled, before sobering, "Care to explain what's going on?"

"And what's this about killing again?" Shinigami added, looking disturbed, "Last time I checked, you retired from being my assistant, Kenshin-san."

"Someone looking like you ordered Shinta to kill Hiko-san," Kaoru said quietly.

"Hiko Seijuuro-san? The Thirteenth?" Shinigami clarified, "But he's not due to die for another six months! He's been one of my most faithful assistants for years and I wanted to get him personally."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Shinigami-sama," Hiko muttered as he made his way to the front.

"Shimatta," Shinigami whispered as he stared at Hiko's ghost, "This isn't right!"

"And Enishi," Kenshin murmured, "Yukishiro Enishi is dead, de gozaru."

"Nani?.!"

"And someone cast a mass spell over all the ghosts in Kyoto," Takumi added, "We were left oblivious and helpless to a great part of the situation."

"Chikuso," Shinigami snarled, his eyes fading to pure gold, "I was so busy in Osaka I didn't notice anything strange in Kyoto!"

"We were tricked, de gozaru," Kenshin realized, his eyes wide.

"All of us," Tomoe murmured, tears for her brother still on her face.

"Who would impersonate a kami?" Kaito asked.

"Another kami," Shinigami growled, his face pure fury, "Or someone working for them."

"Shinigami-sama," Okina murmured, "Do you think…"

"Hai," Shinigami nodded, "It's him."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked. Shinigami shook his head.

"Okina-san, please go back to Osaka," Shinigami sighed, running a hand through his hair, "We'll resume our tasks when I come back."

"Go get 'im, Shinigami-sama," Okina grinned and then vanished, Shinigami not far behind.

"We'll better be going as well," Takumi added, glancing around at the other PBKB members, "We've got to tell the other ghosts what's happened."

There were a few polite bows before the group of PBKB disappeared into the sunset.

"Anata," Kaoru murmured, looking at her too silent husband.

"Trickery," Kenshin growled, his eyes sparking with amber.

Then, without another word, he stormed back into the Aoiya.

**qpqpqpqp**

Tomoe's grave; nighttime

The night was clear, the air crisp and cool. The stars glinted in the velvet sky, the moon fat and round. Somewhere in the distance, someone was playing a flute, the eerie melody floating through the empty air. It was a perfect night.

Kenshin didn't notice any of it.

The rest of the Aoiya had already gone to sleep, after the long day. Akimoto, Sai, and Chou had gone to the police station after delivering their news to the Aoiya, and were staying the night there. Kenji in particular had been knocked out since his talk with Kenshin earlier in the afternoon. And Kenshin's odd ki signature allowed him to slip under Aoshi's senses. As a result, it was rather easy for Kenshin to slip away to Tomoe's grave unseen.

Sitting next to Tomoe's grave alone, the ex-hitokiri was wholly absorbed with staring at his hands. Pale skin, short fingers and small palms met his gaze. Something inside of him insisted those hands should be bigger. Something else insisted they should be covered with blood.

'_Sessha can't escape,'_ the redhead thought, still staring at his hands, '_To have broken my vow…and for what? For trickery from someone I didn't even know. Sessha…I should have realized that it was not Shinigami-dono. Now shishou is dead because of my mistake. And Enishi…'_

"Anata?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin murmured, looking up to see his wife fade into view next to him, "you should be asleep, de gozaru."

"You need sleep more than I do," Kaoru retorted, sitting down next to him.

There was silence between the pair.

"It's not your fault, you know."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked up at his wife.

"It's not your fault," Kaoru murmured, "Hiko, Enishi…It's not your fault, Shinta."

"Whose is it, if not mine?" Kenshin replied bitterly, the cutting tones of the hitokiri invading his speech, "They died because of me. They died needlessly."

"But it wasn't your fault!" Kaoru protested, "You were tricked! We were all tricked!"

"I should have realized that!" Kenshin yelled, his eyes tinted gold, "It was my mistake!"

"Our mistake, anata, our mistake," Kaoru whispered, wrapping her transparent arms around him, "Mine, the PBKB, all the ghosts, Hiko…We all were tricked. You can't take all the blame."

"Sessha…"

"Kenshin no baka," Kaoru murmured, "You can't keep beating yourself over this. It won't fix anything."

"Then what should sessha do?"

"Find out what's going on," a new voice suggested. The couple looked up just as Katsura's ghost shimmered into view.

"Katsura-san," Kenshin gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at his old commander.

"Himura-san," Katsura bowed in greeting, "It's been awhile."

"A lifetime," Kenshin smiled lightly. Katsura smiled as well before his face straightened.

"I had some trouble finding you at first," Katsura admitted, "When you were not at the Aoiya it took me awhile to realize you were here. Unfortunately, I do not have the same connection with you as the rest of the PBKB. Or your wife for that matter."

"Sessha is sorry for the trouble then," Kenshin said politely. Katsura simply waved his apology aside.

"Tomoe-san just gave me an update on what has been happening, Himura-san," Katsura said seriously, "I don't like it. None of us do."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed, "Neither do I."

"Keep an eye out," Katsura advised, "Something is going on that we cannot even begin to comprehend. We are ants on a go board. We have to figure out the game before we get crushed."

"Where should we start looking?" Kaoru asked, "We don't have much to go on."

Katsura laughed, "You do not need to go looking. Considering the tendency of your lives, everything will come to you. You just have to watch for it."

"And Kenji?" Kenshin murmured, looking up at his former commander, "I have no wish for him or the others to be dragged into this business with the dead."

"Unfortunately, I think he may already be involved," Katsura frowned, "Our fault, I think, when we decided to make him aware of the Spirit Focus. But we'll try to keep him out of it."

"Shinigami-dono wasn't telling us everything," Kenshin commented.

"He's soft-hearted," Katsura shrugged, "He wants to keep us out of his problems."

"Why?" Kaoru asked, "His problems are already ours."

"Why indeed?" Katsura chuckled, before turning serious again, "Himura. You probably don't know about this, but there are rumors flying about in the Spirit World. Apparently Shinigami-sama is at odds with Enma-sama."

"Enma-sama?" Kaoru gasped, "The god of the underworld?"

"Aa," Katsura nodded gravely, "Normally, the two are quite close; their duties often coincide, after all. It's only been within the past decade that the two have come to odds. It's very strange."

"You think Enma-sama has something to do with what's been going on?" Kaoru asked, her eyes wide.

"It is a possibility," Katsura replied, "If that is the case then we need to walk very carefully. Mortals were never supposed to get involved with the affairs of kami."

"But we're not mortals anymore, Katsura-san," Kenshin murmured, "We are dead, spirits. We are fair game for kami."

**qpqpqpqp**

Elsewhere in Kyoto

Throughout the darkened streets of the old capital, silence prevailed broken only by the sound of soft music. It was a flute, by the sound of it. Shinigami sighed, closing his eyes, simply enjoying the music as he sat down on a red arched torii of one of Kyoto's many shrines. The night could almost be…peaceful.

"So," Shinigami suddenly called out into the night, "Are you going to continue buzzing around or are you going to come down and talk to me?"

Shinigami didn't bother to open his eyes as he felt, rather than heard, a tiny insect flutter over to land next to him. When Shinigami opened his eyes to glance over at the creature he was met with green-gold eyes identical to his own. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was looking at his own twin.

"Konbanwa, Shinigami-sama," his double greeted with a polite bob of his head. Shinigami simply frowned at his doppelganger.

"Don't try playing cute with me," Shinigami replied curtly. His twin simply smiled widely.

"You sound unhappy, Shinigami-sama," the other chirped, "Whatever could be the matter?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with a certain brat masquerading as me," Shinigami hissed, his eyes growing more metallic, "Stop mocking me, brat, and take off that disguise."

"Don't like it?" laughed the doppelganger. But he complied, letting the magic that had held his form melt away, leaving him in his true appearance. Across from Shinigami sat a young man with brown hair and aquamarine eyes.

It was Seishiro, the same man that Akimoto and Enishi had met in at the yakuza hideout.

"You have been pretending to be me for the past week," Shinigami snarled at Seishiro, his eyes blazing like the sun, "In that time you have caused the deaths of two men not scheduled to die, had a part in casting several illegal spells, and interfered with lives meant to be left in peace!"

"Speaking of Battousai-san, ne?" Seishiro smiled, his eyes narrowing, "You have a soft spot for him."

"He was meant to be left alone," Shinigami hissed in warning.

"Don't be so naïve," the shape-shifter scoffed, "You know better than anyone that Battousai-san would never be left alone. He is too useful. And I must thank you; you all but handed him to us on a silver platter."

"That was not the point!" the small kami howled.

"You planned to keep him away from us," Seishiro grinned, not loosing his smiling countenance, "but you failed, Shinigami-sama."

"Kenshin-san would never go with you," Shinigami hissed, "I tested him when he first was resurrected. You tested him with your little stunt with Hiko-san. The hitokiri sleeps and chooses to do so! He will _never_ become the hitokiri again!"

"My master knows certain persuasions," Seishiro smiled calmly, "Battousai-san can still kill."

"Not for you," Shinigami whispered coldly, "Not anymore. If need be, I will make sure he goes against you."

"That is not unexpected," Seishiro shrugged, "No matter what, though, he is already tangled in this."

"Not if I can help it," Shinigami growled. Seishiro simply laughed.

"So kind-hearted," Seishiro mocked, "That will be your downfall."

"Don't speak to me about downfalls, brat," Shinigami hissed, "You can't do anything to me. You are not your master."

"Touché. I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other soon, Shinigami-sama," Seishiro smiled as he stood up, feathers already sprouting on his arms, "If you wish to know, Enma-sama already sent greetings to your little pet 'non-hitokiri'."

Then, with a faint laugh, Seishiro was gone, a large crow already flapping away into the night.

Shinigami snarled to himself, looking less and less like the child he portrayed. Seishiro was the right hand man of Enma, well versed in sword skills and magic, having been taught by Enma himself. Shinigami was thankful for one thing though; Seishiro's supernatural abilities were mostly limited to transportation and shape-shifting. His sword skills were amazing, which was unsurprising considering who his father was. And it was these sword skills that made him the right hand man of Enma.

"Damn it," Shinigami hissed quietly, "Why did you have to be the imposter, Seta Seishiro?"

-

Author-chan's notes: PHEW! Done with this chapter! I hope everyone liked the bit of father son bonding! I made sure to put both of those scenes before all the heavy stuff so that their value would not be lessened.

So now everyone knows whom Seishiro is related to! So, yes everyone, it was not your imagination that Seishiro seemed so much like Soujiro. Like I said before, I want to bring in as many people from the original series as possible.

And I know someone out there is going to kill me for killing Enishi…_sighs_

Hopefully everyone got the difference between Jichuu and Jinchuu. And please forgive any mangling of the Japanese language when I made up "Jichuu". _winces_

And yes, Shinigami is actually innocent, so all you Shinigami haters, please stop hating him. The real Shinigami hasn't been in the story since the first arc when Kenshin was a baby!

Hopefully everyone is digesting this chapter carefully. It is longer than usual, and there is a lot of heavy plot in here. (Had to listen to my Samurai X OAV soundtrack to get the right feel for some of the scenes.)

Next chapter is (probably) the last chapter of the Kyoto Arc, and then will be transitioning into the Revenge Arc, so prepare for a time skip soon.

And lastly: Happy New Years!


	32. Leaving

Author-chan's notes: Hi everyone! This here is the last chapter for the Kyoto arc! After this chapter will be a series of omake that will (hopefully) ease the time jump between the Kyoto Arc and the Revenge Arc.

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Thirty-two: Leaving)

Kyoto; one week later

It had been a week since those two long days. A week since the Himura and Myojin families arrived in Kyoto, a week since Hiko died, a week since Kenichi was held hostage…

Those two days seemed longer than the entire week combined.

Genji was locked up securely in prison. Chou found it a bit ironic that the yakuza boss was being held in the same high security cell he had been a long time ago when he had first worked for Shishio Makoto. Genji's trial was pending.

They had held a funeral for Enishi soon after his body was discovered. There were not many attendees; just Akimoto, Kenshin, Kenji, Chizuru, and Sasuke. Akimoto didn't cry that day; she seemed to be out of tears to shed. Kenshin was quiet during the funeral, reflecting on what could have been, on what _should_ have been. Kenji, Chizuru, and Sasuke were there because Kenichi was. After his kidnapping, none of the Himura family was keen on letting the small redhead out of their sights.

"Akimoto-dono," Kenshin had whispered to the young girl during the funeral when his family was out of earshot, "sessha is—"

"It is not your fault, Himura-san," Akimoto murmured sadly, interrupting the redhead, "He gave his life for us; it was his own choice."

"Still, for all that it is worth, sessha is sorry," Kenshin said quietly.

"I do not think Yukishiro-sama would want you to feel guilty," Akimoto replied.

"He would have thought the same for you as well," Kenshin pointed out, giving Akimoto's hand a soft squeeze.

"Hai," the white-haired girl answered.

"Where will you go from here?" Kenshin asked.

"I am not sure," Akimoto murmured, "Maybe I will stay here. Maybe I will go. And you, Himura-san? Where will you go from here?"

"Sessha will try to finish what has been started," Kenshin replied, with a swift look at Kenji's direction, "And be on guard. Whoever attacked Enishi will come for sessha."

"You do not know that."

"But it is true," Kenshin smiled sadly, "There are too many signs. Whoever murdered Enishi was trying to send sessha a message. Sessha will need to be on guard, as well as you, Akimoto-dono."

"Yes," Akimoto nodded, "I wish you luck, Himura Kenshin-san."

"And luck to you as well, Akimoto-dono," Kenshin replied, "May the next time we see each other, it will be under happier times."

"Hai," Akimoto whispered, her eyes looking off into the distance, "Happier times."

After the funeral, they parted ways. And for the rest of his stay in Kyoto, Kenshin never again saw Akimoto's slim form.

**qpqpqpqp**

Aoiya

"I'm sorry that your stay with us hadn't been so enjoyable," Misao sighed as the Himura and Myojin families packed up to head home.

"Maa, maa, it's not your fault, Shinomori-san," Kenji protested, "It's just that everything seemed to go wrong. Hopefully our next visit will be more enjoyable."

"Yeah, with Hamano gone, we should all be safe," Shinya nodded.

"We could always visit you as well, Himura-san," Michiyo suggested with a small smile.

"That would be nice," Chizuru smiled cheerfully, "You would love the shops over there, Michiyo-chan."

"And Chichi-ue has been mentioning how he would like to train Sasuke-kun," Michiyo added.

"Sasuke?" Kenji blinked, looking over to his dark-haired son. Sasuke simply flushed.

"He has potential as a marital artist, Himura-san," Michiyo replied.

"Aa," Kenji nodded, "I've thought that too."

"Tou-san?" Sasuke gasped, surprised. Kenji smiled softly.

"You could benefit from training under Shinomori-san," Kenji pointed out, "It would be good training."

"Bu-But I want to stay with you, Kaa-san, and Ken-nii!" Sasuke protested.

"You can," Michiyo smiled, "You won't have to leave Tokyo."

"Oro?" Sasuke blinked.

"There are plenty of Oniwabanshu members in Tokyo who could train you most of the time," Michiyo explained, "Then, either Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, or myself could come down and visit you every month for more intense training. You would have a variety of masters, but it would work."

"But what about Kamiya Kasshin?" Sasuke sputtered, "I can't give that up!"

"You won't have to," Misao shrugged, "It's like what Michiyo said; you'll have lots of masters."

"O-oh," Sasuke blushed.

"You should do it, Sasuke," Kenichi piped up.

"You think so, Ken-nii?" Sasuke asked, turning to face his brother. Kenichi nodded.

"It would be good for you."

"I guess," Sasuke nodded, "Yes. I'll do it."

"You'll like it," Misao grinned ecstatically.

"Aa," Sasuke blushed deeper as he nodded, "T-Thank you."

The Tokyo group quickly finished packing up. Their train was leaving later on in the day, so they were staying at the Aoiya for lunch. As both families headed downstairs to eat, they noticed another set of bags by the door. Some they recognized as belonging to Chou and Sai, but many of them they didn't recognize.

"Megumi-san and Sanosuke-san will be heading back to Tokyo with you," Michiyo explained, gesturing to the bags.

"Things are going to get rowdier," Yahiko smirked, shaking his head slightly.

As everyone headed towards the tables to eat lunch, Aoshi drew away from the shadows he had been wrapped up in to face Kenichi.

"Oro?" the small redhead blinked staring up at the tall onmitsu.

"May we speak alone, Kenichi-kun?" Aoshi asked politely.

"Hai," Kenshin nodded. Aoshi nodded back, and began to lead them out to the engawa.

The two settled down, each of them trying to analyze each other.

"Who has been training you, Kenichi-kun?" Aoshi asked suddenly.

"Oro?"

"You have exceptional control over your ki," Aoshi elaborated, "I can't sense it. And your movements are too fluid for someone your age."

"Only O-Otou-san has been training me, Shinomori-san," Kenshin replied truthfully.

"I see," the ninja murmured, "Then you have a great amount of raw talent."

Kenshin was silent.

"I already extended an invitation for training to your brother," Aoshi began, "Would you accept the same invitation?"

"Iie," Kenichi shook his head.

"You did not even think about it," Aoshi accused.

"I don't need to," Kenshin replied softly.

"If you are worried about giving up Kamiya Kasshin, have no fear," Aoshi said, "Like I told your brother, your training with me and the Oniwabanshu will not affect your training with your father. You can learn both at once."

"I know," the redhead nodded, "However, I choose to decline your offer."

"Understood," Aoshi replied, before looking at Kenichi strangely, "Is there something you are hiding, Kenichi-kun?"

"Everyone has secrets, Shinomori-san."

"Aa," Aoshi nodded as he stood up, "But, if I were you, I would tell your father whatever it is you are hiding soon."

And with that, Aoshi left the boy to his thoughts.

'_Sessha wishes that was possible…'_

"Kenshin-san?"

"ORO?.!" Kenshin gasped as suddenly, the form of Shinigami shimmered into view.

"Shinigami-dono," Kenshin sighed, after quickly checking if anyone else was around, "You scared sessha."

"Ah, gomen, gomen," the small kami laughed sheepishly. Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You _are_ the real Shinigami-dono, correct?" Kenshin asked suspiciously.

"I should hope so," Shinigami said as he plunked down to sit next to Kenshin, "Do you want me to call up Okina-san to verify my identity?"

"Iie," Kenshin shook his head, "Sessha will take a chance and assume it is you. Do you know who the imposter was, de gozaru ka?"

"Aa," Shinigami replied tightly, "A servant of an old enemy of mine."

"Enma-sama?" Kenshin inquired. Shinigami started, caught off guard.

"So you know about that, eh?" Shinigami chuckled after getting over his surprise, "Yes, I suppose. The one who was impersonating me is called Seta Seishiro."

"'Seta'?" Kenshin blinked, "As in—"

"Seta Soujiro, the Tenken," Shinigami nodded, "Seishiro is Soujiro's son."

"Nani?" Kenshin gaped, "How?"

"Well, Kenshin-san," Shinigami began slyly, "When a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"Shinigami-dono!" Kenshin yelped, his face flushing.

"Maa, maa, Kenshin-san!" Shinigami chuckled, "I would think that you would know all about the mechanics…After all you and Kaoru-san—"

"That is not what sessha meant, de gozaru yo!" an embarrassed Kenshin squeaked.

"Hai, hai," the miniature kami laughed, before sobering, "I'm not quite sure how Enma got his hands on Seishiro-san. I do know that Soujiro has no idea of his son's activities."

"I see," Kenshin murmured, his eyes dark, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Seishiro should have stopped impersonating me by now," Shinigami shrugged with a sigh, "His job is finished. But I can't really do anything about Seishiro myself. He's one of Enma's. I can't touch him."

"Do you have any idea what it is that he wants, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked. Shinigami was silent, his face saddened.

'_He doesn't know,'_ Kenshin realized instantly reading Shinigami's body language, '_Or it is not within his power to tell.'_

"Kenshin-san," Shinigami began, changing the subject, "Now that Seijuuro-san is a cursed spirit, you should train with him."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, "Shishou?"

"You need to refresh you skills with Hiten Mitsurugi," Shinigami clarified, "I have a feeling you will need it."

"Ah," Kenshin murmured, looking down, "Is that wise?"

"You need to be prepared," Shinigami pointed out, "I know you hate being the helpless one."

"True," Kenshin nodded, "Sessha should go speak with shishou."

"No need," Shinigami shook his head, "I've already done so. He agreed with me."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Kenshin-san?"

"Aa?"

"There is something I want to give you."

To Kenshin's surprise, Shinigami handed a package to him, one the redhead swore hadn't been there before.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked as he inspected the gift, "What is this?"

"An apology, I suppose," Shinigami shrugged, "I planned on giving it to you anyway for a long time. Since back when you were first reborn. But I kept putting off giving it to you. I was nervous, I guess. That plus it takes forever to make one of these!"

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble," Kenshin laughed as he unwrapped the parcel.

The wrapping gave way to reveal a long expanse of black cloth.

"A scarf?" Kenshin blinked as he pulled out the cloth. The rippling black mass was soft and fluid like silk, but it didn't have the same shine. The dead blackness of the cloth was so absolute, darker than the darkest night, as if made from shadows. Yet, like shadows, it did not necessarily feel malignant; quite the opposite in fact.

"This is more than just a scarf, Kenshin-san," Shinigami began, "It is part of the uniform for my spiritual assistants."

"Oro?"

"Let me explain," Shinigami sighed, fiddling with his braid, "I have two kinds of assistants: earthly and spiritual. You were an earthly assistant back during the Bakumatsu. You killed people and they died. Killing is, in other words, a forceful way of extracting a soul from a body. Most earthly assistants don't know that they are my assistants. Spiritual assistants deal with people who die natural deaths, guiding souls out of the body and towards where they are supposed to go; in other words a gentle way of extracting a soul from the body. Spiritual assistants also differ from earthly assistants in the fact that they know that I exist, and more often than not, are dead themselves."

"Then why are you giving this to sessha?" Kenshin questioned, "Sessha is not your assistant anymore, let alone a spiritual one, de gozaru."

"True," Shinigami shrugged, "But let's say this is a symbol of how you have changed, similar to the sakabatou. You are not a violent killer anymore, Kenshin-san. Remember that. In your lifetime, you have helped so many people find their way, similar to my spiritual assistants. You tend to forget all the good that you have done and can do, Kenshin-san. This piece of cloth might help you remember your promises, just like the sakabatou did."

"Sessha…" Kenshin murmured, his eyes wide, "I…"

"And don't worry about it getting small on you!" Shinigami said hastily, waving his hands frantically, misreading Kenshin's expression, "It's got some magic woven in it. It can be as long or as wide as you want it to be! So it can serve as a blanket in a pinch. I think it's also waterproof and flame retardant…"

"Shinigami-dono," Kenshin smiled at the slightly flushing kami, "Arigato."

"Oh…" the kami blinked before smiling back, "You're welcome."

Then Shinigami blinked and blushed.

"Just don't go off showing to everyone," the kami coughed, "It'll be hard to explain to Kenji and the others where it came from. Showing it to Kaoru-san and the PBKB should be okay. Though, just to be warned, the PBKB might be jealous."

"Oro?"

"It's a very fashionable scarf, Kenshin-san," Shinigami said smugly, a sly glint in his eye, "Top grade cloth, spells, and not to mention it looks very sexy. Kaoru-san might jump you. After all, how long has it been since the two of you had some quality 'alone' time together, hmm?"

"Oro!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Train station; later that day

After one week in Kyoto, it was time to head back to Tokyo. There was much bickering, tearful farewells, and promises to come visit each other.

"See you soon!" Misao yelled as the train began to roll out. Several hands waved back at her from the train.

Inside the train, the group from Tokyo (plus Sano and Megumi) settled down for a long ride.

"Hey, Sano?" Yahiko suddenly said out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"Where are you going to stay in Tokyo?" Yahiko asked, "Didn't you sell your old palace?"

"Shimatta!"

"Looks like the Kamiya dojo is going to get another group of boarders," Kenji sighed, but internally he was smiling.

And then there was laughter.

Kenji looked out the window, musing over things. Life was starting to get back to normal. Genji had been stopped. Kenichi was back safe. Megumi and Sanosuke were going to be back in Tokyo.

There were some changes. Sasuke was going to do extra training besides Kamiya Kasshin. Kenji wasn't worried though. He knew Sasuke could handle it. And Kenji could tell that the martial arts training would be good for Sasuke. It suited the dark-haired boy.

The trip to Kyoto had some disturbing revelations. Kenji had uncovered a side of himself he didn't know existed. The red-haired Kamiya Kasshin master shuddered at the memory. He had been prepared to kill, to dishonor everything he believed in. He knew there was always another way. Killing was never the answer. And it scared Kenji that there was a part of his soul that could look at another human being and decide that person would die.

Their adventure in Kyoto had too many disturbing occurrences. The ghosts, the PBKB, his meeting with the youth that proclaimed himself the god of death; those could be passed off as illusions. They were not real. Looking back at it, Kenji realized that must have been the case. No one else saw these strange spirits, and all evidence he had was gone. Sasuke as well stopped talking about ghosts to him, further causing the redheaded man to believe he had dreamt it.

There were more important things to worry about than ghosts and spirits.

There were more disturbing things, and those Kenji knew were real.

The unnatural death of Hiko, the unnatural death of Yukishiro Enishi, the man who helped Kenichi…Kenji wondered if something more was to come after this. If these two deaths were just a prelude to a terrible catastrophe in which he and his family were at the center of.

Kenji looked at his two sons. Sasuke was laughing at something Kenichi had done, the cheerful sound bubbling around the small compartment. Kenichi was smiling as well, looking playfully sheepish.

Kenji's heart clenched as he watched his children. Both of them were so young…and yet, and yet, Kenji couldn't help but feel that if the Himura family ever got over their heads, it would be his sons that would bear the brunt of the damage.

'_Iie!'_ Kenji thought vehemently, shaking his head to clear it, '_They will not come into harm's way! I forbid it!_

The redhead remained pensive for the rest of the trip, and, unnoticed to Kenji, both of his children looked over to him, identical worried expressions on their faces.

But for now, for the Himura, Myojin, and Sagara families, life had returned to normal for the time being.

**qpqpqpqp**

Back in Kyoto

Akimoto sat in an empty house at an empty table with an empty chair directly across from her. Akimoto had inherited Enishi's house and was currently staying there. One would think that after discovering her boss/almost foster-father's body there Akimoto would want to steer away from the small house. However, ever since Yukishiro Enishi had died, everything seemed so empty. It didn't matter where she stayed; it would be all the same for her. At least, if she stayed in his house she would feel as if she was a little bit closer to him.

"You look terrible, Akimoto-san," a voice suddenly comment from across the table. Akimoto turned blurry eyes at the intruder. She had been so depressed she didn't even notice that she was no longer alone.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the intruder.

"You," Akimoto breathed as she took in slightly tousled brown hair and aquamarine eyes, "You were the one at Hamano Genji's hideout."

"Indeed. I am called Seishiro," the young man introduced himself with a small smile, "I heard of your loss, Akimoto-san."

"How?" Akimoto asked, suddenly suspicious, "How do you know my name? Who…no, _what_ are you?"

"Very astute," Seishiro chuckled, before turning serious again, "I have a proposition for you, Akimoto-san. One you will be most eager to take."

Seishiro handed an object he had been holding to Akimoto. Akimoto started, having not realized that he had been holding anything at all.

"What is this?" the white-haired girl asked, turning the object around in her hand. To her eyes it looked nothing more than some sort of sweet, carefully wrapped in a piece of clean cloth.

"It will be part of our contract if you agree," Seishiro replied shyly, smiling gently, "Let me explain further…"

As Seishiro gave a more detailed account of his proposition, Akimoto felt the horror inside of her build, higher and higher. When Seishiro finished talking, Akimoto was in tears, crying worse than when she discovered that Yukishiro-sama was dead.

"So do you agree with the terms?" Seishiro asked the sobbing girl.

"Why me?" Akimoto choked out through her tears. Seishiro reached over, took her chin in his palm, and stroked away her tears with his thumb.

"Because you are talented," Seishiro began softly, almost sadly, a rare deviation from his normal smiling façade, "Because you will only get more talented. Because you have knowledge that we do not. Because you will not refuse. And because, despite your short acquaintance, Battousai-san cares for you like you were family."

"You are," Akimoto sobbed, as she wrenched her face away from his gentle touches, "a com_plete_ ba-bastard!"

"Do you agree or not?" Seishiro asked, his face turning back into his usual smiling mask.

"Yes…" Akimoto whispered, feeling as if she was giving her soul away to a youkai as a few more tears slipped down her face, "I agree. You have given me no choice. Now please leave."

"Not before you eat that," Seishiro shook his head, pointing at the small candy that he had handed to her earlier. Akimoto glared at him before gulping down the treat, barely tasting the warm sweetness on her tongue.

"Now will you leave?" Akimoto whispered, her pale skin blotchy from tears.

"I…"

"I said leave me!" Akimoto yelled, tears flowing more freely.

"As you wish," Seishiro nodded, vanishing into thin air.

Akimoto curled up and continued to cry.

'_Himura-san,'_ Akimoto thought sadly, '_Gomen nasai…You wanted us to meet again in happier times, but, but…Gomen…Y-Yukishiro-sama…'_

The only consolation that Akimoto had was the fact that Seishiro had promised that she wouldn't have to do anything major for another six years. But still…but still…

To Akimoto, hell had manifested itself on earth.

-

Author-chan's notes: Phew! Finished with Kyoto Arc. Omake will be posted after this, and then we're into the Revenge Arc!

I'm sure that many of you are wondering about what was Seishiro's proposal to Akimoto. That will be revealed in Revenge Arc.

Keep an eye out for the scarf Shinigami gave Kenshin. We'll be seeing it again in the Revenge Arc.


	33. Omake: Kyoto Arc

Author-chan's notes: Hiya everyone! Here is the omake for the Kyoto Arc. Like with the previous omake, there might be time jumps in between omake, but I'll tell you when they happen.

Since Revenge Arc is more of a serious Arc than the others, I decided to underline that with a liberal sprinkling of serious omake. But don't worry for all you comedy fans! There are still going to be plenty of those. If you want to know the difference, comedy omake have an "a.k.a." subtitle. Serious ones don't have a subtitle at all. Each omake is ended with some author notes, usually clearing up some of the references made in each particular omake.

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Thirty-three: Omake- Kyoto Arc)

Prisoner (a.k.a. Cruel and Unusual Punishment Is Fun!)

_Time jump: Two months since Kyoto_ _Arc…August 1904_

Sai and Chou made a good team, despite the fact that they got on each other's nerves. While they were different enough that they complemented each other, they also had plenty of things in common. The most obvious trait that they shared was that they were both former criminals. Though of course Chou argued he was the better (or was it worse?) one since he had been a henchman of a madman trying to take over the country while Sai was only the henchman of a pathetic wannabe yakuza boss/thief. The two cops were obsessive over their respective weapons. Chou's obsession was obvious, but if you pulled back a hidden panel in Sai's small apartment you would reveal a small shrine to Sai's collection of Smith and Wesson firearms. They also liked stealing stuff (even though Chou's thievery was usually solely focused on blades). Many a day a fellow officer discovered something from their office missing. But no worries, they knew who to beat the crap out of (I mean, ask). Sai and Chou both liked bumming over at the Kamiya dojo every night for dinner. While Kenji couldn't cook to save his life, his son Kenichi was a master chef, despite he was only nine.

The two officers also shared one other trait.

They liked torturing people they didn't like.

So, after their little visit to Kyoto, they were most pleased when the chief of police decided that (at least of a little while) they would be in charge of feeding the prisoners.

And even luckier for them, Hamano Genji was one of their happy little prisoners they had to visit each day.

Genji was one of the people they hated most. They also shared a reason for why they hated Genji.

The idiot had tried to kidnap Kenichi twice.

And no one was ever, _ever_ allowed to harm the person who cooked their dinner each night. Damn it, but that kid made the best tempura, onigiri, and soba in the _world_.

And everyone knew that Sai at least was a slave to soba.

As a result, before heading off to the Kamiya dojo for a tasty meal each day, the two criminals-_cum_-cops tortured the poor former yakuza boss.

And Genji torture was most painful since Sai knew Genji's weakness.

"Come on Genji-chan," Sai giggled maliciously while waving a pair of chopsticks, "Eat your vegetables!"

"Noooooooooooo!" Genji screamed, "Anything but that! Kill me! Kill me please!"

"I don't think he's had enough," Chou said maliciously, "And we still have another couple of hours till we gotta be at the dojo. Hand me the peas, would ya Sai?"

"Sure thing, Boss Broom."

"No, no! Not the peas! NOT THE PEAS!"

"Red's going to come over tomorrow with some daikon," Sai grinned his evil grin, "And he said he's going to cook it himself! Remember the last time he cooked? It was all burnt and cindery, and gave you food poisoning for a month. And that was his carrots! He's better at cooking carrots than daikon. And all that burnt evil demonic daikon is all for you, Genji-chan! Aren't you lucky?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Quick! Shove peas in his mouth!"

Sai and Chou were doing their jobs to the letter. They _were_ feeding the prisoners. They just happened to have the luck that Genji had a phobia of feeding time. Never mind that Chou and Sai helped develop that phobia by feeding Genji (the poor SOB) a certain Himura Kenji's experiments in the kitchen.

Kenichi tried, really, but he couldn't teach Kenji to cook any more than Kenshin could teach Kaoru.

Luckily for Genji, Sai and Chou had yet to get their hands on Chizuru's cooking. At least Kenji knew better than to add the mushrooms that grew under the engawa to any meal.

…Those last ten times didn't count.

One sometimes had to wonder if the Meiji government had a law against torturing criminals with something as bad as Kenji's cooking. Didn't Sakamoto Ryouma try to fight against cruel and unusual punishment back when he was alive? Well, if there was a law, Chou and Sai didn't care. They broke the law often enough.

"Okay, Genji-chan, feeding time is over," Sai sighed almost regretfully as they let the prisoner slump onto the floor of his cell.

"But don't worry, we'll be back," Chou grinned madly, "I think Kenji-han was planning on trying out pickling techniques along with his daikon dish."

"P-Pickles?" Genji squeaked comically as he tried not to faint.

"You're getting senile in your old age, Boss Broom!" Sai snorted, "Red said he wanted to try frying fish, not making pickles."

"Ya sure?" Chou blinked, "I was sure he was asking something about pickles."

There was a moment of silence.

"You don't think?" Sai blinked. Chou shrugged.

"Ya never know with Kenji-han," the older cop replied. Sai grinned evilly.

"Well, at least Red has someone to test his, er, _odd_ experiments on, ne, Genji-chan?" Sai grinned at the green-faced yakuza as the young cop slapped Genji on the back.

_Thunk!_ Genji fainted dead away, his stomach and mind rebelling at the very idea.

"Not bad," Chou nodded as he flipped open a watch, "It only took ten minutes for Genji to faint this time."

"Aww…" Sai pouted insincerely, "I was aiming for five!"

In the next couple of cells over, the other captured criminals shivered in fear as they heard the screams from their fellow inmate. Cops were scary, especially those two.

"So Boss Broom, who's next to be fed?"

_Owari:_ Prisoner (a.k.a. Cruel and Unusual Punishment Is Fun!)

Author-chan's notes: Do you think I was a little harsh on Genji? _Smirks evilly_

For those who don't know, Sakamoto Ryouma was a Revolutionary from Tosa during the Bakumatsu. He was well known to have been very accepting of Western ideas and he also helped convince his fellow Revolutionaries to be more accepting to the West. He was assassinated during the Bakumatsu. After Katsura Kogoro, he's my favorite (historical) Ishin Shishi member. Fans of _Peacemaker Kurogane_ should recognize Ryouma as the gun-toting, cowboy-hat-wearing, US-national-anthem-singing, weirdo with dreadlocks. (I _wuv_ Ryouma! _glomp_)

**qpqpqpqp**

Reminisce

_Time Jump: three months from Kyoto_ _Arc…September 1904_

Spirit World

Yukishiro Tomoe was worried. Very worried. It had been two months since the fiasco in Kyoto and her brother's ghost had yet to be seen.

Yes, she knew that it was possible that he could have moved on to a higher plane of existence already without becoming a ghost, but still…He had been murdered, and most murder victims spend at least a little bit of time as a ghost before moving on to wherever they were supposed to go.

Tomoe bit her lip. Her brother wouldn't have gone to _hell_, would he? But then again, he spent a good quarter of a century atoning for his crimes. Enishi had reformed. She doubted he would have been condemned to eternal suffering. Kenshin hadn't, so it was unlikely that Enishi would have been given such a terrible fate.

"Tomoe?"

"Oh, anata," Tomoe greeted as Kiyosato shimmered into view.

"Is there something the matter?" Kiyosato asked, sitting down next to his beloved.

"Iie," Tomoe lied.

"It's Enishi, isn't it?" Kiyosato asked. Tomoe nodded once.

"Where could he be, Akira?" Tomoe asked softly, "I…"

"You wanted to see him again, ne?"

"Hai."

"Don't fret, Tomoe-chan," Kiyosato soothed, giving his wife a one armed hug, "Everything will be alright."

"I hope so," Tomoe murmured, "But the future seems so uncertain."

"Hn," Kiyosato nodded, "Do you remember Akimoto-san?"

"Enishi's employee?" Tomoe clarified, "Or should I say, adopted daughter?"

"Yes, her," Kiyosato nodded, "Do you know what happened to her?"

"I haven't kept track," Tomoe confessed.

"The girl has been missing," Kiyosato elaborated, "I can't find her. But someone has been running your brother's network. I'm assuming it is her."

"Yes," Tomoe nodded, "I hope the poor dear is alright. She has gone through too much in her young life."

"All of us have," Kiyosato murmured, "Everything will be alright."

"How are you sure?"

"Because we have to be," Kiyosato answered, "Our end is near. Soon, all our unfinished business will be done."

"I hope so," Tomoe whispered, "He is the last for all of us, isn't he?"

"Himura-san?" Kiyosato clarified, "Hai, he is the last for all of us. Even Hideki-san tied up all of his business save for Himura-san."

"Kenshin has no idea, does he?" Tomoe murmured, leaning back against Kiyosato.

Kiyosato murmured, "Do you think we should tell him?"

"Iie," Tomoe murmured, "He'll only feel more guilt."

"He would, wouldn't he," Kiyosato reflected, "To know that you are the sole reason why hundreds of cursed spirits still wander the earth…yes, he would feel guilty."

"Cursed spirits," Tomoe intoned, as if quoting from a book, "Blessed or cursed with great power, in particular the coveted ability to contact the living. However, they are bound to their creator, their killer, for all eternity, until their murderer achieves Enlightenment and True Rest."

"No wonder Himura-san had so many nightmares before," Kiyosato chuckled without humor, "So many souls bound to his…It is a wonder he didn't fall deeper into depression and kill himself. We're lucky. If he had killed himself, we would all be stuck here with no way out."

"We have Kaoru-chan to thank for that," Tomoe smiled her rare smile, "She saved him."

"Aa," Kiyosato smiled, "We should do something for the two of them."

"Kaoru-chan has been sighing over how she doesn't get enough alone time with Kenshin," Tomoe said thoughtfully, "You don't suppose…"

"Himura-san is too young," Kiyosato snorted, "Or at least his body is. It would be…difficult."

"Children grow," Tomoe said, a hint of mischief coloring her voice, "We can plan until then. The two of them deserve a magical wedding anniversary."

"Better call in Kaito then," Kiyosato sighed, "The poor wretch would love to be part of your schemes."

The two ghosts chuckled briefly, thinking of the looks on certain people's faces. As the soft sounds slowly died off, Tomoe's face turned serious, pensive.

"Is there something wrong?" Kiyosato asked of his wife.

"Have you heard the news on the recent war?" Tomoe murmured, changing the subject.

"The one with China?" Kiyosato asked, thinking back to 1895.

"That was nine years ago," Tomoe said shaking her head, "I mean the one with Russia."

"The government is getting greedy for war," Kiyosato snorted, "Haven't they learned war is only pain and bloodshed? Not glory? I would think they would have learned after the Bakumatsu."

"Kenshin doesn't talk about it, but I can see he is troubled by the direction the country is going," Tomoe murmured, "He reads the papers, he hears the whispered talk the 'adults' try to shield him from. Sometimes, the fear in his eyes is so tangible…And weapons nowadays are different from the swords Kenshin is used to. Before we know it, entire towns will be destroyed with a single weapon. No wonder Kenshin is worried. The government tried to get him involved in China before he died, remember?"

"Thank goodness he died before it became a full fledged war over there," Kiyosato snorted, "Knowing the government, they would have tried to rope him into the fight, regardless of his health. Bastards. No better than the corrupt government they claimed they overthrew."

"I am glad that Kenji-kun wasn't dragged into either one of those wars," Tomoe murmured, "His father helped him, even though he doesn't know it."

"You know something I don't know, do you?" Kiyosato asked, raising an eyebrow, "I always did wonder why Kenji-kun never got drafted. Or Yahiko or Sanosuke for that matter."

"Remember when Yamagata Arimoto-san convinced Kenshin to go to China and inspire the troops before his death?" Tomoe elaborated, "During his talks with him, Kenshin cut a deal with the government. In exchange for his help, none of his family was to be dragged into the wars if they did not wish it. Yamagata-san was smart enough (and kind enough) to understand that when Kenshin meant family, he meant all of those close to him."

"Which would explain why Yahiko and Sanosuke were not roped into the government's messes," Kiyosato mused, "Impressive. Even when he was sick and dying, Himura-san was determined to protect those he cared about…Even though they never knew it."

"Kenshin is still worrying about it though," Tomoe sighed, "He worries about the government and his family. He knows Yamagata-san's promise will not last forever. He'll worry himself to death if he could."

"His family, I understand, but he shouldn't worry about the government anymore," Kiyosato muttered, "_They_ certainly didn't care for him. When they weren't using him, they were trying to kill him. Himura-san should just let the government rot."

"It will rot regardless," Tomoe shrugged, "In the walls of the Kamiya dojo, I see the Japan that should have been, the country where the strong protect the weak. But as soon as I am away from that place and all of its inhabitants, I am forced to see Japan as it is. The country will kill itself before too long, even if so far they have been victorious on the battlefield. All that victory will go to their heads…"

"At least no one we know has been sent away to fight in Russia or China," Kiyosato murmured.

"Not so," Tomoe countered, "Saito."

"Saito?" Kiyosato blinked, "I thought Saito-san gave up on the government long ago. And isn't he too old to be fighting? Last I heard he was working at that women's school."

"He is," Tomoe nodded, "But his eldest is fighting in Russia."

"Tokio must be frantic," Kiyosato observed, "And no wonder Okita-san has been mentioning how much Saito-san has been on edge lately."

"Okita-san has been keeping an eye on Tsutomu," Tomoe said, "He'll make sure that his friend's son won't come to harm."

"Tsutomu must be furious that Okita-san is there though," Tomoe's first love grinned, "Tsutomu never liked us ghosts. One of the PBKB should probably go with Okita-san, just in case Tsutomu forgets himself and tries to banish poor Okita."

There was silence then.

"Do you truly believe everything will be alright?" Tomoe asked, looking up at Kiyosato, her eyes worried, "The country, the government, what's happening to Kenshin…Will everything be alright in the end?"

"It has to be, love," Kiyosato murmured, "It has to be…"

_Owari: _Reminisce

Author-chan's notes: Of all the omake here, "Reminisce" is the one that is the one most qualified to being a filler. It is a lead up to the over all Revenge Arc, and the importance of the PBKB besides providing comic relief. This omake touches on what has been happening in the rest of Japan in history during the fic (as well as why our loveable characters haven't been touched too strongly by the historical events happening around them). Japan is slowly stretching its power across its borders during this time. The two wars I am referring to are the Sino-Japanese War (the war with China), which lasted from 1894-1895, so right during the Tokyo Arc, and the Russo-Japanese War (the war with Russia), which lasted from 1904-1905, which is during the Kyoto Arc. Since the author notes are getting a bit long, I won't elaborate more on these two wars. Just search the Web. And yes, I know I'm being bad and I'm having Tomoe and Kiyosato sort of dance around foreshadowing Japan's involvement with WWI and WWII. I'm sorry, I can't help it…

Saito fans (like myself) should recognize Tsutomu as Saito's eldest child who was born in 1876. I wrote another omake on Tsutomu (and his brother Tatsuo). That omake (titled "Sons") is on my deviantArt page, which is listed as my homepage on my profile. And, as the story mentions, by 1904 (when the fic is taking places) Saito has already left his police officer job as well as his job at the museum and is now working at a women's college. (Tokio worked at the same college if anyone wants to know.)

**qpqpqpqp**

Reflections

_Time Jump: Two years since Kyoto_ _Arc…May 1906_

Akimoto could scarcely believe it had been only two years since Yukishiro-sama's death. It seemed like a lifetime ago…

She kept up Enishi's information network, continuing to improve and strengthen it. Sometimes, she anonymously gave information to the police. Always, she wrote down information in a careful hand to keep as records.

Sometimes, she was forced to give information to a certain Seta Seishiro.

How she _hated_ Seishiro. Seishiro had helped kill Yukishiro-sama. Akimoto wasn't stupid. She was able to figure it out after a few days. He also was the one who landed her in her current predicament, working for an organization she wanted no part of. All she wanted to do was keep Yukishiro-sama's legacy alive, but instead, she was forced to work for the organization that Seishiro bowed to. She hated the organization as well, despite the fact that her abilities allowed her to rise among the ranks to be among one of the top operatives. She hated that.

She hated Seishiro. She hated everything about him. From what he did to how he smiled. She hated how he always tried to cheer her up, insisting he escort her to festivals or cook her dinner. He treated her kindly and warmly as if she was a friend or family, even though the white-haired girl continued to give him a cold shoulder.

She especially hated it when she found herself enjoying his company.

Nearly every night she cried herself to sleep, knowing that she was aiding an organization that went against everything she believed in. She cried at the fact that she was slowly starting to forget things about Yukishiro-sama.

It was little things, but still important.

She forgot what he smelled like. It had been such a comforting smell…Like that of her father or grandfather (both, long dead) or something…

She forgot the way he walked. She couldn't remember the rhythm of his movements, when before she could pick it out among hundreds of footsteps.

She forgot the exact shade of turquoise his eyes were. Was it lighter or darker? She couldn't remember exactly.

She forgot the sound of his laughter. While she could remember Yukishiro-sama's voice, she couldn't remember his laughter. Yes, it was true that Yukishiro-sama barely laughed, but still, it was strange…

But she could remember how _Seishiro_ smelled like. He smelled like sugar and warm chocolate, just like his favorite candy stores.

But she could remember the way _Seishiro _walked. He walked with a slight skip in his step, like a child, but with deadly grace and speed when in battle.

But she could remember _Seishiro's_ eyes. They were aquamarine, with a sparkling starburst of sky-blue in the center. They were normally bright and happy, but would turn stormy and unreadable in a fight.

But she could remember _Seishiro's_ laughter. It wasn't hard, since he laughed often, unlike Yukishiro-sama. Seishiro's laughter was bright and pretty, like bubbles and rainbows.

Akimoto hated Seishiro.

He was always around. He was always the one who would come to see her, to check up on her, and occasionally give her an assignment from Enma-sama. Enma-sama didn't send Akimoto off on missions often since she was much more useful gathering information.

Seishiro was the assassin, not her.

While Akimoto hated Seishiro, it seemed that Seishiro liked her.

Which only made Akimoto hate him more.

He always made it a point to get her something from his trips. Candy usually, but sometimes hairpins, ribbons, or kimono.

In defiance of Seishiro, Akimoto had continued to cut her hair and dress like a boy, wearing stiff Western shirts and pants constantly, some being the old clothes that Yukishiro-sama himself had worn, re-hemmed to fit her shorter, thinner frame.

However, Seishiro never seemed to mind that she never wore any of his gifts. It never stopped him from getting them for her. And at least he knew that she ate some of his candies. Akimoto had a large enough sweet-tooth that she wouldn't turn down the morsels.

Seishiro never told Akimoto, but she could see it in his eyes. His eyes would darken slightly whenever he saw her in shirt and pants rather than the silk kimono he had purchased for her. His smiling lips faltered, just for a moment, when he noticed that the jewels and woven gold he gave her were not around her neck, on her hands, nor twisted in her pale locks. It disappointed him, but he never told, instead telling her cheerfully about his travels, his family, anything at all. Anything except for the next job she would have to do for the organization. That information, he handed to her in a letter.

Seishiro would never tell her. He would never admit to wanting to see a certain gold necklace around her throat or a certain jade comb in her hair. And he never dare tell her that he wanted desperately (hopelessly, almost) to see her slim form wrapped up in silk and embroidery that _he_ had bought her.

And Akimoto never told him either.

She had never thrown away any of his gifts.

_Owari:_ Reflections

Author-chan's notes: Yes, I know, bad A-chan! If anyone noticed, the titles "Reminisce" and "Reflections" of the last two omake refer to the names of the two RK OAVs. (For those who don't know, the original name of Trust and Betrayal in Japanese is translated into Reminisce, I believe.) Heh…I'm already naming Arcs after the original Arcs. And since omake are almost OAVs why not give at least two of the omake the names of the original OAVs?

Anyway, if anyone has objections to the whole Seishiro/Akimoto thing, tough luck, deal. I have my reasons.

**qpqpqpqp**

Ninja (a.k.a. Sai and Michiyo in Love? NOT!)

_Time Jump: Three years since Kyoto_ _Arc…October 1907_

Fujiwara Sai, former thief/kidnapper and current cop/torturer, was nervous.

Very nervous.

For today was his date with a certain Shinomori Michiyo. After meeting the kunoichi daughter of the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu three years ago, it had been love at first sight.

For Sai, anyway.

For years, Michiyo scorned Sai's advancements and proclamations of love. And her family too, did not approve of him. Whenever Sai tried to visit the Aoiya (a.k.a. sneak into, because the doors tended to be barred against him) he would be thrown out, his body riddled with kodachi and kunai wounds to the point it was a wonder that he wasn't a cadaver.

But Sai did not despair. He loved Michiyo and would do anything for her.

Too bad he said that to every girl named Michiyo he met.

But Shinomori Michiyo was different! When he said he loved her, he meant it! And yet, she was the only Michiyo that ever refused him.

Never mind that the only other Michiyo he had ever met was a prostitute whose only concern was money. She gave him a discounted rate since he was a regular.

But the point was, that Shinomori Michiyo constantly played hard to get.

Just because Sai confused her for that other Michiyo that one time…

Still, after three years of pining away, Shinomori Michiyo finally decided to let Fujiwara Sai take her out on a date.

Michiyo just wanted Sai to shut up, for once.

So as it was, Sai was taking Michiyo out for a date. First would be a quiet dinner, followed by an entertaining kabuki play. Sai was positive that she would be pleased.

Provided she didn't discover that the tickets for the play were scalped.

Anyway, moving on…

But still, he was nervous, like a schoolboy with a crush.

Under the suggestion of Chou, Sai's Boss Broom, the dark-haired former thief had gotten a new outfit to impress Michiyo with. Instead of his rumpled modified police uniform, Sai was decked out in Western style dark gray trousers, a sky colored button up shirt, a royal blue vest, and a dark gray coat. All of his clothes had cleaned and pressed to perfection. Chou even let Sai "borrow" a silver watch to complete the outfit.

Of course Chou didn't know that Sai was "borrowing" it, but that was beside the point.

Carefully checking his clothing one last time, Sai knocked on the doors of the Aoiya.

"Fujiwara Sai," came the cold greeting as the doors slid open.

"Good evening, Shinomori-sa-sama," Sai gulped, staring into the icy eyes of the infamous kodachi wielding Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi, himself.

"While my daughter is old enough to take care of herself, let me make one thing clear," Aoshi intoned, his gaze boring holes into Sai's flesh, "Do anything inappropriate, then I will make you _beg_ for death. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sai squeaked, feeling like he wanted to burry himself into the ground and die. Sai knew plenty about torture techniques; he used them all the time himself. But he knew that Shinomori Aoshi was his superior when it came to torture.

And those creepy icy eyes were promising something much worse than death.

"Good," Aoshi nodded, "Michiyo, Fujiwara-san is here to see you."

"Good evening, Fujiwara-san," Michiyo said as she stepped forward.

"Ah, good evening, Michiyo-chan," Sai blushed. Aoshi glared at the police officer for using his daughter's name in such a friendly manner, but simply closed the door behind Michiyo to leave the two alone.

Sai stared at the woman, a slightly perverted smile on his face. Michiyo was dressed in a bright red kimono with a green obi that complemented her eyes. Golden designs were subtly embroidered on the collar and hem of the kimono, as well as along the obi. Her hair was done up beautifully with golden pins with jade accents.

She was simply breathtaking.

Michiyo too looked her date up and down, sizing him up like an opponent.

Sai didn't realize it, but he had already made his first mistake of the evening. The couple looked terrible together! He had a blue and silver theme while Michiyo wore a red and gold theme. Too opposite to match, and not opposite enough to complement. Not to mention he was in Western clothing while she sported a Japanese kimono. And that shade of blue was horrible for his complexion. The gray of his jacket and pants make him look sickly. And his black shoes ruined the outfit. With his eyes he should have gone for more green or brown shades. And his hair was a mess. He should have combed it if he was going to dress up so nicely.

The kunoichi, being an amateur fashion designer, took note of it all, but Michiyo, being kind, did not say anything at all.

However, she was tempted to use her mother's kunai to cut that perverted smile off his face.

"Shall we go?" Sai blushed, offering Michiyo his arm. She took it carefully making sure his hands stayed in the appropriate places.

"Where are we going to go for dinner?" Michiyo asked.

"You'll see," Sai grinned, mischievously, hoping to win some points from the ninja, "It's close by."

When the two finally reached their destination, Michiyo frowned.

"A soba stall?" she said dryly.

"While it can't beat Kenichi-kun's, this place has the best soba in Kyoto!" Sai grinned, taking a seat. Michiyo simply sighed.

As dinner progressed, Sai noticed how saddened his date was. He was confused. Did she have a belly ache or something?

Well, then again, Michiyo was getting a bit sick of the smoke that her date was puffing out from his cigarette. It was as if he was a damned smoke stack or something.

Bah. If he died from that infernal smoke, then it was his fault.

"Oi, kid," a familiar voice of the soba stall owner grunted as he handed Sai a slip of paper, "Here."

Blinking, Sai unfolded the note, carefully keeping the image of Michiyo picking at her noodles in the corner of his eye.

_**Ahou-**_

_**Shinomori lives at the Aoiya, which is known to serve good food. She wouldn't want cheap soba! And who the hell goes out to soba for a date?**_

_**Besides you, because you are an idiot.**_

_**And put that damned smoke stick out!**_

_**-Chou**_

"Aw, hell," Sai muttered, feeling like banging his head against the ground. The soba stall owner snorted in agreement. Sai glared at the man, now recognizing Chou behind the careful disguise.

Damn it, but Sai was supposed to be the master of disguise, not Chou! Wait…was Chou using oil to get his hair to hang down like that? And please don't say that Chou had used that candle wax trick to make it look like he had scars. Sai quickly made a mental note to hide his translations of Sherlock Holmes from Boss Broom from now on.

"What is your favorite food, Michiyo-chan?" Sai asked, trying to salvage the dinner. He quickly put out his cigarette.

"Well, I like sukiyaki…" the kunoichi murmured.

"Then we should go to the Shirobeko!" Sai suggested brightly, mentioning a famous sukiyaki restaurant in the area.

"It's alright," Michiyo sighed, looking downcast, "I'm already full of soba."

"Do you like soba?" Sai asked hopefully.

"Not really," she confessed, "It's very bland."

"Told ya," Chou's voice muttered quietly. Sai growled.

"Well, let's go to the kabuki theater!" Sai said brightly, "It's nice outside so we can enjoy the weather…"

_BOOM!_ Suddenly, it began to rain, complete with thunder and lightning.

"KUSO!"

Quickly, Chou scribbled something down on paper to hand to Sai.

_**You did give her something like flowers, right?**_

Sai cursed again and quickly lit up another cigarette.

_Owari:_ Ninja (a.k.a. Sai and Michiyo in Love? NOT!)

Author-chan's notes: Yes, I know that omake had no real purpose other than to make Sai look like a fool. Fans of RK's Kyoto Arc should recognize the Shirobeko, the Kyoto equivalent to the Akabeko which is run by Tae's twin sister Sae.

And yes, Sai is a closet Sherlock Holmes fan. One of the Sherlock Holmes' adventures had a mention of using candle wax to create the illusion of scars (I think). I don't remember which one. (It's been awhile since I read Holmes.) The Sherlock Holmes stories were first published periodically between the years 1887-1925. For the sake of the story, let's pretend that the story I am referring to was published in the correct time frame. (BTW, this omake was set in 1907.) If anyone is wondering how the heck Sai got his hands on Sherlock Holmes, may I remind you that Sai is A) a former thief with connections to the black market, including the foreign sector and B) he is well versed in several languages, including English. If I have made a boo-boo on the whole Sherlock Holmes thing, consider it artistic license.

_Author-chan's notes: Okay, this is the last of the omake I'm putting here. There are a few on my deviantArt page (which is listed as my homepage on my profile) that are floating around. And no worries, the next chapter (and the official start of the Revenge Arc) should be coming soon. It's already finished and just needs some minor tweaking. _


	34. Six Years

Author-chan's notes: Hello again everyone! Welcome to the start of the Revenge Arc. This is the LAST arc of "Like Father Like Son" and there will be no sequel to this story so after Revenge Arc, LFLS will be finished. But if, for some strange reason, you like the universe of LFLS, the side-story/prequel, "The PBKB Club" is still in the works and I'll probably focus more on it once LFLS is finished.

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Thirty-four: Six Years)

_Six years after the trip to Kyoto_ _at the Kamiya dojo; Meiji 43, 1910…_

"MEN!"

_Wham!_

"ORO!"

"AHH! Ken-nii, are you alright?.!"

Kenji rubbed his temples. Currently, his two teenaged sons (Sasuke was sixteen and Kenichi, fifteen) were sparring against each other with himself as the referee. Kenji couldn't help but chuckle as Sasuke fretted over his younger brother, who had just taken a hit to the head from Sasuke's bokken.

"That's enough training for today, Sasuke-kun, Kenichi-kun," Kenji sighed, "We better stop before Kenichi becomes permanently swirly-eyed."

"He already has," Shinya snickered from the sidelines.

"Shinya-sempai!" Sasuke yelped glaring at the older male, "Don't say such things about Ken-nii!"

"Maa, maa," Kenichi laughed as he waved away his brother's concern and took off his sparing gear, "It's alright, Sasuke."

"Heh," Sasuke huffed, glaring at his brother, "You're too nice, Ken-nii."

"Oro?"

"You should take care of that bump on your head, brat," Shinya suggested to Kenichi, "That's the third time today that you've gotten whacked on the head during sparing."

"That was less than yesterday," Kenshin smiled cheerfully.

"I'm surprised your brain hasn't spewed out of your ears yet," Shinya said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, Ken-nii, I could find someone else to spar with," Sasuke began softly.

"Who, ninja-brat?" Shinya pointed out, as blunt as ever, "After you started learning the more advanced moves from the Oniwabanshu, everyone in the dojo is scared to spar you, except Kenichi and that's 'cause you beat his brains out of him. Not that he had many brains to begin with…"

"Stop making fun of Ken-nii!" Sasuke shouted, glaring at Shinya.

"Maa, maa…"

Kenji sighed. It was always like this. While Sasuke benefited from his training with the Oniwabanshu, it did have a down-side. Save for Kenichi, none of the other students at the Kamiya dojo would dare spar with the dark-haired, blue-eyed teen. As a result, Sasuke was isolated from those his own age. Kenichi, on the other hand, was considered easy pickings by the other students. Shorter than his brother and quieter as well, Kenichi disliked fighting, and never really showed off the fighting skills that his brother harbored. Kenichi's image as a "weakling" was only strengthened by the fact that he did all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry of the Himura family. Kenji would be lying if he said he didn't worry about Kenichi. While Kenji could never be ashamed of his son (that was impossible; he loved his family too much for that), Kenji did worry that the taunts from the other students were causing wounds on Kenichi's soul.

There were even times when Kenji considered pulling his youngest son out of classes. He didn't want his little boy (even though Kenichi was old enough to be considered a man) to get hurt over stupid reasons. But Kenichi would always protest, knowing that Kamiya Kasshin was extremely important to his father.

And still Kenji worried…

Luckily, Sasuke was very protective over his younger brother, loudly denouncing anyone who would dare speak badly about the redhead. Kenichi, in turn, would often simply laugh warmly and tell his brother to calm down, that it wasn't a big deal. Kenichi was very forgiving towards insults on his person, a trait that Sasuke (and Kenji) could never understand.

He was too much of a peacemaker sometimes.

"Alright boys," Kenji announced, clapping his hands to get the others' attention. Kenji had to let out a soft sigh as he saw the position the three others were in. Sasuke and Shinya were glaring at each other (as usual) and Kenichi was between them trying to calm them down letting out the occasional "oro" or "maa, maa" (as usual).

Kenji had to admit that Shinya had done a lot of growing up in the past six years. Now twenty-one, Shinya had grown out of his bratty tendencies and was an accomplished swordsman in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, along with helping his parents run the Akabeko. And never again did he ask for the sakabatou. Shinya and Sasuke were intense rivals, and would gleefully argue with each other all day if it wasn't for Kenichi's intervening.

"You _are_ alright, ne, Ken-nii?" Sasuke asked again, worried out of his mind. Kenichi simply smiled.

"Pfft," Shinya huffed, "Baka. Of course, Kenichi is alright. He's gotten hit harder before."

"Well, if Kenichi-kun is alright," Kenji grinned, "How about lunch?"

"Please say you're not cooking," Shinya deadpanned, "Or Sasuke. Or Chizuru-san. I swear, there must be some sort of unofficial law that to be a Himura you have to be a terrible cook."

"Thank you for volunteering, Shinya," Kenji laughed cheerfully, "I'm thinking soup and fried fish…"

"Oi!" Shinya yelped, "I didn't say I would be cooking! Kenichi…"

"Is a Himura," Kenji finished for Shinya, mischief coloring his tone, "and you said that all Himuras are terrible cooks."

"Kenichi is different!" Shinya protested, "You know the only reason why Tou-san hasn't kidnapped Kenichi to work at the Akabeko is because he doesn't want to end up like Hamano Genji! And don't look all ignorant, Himura-sensei! You and I both know that Kenichi is a better cook than me."

"Oro," Kenichi blushed. Sasuke snickered.

"Finally admitting Ken-nii is better than you, Shinya-sempai?" Sasuke grinned. Shinya snorted.

"Shut up."

**qpqpqpqp**

A few minutes later, the four men were gathered around a table devouring lunch. And yes, Kenshin cooked.

Kenji had to admit, as he took a bite out of his meal, life was good. He had two wonderful children (who luckily didn't become moody teenagers like he did), a lovely wife, a prospering dojo, and a more or less quiet existence. There were no more idiots trying to kidnap any of Kenji's family, no threats on their lives, no revenge seekers, no, well, anything.

After all, Kenji wasn't his father.

The most exciting thing that happened in Kenji's life nowadays was whenever the police needed help capturing some thief on the loose. It was almost as if all the excitement from six years ago in Kyoto was all over. Not that Kenji was complaining. He didn't mind the quiet life.

"I smell something good!" came a cheery voice.

"Zuru-chan!" Kenji grinned, greeting his wife as she entered the room, "We made lunch."

"I hope when you say 'we', you mean 'Kenichi'," the woman laughed as she took her place at the table. It was a running joke among the Himura family that if it wasn't for Kenichi, they would have had all poisoned each other by now. As a result, the red-haired fifteen-year-old had been the one cooking all the meals ever since anyone in the household could remember.

"Hai, O-Okaa-san," Kenichi said politely, passing her the rice.

"Oi, I can cook too," Shinya muttered. He was largely ignored.

"Shinya, are you staying for the afternoon classes?" Kenji asked. Shinya snorted into his tea.

"Of course," Shinya replied, "Kenichi needs a day off, and you can't handle all of those little brats on your own."

"Day off?" Kenshin blinked.

"Yeah," Shinya huffed, addressing the red-haired teen, "Yesterday you were buried underneath those kids. They take advantage of you. At least I show a bit of backbone."

"Oro…"

"Also it would give you time to hang out with that cute girlfriend of yours, Kenichi," Shinya smirked.

"I-I do not have a girlfriend!" Kenichi protested, his face flushing. Traitorously, his mind flashed to his precious Kaoru-dono, causing his face to heat up more.

Ah, teenage minds (and hormones), you got to love them…

"Then where on earth do you go whenever you have free time?" Shinya scoffed, "It has to be a girl. It's definitely not training!"

Kenshin blushed slightly. It was amazing how right and how wrong Shinya was. Yes, he spent as much free time alone with Kaoru as he could, but he also spent a good chunk of his time training with Hiko, learning to heighten his ability to act like a terrible swordsman while also keeping his Hiten Mitsurugi skills honed.

After all, a true trait of mastery was being able to hide that you _were_ a master.

"I'm meeting Shinomori-sensei at the cherry blossom grove today," Sasuke announced.

"Shinomori-san is in town?" Kenji blinked, "You should invite him and his family over to the dojo for tea."

"I will," Sasuke promised.

"Sasuke, after training with Aoshi-san, could you come with me to the market?" Chizuru asked, "I need your help with some things."

"No problem," Sasuke nodded.

"Is it possible for you to bring back rice while you're out, O-Okaa-san?" Kenichi asked politely, "We're running low."

"Of course, Kenichi-kun."

**qpqpqpqp**

Early afternoon; outside of Tokyo

"You call that a Dou Ryu Sen, baka deshi? That was worse than your very first attempt nearly fifty years ago! I know you have to pretend to be a terrible swordsman in front of your family, but don't do it here!"

The raging voice of Hiko Seijuuro was booming and furious. If it wasn't for the fact that he was dead, Hiko would have undoubtedly frightened all of the cute woodland creatures within miles into hiding.

"Oro…"

Before the wrath that was Hiko Seijuuro was a short fifteen-year-old boy, who had just passed out on the ground exhausted. The boy's flame colored hair had escaped from its usual ponytail to lie in tangles around his head, random twigs and leaves woven in the red mass, making it into a bird's nest. His pale skin was dripping with sweat and his cheeks were flushed, as if in fever.

"I never thought Hiten Mitsurugi was so hard!" came the mutter from the sidelines.

"Kami-sama, Hiko-san killed Himura-san!" another voice gasped. Hiko glared at the speakers. Ever since the ghost of the thirteenth Hiten master graciously decided to impart his knowledge (again) to his ungrateful baka deshi six years ago, the two Hiten practitioners found themselves constantly having an audience.

Not a living one, obviously, since the two trained in secret, miles away from human dwellings, but various ghosts tended to drop by to see the proceedings. Luckily, Kenshin was able to convince all the ghosts to only come in small groups, but the fact that there was an audience at all bugged Hiko.

"Do you think you should call it a day, Hiko-san?" one of the ghosts in the crowd suggested carefully, "Himura-san has reached his limit."

"Nonsense," Hiko snorted, "The brat just needs to be doused with cold water."

And without another word, Hiko picked up his fifteen/sixty-one-year-old apprentice with an icy ghostly hand (Hiko had to admit, being a cursed ghost had great perks compared to regular ghosts who couldn't even pick up a pebble outside of the Spirit World), and set off to haul the redhead to the nearest stream.

"Oro…" came the tired murmurs of the still mostly unconscious Kenshin.

Sometimes Kenshin wondered why he allowed himself be forced through this for a second time…

Meanwhile, in the cherry blossom grove near the Kamiya dojo, Himura Sasuke, Kenichi's "elder brother", was also going under training. Taking a deep breath, the teen focused his mind, trying to reach out…

…Only to find nothing.

"Hah," Sasuke sighed, opening his eye to look over to his sensei, "I can't do it, Shinomori-sensei."

"Try again," was the response. Shinomori Aoshi was visiting Tokyo for the week to check up on Sasuke's progress, as he did every four months. While the Oniwabanshu in Tokyo trained Sasuke extensively in martial arts, none of them had gotten around to teaching the boy how to extend his ki to sense others. Aoshi was there to rectify that.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to focus harder. While Sasuke did learn how to pay attention to his surroundings using his normal five senses, the sixth sense of ki still eluded him. Aoshi tried to explain how ki sensing worked, but, no matter what, Sasuke couldn't figure it out. It frustrated the sixteen-year-old to no end, especially after he had taken to the physical part of martial arts like a fish to water.

"Enough," Aoshi sighed when he realized it was pointless. Sasuke quickly opened his eyes.

"Gomen, Shinomori-sensei," Sasuke murmured. Aoshi waved aside his apologies.

"Relax," Aoshi murmured, "Ki sense is a hard art to master. Most fighters don't bother learning how to. Even your father doesn't know how to sense another's ki."

"But still…" Sasuke trailed off, looking to the side.

"Some are better suited in learning ki techniques," Aoshi shrugged, "Others are not. You will be one of these. To compensate, we need to increase your speed some more."

"I suppose this means laps and more drills," Sasuke sighed. Aoshi nodded once before the dark-haired boy took off.

Later that day at the dojo, Sasuke dragged himself home, covered in sweat.

"How did it go, Sasuke-kun?" Kenji asked as his son entered the dojo.

"Tiring…" Sasuke groaned.

"He'll be a strong fighter one day," Aoshi commented as he followed Sasuke inside. There was no pride or bragging in the ninja's voice; only pure fact.

"Aa," Kenji agreed, patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"Where's Ken-nii?" Sasuke asked, looking around for his younger brother.

"Don't know," Kenji sighed, "If it wasn't for the fact that I know Kenichi is responsible for his age and that he has done this before, I would be worried."

"Oh," Sasuke nodded, completely unperturbed, "Well, I'll clean up then."

"Kenichi has disappeared before?" Aoshi questioned as soon as Sasuke left. Kenji nodded.

"He never tells us where he's going," Kenji shrugged, "But he promises that he's safe. Shinya keeps saying it's because of a girl. But I bet he's off training by himself."

"Oh?"

Kenji winced slightly, "I suppose Sasuke hasn't told you, but Kenichi doesn't has the same talent his brother has in combat. The other students at the dojo insult Kenichi for being weak. I don't know, but I think that Kenichi isn't cut out to be a fighter."

"A Himura not a fighter?" Aoshi cocked up an eyebrow, "Impossible."

"I'm not angry or disappointed or anything like that," Kenji sighed, running a hand through his hair, "But I hate seeing Kenichi being picked on even though he works so hard. Oh, he shrugs it off like the others' comments doesn't faze him, but I don't like it. I'm worried he's bottling up everything inside."

"It would not be the first time that a Himura would hide his emotions," Aoshi shrugged. Kenji glared at the older man.

"Kenichi is _not_ my father," Kenji hissed, his blue eyes narrowed.

"And yet they share many similarities," Aoshi countered with a fluid shrug, "Have you ever thought that Kenichi is hiding his skills from you? That he might be a better fighter than you think?"

"Why would Kenichi do that?"

"Who knows?" Aoshi replied, "But still, do not be so worried about him. Kenichi has a stronger spirit than you might think."

"And how would you know?"

"He is a Himura," Aoshi replied smoothly, "I refuse to believe that any descendant of Hitokiri Battousai is weak."

"Aa," Kenji nodded, "Kenichi is not weak. But I worry that perhaps his strengths do not lie in Kamiya Kasshin."

"That could be a possibility," Aoshi nodded. Suddenly, Chizuru walked in.

"Oh, Shinomori-san!" the woman smiled, noticing the retired ninja, "Is Sasuke back home?"

"Here, Kaa-san!" Sasuke called, quickly heading over.

"Good," Chizuru nodded, "We need to go soon before all the shops close."

"Don't be silly, Kaa-san," Sasuke grinned, "All the stores know to wait for you."

Chizuru shook her head as she and Sasuke walked out to the market.

"Shinomori-san, perhaps you would like to stay for dinner?" Kenji offered the former ninja.

"I would have to get Misao and Michiyo," Aoshi replied, "However, dinner sounds good. Who is cooking?"

"Kenichi."

"Good," the older man smiled slightly, almost invisibly, "Then my family will not have to worry about being poisoned."

"Shinomori-san!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Late afternoon; Tokyo market

"Is there something you're looking for Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked as he and his mother walked through the streets. They had already picked up the rice, yet Chizuru was still wandering the streets. Sasuke adjusted the rice on their perch on his shoulders.

"Your father has been needing a new set of clothes," Chizuru explained to her son as they walked, "The silly man wears his clothes to pieces and simply refuses to buy new ones. Kenichi too! I'm glad you didn't pick up their bad habits."

"They're just frugal, Kaa-san," Sasuke pointed out calmly.

"Still, I won't have any family of mine dressed in a bunch of rags," Chizuru seethed, "We're getting those two baka redheads something decent to wear for once!"

"Oro," Sasuke sighed, sweat-dropping at the passion in his mother's voice. She was an odd one, his mother. She absolutely adored dressing up her family. While Sasuke had no problems wearing anything his mother bought for him, the two red-haired Himura men protested that such fuss be over them simply because they believed the money could be used for more important things.

As they entered a clothing shop, Chizuru immediately started sorting through the racks, mumbling to herself as her eldest son trailed behind her.

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Chizuru asked as she pulled out a forest green gi for inspection, "For your father?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever you think is best, Kaa-san."

Chizuru frowned, "Men! Why can't you give an honest opinion on anything?"

"Oro?"

"Very well then," Chizuru sighed, "Forest green for your father. I should probably get him a new hakama as well…"

"Kaa-san…" Sasuke pouted slightly as his mother muttered to herself. While the rice wasn't all that heavy, after awhile, it did make his shoulders a bit sore. And besides, while he didn't mind all that much _getting_ clothes, shopping for them was a different matter.

"Ah, gomen, Sasuke," Chizuru blinked, noticing the expression on her son's face, "You may go back to the dojo. And not a word to your brother or father about this. Knowing those two, they'll keep on insisting that the rags they call clothes are perfectly fine!"

"Hai, hai," Sasuke laughed as he headed towards the exit. As he left, he almost bumped into an elderly man who was on his way inside.

"Ah, gomen, sir," Sasuke apologized, bowing quickly. The man frowned, before he used the cane in his hand to tip up Sasuke's face. The teen blinked, confused at the man's actions, his muscles tense.

"Go back inside, boy," the elder commanded gruffly.

"Oro?"

"Now."

Sasuke blinked some more, confused at the order, but moved to obey.

"Sasuke-kun," Chizuru blinked as she noticed her son coming back inside, "I thought you were going back to the…do…jo…"

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked, concerned as his mother turned deathly pale, her whole form rigid.

"Hmm," the old man who had followed Sasuke in murmured, "I thought so."

"What are you doing here?" Chizuru gasped to the man, her eyes wide and frightened. The elder frowned more deeply.

"What do you think, Chizuru," the man scoffed, "I have been looking for you."

"Anou, Kaa-san, what is going on?" Sasuke interrupted, feeling tossed out of the loop.

"Your son, Chizuru?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow, "You never told him?"

"That is none of your business," Chizuru hissed, "You will keep away from him!"

"Oro?" Sasuke blinked feeling even more confused.

"Why should I keep away from him?" the old man asked, a hint of smugness in his voice, "After all, he is my grandson."

"ORO?.!"

**qpqpqpqp**

Yokohama

Seta Seishiro was busy in his hotel room in Yokohama. Over all, business went well in the port city. His mission was over and he was packing up to leave. The pieces were falling into place. Enma-sama was pleased with the progress.

Seishiro paused as he picked up a box of candies to put in his bag. Smiling lightly he wondered what his father would say when he received the sweets. Seishiro grinned. It was a well known fact among the family that Seta Soujiro had a terrible sweet-tooth that he had passed down to his son. What would Seishiro's mother say if she saw her son sneaking sweets to his father?

Seishiro paused when he realized where his thoughts were heading.

"You finished packing, kid?" a voice in the door way asked calmly.

"Hai, Kasa-san," Seishiro chirped cheerfully, a smile blooming over his features. Kasa and Seishiro had known each other for years, often going on joint missions, such as their mission in Kyoto a few years ago when they were sent to kill Yukishiro Enishi. The mission of Yokohama was not one of those, however. Seishiro had a solo mission this time, but the hat wearing man still hung around for amusement. If there was one thing that Kasa enjoyed, it was blood, lots of it.

The two made a strange pair. Seishiro was still pretty young, only twenty-one, though hardly the "kid" that Kasa proclaimed him to be. Kasa was much older than Seishiro, despite the fact that he didn't look it. The secret to Kasa's "youth" was the fact that, unlike Seishiro, Kasa was as dead as the Tokugawa, and had been so since before Seishiro was born. But thanks to Enma-sama, Kasa was no mere ghost. He possessed a corporeal body of his own; in other words, he was an undead. Seishiro, on the other hand, was completely human and completely alive, despite the fact that he had studied magic for more than half of his life.

Kasa asked Seishiro, "You going to visit your old man?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen Tou-chan," Seishiro admitted, "I hope he's not lonely." Kasa snorted.

"Sentimental."

"No," Seishiro shook his head, "Just a good son. 'The most important thing is family. They are the only things worth fighting for, living for, and dying for.' Tou-chan used to say that a lot. He said that was his 'truth'."

"His truth, eh?" Kasa's eyebrow rose. Seishiro laughed sheepishly.

"Tou-chan used to tell me a story when I was little about two swordsmen," Seishiro elaborated, "Both walked the same path being trained killers and assassins. Then when the war ended, both wandered for ten years. At the end of those ten years, they found the truth. However, each of them discovered a completely different truth, completely opposite from one another. Tou-chan seemed to have admired those two swordsmen from the story and went on his own journey."

"For ten years?" Kasa asked. Seishiro shook his head.

"He never finished all ten," Seishiro explained, "He met my mother first. And through her he found his truth early."

"I see," Kasa murmured, "What about you? Are you going to go on a ten year journey to find your truth?"

"I don't need to," Seishiro laughed, "Tou-chan found it for me."

Seishiro finished packing his bag and sat down on the bed.

"Say, Kasa-san?"

"Hn?"

"What's the Spirit World like?" Seishiro asked curiously.

"Come on, kid, you've asked me this a million times," Kasa groaned, "You're not even dead yet and you want to now what the Afterlife is like. Trust me; you don't have to worry about it."

"Please, Kasa-san?"

Kasa ignored him.

"So what wild tale are you going to tell your father this time?" Kasa asked, changing the subject, "I still can't believe that he has no idea that you are working for Enma-sama. I mean, it's been, what, ten years since you started?"

"I just tell him that I've gotten a job with some merchant," Seishiro shrugged, "It gives me an excuse to always be traveling. And when I was younger, the missions weren't as long and came very rarely. And if they were too long, I just said I was visiting a girl. Tou-chan believed that story once I introduced him to Akimoto-san. And as long as I visit often and don't come home with wounds, Tou-chan doesn't worry. And besides, how would he believe me if I told him I was working for a kami?"

"Hn," Kasa snorted as he pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke, "You want to protect him."

"Ara?" Seishiro blinked in counterfeit confusion. Kasa smirked.

"You don't want your father to know that his precious son is tangled up in some serious shit."

Seishiro laughed, "Too true. Tou-chan has enough to worry about."

"Sentimental," Kasa snickered again.

"Very well, I'll admit to it," Seishiro smiled, his eyes locking onto Kasa's, "But do not assume that just because I love my family that I am soft."

"Ah, but I do," Kasa smirked back, leaning against the wall, "What will you do if I kill your father, eh brat? Will you weep and wail? With your sentiments, you'll never be able to be efficient enough."

_Shv-ing!_ Kasa coughed up blood as he found Seishiro's katana buried in his chest, impaling his heart on cold steel, the metal vibrating from the force that Seishiro used. Kasa was impressed. He hadn't even seen the boy draw the sword, let alone get up from his seat on the bed and pick up the katana.

"I may not be able to kill you, Kasa-san," Seishiro smiled as he twisted the katana in his partner's chest causing the older man to grunt in pain, "However causing pain can be fun, ne?"

Things were silent between the two for a moment. Then Kasa laughed.

"Well said!" Kasa grinned gleefully, as some blood trickled out of his mouth, "I can see why Enma-sama prizes you so!"

Seishiro simply smiled back at Kasa, his face cheerful as he yanked his sword out of Kasa's chest and began to clean it.

"So we understand each other better, Kasa-san?" Seishiro asked as he finished wiping down his katana and sheathing it.

"Of course," Kasa grinned as he stuck two fingers into the hole in his chest before pulling them out to lick away the blood on his fingers, "What a sweet taste…"

"That is disgusting, Kasa-san," Seishiro said and made a face. Kasa simply chuckled.

"Sentimental."

"You should get that fixed," Seishiro scolded the older man, "Dead or not, it's not a good idea for you to be bleeding so much."

"But red is such a pretty color," Kasa smirked. Seishiro rolled his eyes as he opened up his bag and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Here," Seishiro offered, tossing the strips of linen to Kasa, "Use those until you can get the Corpse-Maker to fix you."

"I hate going to that bastard," Kasa growled as he wrapped the linen around himself, "He keeps wanting to use me in his experiments."

"What can you expect," Seishiro shrugged, "You already were one of his experiments. Speaking of the Corpse-Maker, I have something for him."

Seishiro handed a box over to Kasa. The older man flipped the lid, examining the grisly contents.

"Eyes?"

Seishiro shrugged, "The Corpse-Maker wanted them, probably for another one of his experiments. I had to kill a foreigner to get them. The magic of the box should keep them fresh, so please close it."

Kasa poked one of the eyes lightly with a finger, growling when he noticed the color.

"If that bastard decides to put these things in me, I'll kill him," Kasa snarled as he snapped the lid closed, "He's already changed my internal organs at least twice. I don't know why. It's not like I need them."

"He's like that," Seishiro laughed.

"Aa," Kasa shrugged as he changed the subject, "So when are you going to introduce me to your father? You've been promising for years."

Seishiro gave him a look.

"Come on kid," Kasa sighed, "You know I'm not really going to kill him. I'm not stupid. Sheesh, if you're this protective over your father, what about your woman?"

Seishiro blushed, "You shouldn't refer to Akimoto-san that way. She is not an object."

"She still hates you, huh?" Kasa smirked, blowing a stream of smoke from his cigarette, "Poor fool. Falling in love with a woman that hates your guts and would poison you in a heartbeat if she could."

"Not that I blame her," Seishiro sighed, flopping down on the bed, "Do you think we could have had a chance if things had been different?"

"What do I look like, Battousai?" Kasa snorted, "I'm not someone to have heart to heart conversations."

"Hai, but still…" Seishiro sighed, a wistful look on his face.

"Stop moping, brat and tell me when I'm going to visit Soujiro," Kasa prodded.

"Hai, hai," Seishiro laughed, his face braking out into a bright smile, "Perhaps next month. I can introduce you as one of my co-workers."

"Hn," Seishiro's partner snorted, "That's a strange way of describing us."

"Well we are, aren't we?"

"Aa," Kasa shrugged, "Have fun visiting your father. Maybe he'll give you some advice on your woman."

"Hai!" Seishiro smiled happily. Kasa simply vanished.

"Really," Seishiro sighed, already used to Kasa's abrupt exits, "At least he could have said good-bye."

Shrugging, the young man picked up his bags and headed out the door leaving behind nothing besides a rumpled bed and a blood-stain on the wall.

Seishiro whistled cheerfully. Tou-chan hadn't had chocolate in such a long time. He would appreciate Seishiro's gifts very much, especially that box of expensive chocolate Seishiro picked up yesterday. His visit would great.

-

Author-chan's notes: So this chapter, we meet Chizuru's father (Sasuke and Kenichi's grandfather), find out that Kenshin has been playing the innocent (helpless) rurouni act to a T as Kenichi, (re)discover that Hiko is a cruel taskmaster from hell (as if we didn't know that already), and wonder what the heck is Seishiro and Kasa doing since the pair of them decided to survive the transition from Kyoto to Revenge.

I'll give mucho brownie points (and maybe draw a LFLS character of their choice) to the first person who can figure out who the Corpse-Maker is.

And yes, the Meiji era lasted a long time. I checked. A new era doesn't come up until the Taisho era and that is in 1912.

Sad thing is, I finished this chapter before I finished Ch. 33. My computer was having problems earlier and wouldn't letme upload this chapter earlier._sweat drop _


	35. Haunting

Author-chan's notes: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Never again am I going to make you all try to guess who characters are…Never…But anyway, brownie points for everyone!

Like Father Like Son

(Chapter Thirty-five: Haunting)

Tokyo Marketplace

Chizuru felt sick. Her father, the man she had been running from ever since her marriage to Kenji, was here in Tokyo. How did he find her?

And more importantly, how could she get away from him?

Her father, Raikoji Shurrai, was exactly as Chizuru remembered him. Gruff, commanding, and stubborn, the traits inherent in him had mapped themselves out on his face. While he was not a tall man (nonetheless, he was taller than any of the Himura family) he had a presence around him that commanded respect and fear despite his age. Even now Chizuru felt it, the stifling air that threatened to choke her with the laws and regulations of the Raikoji clan.

Besides Yamaguchi-san, the man history had named Saito Hajime, Chizuru could not remember any other person having left the family like she had. And Yamaguchi-san, unlike her, did not come from the main branch of the Raikoji family. In hindsight, Chizuru realized it was foolish of her to believe that she and her family would ever truly escape from the Raikoji clan.

"Chichi-ue," Chizuru said stiffly, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation, if you deem to call it that, elsewhere?"

"My thoughts exactly," Shurrai agreed, gesturing towards the exit of the clothing shop, "After you, daughter, grandson."

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke inquired, glancing over to his mother. She simply nodded grimly.

"My home is nearby," Shurrai commented as the trio left the bustling Tokyo marketplace.

"We will not be going there," Chizuru all but growled.

"Still so stubborn," Shurrai grumbled.

"I will not have you commanding my life any longer, Chichi-ue!" Chizuru hissed, "Not mine or that of my family's!"

"Did you not think we were worried, Chizuru?" Shurrai growled back, "Your mother, the rest of the family…"

Chizuru laughed harshly, a crow's sound, "Don't lie to me. No one cared that much about me…Whatever it was that the clan was engrossed with, it was important enough for you not to care about me as a daughter. I, like the rest of the clan, were prisoners. You were afraid of what we would speak of to those in the outside world!"

"Chizuru!"

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke yelped in alarm, feeling even more out of the loop than ever.

"I had to get away," Chizuru murmured, not speaking to the men in front of her as she was speaking to herself, "There was a sense of wrongness there. I never belonged there, I belonged elsewhere. And now that I have finally found the place that I am meant to be, you try to take it away from me, Chichi-ue?"

"No one is to leave the clan," her father replied in those stiff formal tones, like ceremonial wood, "It is tradition."

"Then, tradition be damned!" Sasuke yelled for his mother.

Shurrai raised an eyebrow at his formerly quiet grandchild. Sasuke glared at him.

"Our family has never been traditional," Sasuke proclaimed proudly, staring the stranger who was his mother's father down, "There are none of the traditional customs or rules. Not everyone in our family is tied together in blood, but what ties us is even more precious. We are not bound by rules or tradition; we are bound by something much stronger than that! And, from what I see, you are trying to break that bond between Kaa-san and the rest of us."

There was silence then.

"…You must have quite the little family then, Chizuru," Shurrai said quietly.

"Yes," Chizuru nodded. Shurrai frowned.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" Shurrai asked, raising an eyebrow. Chizuru blinked.

"Oro?" Sasuke looked questioningly at his mother.

"Oh, h-hai," Chizuru blushed, looking between her father and son, "Chichi-ue, this is my son, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my father, Raikoji Shurrai."

"Hajimemashite," Sasuke bowed politely, all traces of former anger gone. Shurrai returned the bow.

**qpqpqpqp**

Outside of Tokyo

Kenshin groaned as he reached for another handful of water to cool his overheated body. Some things never changed, and one of those things was the taskmaster nature of Hiko Seijuuro the Thirteenth. Luckily, the training was over for today, and, other than his exhaustion, there was no other outward sign that Kenshin was training, no bruises, cuts, etc. His family would never suspect a thing.

"Ready to go, anata?"

Kenshin blinked up at the smiling spectral face of his wife and nodded.

"Let sessha change first and give back the training sword to shishou, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin murmured, already digging through the bag he brought with him, "Then we can go, de gozaru."

"Hai," Kaoru nodded, sitting down to wait, "Do you want to go anywhere?"

"Oro?"

"Well, you and Hiko finished early today," Kaoru rushed to explain, "I thought, maybe, we could take a walk by the river or…"

"A walk would be nice, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin smiled radiantly.

It was rare, Kenshin reflected, fifteen minutes later as the couple walked by the river, that he and Kaoru were able to simply _be_ together. More often than not, there was always something that interrupted them, between hiding from Kenji and their other living friends and the mad stunts of the PBKB. Or perhaps it only felt that way.

Kenshin had to admit, going through the teen years was just as difficult as it was the first time (minus the whole Battousai part, of course). Kenshin found himself having a harder time keeping a lid on all of his emotions at times, just as he did in his first time being a teen. He was a little more moody as well as a little more reckless. He found himself much more possessive, even, no, especially when it came to Kaoru. For some reason this caused much hilarity among the PBKB who seemed to try to divert Kaoru's attention on purpose just to see the steam coming out of "Battou-chan's" ears.

Kenshin suspected that the only reason why he didn't turn completely into a moody teen and start biting off everyone's heads was because he knew what to expect. He also had a family this time around and solid friends (both living and dead) who helped him cope. Though one part of his mind did toy with the idea the reason why he didn't really blow his fluffy red top was because Saito was nowhere in sight.

At the moment, Kenshin and Kaoru looked exactly like a teenaged couple on their first date walking along the riverside. Or at least they would have, had Kaoru been visible to most human eyes. The redhead blushed, glancing over at his wife. She, like him, appeared to be in her teenaged years, regardless of their true age. But, unlike him, she didn't have to worry about puberty. At the moment, she was dressed in a dark blue kimono imprinted with white jasmines that Kenshin distinctly remembered buying for her when they were alive. Kenshin's blush darkened as he thought about how lovely his wife looked.

"It's a nice day, isn't it, Shinta?" Kaoru murmured, smiling softly.

"Hai," he nodded, paying closer attention to his wife's curvy form rather than the nature around them.

Hey, he was only fifteen.

…Well, in body at least.

"We should have a picnic," Kaoru continued, oblivious to the goofy expression on her husband's face as well as ignoring the fact that she couldn't eat.

"Alone, maybe, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin suggested hopefully. Kaoru laughed.

"Hai," Kaoru nodded, "But we n…"

Kaoru's voice suddenly trailed off.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin murmured, suddenly very alert. There was something wrong. Something in the air…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kaoru cried out, shielding her face, as the air was suddenly filled with fluttering papers.

"KAORU!" Kenshin yelled, wincing slightly as some of the paper touched his arm. Growling slightly, Kenshin's arm darted out, quick as a snake, to snatch one of the sheets from the air.

His eyes widened with recognition. "Ofuda! Kaoru, get out of here!"

"I can't!" Kaoru replied, her voice filled with pain. Kenshin cursed, realizing there must be a binding spell in place.

Ofuda, warding papers, one of the few things in this world that could harm spirits. Unlike when he was in his nine-year-old body, Kenshin felt nothing more than mild discomfort around ofuda having been able to build up a tolerance over the years. Kaoru, on the other hand, had no such protection.

Pulling out his bokken, the only weapon he had as a Kamiya Kasshin practitioner, Kenshin used the wooden sword to sweep the papers away from Kaoru, frustrated he couldn't slice the sheets to bits with the metal practice sword he left with Hiko. Glancing over at his wife, Kenshin saw that her form had become more transparent, an indication that the wards were trying to banish her to the Spirit World.

Finally, the onslaught of ofuda ceased, the ink sheets fluttering to the ground.

"Daijoubu, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, his body still tense for another attack.

"D-Daijoubu," Kaoru answered shakily.

"Young man!"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru whipped their heads to the left to see a newcomer standing a few feet away. The stranger was dressed in the traditional haori and hakama of a Shinto priest and appeared to be in his mid-thirties. Prayer beads hung from his left hand while a set of ofuda were clutched in his right.

"Exorcist," Kenshin hissed under his breath, his eyes fading into a steel blue. This was the first time he or Kaoru had come across one numbered among the greatest enemies of the dead.

"Young man," The priest began in a gentle tone as he came closer to the couple, "Please be on your way. You may not realize it, but you have interfered with an exorcism."

"Iie, I'm staying here," Kenshin replied coolly.

The priest raised an eyebrow. "Do you realize what you are doing? There is a spirit here that must be sent to the Afterlife. A spirit is much happier there than here in the world of the living."

"Hey, now wait a minute!" Kaoru growled, entering the conversation, "Who said I wanted to go? I still have things to do here. So leave me alone!"

"You heard her, sir," Kenshin said, using the barest amount of politeness, to the priest, "Please leave."

"You can hear spirits?" the priest gaped, utterly surprised, "A fellow spiritualist, siding with the dead? All spiritualists should know that the dead must be sent where they belong. They'll be happier there."

Kenshin and Kaoru resisted the urge to snort.

"Have you ever been to the Spirit World, sir?" Kenshin asked tightly, standing protectively close to Kaoru.

"Of course not."

"Well then, you have no idea how boring it is," Kaoru huffed. Kenshin nodded in agreement. Before Shinigami brought him back from the dead, Kenshin visited the Spirit World a few times. It was a very gray world with nothing remotely interesting other than a library and a log to sit on. It was no wonder that the PBKB spent so much time following Kenshin around.

"Don't be foolish!" the priest scoffed, "The Afterlife –"

"Is the most boring place in existence," Kaoru finished for him, "Now, please be on your way. Before you so rudely interrupted, my husband and I were in the middle of a conversation."

"Husband?" the priest blinked before his face turned hard, "I see."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked in confusion. The priest's aura turned dark.

"You…" the priest whispered, a hint of a growl in his voice, "You _possessed_ that young man, didn't you?"

"Nani?.!"

"Leave this plane at once, foul demon!" the priest roared as the air was suddenly filled again with ofuda.

"Now wait!" Kaoru yelped.

The priest ignored her, "DIE!"

Kenshin twitched.

**qpqpqpqp**

One minute later

"Mou!" Kaoru huffed, "Calm down, anata! I think he gets the point by now."

Kenshin grumbled before smacking the already bruised up priest on the head with his bokken for the fifth time.

"Scary…" the priest whimpered, staring up at his tormentor's golden eyes before fainting.

"Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, the Rurouni persona quickly wrapping around his form as soon as he was sure the priest was out cold.

"I'm fine," Kaoru sighed, "Really, Shinta, you didn't have to hit him so much. I'm pretty sure he now knows that he should stop harassing innocent ghosts."

"He hurt you," Kenshin replied stubbornly, not caring that he sounded like a pouting teen. Kaoru shook her head with a wistful smile.

"Your possessive instinct is getting the best of you again, isn't it?" Kaoru sighed, "Really, I can't wait until you turn twenty and gain back the rest of your sanity."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked innocently, giving her his best innocent kitten in the rain impression. Kaoru laughed.

"Kenji rubbed off on you."

"Sessha is not quite sure it was Kenji," Kenshin teased, smiling lightly, "Perhaps sessha's lovely wife a hand or two in it…"

"Mou!" Kaoru huffed, swatting her husband's shoulder, "Shinta no baka!"

After that, their relaxing walk continued without a hitch.

**qpqpqpqp**

"It appears you were correct, Kasa-san" Seta Seishiro murmured quietly as he watched Kenshin and Kaoru walk off from his hiding spot in the trees.

"I told you so," his partner, Kasa, growled, "That girl has always been Battousai's weakness. He would do anything for her."

"Hmm," Seishiro murmured noncommittally, "So it is official then?"

"Aa."

"Yare, yare," Seishiro sighed, "Enma-sama will be pleased. I suppose this means we have to go dig up those urns then…"

"Just don't get caught kid," Kasa grinned before fading to the shadows.

"Nani?.!" Seishiro protested, pouting like a child, "Don't tell me you are going to leave me with the all work!"

When Kasa didn't answer, Seishiro sighed, giving up. If the job wasn't bloody, Kasa left him to do it all. Giving barely a backwards glance at the unconscious exorcist, Seishiro let his form fade away, leaving nothing but a cawing crow to wing its way across the sky.

**qpqpqpqp**

The Kamiya dojo

Chizuru and Shurrai sat across from each other as Sasuke prepared them tea. Shurrai had convinced his daughter that since she flat out refused to join him at his house, they would go to hers to talk things over. Even in the safety of her own home, Chizuru still felt the tension between her and her father. The only thing that brought her comfort was the fact that neither Kenji (who had gone out with the Shinomori family) nor Kenichi were at the dojo at the time. She already disliked the fact that Shurrai knew about Sasuke to use against her. If her ultra conservative father ever found out about her two redheaded relatives he would start ranting about demons.

"Humph," Shurrai snorted, looking around at his surroundings, "A dojo, Chizuru?"

"My husband is the owner and head instructor," Chizuru explained calmly, pride apparent in her voice, as Sasuke set out cups of tea in front of his predecessors. Chizuru smirked when Shurrai choked on his first sip of tea. Didn't he know, unless it was made by Kenichi, all tea in the Himura household was to be admired for its looks not its taste?

She hoped he got food poisoning.

"You could have done better than this, Chizuru," Shurrai huffed, shoving his tea aside, "If you had only listened to me and not run away. That was your problem: you never listened to your elders."

"I thought you were here to explain why you are looking for me, not lecture me!" Chizuru hissed, "I am not a child anymore, Chichi-ue! And I married out of the family; you have no control over me!"

"That's where you are wrong, Chizuru," Shurrai said, a hint of ice in his voice.

"Explain," Sasuke demanded as he took a set on his mother's right hand to give her support.

"Fair enough," Shurrai shrugged, "Tell me, children, what do you know of spirits?"

**qpqpqpqp**

Outside the door, listening to the trio's conversation, a small group of PBKB gathered around a crack in the door unseen.

"Kami-sama!" Takumi hissed to the others, "Do you know who that is?.!"

"We're not stupid, Takumi-kun," Kiyosato whispered fearfully back, "We've all been dead for at least forty years."

"That's Raikoji Shurrai!" Kaito yelped, his ghostly face even paler than usual, "The infamous medium! He's banished at least one-hundred spirits in the last five years alone! He's a legend!"

"Not so loud, ahou!" Takumi growled, smacking Kaito's detached head, "Do you want him to hear us?"

"We are so dead, we are so dead, we are so dead," Kaito mumbled under his breath.

"You don't say…"

"Don't you think that Battousai-san should know about this?" Hideki the ninja pointed out calmly, "He is, in a way, related to Raikoji-san."

There was a long pregnant pause.

"How the hell can you be calm at a time like this?.!" Kaito yelled loudly.

"Who's there?.!" Shurrai roared, throwing open the fusuma to reveal the ghosts.

"AHOU!"

"Kaito, you moron, he heard us!"

"Scatter, scatter, scatter!"

"Stop right there!"

"Ack, ofuda!"

"Move, move, move!"

There was a flurry of spectral limbs, spirits diving through walls, and ofuda everywhere. Finally when the chaos died down, all the PBKB had escaped.

Save one.

Chizuru burst into the hall, her face flushed, "Chichi-ue, what on earth is going…"

Her voice trailed off as she stared wide-eyed at the unconscious transparent man her father had caught with a rope of prayer beads.

"Kami-sama!" whispered Sasuke who had come up behind his mother.

"Do you see now, Chizuru?" Shurrai began softly, gesturing to the ghost he had caught, "This is our family business. We are spiritualists, the secret society that protects our country from unseen forces. Now do you realize why no one must leave the clan? We do not have enough people with the gift to fight these beings for anyone from the clan to leave us. You and your son need training. If it wasn't for the spells I put in place, you wouldn't be able to even see spirits without training."

"That's not true."

Chizuru and Shurrai looked at Sasuke, confusion stamped on their features.

"What's not true?"

"Not being able to see spirits without training," Sasuke answered, shrugging slightly, "I've been seeing them since I was nine. They were blurry, yes, and I couldn't hear their voices very well, but I could see them."

"Truly?" Shurrai whispered, looking excited. Sasuke nodded.

"Why didn't you tell your father or me sooner?" Chizuru asked, confused.

"I told Tou-san once, a long time ago," Sasuke shrugged, "He just seemed to get more worried, and I didn't want to worry him. So I never brought it back up."

"Amazing," Shurrai murmured, "So powerful at such an age…"

"Wait," Sasuke blinked, "What are you going to do with that spirit?"

"Banish it, of course," Shurrai answered, "Though, seeing that it is a cursed spirit, it will be extremely difficult."

"You shouldn't be so hasty!" Chizuru protested, "You shouldn't banish him! He hasn't done anything."

"It is here, isn't it?" Shurrai huffed gesturing to the knocked-out ghost.

"Kaa-san is right," Sasuke said stubbornly, "This spirit hasn't done anything wrong. Why should he be punished?"

"Spirits who roam the Land of the Living have already committed a crime against the natural order!" Shurrai hissed.

"Well, there must be a good reason for that!" Sasuke shot back, "No one does anything for no reason."

"You don't understand," Shurrai growled.

"Then educate me."

Chizuru shivered, unable to help but think that somehow Sasuke had sealed their fate.

**qpqpqpqp**

Kaoru and Kenshin chatted cheerfully as they neared closer to the dojo, more relaxed now that they were away from the exorcist they had met earlier.

"Himura-san, Himura-san!"

The couple looked up as they spotted Kiyosato rushing towards them. Kiyosato was rarely the most exuberant of the PBKB, so it was odd that he would be the so hasty to greet them.

"What's the matter?" Kaoru asked as her fellow spirit stopped in front of them.

"It's Chizuru-san," Kiyosato gasped out.

"Nani?" Kenshin asked, feeling a spike of protectiveness towards his mother/daughter-in-law, "What's wrong, de gozaru ka?"

"It's her father," Kiyosato struggled to explain, "He found her."

"Didn't Chizuru-chan run away from her family before she married Kenji?" Kaoru remembered.

"Hai," Kiyosato nodded, "For good reason. Her father is Raikoji Shurrai!"

"The spiritualist!" Kaoru gasped, recognizing the name instantly, "But he's so…"

"Precisely," Kiyosato nodded, "Already he's captured one of us PBKB."

"Who?" Kenshin growled, his hand reaching towards his bokken. His nerves had still not settled after that encounter with the exorcist earlier.

"…"

"Who, Kiyosato?.!"

"…Sakurazawa Takumi."

Author-chan's notes: FINALLY! This chapter was so hard to write… Everything was evil, evil, evil! _Cries_

I know this is a shameless plug, but please check out my new story "Skin and Bones". It's a bit of an experiment, so I'm nervous about how people will react to it.


End file.
